True Lesbo Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Total Drama's Goth Girl and former C.I.T. Gwen and Courtney are happily married as they are embracing the AB/DL Lifestyle as in this story they have AB/DL Sex almost every day and night because they love each other. Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores.
1. Day at The Beach

**True Love**

 **Disclaimer: This a spin-off of Padded Love 4 in where Gwen and Courtney have their little AB/DL Sexcapades. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Day at the Beach**

It was the perfect day at the beach for newlyweds Gwen and Courtney as they went to the beach for a little fun.

They forgot their bikini bottoms on purpose as there was a private beach across town from the house as they brought their bikini tops, their usual beach stuff like sunscreen and sand-castle building stuff, and their diapers as they just wrapped up building their sandcastle which was a very classy castle like the Buckingham Palace as they stretched their arms and kicked back.

"Ahhh...this is the life." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah it is, it's really nice. I am so glad we made that sandcastle." Gwen replied back.

"Yeah me too." Courtney replied as they kissed.

"Well, do you want to go back in the water?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"No sweetie." Courtney answered.

"Why not?" Gwen asked her.

"Because I wanna ran for a while of it's okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well, sure." Gwen answered her.

"Besides you need one also." Courtney told Gwen.

"Yeah, I guess I can use one especially after the last time I was in a bikini I got burnt." Gwen said as she grabbed the sunscreen and they applied it onto each other.

"Ohhhh...Wow." Courtney sexually moaned out as Gwen was almost finished rubbing it on her back.

"Back pain?" Gwen asked her.

"A little bit of back pain but it was just cured, thanks sweetie." Courtney told Gwen.

"No problem." Gwen told Courtney as they kissed.

"Come on...tell the truth you were turned on right?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Courtney answered as they were done for now.

"Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"Yes Princess?" Gwen replied.

"You missed a spot." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Where?" Gwen asked Courtney as she pointed down to her crotch.

"Well let's fix that." Gwen said while she placed her hand full of sunscreen inside of Courtney's diaper and started rubbing her pink flower.

"Ohhhh...this feels gweat!" Courtney moaned out.

"Thankies. Now do my pussy it's cwaving it!" Gwen said as she wanted it also.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she happily obliged, getting a handful of sunscreen and placed it inside of Gwen's diaper also as she began rubbing her cooch also.

"Ohhhhhh!" Gwen moaned out to the sky in pleasure.

"This feels good!" Gwen said as she was moaning.

"You said it! Goo Goo!" Courtney said as they started to sweat a bit as they were now moaning in delight.

"Let's increase the baby talk!" Courtney moaned.

"Ahhhh! That's a great idea." Gwen replied back as they began.

"Goo...Goo!" They both moaned out.

"Gaa gii goo!" They moaned out again as they French Kissed each other as they were near orgasm.

"GONNA CUMMYS!" Both of them screamed as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed while they climaxed as they smiled.

"I wuv you Courtney." Gwen told Courtney.

"And I wuv you so much Gwen." Courtney said as they kissed.

"Well let's changey our diapers, then let's get to tanning." Courtney told her.

"Okay." Gwen replied as they kissed again before Courtney changed each other's diapers.

"There you go...now we can tan up in our diapers." Courtney said as she and Gwen laid down to tan up.

 **Sorry about this one not being 1,000 Words, it'll get better from there.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Pleasurable Recovery

**True Love**

 **Disclaimer: Last chapter, Gwen and Courtney had some nice diaper sex while they were at the beach. This time Gwen has an injury of sorts and she needs treatment. What will happen? Find out right now. P.S. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Pleasurable Recovery.**

Gwen was in her and Courtney's room as they were obviously doing some roleplay.

"Owie...where's the nurse?" Gwen moaned in pain asking for the nurse as her hand was injured.

"Here I come Gwen." Courtney said as she arrived sporting a very sexy nurse uniform.

"Awww...what's wrong Gwen?" Courtney asked her.

"My hand huwts like cwazy." Gwen answered.

"Let's take a look at the problem here." Courtney said before she began searching for the problem.

"Okay Nurse." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ah-Ha! I know what the problem is." Courtney told Gwen.

"What's the pwoblem nurse?" Gwen asked.

"It needs to be used for...special activities." Courtney said to her.

"Like what?" Gwen asked her.

"I will be more than happy to show you." Courtney said as she puts the injured hand right where the crotch is.

"Ohhh...I get it, you want me to pleasure you." Gwen replied back as she took a sigh of relief after she said that.

"That's right. Maybe some cumsies will cure your hand injury." Courtney told her in her sexy voice.

"Then let's get it on nurse." Gwen told her as she went under the uniform with her injured hand and began rubbing Courtney's diapered crotch.

"Ahhhhhh, Good patient. This feels weally good on my cunt." Courtney squealed and moaned out in pleasure.

"Keep it up." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure thing, nurse." Gwen replied as the rubbing went harder as she started to passionately pant and squeal.

"This is turning me on! Take my nurse uniform off! Let me show you my whole diaper for you please?" Courtney said and asked her.

"Yes nurse." Gwen said as she did so.

"How do I wook?" Courtney asked Gwen in her sexy voice as she sported her rocking diaper, white fishnet stockings, and a white lacy bra covering up her 32 DD Breasts.

"Pewfect." Gwen stated.

"Thankies. Now keep wubbing until I cumsies!" Courtney demanded as Gwen intensified the rubbing.

"Gonna Cumsies now?" Gwen asked her.

"YES! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHH!" Courtney screamed while climaxing over her diaper and onto Gwen's hand as she panted.

"All better?" Courtney asked.

"Much...Better." Gwen answered.

"That's wonderful my dear patient." Courtney said as they kissed which leads to a makeout session.

"MMMMM..." Both of them moaned as the session got passionate.

"Do you need anything else?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes I do." Gwen replied.

"Can you pleasure me now?" Gwen asked her.

"Awww...Patient wants more treatment. Absolutely." Courtney said as she took off Gwen's hospital gown revealing her awesome Bambino Diapers which were in a midnight blue print.

"Wow...you are just sexy with that on." Courtney told Gwen.

"Thankies, so you can do whatever you want." Gwen told Courtney as she thought about it and decided to go down stairs and lick her pink cave.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney muffled.

"Ohhhhh! God Nurse Courtney that feels satisfying." Gwen moaned out.

"Keep it going Nurse...you are a naughty nurse!" Gwen said as she spanked her booty.

"Oooh! Thankies!" Courtney replied as she groped Gwen's bottom and intensified the licking.

"Ahhhhhhh...THIS IS THE BEST TREATMENT EVEW! KEEP IT GOING NURSE COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned really loudly.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen moaned out three times before this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed out as she came all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"Yummy." Courtney said as she swallowed all of it.

"Let's get to sleepy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agreed." Gwen replied as they put on their sleep shirts on as their roleplaying as nurse and patient ended while Gwen changed both of their diapers.

"There we go babe, all clean." Gwen said as she and Courtney got into the bed and snuggled up together.

"How about Dr. Zhivago Tomorrow night?"

"I would love that." Courtney answered Gwen as she also got on her sleeping mask and pacifier.

"Court?" Gwen asked her.

"What is it sweetheart?" Courtney replied back.

"What did you think of the nurse and patient roleplaying we did for sex night? Under done?" Gwen asked.

"No. Come on sweetie...it was brilliant." Courtney replied back.

"Good." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney on the lips.

"Night Night Court." Gwen told Courtney in a baby talk way.

"Nighty Night Gwenny." Courtney said as she replied back with a kiss of her own as they finally snuggled and fell asleep with shirts and diapers on to end the night.

 **Awwww...adorable.**

 **Okay look, Gwen and Courtney has won me over in the past 15 months so these AB/DL Lemons are not the best way to tell the fandom that I am a Gwen/Courtney fan but it's the best I can do for now. I can absolutely do better.**

 **Next time they'll be going back to school. Who knows what will happen?**

 **Only find out next time.**

 **Read and review!**


	3. After School Detention

**True Love**

 **Disclaimer:** **Gwen and Courtney gave each other one of the best treatments ever as in this chapter the ladies go back to school in this chapter. Let's see what will happen this time. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: After School Detention**

It was a good school day for two wonderful young women named Gwen and Courtney as they were sporting school uniforms you know, the one with white shirts and skirts while also wearing their diapers as well.

School just ended for the day as the two girls got their bookbags, and books and everything else as they were walking down the hall.

"Class was fun today wasn't it?" Gwen asked her as they were relieved.

"Gwen, of course it was. I am so glad school's out." Courtney answered her.

"Me too!" Gwen replied back.

"And that means you and I have more time together. No homework, no detention, no boys...All fun." Courtney said in a sexy voice as they kissed for a second before they kept on walking.

"Freeze!" A female teacher said as she stopped Gwen and Courtney.

"Damn!" Gwen whispered.

"Relax, it's just Mrs. O'Halloran." Courtney told Gwen calming her down.

"Okay Princess." Gwen replied.

"Let's see what she wants." Courtney replied as they both went into her classroom.

"Yes Mrs. O'Halloran?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Well, I just want to know how you are doing." Blaineley told Gwen and Courtney.

"We've been doing great." Gwen told her.

"Yep. We aced all of our classes." Courtney added that in.

"Wonderful, so how a little private detention session, just the three of us." Blaineley said as she French kissed Gwen.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked her.

"I have a secret to tell you two, can you keep it a secret?" Blaineley told them.

"Alright." They replied while Blaineley closed the doors and locked them and by that time no one was left.

"I wear diapers also. I know you two have been wearing them all along and it's fine with me." Blaineley told them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Okay then...let's get started, let me see your diapered bodies." Blaineley commanded Gwen and Courtney as they stripped off their clothes only now shwing off their tank tops diapers, and stockings.

"You two look hot." Blaineley told them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney replied.

"So, what diapers are those?" Blaneley asked them.

"Mine is a Bambinos Classico with Midnight Blue while Courtney's are Rearz Princess Diapers as she is my princess." Gwen replied as Courtney giggled.

"Awww...adorable." Blaineley replied.

"Yeah thankies Gwen." Courtney replied back.

"In case if you know or not...we are married. Not pretend married but actually married." Gwen told her.

"Congratuations. Normally at Maplewood High School we don't condone marriage between students but this is fine with me." Blaineley told them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney replied.

"Your welcome now, the reason why I called you two fine ladies over here is that I wanted to see if you wanted to have a threesome aka an orgy with me?" Blaineley asked her while the girls gasped.

"Orgy?" They said as they are now horny as Blaineley stripped off of her teaching clothes revealing some Sexy, Lacy Lingerie in the color of Dark Red as she has a diaper of her own on.

"Of course my students." Blaineley answered.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered with glee.

"Quick question, your diapey is so cute what kind is it?" Courtney asked her.

"Bambino Rearz Spoiled with Paparazzi Logos." Blaineley answered.

"Cute!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Why thankies, girls." Blaineley said to them.

"You're welcome." The teens said to her.

"Well let's get started girls." Blaineley said as she, Gwen, and Courtney engaged in a passionate make-out session.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" All three of them moaned out passionately as they kept it up until Courtney stopped the session and grabbed a dildo.

"Girls, who wants the dildo first?" Courtney asked them.

"I do." Blaineley said as Courtney gave it to her before she sucked on the dildo and drooled on it like sucking on a real cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMmmm..." Blaineley moaned and muffled as she was being fingered by Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said in her sexy voice.

"You like that do you?" Gwen asked Blaineley as she nodded up and down clarifying that she said yes while Courtney began licking Gwen.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen moaned out loudly as she kept licking Gwen while Blaineley took the dildo out of her mouth.

"I can finger Courtney." Blaineley said as she began fingering her as she stopped licking Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them moaned in wonderful pleasure.

"Let's do the baby talk. It makes it adowable and inky at the same time." Gwen said to Courtney and Blaineley.

"Okies!" Both of them replied.

"Ooooooh...Baby feew so wet." Blaineley moaned out in baby talk.

"So do we...Goo Goo." Gwen and Courtney began speaking in baby talk.

"Best Detention evew! Keep this up girls!" Blaineley moaned out in pleasure.

"Goo Goo Gaa Gaa Gii!" all three of them moaned out passionately and sexually in baby talk.

"You gonna cumsies my wittle students?" Blaineley asked them.

"Yah!" Gwen and Courtney replied with a passionate moan.

"Me TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaineley moaned out in pleasure.

"Wet's Cumsies Together." all three of them said to each other as they kept rubbing and fingering eah other now at an incredibly fast pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three screamed, moaned, and squealed out as they came all over their fingers and their diapers and now they were panting.

"That was fun." Blaineley said to both Gwen and Courtney.

"I agwee, it was the funnest detention evew." Gwen and Courtney said to Blaineley.

Blaineley changed Gwen and Courtney's diapers and then she changed her own as they got redressed.

"There you go, all clean." Blaineley told them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney told Blaineley.

"Class dismissed girls, see you girls later...and if you two need me for anything like another orgy? a playdate? or even a sleepover come and talk to me." Blaineley told them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said as they left her classroom.

"I love you." Courtney told Gwen.

"I love you too." Gwen replied back as they left the school and went to their home which was close to the school.

 **Wow! How about that? To me that was an awesome threesome. Next chapter they will do diaper Sex again but Bondage Style. READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

 **Read and review!**


	4. Padded Bonding

Padded Bonding

 **Disclaimer: in this chapter, Gwen and Courtney have Bondage Sex in diapers. ENJOY!**

They are at their home, as it's in London, Ontario. It's a classy mansion with a hot tub with a video phone in it.

Courtney won over a hundred cases for four years before she retired from being a lawyer as she made over $350,000,000 as one of Canada's best Lawyers ever while Gwen wrote a novel called "Our lives on a Reality Show" which was about Gwen and Courtney's relationship from Total Drama Island all the way up to their marriage.

It was number one on the New York Times as Gwen was even a bestselling author, while Courtney became a stay at home wife and changed her ways while still being the competitive C.I.T that we all know and love.

It was a Saturday Night as Gwen was taking a break from writing while Courtney was getting used to being the stay at home wife.

Courtney was lying in bed in her diaper as she was watching "Keeping up with the Kardashians" before she changed it to "2 Broke Girls" as she began watching it as Gwen arrived with her diaper on.

"Hey honey." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney on the lips.

"Hey, what's up sweetie?" Courtney replied back.

"Nothing much." Gwen said as she saw what was playing on the TV.

"Oooh…2 Broke Girls. I love that show." Gwen said as she joined in on watching it.

"Well Bridgette recommended it for me at the wedding so I began watching it while I was at work a month ago." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I have a brilliant idea, for sex night." Gwen told Courtney as she turned the TV off.

"Really…tell me." Courtney said as she smiled while Gwen began grinding her diaper with Courtney's diaper slowly to turn Courtney on.

"How about some diaper sex, bondage style?" Gwen asked Courtney in her sexy voice.

"Ohhhhh…" Courtney shuddered in lust as she was turned on.

"I would love that, it would be fun." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as she kissed Courtney.

"Let's get started." Gwen said as she and Courtney got out of the bed as Courtney grabbed their pacifiers as they held hands together as they went into their nursery of sex which they see bondage materials.

"Wow. I never thought that we would go to the nursery of sex for bondage." Gwen said to Courtney.

"This is gonna be fun Gwenny." Courtney told Gwen.

"You know it. Let's begin." Gwen said as she and Courtney made out for a minute before she carried Courtney onto the X-Frame as she bondages Courtney up as she placed Courtney's pacifier in her mouth.

"Are you ready baby?" Gwen asked Courtney as she took the gag out.

"So weady." Courtney said as Gwen placed the gag back in her mouth.

"Good baby." Gwen said as she grabbed a midnight blue dildo.

"Mmm…mmm…" Courtney giggled while she saw the dildo.

Gwen placed the dildo inside of Courtney's pussy as she began penetrating it.

"Ooooooh…does this feel good baby?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Mmmm…" Courtney muffled while she nodded.

"Want me to keep going?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Mmmmmm…" Courtney muffled and nodded once more.

"You got it." Gwen said as she kept the penetration up like crazy.

"Mmmmmm…! Mmmmmm…!" Courtney moaned in delight as she was enjoying it with a smile on her face as Gwen kept it up until she was near orgasm.

"Gonna Cumsies my Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Courtney moaned and squealed as she came in her diaper as Gwen took out the pacifier out of her mouth as Courtney was panting.

"Awww...baby Courtney feel better?" Gwen asked Courtney as she still panted a bit before she smiles adorably.

"Yes Mommy." Courtney said as she giggled a bit.

"Good." Gwen said as she smiled and they kissed.

"It's your turn Gwen." Courtney said as Gwen untied Courtney off of the X-Frame as Gwen was put on there and Courtney placed Gwen's pacifier in her mouth.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Mmmm…" Gwen muffled as she nodded.

"Good. Here we go!" Courtney said as she grabbed the Hitachi Magic Wand.

"This is the Hitachi Magic Wand, enjoy." Courtney said as she started using it.

"Mmmm…" Gwen muffled as she was moaning in pleasure.

"You like it huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned out in delight as Courtney increased the speed.

"Wow, that's a good baby…" Courtney said in her sexy voice as she increased the speed once more to the fastest speed.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmm!" Gwen moaned out loudly as she was near her orgasm.

"Gonna cumsies?" Courtney asked.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled, moaned, and squealed out as she came in her diaper also as she had the pacifier taken out of her mouth.

"Awwww…feel better?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah, that was hot and fun so far, let's end it with bumpies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as she got two ball gags with their favorite colors as Gwen's ball gag was midnight blue, and Courtney's was green as they placed them in their mouths as they began bumping.

"MMmmmmmm…! YSS!" Both moaned out as they were smooth sailing.

"MMMMMMMMMmmm…!" Both of them moaned even louder.

"Gmma Cmmss?" Gwen asked Courtney muffled.

"Fkk Yss! FKK YSS!" Courtney answered back as they intensified the speed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned out as they came inside of their diapers.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they were panting as Courtney took out her gag relaxed as Gwen took out her gag.

"I wuv you." Both of them to each other.

"I wuv you too." Both of them replied back as they kissed.

"Wanna changeys then go to bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as they changed each other's diapers and went to their bedroom with their stuffed animals.

"You have Amy Lee with you, she's my favorite stuffed animal of yours." Courtney said as she had her stuffed animal Olivia with her.

Awww…Olivia is my favorite of yours." Gwen told her as they kissed.

"Night Night Gwen." Courtney as Gwen giggled a bit.

"Night Night." Gwen replied back as they fell asleep.

 **What's next is Halloween as it's coming up!**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


	5. Best Treats

Best Treats

 **Disclaimer: This time, it's Halloween and Gwen and Courtney have appeared to run out of Candy…or so we think? ENJOY!**

It was a dark night, and it was Halloween as there was a full white moon out. Our favorite Lesbian Couple had their first ever Halloween party as ever they even gave some away before eating the rest of it as Courtney sported a bodysuit version of her human cricket while, Gwen sported a bodysuit version of her Catwoman costume.

"Man! It sucks that Halloween is over." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know how you feel but, it's not over yet." Gwen replied back with a kiss.

"Do you wanna have some treats, no tricks?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes please!" Courtney answered as she and Gwen grabbed some whipped cream, chocolate syrup, ice cream, and some more candy.

Gwen moved the frontal of Courtney's bodysuit and sprayed it with chocolate syrup all over her pussy.

"Ooooh…that is gonna taste so good right?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Definitely…now spray mine!" Gwen said before Courtney sprayed chocolate syrup all over Gwen's cooch.

"This is gonna be so kinky." Courtney said as their caves were now all chocolatey as they also sprayed whipped cream on their respective areas before placing their diapers on.

"Ahhhhh…our diapeys our filled with whipped cream and chocolate syrup." Gwen said to Courtney in her sexy voice getting in character of Catwoman.

"Make my pussy chirp Catwoman." Courtney/The Human Cricket said as she even moved her legs pretending to be a cricket as Gwen even sprayed her thighs with Chocolate Syrup as Courtney replied back while "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard began to play,

"You are Purrrrrrfect for this Baaaaaaaaaaaad Kitty." Gwen/Catwoman said as she and Courtney began to do the 69 position and they got comfy.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they were licking each other's delicious, and sugary pussies while they began to drool.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…meeeeeeeeeeeeeow." Gwen/Catwoman cooed softly and sexually before she resumed licking Courtney as their tongues were going around in circles.

"Chirp! Chirp! CHIRP!" Courtney/The Human Cricket cooed out before she resumed as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned and squealed out.

"YOUR PUSSY IS TASTY AND SOOOOOOOOOOO DWOOLY!" Courtney/The Human Cricket moaned out in intense pleasure.

"SO IS YOURS! GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen/Catwoman said to Courtney.

"Ahhhhhhh! GONNA CUMSIES TOO FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Courtney/The Human Cricket squealed, moaned, and screamed out as she and Gwen resumed licking as they began touching the pink caves which is covered with chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them muffled, moaned, and squealed as they came inside of each other's mouths as they had a mix of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, drool, and their cumsies in their mouth as they got up with an adorable smile and began making out as they snowballed again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm…" Gwen/Catwoman and Courtney/The Human Cricket moaned as they were French kissing each other as they swapped it while playing tongue hockey and then they swallowed it.

"Mmmmm…Yummy Cumsies." Gwen/Catwoman and Courtney/The Human Cricket said as they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers.

"I wuv you so much Gwen or should I say 'Catwoman' also known as 'Selina'." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too Human Cricket, or should I say, Courtney." Gwen/Catwoman said back as they went to bed as Courtney placed her hand down Gwen's waist.

"That was the best Halloween ever." Courtney told Gwen.

"Agree…that was purrrrrrrrrrrfect." Gwen said as Courtney giggled.

"Awwww, I love it when you do that it turns me on." Courtney told Gwen.

"Thankies Court." Gwen said as they kissed and turned off the lights before they fell asleep.

 **How was that for a very horny and Halloween?**

 **The next time they will have sex is when during holiday time, in other words it's gonna be Christmas Delight.**

 **What will happen? Find out next time, until then...just a few things.**

 **GWEN AND COURTNEY FOREVER!**

 **LAST THING.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Christmas Delight

Christmas Delights

 **Disclaimer: This time, it is Christmas Time and Gwen and Courtney are gonna have some amazing Christmas Delight but will it be the best Christmas Ever? ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney are at their house and it was snowing outside as they were sporting Christmas themed baby shirts, and Christmas themed diapers as they had their stuffed animals.

It was Christmas Day as they had their families over which made them hide their stuff and once their families were gone they could get it all out again as they were free as the fireplace was burning, the food they had was Oreo Balls with baby bottles of milk, and they were also wearing sexy red robes as they saw the mistletoe under their face and they kissed.

"I just love Christmas do you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah. Especially with you it's even more magical, with and without these diapers." Gwen said as they kissed again.

"True." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen.

"Thanks for the Yamaha Revstar RS820CR, it is amazing that you customized it to be in my color and I tried it out…I love it!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Awww…you are most certainly welcome." Courtney said as she hugged Gwen.

"I love the new 4K TV from Samsung, 42 Inches of great television quality, plus I love that new yellow two piece bikini you got me as we can use it for the pool, too tan or…for even making love in the sauna." Courtney said the last part in her sexy whispering voice.

"That sounds fun, we'll do that later...so I got you a great and naughty Christmas Present to celebrate our first Christmas as a couple." Gwen said seductively in her sexy voice.

"Oooooh…" Courtney cooed as Gwen kissed her.

"Yep, it'll be ready in five minutes." Gwen responded back as she took off her robe thus putting on her red nightie, took off her black lacy bra, put on her red lacy bra, and grabbed a red Santa Claus Robe.

"Ahhh, this is gonna be the best Christmas Ever." Gwen said to herself as she had a sexy pose on the bed.

"Oh Princess…Santa dropped a sexy gift and it's ready for you." Gwen said in a sexy voice.

"Okay Gwen." Courtney said as she came into the bedroom as she gasped and she was very horny.

"Oh baby…I'm gonna be your Ho-Ho-Whore tonight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! So am I." Courtney said as she took off her robe and shirt, revealing her breasts and her diaper, plus white stockings.

"Let's begin." Gwen said as they began to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm…" Both of them moaned and muffled as they both felt their soft padded diapered up booties.

"Your ass is so soft and creamy." Courtney said before she kissed her neck.

"Thankies Court, my wittle naughty Ho-Ho-Whore." Gwen said as they were tongue wrestling and moaning for a while.

"Wanna do a dwooly 69 Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh, yes!" Courtney said in a horny way as they began doing the 69.

"Mmmmmm…" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned as they were licking, kissing, and eating out each other's wet caves as they were also cooing and drooling on it.

"Your dwooly is so tasty." Gwen and Courtney moaned out in their sexy voices before they resumed.

"MMMM…! MMMMMMM…! MMMMM…!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they also began fingering each other as they were near orgasm.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMM…! MMMM…!" They moaned out until they climaxed as they panted for a minute.

Gwen had Courtney's Milky in their mouths and Courtney had Gwen's in her mouth as they French Kissed and began swapping.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out as they loved snowballing as they both had a mix of each other's milky in their mouths and swallowed it.

"Mmmm…Yummy Cumsies Honey." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Wanna pound your Ho-Ho-Whore?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney said as Gwen grabbed a strap-on dildo with the dildo in colors of Candy Cane which were red and white as it was 11 inches.

"That is the biggest Candy Cane, I have ever seen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you so much!" Courtney said while she was giddy as she can be.

"Then pound me." Gwen said softly.

"Let the Holiday Pounding begin because like Mariah Carey sang." Courtney said as she crawled up to Gwen.

" _All I want for Christmas…is you_." Courtney sang to Gwen.

"Awww, I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed.

"I wuv you too." Courtney said as she put the strap-on dildo on and began pounding her in the doggie-style.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Gwen and Courtney moaned in delight.

"How do you like your diapered up Ho-Ho-Whore?" Gwen asked Courtney in her sexy voice.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so amazing!" Courtney moaned out in complete delight.

"Can I pound you afterwards?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure you can my Ho-Ho-Whore?" Courtney answered back as she went faster than Rudolph the Reindeer.

"That's a Merry Christmas present that you'll wuv from me, Santa Gwen…call me that it turns me on." Gwen replied back.

"Okies, Santa Gwen." Courtney said as she kept up the pounding.

"Can I call you Santa Courtney when you pound me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney said as Gwen kept the pounding up.

"OHHH! OHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEESSSSS! SANTA GWEN! POUND ME HARDER SANTA GWEN! YOU TUWN ME ON SANTA GWEN!" Courtney moaned out in in a holly, jolly, horny, pleasure as Gwen went faster and harder.

"OH SANTA COURT! You have been such a naughty and nice helper…you are officially on my naughty and nice list baby." Gwen said to her.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Courtney moaned and cheered out as she and Gwen were near orgasm.

"GONNA CUMSIES SANTA! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out before they came as they kissed deeply during their holly jolly orgasm.

"You're turn…Santa Gwen, my little naughty Santa Gwen." Courtney said as she began pounding Gwen in the scissors position.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out in intense pleasure as they were starting to drool a bit.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME WEALLY HAWD SANTA COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned out loudly.

"Glad too my naughty wittle helper." Courtney said before she resumed pounding Gwen.

"What do you think of this Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"OH! THE BEST CHRISTMAS PWESENT EVEW! KEEP Going!" Gwen said as Courtney kept it up until they were near orgasm.

"GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN SANTA COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted.

"ME TOO! YOU ARE MY NAUGHTY AND NICE LIST! HERE IT CUMSIES!" Courtney screamed out as they were about to climax again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed really loud as the snow was about to melt and the fire place got hotter but not hot enough to burn the house as they had another deep kiss during the second orgasm as they are currently panting heavily right now as they were smiling at each other's face and eyes as they were in a sexual haze.

"I wuv you soooooo much." Both of them said to each other as they kissed again before they changed each other's diapers.

"What did you think of the pwesent?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"The best one ever." Courtney answered her.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they took off their lingerie, put their onesies on and took the snap off showing their diapers.

"What did you think of calling each other Santa?" Courtney asked Gwen as they got out cookies and baby bottles full of milky as they put on Brambly Hedge Winter and Fall DVD.

"So worth it." Gwen answered her.

"What did you think of Christmas this year?" Courtney and Gwen asked each other.

"Best one evew." Both of them said as they kissed again under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Merry Christmas Gwen." Courtney said as they kissed one more time under the mistletoe before they fell asleep under it with their blankets, stuffed animals, and pacifiers.

 **Awwwwwwwww…! That was so romantic and festive!**

 **Merry early Christmas!**

 **Next chapter is office sex.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. A Day at the office

A day at the office

 **Disclaimer: This is Gwen and Courtney having sex in the office. Courtney is the top lawyer in her firm as Gwen's her secretary. ENJOY!**

It's a quiet day at the office as Courtney just got off of a really stressful case, where she won a big divorce case where $300 Million was split between the husband and wife and she was angry, and stressed out…not at her secretary, but she was stressed because she was a lawyer and she could not lie. She hated it as she was in the middle of the fence which was that she's a great lawyer, but she is a goody two shoes thing/softy also as she wanted to quit.

"I hate my job…I am forced to lie, and preset evidence that is bullshit!" Courtney said as she was upset.

"I want to quit." Courtney said to herself.

"I need to speak to my secretary about this." Courtney said as she used an intercom.

"Gwen, can you come into my office? I need to talk to you." Courtney said on the intercom.

"Something wrong ma'am?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, I need you. Come in." Courtney said as Gwen entered her office.

"Yes boss?" Gwen asked her.

"I have been having a really difficult time curving my stress levels. Damn profits…" Courtney said to Gwen as she drank her Coffee once more.

"I'm sorry boss. Is there anything I can do?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, lock the doors." Courtney answered and commanded Gwen.

"Yes ma'am." Gwen said as she locked the doors and closed the Window Blinds.

"Are you gonna fire me?" Gwen asked her.

"No. Why would I fire my wife, besides after today…we are gonna quit together." Courtney said as she crawled onto Gwen's lap and lifted up her skirt revealing her diaper.

"But before we do that, wanna make some sweet, fun, naughty diaper love?" Courtney asked in her sexy voice.

"Yes." Gwen said as they began stripping off their office clothes as Gwen stripped Courtney of her dark brown office uniform including her jacket, skirt, as she is now sporting her white diaper, white blouse and white stockings as Courtney stripped Gwen of her black jacket, office pants, and her heels as she was wearing a midnight blue blouse, her black stockings, and her trademark midnight blue diapers as well.

Both of them smiled at each other.

"My…my…you are the sexiest secretary, I've ever seen in my life." Courtney said to Gwen as she giggled and blushed.

"Why thank your boss." Gwen replied back before she resumed speaking.

"You though are the sexiest looking boss ever, heck you are the ultimate boss." Gwen said to her as she kissed Courtney.

"Thank You." Courtney replied back as she kissed Gwen.

"When we get home, why don't we continue the horny diaper sex?" Courtney said as she rubbed Gwen's diapered crotch softly as she quivered for a second.

"Oh GOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LET'S DO IT!" Gwen screamed out as she removed Courtney's things from the top of her desk softly before they began making out

"Mmmm…" They moaned softly as they were on the top of her desk as they were tongue wrestling for a bit.

"Mmmmmm…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out in tongues as they got really passionate and intimate with the making out as they also groped their booties.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned softly before they stopped for a second.

"Diapey Booties so softies." Both of them said in sexy voices.

"Why thankies." They replied back as they stopped making out and Courtney moved the frontal part of her diaper to show her wet, sugary, and tasty pussy to Gwen.

"Wow." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, this is all for you." Courtney said to Gwen in her sexy voice.

"I want it." Gwen said as she kissed it for a second.

"Go right ahead." Courtney said as Gwen began licking it.

"Ohhhhh…!" Courtney moaned out in a soft tone.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Gwen muffled as he tongue went deeper into the pink oceans as she loves every bit of it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned out and cooed once more.

"You…Are…Definitely…getting…a…promotion!" Courtney shouted with every lick as she was loving it until Gwen stopped.

"Baby so cwean!" Gwen told her as she was fingering her now.

"Thankies." Courtney replied back.

"How does it feel babe?" Gwen asked Courtney

"SO GOOD!" Courtney moaned out as Gwen was going faster as she resumed licking.

"MMMMMMM…" Gwen muffled and moaned out as she was also fingering her until Courtney was about to shoot up her milk.

"MAKE MY PUSSY CUMSIES! MAKE MY PUSSY CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed out as she came all over Gwen's face and fingers as Gwen swallowed the milk she had in her mouth as she licked the remains.

"Yummy." Gwen said as the boss was outside Courtney's office.

"What's going on in there?" The boss shouted as it was Chris McLean.

"WE'RE HAVING SEX!" Courtney said.

"You're fired!" Chris said to them.

"WE QUIT!" Courtney and Gwen said to him.

"FINE!" Chris said in frustration as he left before Courtney began licking Gwen's pussy.

"Chris made our lives…hell." Courtney said in between licks.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SUCK IT!" Gwen moaned out in delight to Chris who heard them as he was mad.

"Mmmmmmm…" Courtney muffled.

"That's it…you are so good! Keep going!" Gwen moaned out.

"WE HATE YOU CHRIS!" Gwen screamed out as she shot the bird.

"Keep licking me until I cumsies!" Gwen moaned out as Courtney was going faster and faster than a steamboat.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen said as she came inside of Courtney's mouth and tongue as she swallowed it all.

"Mmmm…Yum-Yum, definitely yummier every time." Courtney said in her sexual voice.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kissed again.

"Double ended dildo?" Gwen asked her.

"Totes." Courtney said as she grabbed it and both of them suck on it for a second.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Both of them muffled as they were moaning as they were fingering each other's areas until Gwen and Courtney place the dildo into their crotches.

"Let's have fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"How much fun?" Courtney asked her.

"Wots and wots of fun while we make wots and wots of cumsies in our diapeys with this toy." Gwen said as she and Courtney giggled.

"Totes." Courtney said as she and Gwen began penetrating their crotches in the scissors position.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Both of them moaned out in pleasure, and ecstasy as they loved doing this.

"I LOVE YOU!" Courtney squealed out.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Gwen said as they went faster and harder.

"YEAH! HARDER! KEEP GOING!" Both of them screamed out as they kept scissoring each other with happiness and content.

"GONNA CUMSIES COURTNEY! GOO! GOO!" Gwen said in delight.

"GONNA CUMSIES TOO GOO GOO GAA GII!" Courtney screamed out in pure ecstasy,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed while climaxing in their pink caves, and their diapers also as they did another deep kiss. Before they stopped.

"I love you so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too." Courtney said back.

"That was soooooo wowth it. Right?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Totes. That was soooooooooooooooooo Wowth it!" Gwen replied back as Courtney changed each other's diapers and put their office clothes back on.

"Let's go home, it's quitting time." Courtney said as they saw their boss and French kissed in front of him.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Chris screamed out as they stopped.

"Hey Chris." Gwen said as she shot up the bird as he was stunned and some of the employees cheered as Gwen and Courtney left happily with smiles on their face.

 **Now we are doing space sex. READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	8. Love in Space

Love in Space

 **Disclaimer: This is going to be one of the most unorthodox chapters I have ever written, and it was an idea by BeekerMaroo777. They go to an abandoned Space Center and have sex in a Zero Gravity area. ENJOY!**

They were at the Copeland Space Center in London, Ontario as it closed down in 2008 as it was open from 1992 to the year it closed down.

Gwen and Courtney decided to take a look at it as they were walking inside of the invention room.

"I don't know why this place closed, to be honest. It looks alright, minus the cobwebs." Gwen told Courtney.

"It closed down because Canadians preferred going to Houston, or Cape Canaveral for Space…this was Canada's version of NASA." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"I see." Gwen told her.

"But, this is a nice place to makeout right?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah." Gwen said as they looked all around.

"Well, want to make out?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes." Gwen said as they began doing so very passionately.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned with intense passion as they were even tongue wrestling for a bit until they find an invention for Zero Gravity.

"Court? Court?" Gwen asked twice.

"Hmm?" Courtney asked as she and Gwen stopped making out.

"What in the world is that?" Gwen asked Courtney before she turned around and saw it.

"It appears to look like a Zero Gravity invention." Courtney said as she and Gwen entered the Zero Gravity Room.

"Wow." Both of them said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Both of them said as they giggled for a bit before they kissed again.

"Wanna try it out?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen replied back as she pressed a button to start the invention as they are super horny as they begin floating.

"Whoa…" Both of them said as they laughed a bit as Gwen's skirt was up revealing her diaper for just a moment.

"Uh-Oh, let me get that for you babe." Courtney said as she took off her skirt revealing her diaper completely.

Someone looks hot in Zero G." Courtney said as Gwen stripped her pants off revealing hers.

"We both do." Gwen and Courtney said as they begin making out.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" They passionately moaned as they went up and down with the zero gravity.

"The Diaper Sex is fun in Zero Gravity." Gwen said.

"It's unorthodox but it's fun." Courtney said back.

"Wanna do Wubbies?" Gwen asked her.

"OHH, YES!" Courtney replied back as they began rubbing each other's crotches.

"Ohhh…" Both of them moaned softly.

"Diapers make stuff fun right?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well, for sex yeah and for a lifestyle of course…so yeah!" Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed again for a second.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned passionately loud with delight like heavenly angels in a chorus as they play tongue hockey as they are drooly.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned out.

"Wow! This is so kinky as fuck! Zero Gravity Diaper Sex is hot, fun, and kinky!" Gwen and Courtney's mind spoke at the same time as they stopped French Kissing as they kept rubbing as they were rubbing at an all-time high in Speed and Intensity.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Gwen shouted.

"SO AM I, I AM ALSO GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY!" Courtney responded back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed, squealed, and moaned out as they came at the same time as Gwen pressed a button to stop the Zero Gravity as they both came down to the ground on their feet as they laughed a bit.

"I wuv you." Both of them said to each other.

"Awww…I wuv you too." Both of them said to each other as now they kissed as they left the invention room and changed each other before they put their pants back on.

"Let's go home." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed one last time before they left the space station.

 **Read and Review Everyone as next time, we will see them have a romantic, naughty, horny, and super sexy valentine's Day.**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


	9. The Most Romantic Night Ever

The Most Romantic Night ever.

 **Disclaimer: This is where they celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. It is the most sexual, romantic, kinky, naughty, fun, horniest, and sexiest nights of their lives as they really spice things up here. ENJOY!**

It was a beautiful Tuesday Night on February 14th 2017 as Gwen and Courtney were having their first Valentine's Day together as they had a romantic day so far.

They did the following activities, they had a nice breakfast, they went on a ride in a carriage with a magnificent White Horse, they had a picnic lunch at the park with a beautiful view of the lake, and they had a beautiful nice and quiet candlelit dinner for two and they watched a romantic movie called "Sleepless in Seattle" and they were almost ready for bed until…...this happens.

"Hey Gwen, this day isn't over yet." Courtney told her.

"Yeah well sweetie, we can make love…wanna spice things up?" Gwen asked her.

"Duh…that's why I pulled out all the stops tonight, I have all kinds of toys, and tonight we are making Cumstard as one of the many sex acts that we are gonna do." Courtney said as she spoke in her sexy voice as she slid her hand under her neck before she caressed Gwen's beautiful black and midnight blue hair as now it was long.

"EEEEEEEE!" Gwen squealed a bit like as she was Sierra when she heard that she and Courtney were gonna make Cumstard.

"Did you squeal a bit?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, doing that the first time was spicy, now the second time is gonna be better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"As I was saying before. We are going to do a lot of sex positions and we are gonna make lots of Cumsies, so I got about a stack of 6 or 7 diapers for tonight from the closet." Courtney replied back.

"Well I got a surprise for you also." Gwen said as she her phone which had the album version of "Love to Love you Baby" by Donna Summer.

"Wow…lets get it on." Courtney said as Gwen carried Courtney bridal style up to their room and then they closed and locked the door as they had everything, Whipped Cream, Chocolate Syrup, Cookie Dough, Dildos, Strap-on Dildos, two ball gags, and a rope to tie them up for later.

"Let's just get it on." Gwen said as they began making out like crazy dogs.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm…!" Both of them moaned as they caressed each others bodies and hairs.

"Take off my clothes, I wanna show my diapey for you." Gwen said as Courtney began stripping Gwen of her clothes as she took off her top, skirt, black socks, and black boots, and her bra as she sported a very special Valentine's Day Diaper as it had Midnight Blue printings with White Hearts.

"Wow…your diaper is beautiful." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies sweetie." Gwen said in response as she kissed Courtney before she stripped Courtney of all of her clothes except her white, bambino diapers which has Valentine's for the taping for this occasion.

"Wow…that-that is truly romantic." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed again.

"Thankies baby." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen back as they resumed making out as they caressed each other's bodies and rubbed each other's diapers.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned in complete delight as they played tongue hockey until they stopped.

"Let's play the song." Courtney said as she played "Love to Love you Baby" by Donna Summer the album version of the song played.

"Now, let's officially get it on." Gwen said in her sexy voice until they began rubbing each other's areas to make their best dessert, Cumstard.

"Weady for some Cumstard?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen answered back.

"Are you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh God Yes!" Courtney answered back as they moved the frontal of each other's diaper to feel and see their wet pink caves and to get some of the main ingredient.

"Yeah you know we need some Coochie Juice right princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…HOLY MOTHER OF GOD YES!" Courtney moaned out in delight.

"STOP!" Gwen screamed out and Courtney did so.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"Isn't it better one person at a time like you first then me?" Gwen asked her.

"Okay, I'll do it." Gwen said as she spread her legs as Gwen then resumed rubbing, fingering, and pleasuring her wife.

"Ohhhhhhh…that is it, right there Gwen, right there…that feels so good! SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Courtney moaned out in pleasure.

"Well thankies Courtney, I am also gonna add my tongue." Gwen said before she began licking it and my God she was a hell of a licker as she shoved her snake like tongue down her clitoris while still rubbing and gingering it making the pleasure three times the fun for Courtney.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Courtney moaned and squealed out in complete sexual euphoria and delight as she was near her climax now.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed out as she came all over Gwen's face as she licked the remains while some of it got on her fingers and hands as she licked the rest of it from her hand.

"Yummy Cumstard…you're turn to pleasure me." Gwen said as she spread her legs.

"Okay Gwenny…hope you like it." Courtney said as she began rubbing it softly this time to make it last.

"Oooh, that's nice." Gwen said as she liked the pace of it until Courtney went a little harder and faster with the rubbing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, that's my G-Spot!" Gwen said as she started to moan out in delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! KEEP IT UP UNTIL I CUMSIES! MAKE MY PUSSY CUMSIES!' Gwen said as she was near orgasm as Courtney to lick it.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD COURTNRY! THAT FEELS SO GOOOD! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed out as she came all over her face, and hand as well as she licked the remains of her area and as she licked all over her face and her hand.

"Mmmmmm…that was really Yummy." Courtney said in her sexy voice.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You are absolutely welcome my naughty wife." Courtney replied back before they kissed.

"Time to add more ingredients." Courtney said as she placed some chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cookie dough on Gwen's cooch and Gwen responded back by doing the same thing to Courtney.

"Let's get tasty." Both of them said as they began doing the 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Both of them were licking each other's sugary, creamy, chocolatey, delicious, and wet pussies.

"Good God this is so delicious!" Gwen said in her mind.

"My God, this is so delicious! So Sexy! So hot!" Courtney said in her mind.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" They moaned out as they were rubbing and licking each other like crazy as they stopped for a second.

"You are so delicious." They said to each other.

"Why thankies. It's only going to get horny from there." They said as they resumed doing the 69 as they started drooling.

"Ooooh, dwooly 69…so naughty." Courtney and Gwen said to each other in their minds as they kept it up until they were near climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them muffled out as they had an orgasmic explosion as they came all over each other's faces, mouths and tongues.

"Mmmm…" Both of them moaned out softly.

"Yummy Pussies." Both of them said as they changed each other and cleaned their crotches, before they placed their new diapers on.

"Remember Disney World when we had brunch at the café?" Gwen asked her.

"Yeah, I said that you have the cutest eyes, that you have nice hair, and you look stunning in the diaper." Courtney said to Gwen as she heavily blushed.

"That's right…I said that you looked like a real life Disney Princess, you looked like Belle." Gwen replied back as she blushed also.

"Awww…I love you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I love you too." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed before Courtney grabbed a strap-on dildo while Gwen grabbed a double ended dildo as Courtney put the strap-on dildo on herself and had a really sexy smile on her face.

"Bend over." Courtney said as Gwen bended down on all fours in the doggy style.

"Give it to me." Gwen said in her sexy voice as Courtney began pounding away softly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Gwen moaned out softly as she enjoyed it.

"You like that Gwen?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes. That's the ticket, keep fucking my pussy…weally hawd." Gwen said as Courtney kept it up until she switched positions as they were now spooning.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEES! KEEP IT UP!" Gwen moaned out as Courtney kept pounding her until they switched again as now they were in the reverse cowgirl position.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY GOD COURTNEY! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen said as Courtney let her out of the strap-on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she came inside of her clit, and her diaper and then she started to pant heavily as they looked at each other.

"Double Ended Dildo Time?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as she then got on top of Gwen and grabbed it.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them muffled as they licked and sucked on it like they were hard morning woods until Courtney placed it inside of her pink cave and Gwen placed it in so they began pounding away on the double ended dildo.

"Ohhhhhhh…yes!" Both of them are moaning in complete delight as Courtney was going up and down like a jackhammer.

"Yeah…go up and down on me like a stwipper." Gwen said in her sexy voice.

"Happy too my dear." Courtney said as they kept it up.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned really loud in pleasure as they bended over with their booties towards each other as they put the dildo in their pink areas while they rubbed it

"GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Both of them screamed out as they eventually switched positions when they did the cowgirl.

"OH YEAH! HARDER! FASTER! GIVE IT TO ME!" Both of them screamed out as they were loving it as they were in that position for a bit as Gwen grabbed some whipped cream and sprayed it all over her gammons on 34 DD Breasts.

"May I?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You may." Courtney answered as Gwen started to lick her left boob.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Gwen muffled out as she was licking the whipped cream off of her breast and playing with it before she licked her right breast and began playing with that for a second before they switch to the scissors.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! OH COURTNEY! OH! FUCK MY DIAPERED CUNT!" Gwen said in pleasure.

"OH GWENNY! FUCK MY DIAPERED PUSSY!" Courtney said as they kept it up until they were near climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY WIFEY!" Gwen shouted out in complete pleasure, delight, and in ecstasy.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY TOO!" Courtney shouted out in pleasure, delight, and in ecstasy also.

"WET'S CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS TOGETHEW!" Courtney and Gwen moaned out in a complete state of euphoric pleasure, delight, ecstasy, and happiness until this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out as they came before they pulled in a deep, deep, deep, romantic kiss which lasted for over two minutes.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned out softly as for the last minute of that kiss they were tongue wrestling and they stopped as they were on top of each other as they looked at each other face to face, eye to eye, nose, to nose and everything else in between.

"I wuv you so much." Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they kissed again as Gwen got up.

"Pull me up pwease?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure sweetie." Gwen said as she took Courtney to the changing table and changed her while Courtney returned the favor by changing Gwen as they got into their pajama shirts.

"That was the best Valentine's Day ever." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It sure was my sweetheart." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." Courtney said as she and Gwen tickled each other for a second before they cuddled.

"Thanks Honey." Gwen said back as they got their respective stuffed animals, as they got into their bed

"Goodnight my Valentine." Gwen said to her wife Courtney.

"Nighty Night my widdle valentine." Courtney replied back to Gwen as they kissed again.

"I will always love you." Gwen and Courtney said before they fell asleep dreaming their favorite dreams.

 **Awww…! Romantic or what?**

 **Read and Review as next time they go back to the class room once more, but this time it's one-on-one.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Extra Credit

Extra Credit

 **Summary: This time, Gwen and Courtney go back to school but one of them is the teacher and the other is the student. ENJOY!**

It was Friday and Gwen had to stay after school to work with Ms. Courtney Lopez Brooks as she was working on a history paper that had to be turned in by the end of the week and Mrs. Courtney Lopez Brooks let her stay after school at Ledger High School as Gwen sported a catholic schoolgirls uniform with black knee stockings and her boots.

It was a tough time for Courtney, Duncan had an affair with Scarlett who was the Science Teacher and Duncan left her, and filed for divorce which made it hard times for Courtney until she found comfort in Gwen.

Courtney looked a bit nerdy with the glasses and bun in her hair but she was dressed like a casual business woman as Gwen was almost finished with her work as she worked on it for another minute and then she finished.

"Ms. Lopez, I'm finished." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Very good, let me take a look." Courtney said as she liked it.

"Hmm…" Courtney said while looking at Gwen's report on King Henry the VIII.

"It looks good, the best I can give you is a B Plus." Courtney told Gwen.

"What?" Gwen replied back.

"I'm sorry, but I am a hard grader." Courtney said back as she was about to write down a B Minus.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Gwen asked her.

"Well there is one thing you can do for me…" Courtney said as she started to speak in a voice that sounded really sexy.

"What's that Ms. Lopez?" Gwen asked her.

"Extra Credit." Courtney said as she looked at Gwen liked she was going to yell as she locked the door.

"Your not gonna yell at me are you?" Gwen asked her.

"Relax, I'm gonna make this worth your while." Courtney said as she stroked Gwen's dark black and midnight blue hair.

"Uh-Ms. Lopez?" Gwen asked her.

"Please…call me Courtney." Courtney said as she took off her bun as it revealed her beautiful, mocha-colored hair and took off her glasses as she had a gorgeous face that could not any playboy centerfold out of the ball-park.

"So…C-Courtney what are you doing?" Gwen asked her.

"Me…I'm gonna give you the best extra credit of your life." Courtney said as she gave Gwen an intoxicating, sexual, and very romantic kiss which transformed into a French kiss as it felt so good like a Hershey Kiss.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned in delight as Gwen and Courtney were getting intimate now as Gwen groped her as she felt something crinkly on her butt.

"What's that Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"Well…I have a special surprise for you then my student." Courtney said in her sexy voice as she took off her jacket, and then her cuffed white long sleeved shirt revealing her green lacy bra which covers her 34D Gammons as she then took off her skirt, which revealed her 8white Bambino Classico Diapers as she had her heels on also.

"Wow…" Gwen said in surprise as she was aroused.

"Yep, this is a Bambinos Classico Diaper…I have a diaper fetish and I'm a high school teacher, and I m seducing you, I want you." Courtney said in a extremely sexy, kinky, and seductive tone.

"Oh my God." Gwen said as she was surprised still.

"How do I look?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You look like a Goddess." Gwen said as she took off her uniform revealing a bambinos classic diaper in Midnight Blue Print and black taping as her bra was on showing off her 34C chest.

"Thankies, and so do you…I never thought that you would do the diapers, we're gonna have wots of fun." Courtney said as they started a make out session.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM….!" They moaned out in wonderful, and delightful pleasure.

"God you are a gweat kisser." Gwen said in baby talk.

"So are you." Courtney said back until they took off their bras revealing their chests to each other as they began doing the 69.

"Come on…work hard to earn that grade." Courtney said as they began licking each other's clits.

"MMMMMMMMMM…." Both of them moaned out.

"Let's get drooly." Courtney said as she and Gwen drooled on each other's pussies.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them muffled out as they resumed licking.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them kept it up as they were licking, biting chewing, and rubbing it until they came in their mouths as they French Kissed each other thus snowballing until they swallowed each other's cum.

"Mmmm…yummy cumsies." Both of them said to each other.

"Wanna end this Courtney?" Gwen asked her.

"Totes. I wuv you so much Gwen." Courtney said.

"I wuv you too, let's do the scissors position to end it." Gwen said as they spread their legs out and began banging each other.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Both of them moaned out as they started to drool a bit.

"How do you like this for extra cwedit my student?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It feels gweat! Harder!" Gwen shouted as they kept it up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Both of them moaned out in very intense pleasure and delight.

"HAWDER! FASTER! GIVE ME ALL OF YOU GOT!" Both of them moaned out as they were near orgasm.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted out.

"ME TOO MY SEXY DIAPEY WEARING STUDENT! WET'S CUMSIES TOGETHEW!" Courtney said as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came all over each other's pussies and their diapers for an intense orgasm as they panted as they smiled and had a cute smile on their faces.

"I wuv you." Both of them said as they kissed.

"What did you think of that extra credit assignment?" Gwen asked her.

"That was a fun assignment. You get an A Plus, 100% Percent on the assignment, and just on my opinion…" Courtney said before she placed her pink tongue down Gwen's mouth once more.

"Mmmmmmm…" Both of them moaned in romantic delightful pleasure for a second.

"A Infinity Percent on the sex scale." Courtney finished as she changed Gwen's diaper.

"Thankies. So were you." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed before Gwen changed Courtney's diaper and they got redressed.

"That was fun…we should date. Tonight at 8:00 pick you up?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely." Courtney said before they left the classroom as Courtney retired from teaching after Gwen graduated, and they started dating, and they got married and lived happily ever after.

 **Well, that worth it, anyway next chapter celebrate their respective birthdays, Read and Review!**


	11. Birthday Wishes

Birthday Wishes

 **Disclaimer: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney celebrating their respective birthdays. THIS IS A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION AND ENJOY!**

It was a beautiful cool, cold, and calm Night in November as Gwen and Courtney were still happily married as their birthdays came and went as they turned 23 this year with Gwen's Birthday happening in November while Courtney's happened in June but they were too busy with work to celebrating

Gwen gave Courtney season tickets to the theatre, as Courtney gave Gwen an Evanescence "Greatest Hits" album as the finished their birthday cake as it was Triple Chocolate Cake.

"MMMMMMM…! This cake is delicious!" Gwen told Courtney.

"You said it!" Courtney replied as they finished.

"This is triple chocolate cake." Gwen said as she finally realized what kind of cake it was.

"I made the cake as we both saw fit for our birthdays this year." Courtney responded back.

"It sucks that our birthdays are not on the same day but you can't have everything." Gwen told Courtney.

"True...but Gwen, I got an epic surprise that will really blow you away."

"Oooh...what is it, I mean I know the main thing will be sex but what's the surprise?" Gwen asked her.

"You'll have to wait." Courtney said in her sing song tone.

"I have a surprise for you as well." Gwen said to her.

 ***later in the night Courtney goes goth as her hair is now black and Scarlet Red and so is the rest of her clothes even her diaper are those colors as Gwen dressed up like Belle, letting her hair down, and dying it to her natural color of dark brown and all as her midnight blue diaper was traded in for now as it was white***

"You ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah! You ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Bring it on." Gwen answered as they got closer to each other and then they leaned in for a passionate tongue kiss as it lasted for 90 seconds.

"You...Look...Perfect." They said to each other at the same time as they heavily blushed.

"Thankies." They said too each other.

"I have not seen you go Goth since the honeymoon." Gwen said as she was surprised.

"Well hey, it's your birthday so what the hell?" Courtney said to her.

"Aw, thanks. Besides you look fantastic!" Gwen told Courtney as she blushed.

"Thankies, amd so do you...with your hair like Belle and its all just perfect." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thanks, and it's a wig though so and I have to take it off." Gwen said before they smiled at each other before they began making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Both of them passionately made out as they were tongue wrestling like crazy until it was a tie.

Anyway, they stopped and they started to strip each other of their clothes as it revealed their diapers, bras, and baby shirts.

"You look sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So do you." Courtney said as they kissed again.

"Wanna film it?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes!" Courtney answered her as Gwen got a video camera and began to record.

"Welcome to the biwthday special!" Gwen said as she started off the sex tape.

"I'm Gwen White and this beautiful person on my left, is the love of my life, she's my everything, my rhythym and blues, my bitch when she needs to be..." Gwen said as Courtney blushed a bit.

"This is my wife Courtney Lopez!" Gwen said finishing her introduction.

"Hello everyone!" courtney said as she waved at the camera.

"Do you wanna speak to the viewing audience for a bit while I get everything set up?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered as Gwen gave her the camera as she got out a St. Andrew's Cross, sex toys, paci-gags, and foor for later.

"Tonight we are celebrating our birthdays, they are a day apart and we were busy all weekend so we are celebrating tonight...busy with what? None of your business!" Courtney said as Gwen laughed in the background.

"Anyway, we're gonna do a new one. A B-Day fuckage!" Courtney said as she was horny.

"Yeah since I took off my wig earlier..." GWen said as she took the camera now.

"I pretended to be Belle as a part of the striptease for Courtney, and it was worth it, well that and wigs are not meant for sex." Gwen said.

"Amen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Now, how should we begin this birthday fuckage?" Courtney asked her as she was already seductive, and horny.

"Well, since we began wike bad widdle pwincesses, we should be punished." Gwen said as she stroked Courtney's hair.

"Are you thinking of spankies babe?" Courtney asked her.

"Yep...I most certainly am." Gwen answered back.

"Good, because I've been a bad...bad...pwincess." Courtney said as she sounded a bit like Marilyn Monroe becuse of her tone, demeanor, and voice.

"I need to be spanked." Courtney said before she ended over down in the doggy style as she got onto Gwen's lap showing off her Brie Bella like booty.

"Ooooh, your booty is sexy." Gwen said as she groped it.

"Thankies, now spank it." Courtney said back while blushing.

"Happy too." Gwen said as she began doing so.

 **(SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed out in delight as she loved getting spanked.

"How do you like that?" Gwen asked her.

"SO GOOD! AND IT'S SO HOT!" Courtney shouted in pleasure.

"Good...I wuv your mocha cweamy ass." Gwen said as she kept spanking and groping at it until she was a bit beat.

"Whew...now spank my widdle white pasty dipered booty also." Gwen said as she got onto Courtney's lap.

"Okay." Courtney said as she began spanking away.

 **(SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!)**

"WOW! THAT FEELS GOOD!" Gwen said as she loved it.

"That's my girl!" Courtney said as she kept up the spanking until Courtney herself was worn out a bit as they drank some water.

"So...can we both tell the world how long we've been married?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered her.

"We've been happily married for over 8 months and it's been the happiest time of our lives so far, other then the sex, it's been amazing waking up next to her every day." Gwen and Courtney said to the camera before they kissed once more.

"What's next my sweet?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I say we make a change in style." Courtney said as she had a wicked thing on her mind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gwen asked her.

"I am. Who's up for Bondage?" Courtney answered, replied, and asked her.

"Ooh! I am! I am always up for bondage!" Gwen said in a giddy tone.

"Awesome." Courtney said as she and Gwen went to the St. Andrew's Cross as Courtney tied her up and gave her, her midnight blue paci-gag.

"You ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So ready, bring it on." Gwen said as she was determined.

"That's my wifey." Courtney said as she placed the gag inside of Gwen's mouth to get two sex toys.

"Oooh, wook at what we got here." Courtney said as she got them out.

"Here is a normal dildo, and a Hitachi Magic Wand." Courtney said as she got them and placed the dildo inside of her diapered crotch.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled in pleasure.

"You like that huh." Courtney said as Gwen nodded already.

"Here's the best part of all." Courtney said as she turned the Hitachi Magic Wand on, and set it on high and placed it on the outer part of her diaper.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled out in complete pleasure, and happiness.

"You love that huh?" Courtney asked Gwen while rubbing Gwen's upper leg only increasing the pleasure that Gwen was feeling.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled out again as she was loving it.

"Great, maybe we can share some of our world famous Cumstard...in a bit." courtney said to surprise Gwen.

"OH MY GOD I WUV CUMSTARD!" Gwen said in her head.

"Well, it's my turn to speak for a bit." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen's cheek before she began speaking to the camera.

"We've gone through so much. I wrote most of them down on this list here." Courtney said as she had a list of things that she and Gwen went through together.

"Being screwed over on a reality show, dating a great guy who would turn out to be a hypocrite but we forgave him, a love triangle, a feud, reconciliation, being BFF's, our friendship being killed because of Mal, our eliminations on All-Stars, our want of suicide, her saving my life, us reuniting and being BFF's on Total Drama Babies until we kissed and then decided to date during our week in Florida, and then having the most romantic weekend ever..." Courtney said before we was interrupted.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled out under that gag.

"Gwen, just a second baby...anyway we had the most romantic weekend ever which led to us getting married and spending a month in Paris, and us living together which has been like living in Heaven on Earth. It was hawd...just wike my quivering beef curtain, but like I explained before we got through it and it was wowth it." Courtney finished explaining as she looked at Gwen.

"Awww, my wifey is gonna Cumsies." Courtney said as she took the sex toys off of her and began fingering Gwen.

"MMMMMM...! MMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen moaned out as she climax all over her diaper, and all over Courtney's hand and finger.

"MMMMMMM..." Gwen sighed in relief as Courtney took off the gag as Gwen smiled as Courtney licked Gwen's Cumsies.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...Yummy Cweamy Cumsies." Courtney said as she untied Gwen.

"How was that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Fun and so sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well, it's my turn." Courtney said as Gwen tied her up to the St. Andrews Cross and gave Courtney a paci-gag and placed it in her mouth.

"Ready?" Gwen asked her.

"MMMM-HMMMM..." Courtney muffled as she nodded and Gwen gave Courtney a Hitachi Magic Wand and placed it on the frontal of her diaper and set it on high.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney moaned out in pleasure already.

"Now it's my turn to speak." Gwen said to the camera as Courtney was giggling, and moaning with glee at the same time.

"As you can tell..." Gwen said as she placed her fingers inside of Courtney's diapered area and got some of the pre-cumsies on it.

"Courtney has the Cumstard in process, and I have the cum chunk cookies on the way." Gwen said sexually before she began licking her area like crazy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney moaned out as she was near her climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney moaned and muffled out through the paci-gag as she climaxed and she panted as Gwen untied her, took the gag out of her mouth, and she took her out of the St. Andrews Cross.

"Everything is almost ready, except the food of course." Courtney said.

"Let's play with our food." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said as she and gwen giggled a bit before they took off the tabs of their diapers to rub their food down their respective crotches as they kissed.

"Well, we are almost done!" Courtney said to the camera.

"We're at the finish!" Gwen stated to the camera as well as they finished putting the chocolate cake frosting, whipped cream, and cookie dough on their respective pink caves.

"This is going to be so fun...and very delicious." They said to each other said they began licking their pink areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Both of them moaned as their wet pink areas were being licked, being bitten, and being sucked by Gwen and Courtney who were mmarried to each other.

"God her area is soooooooo...lucious, delicious, and tasty!" Gwen's mind said as she was loving every bit of it.

"I wish I could eat her out three times a day, and a little bit before bed...that's how delicious it is." Courtney said in her mind as she was loving it and they were .

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Both of them began to let out a roaring orgasm.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...FKK YSS! FKK YSS!" Gwen and Courtney muffled out as they came inside of each other's mouth having each other's cumsies in their mouth as they sat up and looked at each other with a sexual and sexy smile on their faces.

"Let's Snowball." They said in their minds as they began to do so.

"MMMMMMMMMm...!" They passionate moaned as they swapped each other's Cumsies and swallowed it as they smiled at each other but this time with a romantic and innocent smile as they kissed each other again but this time for more than two minutes.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned during the kiss as they separated each other's lips.

"I love you." Gwen and Courtney said before they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers before they fixed their hair.

"Well, is there anything else you wanna do or you are worn out?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Babe, I would love too but we are tired from celebrating our birthdays from the past two days, sorry babe." Gwen told her.

"Hey, I'm not mad at all...trust me." Courtney said as she rubbed Gwen's diapered crotch before she French Kissed Gwen.

"Mmmm..." They moaned out again as they breifly made out.

"I understand, and trust me...our anniversary is coming up soon." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's right, our aniversary of our wedding...when me got married." Gwen said as Courtney tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Gwen asked her.

"Oh right, we need to sign off thankies!" Gwen said as they kissed again.

"This has been really fun...but we got to go to sleepy." Gwen said to the camera.

"It has been fun, but my wife is right...we need sleepy so..." Courtney said as they kissed again.

"Night, night." Both of them said to the camera as they turned off the video camera.

"That was so much fun! I wanna do more!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know! Me too! We'll do it for our anniversary." Gwen said as they kissed again before they got their plushies named "Amy Lee" and "Princess" respectively, binkies, and blankies as they snuggled.

"How was that for a birthday surprise?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"The sex tape? That was fun, and the best present ever but what do you think of the sex?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Best Ever." Both of them said as they were like college dorm room mates.

"Thankies, now let's get some sleepy." Both of them said to each other before COurtney got her sleeping mask and put it on over her face as Gwen placed Court's binkie in her mouth as Gwen got her binkie in as they began to fall asleep and snuggle.

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWW...!**

 **How was that?**

 **Was that a great gift or what?**

 **Next chapter is...Prison AB/DL Style!**

 **Who will be the prisoner and who will be the guard? Find out next!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	12. Padded Prison

Padded Prison

 **Disclaimer: This is the next chapter of "True Lesbo Love" and now we find out who the guard is and who the prisoner is…Courtney was the Guard and Gwen is the Prisoner. ENJOY!**

The Muskoka Police Department.

It is home of the worst of the worst and scum that become locked up and arrested and hard-ass criminals of society.

Meanwhile in one of the most quietest rooms at the Police where both genders were booked, and locked up in jail…it is the office of Officer Courtney Isabella Lopez, former Law School Student who went to Harvard law School, University of Oxford, and University of Cambridge as she also did Police Training at the Muskoka Police Academy where MacArthur and Sanders graduated at the top of their class.

Anyway, she's been a cop for the last 4 years but after getting involved in an accident she considered retirement so today is her last day at work so she was packing up her stuff.

"Officer Lopez, on behalf of the force we would like to wish you a happy retirement and we would like to represent to you, your final case…a prisoner number 157 she is named Gwen Thompson." A male police chief named Albert Segal brought in Gwen who was wearing an orange prisoners uniform and handcuffs.

"There she is…got a DUI, cannot decide of it should be a felony or a misdemeanor as she was arrested last night after allegedly drinking over two bottles of beer." Albert said to Courtney.

"It's okay…I know her really well, let me deal with her." Courtney said to Albert.

"Alrighty then, I won't bother ya kid." Albert said to her.

"Hello…" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good to see you." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Yeah, you too." Gwen said as she stopped crying.

"What's wrong? You got arrested and sentenced to a 7 month sentence for a DUI?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah but it wasn't my fault, that wasn't even my beer…it was Duncan's, it was a stolen car that he stole and it was his pot that he used I swear." Gwen said as she was scared, begging and pleading to be let go.

"Look…I believe you but we have to go through this process call interrogation but look I like you and I looked at the car and it was all Duncan, but if you want…you can stay here for a few hours…" Courtney said as she brought her mouth close to Gwen's ear.

"And be…my…bitch." Courtney whispered out in a seductive, and sexual voice that made Gwen quiver.

"Sure." Gwen replied back.

"Perfect." Courtney said in her sexy, evil voice before she locked the door, and closed the blinds on the windows as the lights were still on.

"I do something that nobody on the force even knows about." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's that officer?" Gwen asked her.

"Well…" Courtney said while blushing as she lifted up her skirt revealing her white Bambinos Classico Diapers.

"I wear diapers, I'm an AB/DL." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooooooooh." Gwen said as she was fascinated.

"So do I, I also wear diapers." Gwen said as she was un-handcuffed as Gwen took off her prisoners uniform revealing her black tank top shirt, and her midnight blue Bambino Diapers.

"Ooooh. Somebody looks really horny as my Padded Prisoner." Courtney said as she took off her skirt revealing her diaper once more as hey look at each other with passion.

"Let's get it on." Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they started it off by making out.

"MMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned as they were tongue wrestling and rubbing each other's diapered booties in passion.

"God this feels so good!" Gwen said as she loved every bit of the makeout session.

"Thankies, now." Courtney said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo from her drawer as it was 12 to 13 inches long.

"How long is that schlong?" Gwen asked her.

"12 to 13 inches…longest strap-on dildo cock ever." Courtney said as Gwen's jaw dropped.

"I like it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Get ready prisoner." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Bring it on." Gwen said back as Courtney placed Gwen on her desk table and began pounding her as they were in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Yeah, ya like that huh? Getting punished?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh, yes!" Gwen moaned in pleasure.

"Are you going to get arrested again?" Courtney asked her.

"NO OFFICER LOPEZ!" Gwen shouted back.

"Good, so how hard do you want me to pound you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"SO…HARD…OFFICER LOPEZ!" Gwen shouted out.

"And call me Courtney." Courtney said as she kept up the pace with the pounding.

"YES, OFFICER COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned out in complete delight.

"Keep calling me that, plus keep speaking like a baby to me. It turns Officer Courtney on." Courtney said as she groped Gwen's 34C Breasts.

"Ohhh…" Gwen cooed as she was turned on by Courtney's groping.

"Pwease keep punishing me, Sexy Officew Court." Gwen said in a cute voice.

"Say this. Say "I'm a bad prisoner, you're a naughty officer. I love being punished like a bitch in diapers by you Officew Court" Say those exact words." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ohhhh…I'm a bad prisoner, you're a naughty officer, I love being punished like a bitch in diapers by you Officew Court!" Gwen moaned out.

"Good girl." Courtney said evilly as she grabbed her strap-on cock near her mouth.

"Suck my night stick." Courtney said as she grabbed Gwen's head and gently started to fuck her face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Gwen muffled as she was enjoying every single bit of it.

"Ohh…!" Courtney moaned out as Gwen was rubbing Courtney's diapered area as well.

"That's my prisoner." Courtney said as she was enjoying it.

"You shall be punished until you need a changey!" Courtney shouted out as Gwen started to deepthroat the strap-on dildo cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Gwen moaned and muffled out.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! THOSE ARE MY WULES AND I AM IN CHARGE!" Courtney shouted as she kept the face fucking up until she felt like she was near her climax.

"But Cumsies Time is cumming cwose!" Courtney said as she felt it coming.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH…YES! YES! YES! HERE I CUMSIES!" Courtney screamed out as she was about to climax. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she came inside of Gwen's mouth and all over face.

"Ahhhhh…" Courtney sighed as she was relieved as Gwen swallowed and licked off all of the creamy and milky like substance.

"So…Prisoner 157 aka Gwendolyn Abigail Thompson what did you think of that?" Courtney asked her.

"That was the bestest!" Gwen replied back as she loved it.

"Good prisoner." Courtney said as she groped Gwen's diapered booty.

"That turns me on!" Gwen said as she loved it.

"Good, so do you wanna scissors with me?" Courtney asked her as Courtney was rubbing her diapered cave softly and slowly teasing Gwen to no freaking end.

"GOD! YES!" Gwen said as she got onto the desk.

"Good, this officer needs to be punished…vewy badly." Courtney said as she and Gwen spread their legs as they giggled a bit.

"Absowutely Officew Court." Gwen said as they began doing the scissors sex position as they were feeling the soft, and crinkliness of their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned in delight.

"How does that feel officer?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohhhhh, so good!" Courtney answered her right back.

"That's awesome!" Gwen said back.

"Wet's go faster!" Courtney said in encouragement.

"Okies!" Gwen said as they increased their speed of bumping and pounding.

"Babbababagoogoogaagaagii…" Both of them began to babble, coo, and drool like babies.

"Goo, Goo, Gaa, Gaa, Gii…so fun!" They said to each other as they kept it up.

"This Rules!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Best Punishment evew!" Gwen said as she loved every bit of it before they tongue kissed and swapped each other's drool as they were near cumsies as they were ready.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out in intense pleasure as they were about to orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed in an intense and a wonderful orgasm as they came to each other and to each other's diapers as they panted, smiled, and giggled a bit before they kissed.

"Officew…" Gwen said as she was cooing.

"Hm…?" Courtney asked her.

"I need a changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said as they changed each other's diapers.

"Am I free?" Gwen asked Courtney as Courtney giggled.

"Yep!" Courtney said answering Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

"Yeah, you are clear on all charges and you are free to go my wuver." Courtney said as she French Kissed Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen cooed out.

"Look, it's almost sunset so you can leave now…and I'm sorry that you were arrested under false accusations." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's all okay Court, besides I needed it…you are sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thanks, besides today is my last day as a cop…over 4 years and having 300 arrests which means $35,000,000 in the bank account which means I'm rich and set for life." Courtney said as she put her skirt back on and gave her badge, gun, and everything else to Albert before Gwen and Courtney left the police station.

 **AWESOME PUNISHMENT OR WHAT?**

 **READ AND REVIEW NEXT AS ONE OF THEM IS A DIAPER MASSAGE WHERE COURTNEY IS THE MASSEUSE AND GWEN IS THE PATIENT.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	13. Erotic Euphoria

Erotic Euphoria

 **Disclaimer: For the first time in over two months but True Lesbo Love has made it's return! In this chapter we have Gwen and Courtney trying this new thing called "OM" out on their Gazebo at home. ENJOY!**

It was a warm Sunday Afternoon at the home of Gwen and Courtney Lopez, as they have been married for 5 months and living at Courtney's place which is now theirs because they got married.

Anyway, the house was renovated into a mansion as it had a hot-tub phone which is a hot-tub that has a phone by it's side like Courtney mentioned in "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Island" as it also had a steam room, used for many private love making sessions by those two lovely girls, a large swimming pool with a diving board at 20 feet high, an art-room, and even a private Gazebo with a hammock and a 53-inch 4K TCL Roku TV which was in their backyard as they decided to do something different for massaing, meditating, and even some fun love-making today as they were out on the gazebo with yoga mats, as they were wearing their baby shirts, their diapers and even their pacifiers around their necks in a necklace as they were setting up for their session.

"This is so exciting, doing massaging and meditation out on our new private gazebo, where no-one can see us massage and meditate." Gwen said as they put their yoga mats on the floor of the gazebo.

"Especially in our diapers too, makes it feel so soothing, soft, and maybe a bit sexy too." Courtney replied back as Gwen giggled and blushed a bit before they kissed.

"So, what's this technique that you wanna try?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"According to Marley, this is called Baby's First Yoga, it'll help us stay fit for real sex." Courtney answered Gwen as they sat down in the lotus position and began to do "Baby's First Yoga" and they got up and did the first pose which was called "Warrior" and Courtney liked what they were doing.

"Oooooh, very good so far. Now let's move to the next position called "Cobra" and we go down on the floor like so." Courtney said as she and Gwen got on the floor and Gwen started to blush a bit as she was looking at Courtney's sexy Jennifer Lopez like booty.

"Ooooooooh, my God you are looking hot in that pose especially with that diaper on." Gwen said to Courtney as she blushed.

"Why thank you sweetie." Courtney said as they did a few more poses and they were a bit worn out and a bit sore.

"Well...that was kind of hot, and fun but let's say we massage each other's backs because their sore." Gwen said as she laid down on her belly and took off her shirt and unhooked her bra and her back was open.

"Let me get the oil." Courtney said to Gwen as she got some Melrose Sweet Almond Oil and placed it on her back and began massaging her back softly.

"Oooooooooooooh, that feels so nice Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thanks sweetie." Courtney said back as she kept it up for the next 25 minutes until she stopped and she massaged her full-back as Gwen started to pant a bit from the pressure on her back.

"Wow, I haven;t felt this great during a massage since our honeymoon." Gwen said to her.

"Well, after world tour I visited China where my Aunt Christine lives and she taught me the best massage ever which I just gave you, now it's your turn to return the favor." Courtney said back as Gwen puts her bra and her shirt back on and Courtney took off her shirt and bra and laid face down before Gwen began giving her a Swedish Massage and it was light.

"Wow Gwen, you are really good at this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thanks Court, now I'm almost done." Gwen said as 10 minutes later she finished and Courtney put her bra and shirt back as well.

"Now, there is one thing that I wanted to try so bad." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Fire away like a machine princess." Gwen said to her.

"Okies, it is called Orgasmic Meditation or OM." Courtney said back.

"Oooooooh, that sounds so naughty, what's that?" Gwen said and asked her.

"Well, OM is a 15-minute, partnered consciousness practice where a stoker will stroke the clitoris of the strokee for 15 minutes with no goal other than to feel sensation." Courtney answered her explaining the entire thing.

"Sounds fun, now I have an idea...how about we do that...to each other?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Now that's sexy and fun, so let's get started." Courtney said to her as they kissed before they began to makeout passionately.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Both of them were moaning with such passion and dedication and they were loud but not loud enough for the neighbors to notice which is a good thing.

"You are such a goddess babe." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So are you." Courtney replied back as they tongue wrestled and rolled around on the floor for a bit before they got back up and the had the most devious smiles on their faces like they were gonna go on a killing rampage, but it turned to romantic, cute, adorable smiles on their faces.

"Gwen, it's time." Courtney said to her.

"Yes!" Gwen said as they got into the lotus position again and began to do the infamous, controversial, yet popular technique called "Orgasmic Meditation" or "OM" as they began stroking each other's diapered pink areas softly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" They moaned out softly in delight as they kissed again for a second.

"How does that feel?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It feels so good!" Gwen moaned out an answer for Courtney as they kept it up and went even faster for the last 15 minutes until it was time for them to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They screamed out as they climaxed for a few seconds but the orgasm was a good 5 minutes as they panted afterwards and took a break for a second.

"What did you think of that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"That was so much fun." Gwen answered her.

"Well, great...because I got an old favorite of ours...no more Orgasmic Meditation, if you know what I mean sweetie." Courtney said as she spread her legs wide open.

"I know exactly what you mean Princess." Gwen said as they kissed once more before Gwen spread her legs open as well and their pink caves were touching each other and grinding each other's respective diapered areas.

"Ohhhhhh..." Gwen and Courtney moaned out softly.

"Wanna go for the baby talk so it can be more fun?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure!" Gwen answered as they kissed again before officially started the scissors and they started off softly.

"Ohhhhhh!" The girls moaned out again before they got super horny and even increased their speed and how hard they went.

"Ohhhhhhh, goo gaa, cut me up." Gwen said to Courtney in baby talk.

"Cut me up also, goo goo gaa gaa gii..." Courtney said before they kissed once more and they went harder and faster again until it was climax time again.

"GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" They said to each other before it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came again with a powerful climax and a even more of a powerful orgasm of erotic euphoria as they collpased onto each other, and they giggled a bit and started to laugh a bit before they kissed again.

"I love you so much." They said to each other and they kissed once again.

"So Gwenny...what did you think of it? Was it fun?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was." Gwen answered her and they kissed yet again.

"Good, now do you want to go back inside and take a nap while watching My Little Pony?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as she and Courtney grabbed their stuff and headed back inside.

 **I AM BACK!**

 **Now, next chapter is them pretending to be characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic...Gwen is going to pretend to be Rainbow Dash, while Courtney is going to be Princess Twilight Sparkle.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE/EVERYPONY!**


	14. My Little Horny: Romance is Magic

My Little Horny: Romance is Magic

 **Disclaimer: Hey Everypony, in this chapter Gwen and Courtney pretend to be My Little Pony Characters. Now, Courtney is going to pretend to be Princess Twilight Sparkle/Twilight Sparkle, and Gwen is going to pretend to be Rainbow Dash.**

 **P.S. This chapter takes place after "Bringing All The Girl's II" and after "Best Vacation Ever" now, ENJOY!**

It was a night after Gwen and Courtney got home from the BronyCon/vacation with Marley and they got settled down and un-packed their luggage and sat down on their sofa.

"Ahhhh." They sighed.

"That really was the best vacation ever, we need to do that more often." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed.

"I loved it when we cosplayed as MLP charcters at BronyCon, it was fun." Courtney replied back.

"Well, I agree. Wanna do it again?" Gwen asked her.

"Sure thing Gwen, it'll be fun." Courtney said as they got their costumes on as Courtney was Twilight Sparkle and Gwen was Rainbow Dash as Courtney sported a wig that looked exactly like Twilight Sparkle's mane and it also had her ears and horn, Twilight Sparkle Leg Warmers and Twilgiht Sparkle Gloves, and she also dressed like Twilight during "Equestria Girls" as Gwen had the same thing but without the horn as she had a Rainbow Dash Wig, Gloves, Leg Warmers, her clothes from "Equestria Girls" also and the headband with ears as they started with Courtney writing with a quill pen and paper and Gwen/Rainbow Dash got back inside from doing some artwork.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned the power of romantic magic. This romantic magic, was unexpected but it was awesome and it came out of nowhere from somepony that you picked for best young flyer after she did her sonic rainboom, it was Rainbow Dash and we just started dating and it's been fun so far, I wonder what will happen next. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as she finished writing the letter before Gwen/Rainbow Dash arrived.

"What's up Twilight?" Gwen/Rainbow Dash asked Courtney/Twilight.

"Oh hi!" Courtney/Twilight said as they kissed and hugged before she continued.

"I just got done writing a letter for Princess Celestia." Courtney/Twilight said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash.

"Cool! So, wanna...you know have some fun tonight?" Gwen/Rainbow asked Courtney/Twilight.

"Sure. Maybe we can read a book or organize the bookshelf in the library?" Courtney/Twilight replied back.

"That's fun, but maybe we can have sex?" Gwen/Rainbow asked her.

"Sure! We can get started right now." Courtney/Twilight anwered her.

"Meet me in 15 minutes, and wear diapers." Gwen/Rainbow Dash said to Courtney/Twilight.

"Why?" Courtney/Twilight asked her.

"Because it should make the sex 20% Cooler." Gwen/Rainbow Dash answered back.

"Okay." Courtney said to her before Gwen/Rainbow Dash left as they took off their regualr diapers and they were in different rooms as they put on their new diapers on, and Gwen's was Rainbow Dash themed with her Cutie Mark and it was blue, and Courtney's diaper was Twilight Sparkle themed and it had Twilight's cutie mark on the tapings and on the front of her diaper as she was excited and grabbed her brush and she started to brush her hair/mane as she was currently sporting her wig from earlier.

"Twilight, you ready?" Gwen/Rainbow Dash asked her and Courtney/Twilight as she began to giggle a bit before she took off her skirt as Gwen/Rainbow Dash took off her shorts revealing her diaper as well.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, I'm coming right now. " Courtney/Twilight Sparkle answered as she got out of her dressing room looking sexy in her diaper, leg warmers, gloves, and her wig themed of Twilight Sparkle as Gwen/Rainbow Dash gasped and she was a bit surprised.

"So Rainbow, how do I look?" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle asked her.

"You look 100% Cooler than before." Gwen/Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Well, thanks Rainbow." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle replied back.

"No problem Twilight." Gwen/Rainbow Dash replied back before they kissed.

"Let's do this." Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to each other as they kissed again before they started to makeout and finger each other in their pink areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned out in pleasure.

"Goo gaa, you're so hot!" Both of them said in baby talk.

"This is fun, but I have something better." Gwen/Rainbow Dash said to her.  
"Weally? What's that?" Courtney/Twilight asked her.

"A crystal healing double-headed dildo in rainbow colors." Gwen/Rainbow Dash answered.

"Ooooh, sounds fun." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as they grabbed it and suck on it like it was a cock before they placed it on their areas and started to use it.

"AHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out in delight and excitement.

"What do you think of this? Is this better than reading books? Is this better than Daring Do" Gwen/Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, better than anything!" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle replied back.

"That's awesome!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash said as they kept it up.

"OH RAINBOW!" Courtney/Twilight screamed out.

"OH TWILIGHT!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash screamed out back as well before their climax was gonna happen or for Gwen/Rainbow Dash it was going to be the Sonic Rainboom of all Sonic Rainbooms as for Courtney/Twilight Sparkle it was heaven.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and their powerful climax was powerful as a Sonic Rainboom and louder than anything in Equestria as they collapsed on the bed and panted as Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle giggled and began to laugh a bit as they kissed.

"So Twilight, how was that?" Gwen/Rainbow Dash asked Courtney/Twilight.

"Well..." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as she started to think about it.

"Was it romantic?" Gwen/Rainbow Dash asked Courtney/Twilight.

"It was so romantic!" Courtney/Twilight answered her.

"That is so awesome!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash said as they kissed and stopped pretending/cosplaying as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle and they put their costumes away and put their normal sleep clothes on, including changing back into their normal diapers and getting their plushies and pacifiers.

"That was so much fun." Courtney told Gwen as they were getting ready for bed.

"Totes, everything about tonight was perfect." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well, I'm glad we did this." Courtney said to Gwen as she got her sleep-mask and pacifier on with her stuffed animal named "Princess" and Gwen got hers named "Amy Lee" as they got into the bed together and kissed.

"I love you Courtney." Gwen said to her.

"I love you to Gwen." Courtney replied back as they kissed once more.

"Night-night, my sexy princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Night-night my sexy Goth wife." Courtney replied back before Courtney got on her sleep mask and they fell asleep having wonderful dreams.

 **So Everypony, what did you all think of that?**

 **Next chapter will have them at Prom Night of their high school reunion.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	15. Best Night Ever

The Best Night Ever

 **Disclaimer: This one takes place at Prom Night and it took place at the Four Seasons Hotel Ballroom in downtown Toronto. The High School was Maplewood High School. P.S. the sources of information for the dresses are from , ENJOY!**

Ahhh Prom...it's the biggest night ever for a lot of high school kids, especially for Gwen Thompson and Courtney Lopez, they have been dating for over a year before they got married and they hang-out like they were BFF's every day and they were trying out different prom dresses at a large shopping mall.

"Which dress to wear..." Both of them said as they tried on several dresses before they found the perfect one.

"Perfect!" They said as they tried their respective prom dresses on.

Gwen's Prom Dress was a Scoop Neck, A-Line Long Prom Dress and it was black when Courtney's was a low v-neck criss-cross Strap Prom Dress, and it was Purple like her dress in "Princess Pride" and they looked at each other and they were stunned and surprised.

"Wow." Both of them said.

"You...look...stunning." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So do you." Gwen said back as they took off the prom dresses and put their clothes back on, and bought them which bring us to Prom night as the principal had the envelope containing the winner for Prom Queen and the music stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to announce the Prom King and Queen." Principal Chris McLean said as he also had the envelope for Prom King.

"Prom King is...Geoff Michaels!" Chris announced as everyone at prom cheered and Geoff got his crown.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...the Prom Queen is..." Chris said as he got the winner or winners out.

"Wow, this is an upset. We have two Prom Queens in Gwen Thompson and Courtney Lopez!" Chris announced and everyone cheered.

"YES!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as they cried happy tears for a bit, hugged and kissed before getting their tiaras and sharing a dance with Geoff before going to their thrones.

"I cannot believe this, we've been crowned Prom Queen this is so great." Courtney said as they looked on.

"I agree, it's also great that we got away with wearing diapers at the prom." Gwen said back as they chuckled a bit and they kissed once more.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Leaving early?" Gwen asked Courtney back.

"No, going to one of the hotel rooms where we can have sex in these things to really make it the best night ever." Courtney answered.

"Ahhhh, I love the way you think." Gwen said to her as they left the prom, Courtney grabbed a bookbag that she left near the elevator and went up to the honeymoon suite.

"Wow, this is a classy suite...I wish that this would be a part of our lives one day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You mean marriage and growing old together, I promise you...it will happen." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed on the lips and they kept it up until they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them were moaning in delight and they even tongue wrestled before they took off their tiaras, then they unzipped and took off their dresses revealing their bras, stockings, heels, and their diapers as well.

"Well, your highness you look stunning my queen." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies your majesty, so do you." Courtney replied back as they kissed once more before Courtney grabbed out the strap-on dildo.

"Wow, you came prepared, impressive." Gwen said to her.

"Thanks." Courtney said as she put it on over her diaper.

"Pound me please?" Gwen asked her.

"Absolutely sweetie, we wanna go to college no longer virgins." Courtney said to Gwen before they started to makeout as Gwen got on top as they were in the cowgirl position and Courtney started to pound her softly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Both of them were moaning softly at first and then they were moaning so loud that Blaineley can hear it.

"Do you like this huh Gwen?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Gwen moaned, squealed, and screamed out in such delight that she was living the best night of her life with the girl of her dreams her girlfriend and soon to be wife Courtney.

"I wuv it so much!" Gwen shouted out to the heavens.

"Good now say this exactly. Say and I quote." Courtney said before she began saying her command.

"Queen Court, please keep fucking me sexy Queen Gwen so hard until we both Cumsies in our diapers!" Courtney commanded Gwen to say those exact words.

"Okies!" Gwen said back in compliance.

"Court, my sexy Queen, please continue fucking me up, Gwen, the hot Goth Queen, so hard until cumsies overfills our diapers and possibly spills onto our legs!" Gwen said in excitement.

"Very good my queen, my cutie baby girl." Courtney said in a dominatrix like tone in her voice before she resumed pouding away as Courtney started to use one of her hands to pleasure herself.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of the girl moaned super loud like sirens in mythology as Blaineley heard them and decided to go up to their room and then the girls climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out in pure ecstasy as they did scream and moan with pure happiness and delight.

"That was so awesome, after a break maybe I can return the favor." Gwen said as they leaned in to makeout and then the door opened and it was Ms. Blaineley O'Halloran.

"Freeze!" Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh no." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Relax girls, I just wanted to see if everything was okay." Blaineley said to them.

"Yeah well everything is okay." Gwen said to her.

"Well...good. But there is one thing." Blaineley said to them.

"What's that Ms. O'Halloran?" Courtney asked with an innocent tone in her voice as Blaineley took off her teachers outfit thus revealing her red sexy lingerie, minus the panties, plus the diapers.

"How do I look girls?" Blaineley asked them.

"So hot." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Thankies girls, now me want in this action like last time." Blaineley said to them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said as the three girls began to triple bumpies/humpies.

"Baa, gaa gii goo, this is so much fun!" Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"AGWEED!" The girls shouted back as they increased the speed, and the crinkling from their diapers only made it more horny.

'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three girls were moaning in pure pleasure as the climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" The three girls screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three girls screamed in pure delight as they even panted.

"How was that?" Blaineley asked them.

"So, wonderful Ms. O'Halloran." Gwen and Courtney answered her as Blaineley changed their diapers and she changed her owns as Blaineley, Gwen and Courtney got redressed.

"Have a nice night ladies." Blaineley said before she left.

"Want to just spend the night here?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course my sexy Goth Queen." Courtney answered back as they toom off their prom dresses again and grabbed some baby clothes out of their bag, and they included their pacifiers and stuffed animals.

"Ahhhhhh..." They sighed in delight and happiness as they kissed and snuggled.

"I wuv you so much Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too Gwendolyn Abigail Thompson." Courtney said back as they kissed and fell asleep cuddling each other.

"That really was the Best Night Ever." Gwen and Courtney's mind said as the lights faded to black.

 **Quick Epilougue.**

 **After Prom, Gwen and Courtney graduated and went to college, Courtney went to Harvard Law while Gwen went to Toronto Art School.**

 **Now that really was the best night ever for those two prom queens, now the next chapter is them at the Hot Tub!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Wet and Wild

Wet and Wild

 **Disclaimer: In the last chapter, Gwen and Courtney had Padded Sex in a Prom Theme. Now in this chapter, the girls will be at the pool/hot-tub having sex in Swim Diapers for the very time. ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney were getting ready for a relaxing day at the pool as they had the needed stuff, sunscreen, sun glasses, a beach ball, and some special toys for later.

Anyway they were sporting their normal diapers and bikini tops as they were just getting final preparations.

"So Gwen, are you ready to go?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered until she thought of something.

"Almost forgot." Gwen said to her as she grabbed two packs of swim diapers and brought them out.

"Ooooh, are those Swim Diapers?" Courtney asked her.

"Of course. I ordered them custom made as they are mermaids based on our personalities and the diaper colors are Midnight Blue and Black for me, and they are greyish green for you based on your bikini." Gwen answered and explained.

"Oooooh...let's put them on." Courtney said before they took off their normal diapers and put the Swim Diapers on.

"I like them." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So do I, well how do I look in my new swim diaper?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Adorably sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, so do you." Gwen replied back to Courtney.

"Now we can go." Both of them said as they went to the pool and Courtney grabbed a beach ball.

"Wanna have music playing?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney as she grabbed her iPhone from her bag and began playing "California Gurls" as she dove into the pool first with a loud but positive scream as there was a good splash.

"Come on in Gwen! The water is fine!" Courtney said as Gwen looked for a second before she jumped in as well creating a good splash as well.

"Let's play." Gwen said as they threw the beach ball around and even swam under water for a few minutes before coming back up to breathe.

"Wow, these Swim Diapers are so awesome, they must have like special powers." Courtney said to Gwen as she chuckled.

"Powers? Seriously?" Gwen asked her.

"No, I'm only joking." Courtney said as they giggled for a bit as they even kissed each other for a bit before they got out of the pool and got onto one of the pool beds, dried up, and started to relax a bit.

"Was that fun Gwen or what?" Courtney asked her.

"It sure was fun." Gwen answered her.

"I agree, and we need to changey." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen said before they changed each others swim diapers and they placed sunscreen onto each other's legs, backs, and chests.

"Ahhhhhh..." They said as they kicked back and relaxed for a good hour.

"Court." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wanna go into the hot-tub?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Why yes, my wife." Courtney said as Gwen turned on the jumbo jets in the hot-tub and they got in.

"Ahhhhhh." They sighed in relief and delight as the jets were aimed at their backs and their diapered booties.

"Mmmmmmm." Gwen and Courtney moaned softly as they loved it.

"Doesn't this feel nice?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah, especially on my new Swim Diaper and in speaking of them what do you think of them?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I love them, the diaper is soft, it's great in water and the designs are so adorable." Courtney answered Gwen as they swam inside of the hot tub as well getting their hair and heads wet.

"I have an idea to make this pool day even more memorable." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that my sweetie?" Courtney asked her.

"Diaper sex in the hot tub, so what do you think of it?" Gwen said and asked her.

"Oooooh, I like the sound of that!" Courtney replied back awfully quick as she was game on the idea.

"Well let's get started." Gwen said as they madeout to start it off.

"MMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and they were tongue wrestling as well.

"This is awesome so far." Courtney said to her Goth wife.

"Good. Now let's play with our pool toys." Gwen said as she grabbed out a pink dildo.

"Get on top of the hot tub." Gwen ordered Courtney and she did so and Gwen started pleasuring her clit.

"Ahhhhh!" Courtney moaned and screamed loudly like a song-bird.

"You like this do you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohhhhhhhh, so much!" Courtney answered out as Gwen began rubbing her crotch as well making Courtney moan even louder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned louder, louder, and louder.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA! DIAPER SEX IN THE HOT TUB RULES!" Courtney screamed out to the heavens as Gwen increased the speed until it was climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed out as she came all over the dildo, the swim diaper, and even Gwen's hand as she panted.

"Was that worth it Courtney?" Gwen asked her.

"Fuck yeah, can we do bumpies now...me want to do diaper bumpies with my wife." Courtney said to Gwen as she blushed and they kissed.

"You read my mind." Gwen said as they spread their legs out onto the edge of the hot tub and they began doing bumpies/scissors/humpies.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhh!" Both of them moaned out in such delight that they were in sync like Sirens of Mythology.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them kept up this loud, wonderful, soothing and wet harmonious tune.

"I WUV THIS! AND I WUV YOU!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I WUV THIS ALSO AND I WUV YOU TOO!" Courtney said to Gwen also as they increased the speed and increased how hard they went at it.

"ME FEEW SO WET!" Gwen shouted out as they were wet from being in the hot tub.

"Me feew wet too! Wet's keep going!" Courtney said as they started to keep it going.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII GII!" Both of them said in baby talk until they were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out again as they climaxed in their swim diapers as they started to pant.

"What did you think of Courtney?" Gwen asked her.

"That's the wettest sex we've ever had!" Courtney answered right back as they got out of the hot tub, dried up, change back into their normal diapers and went back inside the house.

 **Was that Wet and Wild or what?**

 **Next chapter will have Gwen and Courtney having a friend over for a sleepover as they make a Hot Fudge Sundae and they have a threesome afterwards, whose the friend? LeShawna!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	17. Hot Fudge Sundae

Hot Sundae

 **Disclaimer: This is the third threesome chapter in this story alone, but in this one it has LeShawna in it as Gwen and Courtney invited her over for a AB/DL Sleepover as they'll have Hot Fudge Sundaes and they will make another naughty treat afterwards, ENJOY!**

Gwen, Courtney, and LeShawna were having an awesome time together so far.

They were wearing their adult sized onesies with their diapers and baby shirts under them as they also had their plushies with them, and had their pacifiers around their necks as they were also watching an awesome Disney movie called "Zootopia" and the girls kicked back and relaxed.

"Ahhhh." LeShawna happily sighed for a second.

"This is the life huh girls?" LeShawna asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered her back.

"Us being adult babies once more, wearing diapers, it is so worth it." LeShawna said to them.

"You said it." Gwen said to LeShawna.

"I am so glad that Maybelle is sound asleep now, and how long we should keep this thing going?" Courtney said to Gwen and LeShawna.

"Just a few more weeks, besides...we have started using our AB/DL Stuff on Maybelle, well except for the sexy stuff because that belongs to us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"True, same thing fo' HarBear, ever since we've had Crystal our AB/DL stuff has almost stopped well except for when his Mom comes to take her over to her house for a weekend every month." LeShawna said to them.

"Yeah, Trent does come over here a lot and baby sit Maybelle." Courtney said to LeShawna.

"Like right now." Gwen said as well.

"Well I have a sexy and naughty idea." LeShawna told them.

"What's that?" Gwen asked her.

"The three of us have a threesome involving our diapers, and making a "Hot Sundae" if you catch my drift and maybe get it on video." LeShawna said to them.

"I also have everyhting we need." LeShawna said as she got a little tray and took off the cover which had a large bowl of ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and even a few cherries and a video camera.

"Ooooh, sounds naughty." Gwen said to LeShawna.

"We like that idea." Courtney said to LeShawna as well.

"Great, let's get stawted then." LeShawna said as she started the baby talk before she began to strip her onesie off thus revealing her shirt and diaper, and then Gwen and Courtney followed suit.

"Ready?" LeShawna asked.

"Ready." Gwen and Courtney said back as the three girls stood in front of the camera and began recording.

"Hey y'all. Ready fo' a delicious treat?" LeShawna said to start their amateur tape.

"Good. But first my name is LeShawna McGrady, but y'all can call me Shawnie or even Baby Shawnie...I'm at Gwen and Courtney's awesome mansion, and we are about to have a yummy, delicious, and sexy treat." LeShawna said.

"We are gonna make a hot fudge sundae." Gwen said.

"But there's a catch we are diapered up to make the treat even more fun." Courtney said as they took off their shirts and then their bras to reveal their respective breasts sizes.

 _ **Courtney had 35DD Breasts, while Gwen had 35C Breasts, LeShawna aka Shawnie had 38 DDD Breasts.**_

"Let's begin." The three girls said as LeShawna got onto the floor while Gwen and Courtney got the desserts and started to put them all over LeShawna's chest, her belly, and even on her huge jahoobs as they started making their Sundae.

"Ohhh." LeShawna shuddered from the ice-cream being put on her body.

"In a way, it's more of a cake with my yummy body." LeShawna said to the camera as Gwen and Courtney keeps it going.

"Well, we had a bunch of AB/DL Orgies since TDB ended." Courtney to LeShawna.

"Yeah, this has been tons of fun, besides Marley has invited all of the girls back to her house for a girls only sleepover for her birthday which I know which means another orgy is gonna happen." Gwen said to LeShawna.

"Sweet!" LeShawna said to them as Gwen and Courtney finished as her chest looked like a gigantic hot fudge sundae.

"So Shawnie...how does this feel?" Gwen asked Shawnie.

"It feels so wet, just like my crotch." Shawnie answered back.

"Is there anything that we can do Shawnie?" Courtney asked her while groping her large ample chest.

"Spray the whipped cream, all over my legs and you pleasure my lucious chest while Gwen...you pleasure my sweet, wet, and sugary diapered crotch." Shawnie commanded them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney did and Courtney started to spray the white whipped cream onto her legs, and on her chests and began to lick the whipped cream while Gwen placed her fingers inside of LeShawna's/Shawnie's diapered cave.

"OHHHHHHHH! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD ON MY CUNT! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING WITH THIS YUMMY PWEASURE GIRLS!" Shawnie moaned and screamed out as Courtney and Gwen did so until it was time for her climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Shawnie squealed out before she had a powerful orgasm as she panted and Gwen had some of Shawnie's Cumsies as she and Courtney licked it right in front of her to turn her on.

"Mmmmmmmmm...Yummy Cumsies." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Thankies." Shawnie said back.

"Baby feew so howny, goo gaa." Shawnie said to them.

"Goo-gaa-gii, so do we." They right back as they triple French kissed each other, and even tongue wrestled for a bit.

"Who wants to end this with a twiple 69?" Shawnie asked them.

"We do." Gwen and Courtney said as they started to do a triple 69 which they licked each other's wet, sweet, and sugary caves that were covered with ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The three moaned in delight as they started said triple 69.

"Is is yummy or what?" Shawnie asked them.

"So Yummy!" Courtney and Gwen said before they resumed it as they increased the licking ten-fold.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" The three girls moaned out as they climaxed all over their mouths and faces as they got a towel and wiped off the Cumsies, Whipped Cream, Ice Cream, and Chocolate Syrup off their faces as they swallowed the Cumsies that was in their mouths as they panted and even giggled.

"What did you girls think of that?" LeShawna asked them.

"That was so tasty." Gwen and Courtney said as they shared one more kiss, then one more French Kiss.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They muffled in delight.

"We gotta go bye-bye now, hope y'all enjoyed that treat." LeShawna said to the camera before she turned it off.

"We need changeys." Gwen said before LeShawna changed her, Courtney's, and her own diaper which involeved wiping the food off their areas, wiping them once more, powdering them and diapering them up again.

"That's better." LeShawna said to them.

"Yeah it is." Courtney said as she, Gwen, and LeShawna had a group hug.

"Well this was so sexy and fun but we need to get some sleep." Gwen said as they got to the cribs in Gwen and Courtney's room as LeShawna slept in it while Gwen and Courtney slept on theior bed, which transformed to their crib as well.

"Nighty Night Gwenny and Court." LeShawna said as she got her Nintendo themed Pacifier in her mouth.

"Nighty Night Shawnie." Gwen and Courtney said as they got their My Little Pony themed pacifiers in their miuths and Gwen turned the off the lights and everyone fell sound asleep immediately.

 **That was a hot treat.**

 **Next Chapter will involve Gwen and Courtney in another diaper-sex girl orgy but this time there will be 8 girls...and they are having a sleepover, a My Little Pony/Equestria Girls Themed Sleepover.**

 **Obviously Gwen and Courtney will be there but the next six girls that will be there are Blaineley, Bridgette, Izzy, Heather, Marley, and Dawn...and they are going to pretend to be MLP Characters for the sleepover.**

 **Blaineley as Princess Celestia**

 **Bridgette will be Applejack**

 **Courtney will be Twilight Sparkle**

 **Dawn will be Fluttershy**

 **Gwen is Rainbow Dash**

 **Heather is Rarity**

 **Izzy is Pinkie Pie**

 **and finally...**

 **Marley is Sunset Shimmer.**

 **That is going to happen next chapter.**

 **P.S. BeekerMaroo777 is currently suffering a battle with the Common Cold so please get well soon and tell her that as well.**

 **Read and review everyone!**


	18. My Little Horny II: The Grand Sleepover

My Little Horny II: The Grand Romantic Slumber Party of Friendship

 **Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Chapter 14 of this story which was "My Little Horny: Romance is Magic" as in this one Gwen and Courtney are hosting an ABDL Slumber Party/Orgy and the theme is My Little Pony as they invited Blaineley, Bridgette, Dawn, Heather, Izzy, and Marley and I explained the costumes that they are going to wear/cosplay in the ending of the last chapter, anyway ENJOY!**

It was a fun Saturday Night as Gwen and Courtney were having fun with their first ABDL Slumber Party as it just got underway and they invited Blaineley, Bridgette, Dawn, Heather, Izzy, and Marley as it was in the theme of My Little Pony as there was decorations all over the place, tons of food both baby food and normal food, drinks ranging from wine, water, soda, to even milk, it was to be served in glasses or even in baby bottles as the eight girls were watching an episode of My Little Pony called "Power Ponies" on their 55 Inch TCL-Roku TV.

"Wow, such great quality." Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thanks." Gwen said to her.

"Thank you Blaineley." Courtney said to her also.

"I cannot believe that Fluttershy got so angry." Dawn said to them.

"Duh, that is why you shall never piss Fluttershy off, like never do that or else you'll get Fluttershy as the Hulk beating the crap out of everypony." Marley said to everyone.

"That was hilarious when Fluttershy went to Flutterhulk, it was funnier than that food-fight we had at the end of Total Drama Babies." Heather said to the girls.

"Oh yeah, that food fight was so funny and awesome but not as funny and awesome as when I performed for Circus World in the Circus episode, when I was Izzio." Izzy said to them.

"That was so freaking amazing, that you comcined your AB/DL ness with your clown character it worked like magic." Bridgette said to her.

"Thanks Bridgette." Izzy said as they hugged.

"Now what's next?" Blaineley asked them.

"Well...what is next is the My Little Pony Cosplay/Orgy but first what do you girls think of this party?" Courtney answered and responded back with a question.

"It's so much fun!" Izzy answered her.

"So, before we begin we should confirm who is who." Courtney said as she got out a list.

"Blaineley is going to Cosplay as Princess Celestia, Bridgette is going to Cosplay as Applejack, Dawn is going to Cosplay as Fluttershy, Gwen is going Cosplay as Rainbow Dash, Heather is going Cosplay as Rarity, and Izzy is going to Cosplay as Pinkie Pie, Marley is going to Cosplay as Sunset Shimmer, and finally I am going to Cosplay as Princess Twilight Sparkle, now does anyone have questions before we get ponyfied?" Courtney said and asked as Izzy raised her hand.

"Yes?" Courtney asked Izzy.

"What do we get with our costumes?" Izzy asked her.

"Hopefully some marvelous jewels." Heather replied back getting into her character early.

"Well, everyone would be getting wigs in color of their characters manes well except for you Bridgette because you have blonde hair." Gwen explained briefly.

"That's alright, besides I got one of Geoff's hats." Bridgette said to her.

"Another thing, everyone will get gloves and leg warmers of their characters from My Little Pony, they will get headbands with ears on them. Plus Heather, Marley, Blaineley, and myself will have horns on our heads but Blaineley and I will wear tiaras because our characters are princesses, and our diapers are themed of our characters hair and cutie marks, we'll be dressed like the characters in the Show and in Equestria Girls except for the skirts/shorts and or other bottoms because our diapers need to be exposed, and finally the whole thing will be recorded through a video camera." Courtney said as she finally finished explaining the whole thing.

"Oooooh." The girls except for Courtney and Gwen said.

"Let's get dressed up." Courtney said as she and the rest of the women got all dressed up as their MLP/EG characters inculding their diapers also.

"Wow." The eight women said as they looked super awesome.

"Courtney you look 1,000% than you did last time, especially with that tiara on your head." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed.

"Thankies sweetie is everypony ready?" Courtney said and asked them.

"Yeah!" They replied and answered back as they cheered before Courtney set the video camera up.

"Well good, because it's going to be the most magical night of diaper sex any one of us has done in a long...long...long time." Courtney said as she pressed the red button on her camera to start recording.

"Who's ready for some magical sex?" Courtney said to start off the video.

"Hi Everypony, welcome to our special movie...I'm Courtney and I'm going to be Princess Twilight Sparkle alongside with my wife Gwen who's gonna be Rainbow Dash." Courtney said as she finished introducing herself and Gwen.

"Sup everypony. This is gonna be so awesome!" Gwen said and she just sounded like Rainbow Dash.

"Excatly, so let's meet the rest of our friends." Courtney replied back before she began to introduce everyone else.

"This is Marley and she is going to portray Sunset Shimmer, Bridgette is portraying Applejack, Dawn is portraying Fluttershy, Heather is portraying Rarity, and then Blaineley is going to portray Princess Celestia." Courtney finished introductions.

"Everypony ready?" Courtney asked them.

"Yeah!" They answered her right back.

"Good, now let's get started." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as they began with the eight women making out in different group sessions and here they are.

 **Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle were in group 1, Heather/Rarity and Bridgette/Applejack were in group 2, Izzy/Pinkie Pie and Dawn/Fluttershy were in group 3, then finally... Marley/Sunset Shimmer and Blaineley/Princess Celestia were in group 4...now back to the story!**

The eight women were already deep into the makeout session.

"MMMM!" The eight women were moaning in pure delight and they even tongue wrestled for a bit before they started to grope each other.

"Goo Gaa, sex me up." Izzy/Pinkie Pie said in delight.

"Sure thing Pinkie Pie...anything for a friend." Dawn/Fluttershy said back as she started to rub her crotch softly as she placed her tongue down Izzy/Pinkie Pie's throat.

"MMMMMM!" Izzy/Pinkie Pie moaned softly as they resumed making out, meanwhile...Marley and Blaineley were enjoying it right now.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them were enjoying it.

"Pwincess, what do you think of this?" Marley/Sunset Shimmer asked Blaineley/Princess Celestia.

"So fun, soft, and soothing...more fun than the Gwand Galloping Gala." Blaineley/Princess Celestia answered back.

"I'm glad you say that." Marley/Sunset Shimmer said so as she grabbed her hair and gently stroked it before she groped her booty.

"Oooooh, princess likes that very much." Blaineley/Princess Celestia said before she tackled Marley/Sunset Shimmer down to the ground and began to lick her area.

"OHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out in pleasure as Bridgette was getting eaten out by Heather.

"Ooooh...man Rarity what do you think of my area?" Bridgette/Applejack asked Heather/Rarity.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather/Rarity muffled out before he stopped.

"It takes like the most delicious apple cider...better thn any fine dining I have had at Manehattan or at Canterlot." Heather/Rarity said before she resumed licking her crotch.

Meanwhile now we go to Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle as they were about to do the 69.

"Mmmmm...your tongue tastes 500% Awesome and your crotch is going to be even more cool." Gwen/Rainbow Dash said to Courtney/Twilight Sparkle.

"Well then...bring it on Rainbow Dash." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as they began doing the 69 position as Izzy/Pinkie Pie and Dawn/Fluttershy were using a double-dildo to pleasure themselves as Bridgette/Applejack and Heather/Rarity were scissoring each other and then Marley/Sunset Shimmer and Blaineley/Princess Celestia were using a duble ended dildo as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The 6 girls moaned out like they were angels singing a angelic chorus as Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle stopped what they were doing.

"Everypony can y'all stop for a second?" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle asked as they did so.

"What's up Twi?" Bridgette/Applejack asked Courtney/Twilight Sparkle.

"Girls, we just need to have fun with this and it's not complete without more toys." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as she grabbed out two or three more dildos, and even a vibrator.

"Oooooooh." The girls said back.

"Now let's the epic diaper fuckage resume." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as she, Gwen, and the rest of the girls resumed as this time the 8 women went all out with the pleasuring, rubbing, fucking, and toy playing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The eight women moaned out in pleasure and delight as the eight women even kissed each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned during said kiss.

"What do you girls think of this?" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle asked them.

"SO...! AWESOME...!" The girls shouted out in pure pleasure.

"THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN A WODEO! YEE-HAW!" Bridgette/Applejack squealed and shouted out as she was riding a strap-on dildo as she was being pounded by Blaineley/Princess Celestia.

"AGWEE! THIS IS DEFINITELY BETTER THAN THE GWAN GALLOPING GALA! GOO GAA GII!" Blaineley/Princess Celestia shouted out as well.

"THIS IS SO MARVELOUS!" Heather/Rarity said as she and Marley/Sunset Shimmer were bumping each other.

"I AGWEE! THIS IS THE BESTEST FORM OF FWIENDSHIP EVER!" Marley/Sunset Shimmer shouted out also and then Izzy/Pinkie Pie and Dawn/Fluttershy were doing the 69 while deep drroling into their crotches.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned out.

"YOU TASTE WIKE CAKE!" Izzy/Pinkie Pie said to Dawn/Fluttershy.

"This is so soothing for my area...bump my area, if that's okay." Dawn/Fluttershy said to Izzy/Pinkie Pie.

"Of course!" Izzy/Pinkie Pie said back as they began to scissor each other and then Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle were getting it on using a crysatl healing double-ended dildo to pleasure their own areas.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All eight women moaned out as they kept it up until it was time for an explosion.

"GONNA CUMSIES! WE ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" The eight women shouted before it started to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The eight women screamed out as they came inside of their diapers as they stopped climaxing after 45 seconds and started to pant.

"So girls, what did you think of that so far?" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle asked them.

"Best...Ever." They answered.

"Well I got the perfect thing to end this perfect night." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said before she got out a special one of a kind 8-headed dildo made out of healing crystals.

"Ooooooooh, what is it?" Izzy/Pinkie Pie asked Courtney/Twilight Sparkle.

"This is only the most magical dildo in all of Equestria, this is a one of a kind 8-headed dildo made out of healing crystals I call this creation the "Octo-Dildo" girls." Courtney/Twilight began to explain before she continued.

"I made it when I visited the Crystal Palace on Royal Business and I thought this toy would come in handy." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to them.

"Want to use it?" Courtney/Twilight asked them.

"Yes." They answered her.

"Let's do it then!" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as her, and the rest of the girls/women placed their areas on the "Octo-Dildo" as they began using it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The eightsome moaned and squealed out as they loved using the toy.

"HOW DOES THIS FEELS GIRLS?!" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle shouted and asked the girls in ecstasy.

"SO! MUCH! FUN!" They answered right back as they kept using it and the girls even started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned as they did so they even tongue wrestled for over a minute as it was climax time again.

"You gonna Cumsies in your diaper everypony?" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle asked.

"YES TWILIGHT! OUR DIAPERS WILL BE FILLED WITH OUR CUMSIES! JUST FOR YOU!" The screamed/shouted/answered out to Courtney/Twilight Sparkle.

"Good, because it's about to happen!" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The eight women screamed, moaned, groaned, and squealed out in pure perfected magical esctatic delight as they panted for a bit, and then started to giggle and smile.

"So, how was that ladies? Was it worth it?" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle asked.

"So...Worth...It..." They answered her.

"Excellent, now that is how you have magical sex." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as they laughed, hugged, and shared one Octo-French Kiss before they just shared an Octo-Kiss.

"Now we gotta go, we need our royal sleepy here at Equestria so say nighty night to everypony out there." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to them.

"Nighty Night Everypony." Blaineley, Bridgette, Dawn, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Marley said as they blew a kiss to the camera.

"That includes me." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said as she blew a kiss to the camera also.

"Bye." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said before she turned off the camera.

"Whew!" Courtney said as she sighed in relief as she was exhausted and everyone else got back into their normal gear, well Bridgette was still wearing the hat.

"So, girls I hope you didn't mind doing that with me and Gwenny." Courtney said.

"Yeah, we're really sorry for not explaining it properly before, I hope that this Orgy really didn't ruin anything." Gwen said to them as well.

"It only made the slumber party more fun." Izzy said as she started to suck on her pacifier.

"It was soothing, and a good change of pace." Dawn said.

"That was the funnest orgy in a while." Heather and Bridgette said at the same time.

"Jinx!" They said back as they laughed for a bit.

"Well...that was awesome, and the whole thing was just fun." Marley said to them.

"Girls that was the most exquisite fun I've had in a while and Bridgette was a good person to pound, I know we forgave each other but she needed to be punished anyway." Blaineley said as she giggled a bit.

"True, and you were good." Bridgette said to her as they hugged.

"As for me, it was awesome and usual and it was special...wasn't it dear?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Sure was sweetie." Courtney answered right back as they kissed.

"Awww..." The 6 women said to Gwen and Courtney as the eight then laughed.

"Come here y'all." Bridgette said as they shared a group hug like The Mane 6 did in the "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" as it was adorable.

"Oh!" The eight said at the same time during the hug.

"I love you guys!" Marley said to them as some of them giggled.

"Well I wish we could hug, and watch more TV but we gotta get to bed." Courtney said to them.

"Agreed, I'm beat." Gwen said before she, Courtney, and the rest of the girls started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said as she kissed her.

"Goodnight Court." Gwen said back before they kissed back.

"Goodnight Girls." Gwen and Courtney said to their friends.

"Goodnight Gwen, Goodnight Courtney." The girls said right back to them before they yawned and fell asleep.

 **MAN! WAS THAT A MAGICAL ONE OR WHAT?**

 **I spent 7 hours working on the rest of this entire chapter.**

 **Next chapter is involving Gwen and Courtney at the Library!**

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE THIS STORY!**

 **One Last Thing...READ AND REVIEW!**


	19. Lust at the Library

Lust at the Library.

 **Disclaimer: This is the first time in over a month that I'm working on "True Lesbo Love" and in this magnificent chapter, Gwen and Courtney are Students at Maplewood High School as Gwen and Courtney were studying for their final exams at the school's Library after school ended.**

 **P.S. This chapter is for BeekerMaroo777 who turns 20 today! Happy Birthday and enjoy!**

Gwen and Courtney who were the first ever Prom Co-Queens in the school's history, were studying for their final exams as it was the day before exams and they arrived at 3:00 PM and they went into one of the private studying rooms with everything they needed.

They had their laptops, books, pens, pencils, energy drinks, food, and even a diaper bag with wipes, baby powder, and a special surprise as they sat down.

"Are you ready to study for finals?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yep, I have my notecards ready." Gwen answered right back.

"Let's get started then." Courtney said before they started studying for the next 4 hours until they take a study break.

"It's nice to take a study break after 4 Hours of Studying. I mean Mona Lisa Smile is a complex painting on its own just like Leonardo Da Vinci." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said to her as they smelled something.

"Let's changey." They said to each other as they got onto the floor and grabbed clean diapers out of the diaper bag, baby powder, and wipes before they took off each other's bottoms revealing their soiled and smelly diapers which they took off, as they wiped, powdered, and put on fresh diapers but decided not to put their skirts back on so they were only wearing their knee-high stockings, their shirts, ties, and their diapers.

"That's better." They said to each other as they kissed and resumed talking.

"Leonardo Da Vinci was a genius, not only he was a great painter, he was a great inventor, and all else he was a real jack of all trades, he was an inventor, painter, sculpture, and more." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"This has been a great study session, and I'm glad we're taking a break…we need one and just chill and just be in our diapers for a bit." Gwen told Courtney.

"Agree." Courtney said to her before they kicked back and put their hands behind their head and decided to relax.

"This has been a great study session, and a good study break. But it's going to get better, because we're here, alone, in love, in diapers, and I am with the sexiest girl I have ever seen, and besides you look really sexy right now." Gwen told her as Courtney blushed heavily and giggled a bit.

"Thankies Gwenny, I love you." Courtney said to her.

"Aw, I love you too." Gwen said back as they held each other's hand and went in for a kiss.

"I have a really great proposal for you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's hear it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I want to fuck you with a Strap-On Dildo, I want to fuck you so hard that Cumsies overfills our diapers and spill onto our legs, just like when you did on our Prom Night." Gwen said with full of lust in her voice and in her eyes.

"Ooooooh, I like it." Courtney said stroking Gwen's beautiful hair.

"So, what do you say about that huh?" Gwen asked her.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Courtney answered and said to Gwen as they kissed and they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" The two girls muffled and moaned in such delight and pleasure as their tongues matched each other with every trade of drool, and every lick of each other's tongue made it even naughtier as they were rubbing each other's diapered butts, and stroking each other's hair as they kept making out until they stopped and started to pant for a good three minutes to regain their energy.

"You just keep getting better and better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen replied back.

"It's Strap-On Time." Gwen said to Courtney in a sing-song tone.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered with full of glee as Gwen had a two harness, and a 12 inch dildo which looked a lot like Gwen's skin color, if and only she had an actual cock as she placed the strap-on over her diaper.

"Here it is Court." Gwen said as she showed it off to Courtney who gasped in surprise, and excitement over the size of it.

"Oooooooooh." Courtney said as she loved how big it was.

"What do you think of it?" Gwen asked her.

"It's huge, so wong, and so ginormous." Courtney answered Gwen making her giggle a bit.

"Want to suck on it?" Gwen asked her.

"Yah, I do." Courtney said as she got down on her knees, began to crawl to it sexually, then she babbled and drooled like an actual baby before she began to lick it before she began to suck it giving Gwen oral.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned with delight while she was enjoying it while Gwen on the other hand was enjoying it.

"Ohhh, keep it up!" Gwen said to Courtney as she giggled and blushed while she kept on sucking on it, and then she started to deep-throat it and then deep drool it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned once more as she sucked the whole length in her mouth and drooled on it as she was still sucking on it like it was a pacifier.

"Ohhhhh, it's time for me to Cumsies!" Gwen shouted as she began climaxing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she shot her milky in her mouth before she shot the rest all over her face.

"Mmmmmm…Yummy Cumsies." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Thankies." Gwen said as she stroked it.

"Bend over in the doggy style, I wanna pound your wet diapered pussy." Gwen said before she placed her hand down Courtney's diapered crotch and licked her fingers as there was some of Courtney's milky down there.

"Yummy." Gwen said making Courtney blush.

"Now, bend over." Gwen said as Courtney got on all fours like a dog.

"It's time for me to return the favor for when you fucked me at Prom, it's time for me to fuck your sexy diapered ass." Gwen said as she grabbed Courtney's hips and began pounding away softly at first.

"You like this huh?" Gwen asked her.

"Yah I do!" Courtney shouted out and answered Gwen before she began to pant like an actual dog as she was sweating like crazy.

"Now Courtney, say these exact words "Gwen, my sexy Goth Queen, pwease fuck me, Courtney aka Court, your Diaper Pwincess so hawd until we Cumsies in our diapers!" please?" Gwen demanded/asked her.

"Sure Gwenny, I'll do my best!" Courtney answered her as she began.

"Gwen, you'll always fuck me, pwease make me cumsies so hawd! I pwomise that I your Diaper Pwincess Courtney, aka Court, will make you cumsies so hawd!" Courtney shouted out in baby talk.

"Good girl." Gwen said to her as she resumed.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned out with such pleasure and delight.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! DON'T STOP!" Courtney said while Gwen kept going once more.

"HAWDER! FASTER! FUCK MY DIAPERED ASS HAWDER AND FASTER!" Courtney moaned and screamed out as Gwen kept going.

"You really love this huh?" Gwen asked her.

"YAH! I WEALLY WUV THIS! KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY!" Courtney screamed out to Gwen.

"Okies, Pwincess." Gwen said before she kept going and going until she was about to explode as Courtney was rubbing herself as she was rubbing her diapered area really fast.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO CUMSIES!" Gwen screamed out loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHH! GOOD! GONNA CUMSIES AS WELL!" Courtney said before the climax happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both released loud screams that almost shattered the glass windows in the room as they climaxed and the orgasm was a good 5 minutes before they panted and started to giggle for a bit.

"This has been an awesome study break right Court?" Gwen asked the former Counselor-In-Training, who was now her wife.

"Totes." Courtney answered back as they hugged and kissed before they sexily crawled towards each other and began to scissors each other's already wet diapered areas.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two girls moaned out as they orgasmed once again but they kept going as their legs were shaking for a second as they collapsed for a second as they panted once more as they drank baby bottles of milk as they look at each other with such love, passion, ecstasy and more as they were turned on.

"Do you wanna end it with Bumpies?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes, let's act like big and bad babies." Courtney answered as they crawled to each other before they French kissed each other.

"MMMMM!" They moaned as they began bumping each other's wet diapered areas as they look deep into each other's eyes with romantic smiles on each other's faces.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They were moaning out as they were bumping each other hard in a whopping bump fest, and it turns them on every time.

"OH YEAH! KEEP GOING! GIVE IT TO ME!" Both of them screamed out so loud that if the library was full of people they would be disturbed but it was empty.

"HAWDER! KEEP IT COMING! THIS IS SO HAWT!" They screamed out again as they grabbed their pacifiers, and put it in their mouths.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled until they covered it with drool and then they were even more turned on.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII! SEXY BABIES WE ARE!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"GAA GAA GII GOO! I AGWEE! ME ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Gwen shouted back.

"SO AM I! MAKE ME CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER ALSO!" Courtney screamed out as they increased their bumping speed by a hundred and increased how hard they bumped each other.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH! GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS! IT'S DIAPR CUMSIES TIME!" The girls squealed and screamed as they rolled their eyes to the back of their head as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, moaned, and groaned out as the two girls climaxed and orgasmed all over each other's areas and their diapers as the scream was too powerful for the library as all of the windows in the library shattered on impact as they collapsed on top of each other as they were heavily panting, before they regained their energy and smiled at each other with the most cutest smile on their faces.

"The best study session evew." They said to each other as they kissed once again, hugged, and then kissed again.

"I wuv you Gwen Abigail Thompson." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said back to Courtney as they kissed each other once again, and they changed each other's diapers, resumed studying for another 30 minutes, and got re-dressed and left the library.

"Was that worth it?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Definitely worth it." Courtney answered her.

"Well, I know that we will definitely ace our finals now." Gwen said to her.

"It's because we studied our diapered butts off right?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yep, now let's go home and get some sleepy." Gwen said as they got into the car and headed home in their 2017 Toyota Camry.

 **WOW! THEY ARE LUCKY THAT THEY DID NOT GET CAUGHT!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THEM IN THE SHOWER ALL DIAPERED UP.**

 **TWO MORE REMINDERS.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO BEEKERMAROO IN HONOR OF HER BIRTHDAY, AND READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

 **P.S. WISH BEEKERMAROO777 A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	20. Under The Sea

Under the Sea

 **Disclaimer: For the first time in over a month I am updating this awesome story. This time though they are planning on taking a shower, because they can use it after exercising in the gym for a few hours. ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney were panting, only because they just finished exercising, they just wrapped up jogging from their house and they jogged 2.5 miles west of their house to Marley and Scott's house, and they jogged 2.5 miles back to their house as they were exhausted from the jogging as they sported Sleeveless Lycra Leotards/Onesies by Katz Dancewear as they were covering up their diapers, as Courtney's Leotard/Onesie was Purple like her Princess Dress while Gwen's was Midnight Blue and their headbands, legwarmers, and sandals were their same colors and they got into the house and then they got into their bedroom, which has a really nice queen sized mattress and they collapsed on the bed as they kissed and slept for a minute before Courtney got up as it was 6:45 AM.

"I'm glad that we bought Maybelle some sound-proof headphones for her 1st birthday, aren't you?" Courtney asked Gwen who was still laying down back first on the bed.

"Yeah, she's a cutie." Gwen replied back.

"Yep, she's a great kid, and if she ever asks if we ever got together we need to be honest with her." Courtney told Gwen.

"Yeah, we need to be honest with Maybelle, she's our daughter and we love her very much, just like we love each other very much." Gwen responded back before their lips touched with a kiss.

"Court, we need to take a shower we smell gross." Gwen told her.

"Okies, I'll get the shower started." Courtney said as they kissed as Courtney turned on the shower and hot water was pouring all over the shower as the two women stepped in as they were wet from head to toe already from the hot water.

"Wow, that has got to feel good especially after jogging 5 Miles." Gwen said as shared a brief kiss before Courtney grabbed the shampoo bottle a big smile appeared on her face, then she poured some on her hands.

"Oh Gwen…" Courtney said to her.

"I love it when you do this." Gwen said as Courtney stroked Gwen's hair and made a beautiful pattern as she wrapped Gwen's long hair all over the shampoo and it formed one gigantic beehive like hairdo as Courtney chuckled and grabbed a mirror and showed it to Gwen.

"Wow! I love it! I'm not the kind of girl who does hairstyles but ever since we hooked up, I've started to like it more and more." Gwen said as Courtney kept stroking her hair with the shampoo until the soap got all into her hair and then Gwen rinsed it off, then Gwen applied the shampoo by herself this time while Courtney did the same thing and then they triple conditioned their hair before their hair was finally clean as now they started to look at their bodies.

"So…wanna soap up?" Gwen asked her.

"Okies." Courtney said as she grabbed some Blueberry Body Wash and it was Gwen's as Gwen had her back turned and then, she grabbed her own Body Wash which was Coconut Body Wash as she lathered herself up on the body wash.

"Mmmmmm…" Courtney moaned and cooed out sensually and sexually as she caught Gwen off guard.

"Court?" Gwen said as she was blushing.

"Yeah." Courtney replied.

"You know something, you have some of the strangest kinds of Body Wash." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well, it's a great flavor." Gwen scoffed trying to hide a moan.

"Yeah well for fruit and candy maybe but not as body wash, like my Coconut Body Wash." Courtney retorted.

"It's a delightful change of pace, from that boring Coconut." Gwen said back and it was Courtney's turn to scoff as she had her arms crossed.

"Boring? Coconut is enchanting and sexy, thankies very much." Courtney said as she had her back turned with the water pouring all over Courtney's body and Gwen had a wicked look on her face as she grabbed her blueberry body wash and poured it all over her back and Courtney could only gasp at the gigantic whiff of blueberry what was now dripping all over her back and chest.

"You bitch!" Courtney said with a mix of anger and laughter as she thought it was funny on the inside but she was trying to be angry on the outside as Gwen laughed and Courtney's reaction was worth it as she was too busy laughing to even notice her wife's retaliation as Courtney poured her Coconut Body Wash all over her back and chest.

"Not bad, but this isn't going to escalate into a girl fight or at least to a full-scale argument?" Gwen asked as she was a bit worried as Courtney had a sly smirk on her face.

"No. Not exactly." Courtney said as she was till drenched with Blueberry Body Wash all over her back, and chest as she began to rub some on her arms, legs, and even inside of her diaper as she rubbed her butt.

"Besides, it smells pretty good." Courtney told Gwen.

"Well thankies Court, I am glad you like it. Besides, your Coconut Body Wash smells pretty good too, and it looks like I am drenched in Cumsies when we do Strap-on Diaper sex." Gwen said as she and Courtney giggled and laughed a bit before they looked at each other with passion in their eyes.

"I'm sorry." They said to each other.

"No, I'm sorry." Courtney said to Gwen who kissed Courtney.

"Let's just say that we should let this silly debate go, okay?" Gwen asked her.

"Sure, besides, I am horny now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said as they began making out lathering each other's body soap all over each other's bodies and the water poured out all over their bodies.

"Do you care if I played some music?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Not really it could make things Spicier." Gwen answered as Courtney stepped out of the shower, grabbed her phone and found the song and played it as it was "Under the Sea" from "The Little Mermaid" before they resumed making out on the shower floor, as they began caressing each other's chests as Gwen saw the shower head and it was retractable.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I am." Gwen said as she reached it as they spread their legs and began scissoring each other and Gwen began using the shower head on Courtney's area.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! GWEN! THE SHOWER HEAD MAKES IT EVEN HOTTER!" Courtney screamed out in pleasure as Gwen used her other hand to place two fingers inside of her area as well.

"Finger-fuck me also!" Gwen commanded Courtney as Courtney placed her fingers inside of Gwen's wet diaper, and her wet area and then they were finger-banging each other.

"YEAH! HAWDER! KEEP IT UP WITH YOUR SEXY FINGERS!" Both of them screamed out in pleasure.

"I WUV YOU!" Courtney screamed out to Gwen.

"I WUV YOU TOO!" Gwen screamed back as they kept going until it was time.

"OHH! OH GWEN!" Courtney shouted in delight.

"OH COURTNEY!" Gwen screamed back as the climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen shouted to Courtney.

"SAME HERE! GONNA MAKE WOTS AND WOTS OF CUMSIES!" Courtney shouted and it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them climaxed and came all over their wet diapers, their areas, and all over their fingers for good measure, as the song finally ended and then Courtney turned off the shower and Gwen puts the shower head down as they looked at each other with love and romance in their eyes and faces.

"I wuv you so much." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed, got up, and got out of the shower as their diapers were wet from the shower and the diaper sex in the shower and they dried each other up.

"Court, I'm wondering about one thing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that?" Courtney asked her.

"Why did you pick Under the Sea? For the Diaper Sex?" Gwen asked her.

"Because I thought that it would be a good choice for diaper sex in the shower, besides I always liked The Little Mermaid, what did you think of it?" Courtney replied and asked Gwen.

"Not bad. It was cute." Gwen replied as they finished drying up and they got on fresh, clean, and dry diapers as they got their bras on and their shirts before they got onto the bed.

"Waaaaah!" Maybelle was crying as it was heard from the baby monitor.

"You're turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ok." Courtney said as she covered up her diaper by putting on her pajama shorts and left the room as Gwen got under the covers.

"Hi Maybelle! Mommy's here." Courtney said as she changed Maybelle's diaper.

"All clean, Mommy loves you." Courtney said as she nose-nuzzled Maybelle before she left Maybelle and went back to their room.

"Gwen?" Courtney said as she began looking for her.

"Gwen? Where are you?" Courtney asked her before Gwen opened the covers.

"Boo!" Gwen shouted as she did a pop-up jump scare thing.

"AAAAAH!" Courtney screamed in pretend frightfulness as they laughed.

"Sorry Court, I wanted to give ya a good scare honey." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed.

"It's okay, anyway let's get some sleep, we're tired from the jogging and sex in the shower." Courtney said as she took off her shorts revealing her still dry diaper.

"You are sexy Court." Gwen said as Courtney blushed.

"Why thankies, and so are you." Courtney said as they kissed and grabbed their pacis, stuffed animals, as Courtney grabbed her sleeping mask and they fell asleep…for a second.

"Hey Court." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's up sweetheart?" Courtney replied back.

"What did you think of the shower?" Gwen asked her.

"Best Shower Ever." Courtney said as they kissed and snuggled up before they fell back asleep and it was 8:00 AM.

 **Wow, how was that? Was it good? Next chapter is…Gwen and Courtney are cheerleaders.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	21. Go Team Go

Go Team Go!

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Gwen and Courtney are cheerleaders and they are cheerleaders. Their team is Amazon Hamsters. ENJOY!**

It was after a fun football game that Gwen and Courtney went to, they saw a Canadian Football League, as they saw the Toronto Argonauts compete against the Montreal Alouettes where Toronto defeated Montreal 24 to 23 by a field goal with a second to go.

Anyway, the girls had a lot of fun at the game and they were dressed as cheerleaders…they were a mix of teams that they were a part of, as they were called the Amazon Hamsters combing their team names from Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama All-Stars as they looked good.

"Court, I never had fun at a football game in my life until tonight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too sweetheart, these Amazon Hamsters cheerleading outfits are awesome." Courtney responded back as they kissed and they got back into the house.

"We're back!" Gwen said as Trent arrived.

"Hey! Great timing! I just put Maybelle into bed and she is sound asleep." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said to Trent.

"I gotta get some coffee." Courtney said to Gwen as she went into the kitchen.

"How was she?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Great, she was a wonderful baby girl, looked exactly a lot like her mommy, and a lot like her other mother as well, it sounds weird saying that." Trent said to Gwen.

"It's okay Trent." Gwen said as they shared a quick kiss.

"I gotta go, it's getting late." Trent said to Gwen.

"Trent, I just wanted to say thanks for babysitting Maybelle." Gwen said to Trent as they hugged.

"No problem." Trent said as he left.

"Where did Trent go?" Courtney said after she left the kitchen and drank a hot Caramel Macchiato.

"He went home, but I did thank him for the both of us." Gwen said to her.

"Thanks Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So…Princess, during the game winning drive, the intensity of it really made me feel horny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh. That's kinky! Besides, remember when we madeout during halftime?" Courtney replied and asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered her.

"I have a surprise for you in 5 minutes, come up to the bedroom immediately while I get ready." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney as she got into the bedroom.

"This is going to be fun." Courtney said as she grabbed her pink pom-poms from the Total Drama Action episode "Top Dog", and headed straight upstairs.

"Are you ready?" Courtney asked her.

"I'm ready!" Gwen said as Courtney walked up towards Gwen and gave her a kiss before she walked across the room.

"Sit down sweetie, and enjoy the show." Courtney said as she was about to begin as she was in a cheerleading stance as she placed her hands and her pom-poms on her waist.

"If you see my diaper at all during the cheerleading demonstration, please don't cringe." Courtney requested Gwen.

"Court, I don't care. We're married, we can do whatever the hell we want, and if I like it…I might do a cheer of my own." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds fun, now ready? Here we go!" Courtney said as she began with her first of two cheers.

"Give me a G, Give me a W, Give me a E, Give me an N, if you spell them together what name do you get?" Courtney chanted like a cheerleader and asked her wife Gwen who was sort of surprised.

"Um…you get Gwen." Gwen answered as she said her name.

"Gwen! Gwen! GO GWEN!" Courtney finished the first cheer as Gwen giggled and blushed.

"I appreciate the tribute, it was adorable." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies. This next one is a favorite of mine, I used it with the Shark during the animal movie challenge but I tweaked it for tonight." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I never saw it, can you show it to me?" Gwen asked her.

"Absolutely and this version of the cheer is dedicated for you." Courtney answered as she placed her hands and her pom-poms on her hips and waist.

"Ready? Here we go!" Courtney said and by that time she closed her eyes, she was perky as before, and she had her arms down.

"S-E-X-Y, you ain't got no alibi." Courtney cheerleader chanted and she spelled out the words by doing a sexy recreation of doing the "Fishy" chant from "Top Dog" but replacing that word with "Sexy" as this cheer was another tribute to her wife Gwen and now she was about to do something sexy, arousing and even hot.

"You sexy, uh-huh." Courtney chanted twice as she then started to do some booty popping.

"Howl!" Gwen's mind said as she was instantly aroused

"Come on, get yourself off." Courtney chanted as she stripped off her cheerleader's skirt and crawled straight to Gwen who was getting herself off by using her fingers.

"Ohhhhh…" Gwen moaned softly as she was liking what Courtney was doing.

"You like that huh Gwen?" Courtney asked her.

"Ohhhhhh, yah!" Gwen answered her.

"Excellent." Courtney said as she got onto Gwen's lap and did an actual sexy lap dance on her lap.

"Oooooooh…!" Gwen moaned and cooed as she was liking every bit of what Courtney was doing, and they shared a slow and sexy tongue kiss.

"Gonna Cumsies my sexy Diapey Wifey?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"YES! I'M ABOUT TO SPWOOGE!" Gwen screamed out as she climaxed in her diaper as she started to pant.

"That was fantastic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, and it is your turn." Courtney replied back as she changed Gwen's diaper.

"Are you sure about this?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course, I am…I want to give you a sexy cheer but a good cheer as well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well do the best you can." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed once more.

"Court, thankies. It might not be my best but I'll do the best I can." Gwen said to Courtney as she grabbed some pom-poms.

"Ready Okay!" Gwen said to start off her cheer.

"Ra! Ra! Why I'm here! I'm here to have sexy diaper sex with my sexy wifey." Gwen said as she was trying not to make Courtney laugh.

"Yay Gwen!" Courtney said as she and Gwen began to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were deep into one of their famous makeout sessions.

"I wuv you so much right now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too." Gwen said as they kept it up until they started to humpies each other on their diapered crotches.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…!" Both of them were moaning softly as they resumed making out and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I WUV YOU!" Gwen shouted out.

"I WUV YOU TOO!" Courtney shouted back.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen and Courtney asked each other at the same time.

"ME TOO! ME TOO! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out in delight as they had a deep tongue kiss during the climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them muffled and moaned during the climax and deep tongue kiss as they finished the kiss as they panted to take a breather.

"I wuv you so fucking much Gwendolyn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too Courtney." Gwen replied as they shared another kiss before they changed each other and they got into the bed.

"Nighty-night princess." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush like hell.

"Nighty-night Gwenny." Courtney said back as they kissed once more, and they snuggled and cuddled each other as they fell asleep.

 **Was that good?**

 **Next chapter is…Gwen and Courtney having a girls' night where they have a few girls over for a simple girls' night involving Diaper Sex as they invite Bridgette, Marley, Zoey, Shawnie, and Heather.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	22. The Sleepover

The Sleepover

 **Disclaimer: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney inviting a few friends over for a girl's only sleepover as they invite Marley, LeShawna aka 'Shawnie', Heather, Bridgette, and Zoey over. In this chapter, we get to know more about our seven girls and their lives, and we get to find out more stuff. I owe a gigantic amount of gratitude and thanks to Hellflores for helping me make this mazing chapter happen as this is not going to be a simple sex chapter, this one is going to be a chapter that will be memorable. ENJOY!**

It was a simple Friday Night as Gwen and Courtney had Bridgette, Heather, Marley, LeShawna aka Shawnie, and Zoey over for a AB/DL themed sleepover as Gwen and Courtney decorated their living room into a gigantic nursery.

Anyway, the girls were doing each other's nails while they were also their lives as well.

 _ **Gwen and Courtney were doing each other's nails, Bridgette, Marley, and LeShawna were doing each other's nails, and finally…Heather and Zoey were doing each other's nails.**_

"So, Heather…how are things between you and Alejandro going?" Zoey asked Heather.

"We're doing great! Weally gweat!" Heather answered Zoey.

"What about you and Mike?" Heather asked Zoey.

"Absolutely amazing!" Zoey answered her.

"We just had a beautiful healthy baby boy, he's named after Mike as his name is Mike Jr." Zoey said to Heather.

"Cute name!" Heather said to her.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Heather.

"You're welcome." Heather replied back.

"So, Gwen…Courtney…how is Maybelle?" Bridgette asked them.

"Maybelle is doing well!" Gwen answered Bridgette.

"Trent is babysitting her for us tonight while we have our little sleepover with you girls." Courtney said as well.

"Awww." All of the girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Anyway, how are you and Geoff doing Bridgette?" Gwen asked the surfer chick.

"Geoffy and I are going great as well, tonight Geoff is babysitting Geoff Jr." Bridgette answered Gwen.

"That's sweet of him, since he is the Daddy." Gwen said back as the girls share a short giggle.

"Well, Trent is Maybelle's Daddy but he's not raising her, me and Courtney are." Gwen replied back to the girls as they nodded.

"What about you Shawnie? How are things between you and Harold?" Marley asked her.

"Great! Crystal being a good baby to us, Harold watching her tonight." Shawnie answered Marley.

"That's very sweet, and you Marley, how's Scott been doing with you?" Courtney asked Marley.

"Even though we are married, Scott is already considering becoming a Dad." Marley answered Courtney.

"Well that's amazing!" Courtney said to Marley.

"Tell him that we said congrats." Gwen said to her.

"Send my congrats also." Zoey, Heather, and Bridgette said to her as well.

"Thanks girls, I appreciate it very much." Marley said as they kept doing their nails until they were done.

 _ **Gwen's nail design was Midnight Blue with black spiders, Courtney's was Green with Red Hearts, Heather's was Purple with Crown Symbols, Bridgette's were Ocean Blue, Marley's were colors of the rainbow because she loves Rainbows, and Shawnie's was Yellow with White Daisies.**_

"Our nails are awesome aren't they girls?" Courtney and Gwen asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered Gwen and Courtney back as they put on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Wanna talk about the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Marley asked the girls.

"Okies." The girls answered her as they began.

"To be honest, being in diapers again is really comfortable, plus it helped Mike relax a lot from his past." Zoey started to explain.

"What about the sex?" Marley asked Zoey.

"Yeah? Do you guys still like it?" Heather asked also making Zoey blush.

"OH! ABSOLUTELY! I wuv it when my diapey wearing hubby pleases me in our diapeys... it's so hawt!" Zoey said as she fantasizes about her diaper love making with Mike.

"Hehehe." Zoey giggled before she stopped.

"What about you Heather? How is being a AB/DL been going with you?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Well, um...it's been awesome, I mean Alejandro looks like a hottie in the diapers and we do it like every night with such fire and passion, so Marley this might be a weird question how long have you been an AB/DL?" Heather answered Zoey and then asked Marley.

"I have been an AB/DL since I was 17 years old." Marley answered her.

"Wow, that's long." Heather replied back.

"How have you managed to survive as an AB/DL for so long?" Heather asked her.

"Just takes skills I guess, but my parents know of it, and they were very respectful of it. But come on, you have to agree, these diapers make you feel like you're young again." Marley answered Heather before she stated her opinion to the girls as they nodded.

"That's true." Bridgette and Shawnie said.

"Yeah." Heather said as well.

"I agree." Gwen and Courtney replied back before they began discussing their diaper sex life.

"How Scott looks sexy in bed with the diaper... MEOW! He's a hunk." Marley said as she purred like an actual cat and the girls giggled.

"That was funny girl." Shawnie said to Marley.

"Thanks, but seriously Shawnie, what do you think of the Diapers?" Marley asked her.

"I wuv them so much. Besides I made this cute persona for it." Shawnie said to Marley and the girls.

"We know, Shawnie is amazing!" Zoey said to LeShawna who is Shawnie.

"Thanks Zoe-Zoe." Shawnie said as she and Zoey hugged.

"Plus, these diapers really make me feel all like a little girl again. And the sex... super hawt and spicy with Harold baby." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Cool, and if you guys like to know, the diapers are very relaxing to wear and the sex with Geoff... AWOOF! He's like an animal still with these diapers... an extremely hawt and sexy diaper animal! AWOOOOOO!" Bridgette said as the girls laughed very hard after hearing Bridgette howling like a wolf.

"Alright, Gwen and Courtney… it's your turn." Zoey said to them.

"Well…" Gwen and Courtney said as they blushed.

"Tell us!" Zoey said to them.

"Okies, Courtney you start it off." Gwen said to Courtney.

"The Diapers are very comfy and relaxing to wear. Though we used to hide it from work a lot." Courtney said before Heather raised her hand.

"What do you mean work?" Heather asked.

"What I mean is that I was working for a big law firm, and I was working a big case and I had to hide the diapers a lot, and most days I just sat and looked at the case papers before it went to trial." Courtney said to Heather and the girls.

"What was the trial?" Shawnie asked.

"It was a big murder trial involving an autistic person as the autistic person was accused of Murder but he didn't do it, it was a case of Mistaken Identity, and countless discrimination against the person because of his ability, he was proven not guilty, earned $250,000,000 while I earned the largest payout in history of Canada for a Lawyer as I got $750,000,000, as for Gwen…she is an artist and she can work from home doing her artwork so we're pretty much so rich, and we're living large in our diapers 24/7." Courtney answered and explained the gist of their lifestyle.

"Wow!" The girls said.

"That's so cool!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said back.

"Sorry about getting you two off topics for a second." Heather said to them.

"It's okay, like I said, the Diapers are really comfy, and relaxing to wear and we had to hide them at work before we retired from working." Courtney said to Heather and the girls before Gwen took over.

"Yeah, plus wearing them make us feel like kids again and we absolutely wuv it!" Gwen said to them as well.

"And the diaper sex?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney as well.

"To be honest... IT'S ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND SO FUCKING HOT!" Courtney answered Zoey.

"The sex we have goes over the level with sex. We're not lying." Gwen said to Zoey and the girls also.

"WOW!" The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah..." Courtney and Gwen said before they shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you…" They said to each other in a lovey-dovey kind of way.

"Hey! Who is up for a game of truth or dare?" Marley asked the girls.

"We are!" The girls answered as the seven girls sat in a circle on the floor.

"I'll go first!" Courtney declared as the game officially began.

"Hmmm…Heather, Truth or Dare." Courtney said to Heather.

"Dare!" Heather said to Courtney.

"Ohhh... really? Then I dare you to... give Shawnie and Zoey a quick kiss on the lips." Courtney said to Heather.

"Weally?! Um... okies." Heather said as she gave Shawnie and Zoey quick kisses on the lips.

"Um…wow." Shawnie and Zoey said at the same time.

"Okies, done!" Heather said as she was next.

"Marley, truth or dare." Heather said to Marley.

"Truth." Marley said to her.

"Tell us, why do you like Scott so much?" Heather asked her.

"Oh... well... I know his past with you guys wasn't good. But I can see the good in him. I mean he can be very sweet and but also... he's very dreamy and so... hot!" Marley said as she purred once again making the girls laugh.

"Okay Zoey, truth or dare." Marley said to Zoey.

"Mmmm... I'll go with... Truth, if that's okay with you guys?" Zoey asked them as they all nodded.

"Okay then, tell us all do you really wuv Mike even after all the things that has happened between you two during Total Drama?" Marley asked Zoey.

"WHAT! Of course, I do! Look I get Mike lied to me about having MPD and that Mal almost killed us all in All-Stars but Mike is someone who I can see through. He's a sweet and kind man, and my heart is his to hold and caress. I love him so much!" Zoey answered Marley.

"Wow... you really do wuv him... that's sweet!" Marley said as she and Zoey hugged.

"Thankies, now Gwen and Courtney truth or dare." Zoey said to them.

"Dare." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Ohhhhhhh! Okay then... I dare you both... to... hmmm..." Zoey said as she was struggling with a dare idea.

"Hard to think of an idea?" Gwen asked her.

"Kinda... let me think." Zoey said as she kept thinking until she finally thought of something.

"Oh, I dare you two to switch diapers." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Weally?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Hehehehehe, yep." Zoey giggled and answered them.

"How long?" They asked her.

"A few minutes." Zoey answered them.

"Okies." They said back as they went to their room and went to the changing table as they swapped each other's diapers, and they went back to the girls.

"This feels a bit odd to wear my wife's diaper." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Hehehe, sorry girls." Zoey apologized to Gwen and Courtney.

"It's okay... now Shawnie, Truth or Dare." Courtney replied back as she chose Shawnie.

"Dare baby girl." Shawnie replied back to Courtney.

"I dare you too...admit the sexiest thing you have ever done with Harold while wearing these." Courtney said to Shawnie as she thought about it.

"Ohhh...hmm... I got to say... when Harold and I made sweet and sexy love during our honeymoon... that got me pregnant with Crystal. He was like an animal in bed. Pounding her sweet sugar baby in these diapeys fucking me over, and over again." Shawnie said to Courtney.

"Ohhh…" Shawnie moaned as the girls laughed a bit.

"Alright, Bridgette…Truth or Dare." Shawnie said as she chose Bridgette to be next.

"Truth." Bridgette said back.

"Did you and Geoff had sex in the water before with your diaper on?" Shawnie asked Bridgette as she was blushing a bit before she decided to answer.

"Honestly…yes. Geoff and I did one time have Diaper Sex in the water of our pool." Bridgette said.

"Ooooooh!" Some of the girls said while the others giggled.

"How was it?" Shawnie asked her.

"Very sexy as always." Bridgette answered.

"Okay, Gwen and Courtney, you guys can swap back." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said as they switched back into their normal diapers.

"Okay, my turn... Zoey, Truth or Dare." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"I'll go with Dare." Zoey said to Bridgette.

"I dare you...to share with us your sexiest moment with Mike while wearing these, and him filming the all-girl orgy that you did does not count, I am saying what was the sexiest moment you had with Mike while having diaper sex." Bridgette said to Zoey who was blushing away.

"Ohhh... okay! okay! The night of our Anniversary... he and I decided to make love... and well... it got extremely intense! He was pweasing me like I was a goddess and...he was fucking me all night long, Oh god! The man is an incredible lover!" Zoey said as she shivered in affection while the girls shared a giggle.

"Oh, that's how he got me pregnant with Joey." Zoey said to them as well.

"Wow." The girls said back.

"Okay, Heather Truth or Dare?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Truth." Heather answered.

"What was the sexiest thing you and Alejandro did together while in these diapers?" Zoey asked her.

"Well, It was the night of our honeymoon, as we decided to go to Disney World and we were at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa, and we got the Honeymoon Suite as part of our Honeymoon and it was also my Birthday so Alejandro and I decided to have the most romantic lovemaking, ever, he stripped out of his tux, and he fucked me endlessly MEOW!" Heather said as she made the girls giggle with her Meow.

"Okay, Gwen, Courtney, Truth or Dare." Heather said to them.

"Truth." They said back.

"What was the sexiest thing you have ever done in your diapers." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hmm... I had to say... our trip with Marley." Gwen said to her and the girls.

"Huh?" Marley asked.

"Oh yeah! During our trip to Disney World and BronyCon! The three of us decided to have an all-day sex day!" Courtney said to Marley.

"Ohhhhh! I remember that! We had sex 4 to 5 times on the trip." Marley said.

"That is technically right but now...what is the sexiest thing that you two...have ever done in diapers." Heather said to them.

"Well…" Gwen and Courtney said before they began answering and explaining.

"It was during our honeymoon." Gwen said as she and Courtney held each other's hands.

"The two of us were going crazy! We fucked each other so hawd...every single night it was better than the last and we absolutely loved it." Courtney said as well.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them shared a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Zoey said to them.

"Really... cool!" Bridgette said as she was blushing, thinking about Geoff kissing her like the way Gwen and Courtney kiss each other as they finally broke it off.

"Wow." Both of them said as they panted.

"So, Marley…Truth or Dare." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Dare." Marley said to them.

"I dare you to tell us what is the sexist thing you have ever done in diapers." Gwen said to Marley.

"I got to say... my birthday. Scott gave me the best present ever! He and I made crazy love and well... he proposed to me. Such a sweet yet sexy birthday to me." Marley said and shared her birthday experience to the girls.

"Awwww how sweet." Bridgette said to her.

"Thanks." Marley said to her.

"That ends the game, but two more questions, first for Marley…Do you have diaper sex with the girls, and for Heather...why did you create the Diaper Girl Orgy Party?" Bridgette asked Marley and Heather making them blush.

"Oh really? Well I do like to have fun with sex and well... having diaper sex with girls is pretty hot to me hehehe." Marley answered with a giggle.

"And well... I created the All Girl Diaper Orgy party to have fun with you girls and get away from our men for a bit." Heather answered Bridgette as well.

"Boy... talking about sex is making me want to make hot love with my Mikey." Zoey said to the girls.

"Same for my Harold." Shawnie said to them as well.

"Same for My Sexy Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said also.

"For my sexy diablo, Alejandro." Heather said as she was blushing like mad.

"I just want to grab Scott, and have diaper sex with him." Marley said also.

"Same for us." Gwen and Courtney said to each other as well.

"Maybe we can after the movie." Gwen said to the girls.

"You girls wanna watch Valentine's Day?" Courtney asked them.

"The Romantic Comedy film?" Zoey asked them.

"Of course, we're not putting on the horror movie." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Oh, Good." Zoey said to them.

"You mean My Bloody Valentine? If you're talking about the horror movie." Marley said as Gwen, Courtney, and the rest of the girls looked at her.

"My dad's a movie expert." Marley said to the girls.

"Ohhhh…" The girls said back as they put on popcorn, candy, chips, and baby bottles full of organic milky as Gwen and Courtney put on the movie.

"Awww, how sweet!" Gwen said as they were watching the movie.

"Hahaha!" The girls laughed at a funny scene.

"It's like how we all met our sweethearts." Zoey said to the girls.

"That soon became our husbands... well to me, my wife." Courtney said as they held each-others hands.

"How romantic." Heather said as well.

"Remember when I pulled Courtney's Hair during TDB and Topher said "I got it! Baby Wrestling!"?" Heather asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered her.

"Didn't anybody ever figure out what the hell he meant?" Heather asked.

"I did." Marley said to Heather and Courtney.

"What did he mean?" Heather and Courtney asked.

"It's how babies fought in wrestling... but you know they never really hurt each other." Marley said to them.

"Okay." Courtney said.

"Okay then." Heather said back as well.

"Yeah." Zoey said as they kept watching and they were halfway through the film.

"So, Marls...why did you get into the AB/DL thing?" Shawnie asked Marley.

"Yeah, I've been wondering also." Bridgette said to her as well.

"Well…. I had problems in school and well... wearing these diapers helped me relaxed with my problems. And since then, I've enjoyed wearing these diapers since I feel like a little baby again." Marley said to the girls.

"Okies." Bridgette said to her.

"Mmmm... I wish I can be with Mike right now. At least he and Joey are having fun." Zoey said.

"Zoey, do you have a photo of Joey?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yeah!" Zoey said as she went to her bag and pulled it out.

"Awww!" The girls said.

"He looks just like his Daddy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said as she and Gwen hugged.

"He looks adorable." Courtney and Bridgette said as they shared a hug.

"Looks really cute." Shawnie, Heather, and Marley said as well.

"Thanks girls." Zoey said to them.

"Marley, what problems did you have at school, if you were loved by everyone you should not have been made fun of." Shawnie said to her.

"I know." Marley said to her.

"So, what was the problem you had at school?" Shawnie asked.

"Well... yes, I was loved by everybody but... there were some people who didn't like me. I was sometimes bullied by three older girls when I was a freshman, and they were juniors, all for acting like a little kid a lot. Sure, my friends had my back... but they never stopped." Marley said as she sighed.

"Aww, we're so sorry." Zoey said as she and the girls hugged Marley.

"Thanks." Marley replied back.

"Did they stop?" Bridgette asked her.

"Yeah, a month before graduation when I was a Sophomore, and the bullies were seniors, they apologized for making fun of me." Marley answered Bridgette.

"Good." Bridgette said as her, and the girls resumed watching the movie and began using their pacifiers.

"Mmmmm!" The girls were sucking on their pacifiers as they were also eating their food and drinking from their baby bottles until the movie ended.

"That was a romantic movie." Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to her.

"Well the movie is done... what now?" Gwen said playing along as she secretly knew what was gonna happen next as Courtney her wife smirked.

"How about we all...'have some fun!' if you know what I mean." Courtney said as Gwen was blushing like a cutie as she knew what she meant.

"Orgy Diaper Sex?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yep!" They answered.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as the girls started off with a seven girl makeout session.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" The girls moaned softly and passionately as the girls seven tongues were touching each other before they spread out as Zoey, and Marley started to scissors each other softly, while Shawnie grabbed a huge strap-on dildo and started to pound Heather in the missionary, then Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney began doing a triple 69.

"Ohhhhhhh! SO SOFT!" Marley moaned and screamed out.

"Thankies! You too!" Zoey said back as they kept it up.

"Oh, HAWDER SHAWNIE!" Heather screamed out in pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen moaned and muffled during their triple 69 session.

"You want it Hawder, you Got it." Shawnie said as she kept on pounding her.

"Ohhhhhh!" Heather moaned out in pure delight as they switched as Zoey was being pounded by both Gwen and Courtney, Heather and Marley were humping each other hard and Bridgette and Shawnie were bumping each other.

"This is for making us switch diapeys, even though we looked cute in our wives' diapeys, you still need to be punished." Gwen said to Zoey who was pounding her area.

"You've been a naughty little baby, Zoey." Courtney said evilly as she was pounding her ass.

"Ohhhh! Yes I have!" Zoey said as she groped her breasts and sucked on her pacifier.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned while sucking on it until she spits it out.

"Hawder! Like my Mikey!" Zoey shouted.

"OKIES!" Gwen and Courtney shouted out as they kept pounding her.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Bridgette and Shawnie moaned, and muffled as they were also sucking on their pacifiers.

"Marley, you are so soft, me likey." Heather said to Marley.

"Thankies, you are soft also, me likey as well." Marley said back as they shared a lovely kiss and makeout while they were still humping each other and soon they switched again, Zoey was now pounding Shawnie, Gwen and Courtney decided to share a moment by using a double headed dildo on each other; Bridgette, Heather and Marley were having a triple scissor game.

"Ohhhh! Shawnie so tight!" Zoey moaned and shouted out.

"Shawnie wuv being pounded, more pwease Zoey!" Shawnie said to Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said before she went harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette, Heather, and Marley moaned.

"Bwidgey, you're diapey is so softies." Heather and Marley said to her.

"Thankies, same for yours.

"OH GWEN!" Courtney shouted out.

"COURTNEY! OH HAWDER!" Gwen shouted out also.

"OKIES!" Courtney shouted back as they kept it going while the rest of the girls kept it up until they switched once more and now the girls were rubbing each other off as Zoey was rubbing off Marley, Marley was rubbing Shawnie off, Shawnie was rubbing Bridgette off, Bridgette was rubbing Heather off as Courtney and Gwen were rubbing each other off.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Hawder! Baby wuv this!" Zoey said.

"WE ALL WUV THIS!" The girls screamed out in pure delight and ecstasy.

"Are you close?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"YES!" The girls answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Good!" Gwen said.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Courtney said.

"Me too sweetie!" Gwen said back.

"GONNA CUMSIES AS WELL!" The girls screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls climaxed in their diapers as they also shared a sexy seven girl tongue kiss as they began to pant.

"So girls…" Gwen said to them.

"How was that?" Courtney asked them.

"SO HAWT AND SEXY!" The girls answered Gwen and Courtney as they began to clean up and get ready for bed.

"Night-night girls." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls as they got together in their nursery.

"Night-night Gwen, Night-night Courtney." The girls replied back as they fell asleep as Courtney and Gwen shared one last quick kiss and they fell asleep quickly as the lights were turned off.

 **THAT WAS AWESOME! Next chapter is going to be Gwen and Courtney having Ella over for a playdate.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Princess Playdate

Princess Playdate

 **Summary: This chapter of True Lesbo Love will have Gwen, and Courtney invite Ella over for a playdate.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language, Co-Written by myself and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was 5 Months after Gwen and Courtney gave birth to their respective babies…Gwen's second baby Lita and Courtney's first baby Brady which were their next kids after Gwen gave birth to Maybelle who was already 4 years old as Maybelle was at Joy's and Eric's house while Lita and Brady were being babysat by Trent as Gwen and Courtney already invited Ella over now they just needed to get the house ready, because it was less than one hour until it was time.

"Courtney, we need to set the place up for our play date with Ella

"I know... I'm so happy we get to have a play date with a new friend, Sky told us a lot about Ella during the parties.

"Let's just hope she doesn't sing a lot." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Don't worry, Princess Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I won't." Gwen said as they got the place set up as a Princess Palace Nursery area.

"Everything looks ready, now we need to get ready." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! Princess Courtney returns." Courtney happily cheered as she was looking forward to being Princess Courtney again.

"Actually, you're always a princess and queen to me, Courtney!" Gwen said as she shared a quick kiss with Courtney as they entered their room and got their dresses.

"Do I really have to wear this dress?" Gwen asked as she originally grabbed a frilly dress.

"First off, you don't have to wear this particular dress, but you have to wear a Princess Dress." Courtney answered.

"Why?!" Gwen asked as she was acting a bit grumpy already.

"Don't Be So grumpy... it's to surprise her. Plus, you would look absolutely hawt and beautiful to me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thanks, but where's my dress?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Here it is. Plus, it's Midnight Blue and Black, just like your regular clothes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aww, okies then!" Gwen said back to Courtney as they got out of their normal clothes, minus their bras covering up their chests and their diapers as put on their Princess Dresses and they took a look in the mirror.

"I look like I came from a fairy tale for a Goth." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I think you look absolutely lovely, Princess Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies and I believe you look very gorgeous, Queen Courtney." Gwen said back to Courtney.

"Hehehehe..." Courtney chuckled as she began to blush a bit.

"It's Princess Courtney... but you call me Queen a little later." Courtney corrected Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as they had one last quick kiss before there was a knock at the door.

"We're coming!" Gwen and Courtney said as they walked down the stairs and Ella was waiting patiently outside the door and then they opened the door which they were seeing a seeing a raven-haired girl, with a skirt like blouse and a pink bow.

"Hello, Courtney and Gwen." Ella said to Courtney and Gwen.

"You must be Ella, come in, please." Courtney said to Ella.

"Why thank you... Princess Courtney." Ella said to Courtney as they entered.

"Well Ella, you are most certainly welcome." Courtney said to Ella.

"Please, make yourself comfy at home." Gwen said as they went up to the Princess Palace Nursery area.

"Oh, my goodness! This is like an actual princess palace!" Ella said as she was surprised and happy.

"Just wanted to set the mood for you, Ella." Gwen said to her.

"Thank you so much!" Ella said to Gwen and Courtney giving them hugs.

"In baby talk, it's thankies." Courtney and Gwen said to Ella.

"Oh well... Thankies." Ella said to them.

"But you are welcome." Courtney replied back to Ella.

"Want to know why we're speaking in baby talk?" Gwen asked Ella.

"Sure." Ella said to Gwen and Courtney.

"It's because..." Gwen said in suspense.

"We are wearing diapers." Gwen and Courtney said to Ella at the same time.

"Oh yes, Sky told me many of you have been experiencing the AB/DL lifestyle." Ella said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup…" Gwen and Courtney said as well.

"May I say something...?" Ella asked them.

"Sure." Gwen answered.

"You can say anything, this is our playdate." Courtney answered Ella as well.

"I am also wearing diapers." Ella said as Gwen and Courtney gasped.

"Really?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes, Sky told me about it and I insisted on trying them out." Ella answered Courtney, and explained how she began wearing them.

"How long was it since you started?" Gwen asked Ella.

"Almost a week now… and I must say… They bring out the inner child in me once again... and I absolutely love it!" Ella answered Gwen and explained to her and Courtney what she thought of it.

"Same here." Gwen and Courtney said to Ella.

"Want to know what brand I am wearing?" Ella asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said.

"Okies, here goes nothing." Ella said as she took off her dress, showing them her diaper which was a mix of the Rearz Princess Diaper, and the ABU Lavender Diaper, as it had Princess Crowns and Birds on the pattern as the diaper was Lavender, as she also wore a light pink bra, covering up her 32 A-Cup chests, and pink stockings.

"So…" Ella said while blushing heavily.

"How do I look?" Ella asked Gwen and Courtney who were in a daze as they just stared at those beauties.

"Truth?" Gwen and Courtney asked Ella who nodded up and down.

"I think they are beautiful." Gwen said to Ella.

"Really?!" Ella said as she was surprised in a good way.

"Yes. Court, what do you think?" Gwen answered Ella and then she asked Courtney.

"You look so adorable, beautiful and sexy." Courtney said to Ella making her blush.

"Thankies, you too." Ella replied back.

"Gwen... should we show her our diapey?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Let's do it, Princess." Gwen answered her as they take off their dresses revealing their respective Diapers as Gwen revealed her 35C-Cup sized chest, and Court revealed her 35 DD chest covered up by their respective bras as Gwen's bra was black and Courtney's was green as their diapers were a ABU Midnight Blue Diaper for Gwen and a white ABU Lawyer and Princess Themed Diaper.

"Ooooh." Ella said as she was impressed.

"So, what do you think?" Gwen asked Ella.

"How do we look?" Courtney asked Ella as well.

"You both look very beautiful and may I say it... SO HAWT AND SEXY!" Ella answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies, Ella." Gwen and Courtney said.

"You're very welcome." Ella said as the three diaper princesses hugged each other.

"So... what will we do next?" Gwen asked Courtney and Ella.

"I'm up for anything." Ella said to Gwen.

"Well you're the guest, what would you like to do?

"Hmmm... oh! I have an idea

"What is it?

"Well I heard you all have sex with these diapers on." Ella said as Gwen and Courtney nodded.

"Well... can you two show me what it feels like?

You mean... you want to have a diapey threesome with me and Gwenny?" Courtney asked Ella.

"If it's okay with the two of you?" Ella asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney answered Ella.

"Yay!" Ella cheered.

"What should we do first?" Ella asked Gwen and Courtney.

"I have an idea!" Gwen said before the two walked towards Ella as they pulled her close, groping her ass while their chests rubbed against each other.

"Oh!" Ella shouted as felt herself getting excited and wet.

"Let's begin." Courtney said before she kissed Ella while Gwen kept groping her ass.

"Mmmm!" Courtney and Ella moaned softly.

"Ella, how do you like it so far?" Gwen asked Ella.

"It's amazing... for a start." Ella answered.

"Weally? Let's get to even more fun!" Courtney said before she and Gwen placed Ella down as they both started to lick Ella's area slow at first.

"Ohhhhhhh! Oh my goodness!" Ella moaned and shouted as bit her lip hard.

"Mmmmm! Tasty." Gwen said.

"Yeah, it's yummy!" Courtney said to Gwen and Ella before they resumed licking as they added in their fingers starting to finger Ella's diapered area.

"Oh! Oh god! Oh god! oh my... FUCKING GOD!" Ella screamed and shouted in pure delight as she also swore like crazy loud and like a sailor as well.

"Mmm... looks like someone." Courtney said to Gwen and Ella.

"Has a bad mouth... what a naughty baby." Gwen said to Courtney and Ella.

"Ohhh! Harder, please!" Ella shouted to them.

"You want us to go Hawder... Okies then." Gwen said as she and Courtney kept going until Ella was about to climax.

"OH MY GOD! I'm getting closer! What's baby talk for Cum?" Ella asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Cumsies! We say we're Cumsies." Courtney answered Ella.

"Thankies! Baby Ella is gonna Cumsies soon!" Ella said to Courtney and Gwen.

"YES! YES! AHHHHHHH!" Ella screamed as she came over Gwen and Courtney's faces and mouths.

"Mmmmmm...Yummy." Gwen and Courtney said to Ella.

"Thankies. What do we do now?" Ella asked them.

"Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney

"Yes, Gwenny." Courtney said before Gwen began to whisper into Courtney's ear.

"Let's show Ella why we are called the True Princesses or True Queens of Diapey sex... by fucking her diapey hawd." Gwen said and whispered into Courtney's ear as she grinned and nodded as she loved the idea.

"Um... Princess Courtney, Princess Gwen, what is next?" Ella asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Gwen and I are going to do something fun." Courtney said to Ella.

"We're gonna fuck you hawd." Gwen said to Ella as she was a bit confused.

"Oh! Um... this may sound kind of odd... but may I first lick one of you first while the other fucks my diapey?" Ella asked them.

"Okies!" Courtney and Gwen answered Ella.

"But after that... we will double fuck your diapey hawd!" Gwen said to Ella.

"Okies!" Ella said as she began licking Courtney's diapered area while Gwen grabbed a big strap-on dildo and started to pound Ella's diapered ass.

"Mmmm!" Ella moaned and muffled while she licked Courtney while she slowly fingers her area also.

"Ohhh! Come on! Show this princess some hawd loving!" Courtney moaned and said to Ella who went harder.

"Mmm! You have such a cute ass, Ella." Gwen said before she groped Ella's ass before she resumed pounding Ella's pussy.

"Mmmm! Thankies! Ohhhh!" Ella muffled, moaned, and said as Courtney pushed her head in deeper.

"Mm!" Ella muffled.

"Come on, Ella. Pwease wick me hawder... I'm asking nicely. Pretty Pwease?" Courtney actually asked nicely with a nice tone in her voice.

"OKIES!" Ella shouted in pleasure as she resumed licking and fingering Courtney as she went harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ella did what Courtney asked her to do as Gwen kept pounding Ella harder.

"Ohhhhh!" Ella moaned as she stopped licking Courtney.

"Gwen, please take it-" Ella was in the middle of asking Gwen to take it easy with the poundings but Courtney stopped her and placed Ella's face back in her area.

"Mm!" Ella moaned and muffled as she resumed licking.

"I'm very sorry Ella, but when either me or my princess wifey are fucking…" Gwen said before Courtney continued.

"We wuv to do it hawd!" Courtney said as Ella moaned and licked Courtney harder as she fingered her even harder.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah!" Courtney soon stopped Ella.

"Now it's time for the Double Fuckys!" Courtney said as she got a strap-on dildo and joined her wife in the fun, as they both began pounding Ella.

"Ohhhhh!" Ella moaned as she held Courtney by her neck as the Brunette Princess aka the former C.I.T fucked the fairy tale princess' diapered area while Gwen the Goth Princess kept pounded her diapered ass.

"My God! You two were not lying!" Ella shouted as she was no doubt loving it.

"Well... take it!" Gwen shouted at Ella.

"Like a real princess do, Baby Ella!" Courtney shouted before she kissed Ella while Gwen kissed and licked Ella's neck like a Vampire.

"Mmm!" All three of them were moaning softly.

"Mmmm!" Ella moaned as she also begged to be free from Courtney's kisses so she can say something.

"Please... Hawder!" Ella shouted.

"What was that? Say it like a real princess would say it!" Courtney and Gwen said to Ella.

"PWEASE! FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY HAWDER! JUST LIKE A REAL PRINCESS WOULD SAY!" Ella shouted once again to Courtney and Gwen.

"Say it again." Gwen said sternly.

"But a bit more Properly." Courtney said sternly also.

"PWEASE! PRINCESS GWEN, PRINCESS COURTNEY! FUCK BABY PRINCESS ELLA'S DIAPEY ASS AND DIAPEY PUSSY LIKE A REAL PRINCESS!" Ella shouted, screamed, and begged to Gwen and Courtney.

"That's Better!" They said as they were now pounding Ella like no tomorrow.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Ahhhhh yes yes yes!" Ella moaned and shouted as she also kissed Courtney while Gwen sucked her neck hard like a Vampire.

"Mmmm!" Ella moaned out due to the intense pleasure as the threesome were about to climax.

"Ohhhh! Baby Ella Cumsies again!" Ella shouted as she was about to burst royally.

"So is Princess Courtney!" Courtney shouted.

"Same for Princess Gwenny!" Gwen shouted out as she and Courtney went harder while all three started to triple makeout with each other.

"Mmmmmm…Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned as they were tongue wrestling with each other until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" All three of them shouted as it was about to be one Happy Ending that Ella will never forget, but it will be a memorable Happy Ending for Gwen an Courtney as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed as they climaxed at the same time, and they kept making out for another minute until they started to pant to regain their energy.

"So, Ella…how was your first time?" Gwen and Courtney asked Ella.

"Like a true fairytale... Thankies so very much, Gwen and Courtney." Ella answered and thanked Gwen and Courtney.

"You're very welcome, Ella." Gwen and Courtney said as the trio hugged…then they cleaned up, and Ella got redressed.

"I got to go home, it's getting late. Thankies for everything." Ella said as she left.

"Bye-Bye Ella!" Gwen and Courtney said to Ella who went home.

"Now we are alone it's finally time that I get to have with my Queen." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehe... yup!" Courtney said as they started to makeout as Courtney took control and started to rub Gwen's area.

"Mmm! Princess Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes?" Gwen responded back with a question of her own.

"Who is the true Queen of Diapey sex? And if you answer honestly... you'll get a prize." Courtney asked and told Gwen what would happen if she answered honestly.

"I know it, you know it…it's right in front of me." Gwen said before she Tongue kissed Courtney.

"It's the love of my life, my wife…it's you." Gwen answered Courtney who rubbed Gwen's cheeks.

"That's the answer." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen said happily as she also happily clapped.

"What's my prize?" Gwen asked Courtney who pulled out their strap-on dildo that they got at pride month.

"The Queen will give her hawt princess wife... some hawd fuckys!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooh! Okies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"May I suck on it first?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You may." Courtney answered Gwen.

Gwen began to rub, pet, and even stroke the strap-on dildo until she began to suck on it.

"Mmm... you like that huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned a bit as she stopped to answer Courtney.

"Yes, I do! I wuv it so much!" Gwen answered before she continued to suck Courtney's strap-on dildo cock until the queen started to move fast.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled.

"Queen Courtney wuv it... hawd! Remember?" Courtney said to Gwen and asked her.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she answered yes.

"Good girl." Courtney said as she was smiling as Gwen kept sucking on it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Queen Courtney's gonna Cumsies!" Courtney soon climaxed inside of Gwen's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned as she climaxed hard as Gwen swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm! So good!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney soon pushes onto her back onto the bed.

"Now here comes your true prize!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Remember what I said before when you answered my question correctly?"

"Yes?" Gwen answered in a form of a question until she remembered.

"Ohhh..." Gwen said realizing what she remembered.

"Yeah... the Queen is going to fuck her princess hawd!" Courtney said before she placed her strap-on dildo into Gwen as she fucks her area hard.

"Ohhh! So tight!" Courtney said as she resumed pounding.

"Ohhh Yes!" Gwen said before she bit her lip as Courtney gropes and squeezed her breasts.

"Ahhh! Keep going!" Gwen also shouted at Courtney.

"Ah-Ah...if you say first that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, and that you Courtney Lopez are the best Diapey Queen ever. Say it now!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies! You, Courtney Lopez, are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life, and you, Courtney Lopez, are the greatest, The hawtest, the sexiest, the best Diapey Queen in the entire universe!" Gwen said as she added in more details.

"Oooh! I wuv the additional details... you deserve even Hawder fuckys... my naughty baby Princess Gwenny!" Courtney said as they tongue wrestled as Courtney started to pound Gwen even harder.

"I wuv you! I wuv being your wife!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too! I wuv being your wife also! I wuv Diapey Sex!" Courtney said back, as she added in that she loved having diaper sex.

"Me too! Can I fuck the Queen when you're done?" Gwen responded back, and asked Courtney also.

How about now'

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as They switched and Gwen began pound Courtney's diapered area hard.

"Ohhh! Queen Courtney so wet and tight!" Gwen shouted and moaned before she kissed her neck and licked her neck like a vampire while Courtney gasped and screamed in pleasure.

"More! The Diapey Queen begs for more hawd fuckys! Pwease!" Courtney said as Gwen soon sucked her neck hard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Courtney moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"Sure thing." Gwen said as she kept pounding Queen Courtney until they were both near Cumsies as they both decide to scissors each other.

"OHHHHH! COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned and shouted out to Courtney.

"OHHHHHH! GWENDOLYN!" Courtney moaned and shouted as the two madeout as they were soon close.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Courtney screamed out.

"Me too!" Gwen shouted as the two scissors harder and harder as they both exploded.

"Ahhhhhh!" The two screamed during their epic climax as it was like the Happy Ending of a Fairytale as they finally finished climaxing until they began to pant as they also began to tongue kiss once again before they began peeing in their diapers softly.

"Mmmmmmm…" Both of them moaned and sighed softly as they were still kissing and peeing in their diapers until they finished peeing as their diapers were full.

"We need to changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agwee." Courtney said in agreement as the two changed each other's diapers as they wiped and powdered each other thus cleaning each other up before they got on fresh and clean diapers before they got into their pajama shirts and pajama bottoms as they were still wearing their diapers as well.

"Gwen, was I too harsh on Ella and You?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Ella? Maybe a tad bit... but me, no, besides... proves why you are the queen." Gwen answered Courtney and complimented her dominance.

"Hehehe…" Courtney giggled as she blushed a bit.

"Something isn't right.

"Yeah, we never sleep with the PJ Bottoms on.

"No we don't." Courtney said as they took off their sleep bottoms and only wear their PJ Shirts, Diapers, and Pacifier Necklaces.

"It's getting late, let's call it a night." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, besides…Trent is bringing Maybelle, Lita, and Brady home from his place in the morning." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed each other softly as they get into the bed.

"I wuv you." They said to each other as they were relaxing in bed.

"What did you think of the Playdate sweetie?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"This Playdate was amazing!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said back as she kissed Gwen.

"I'm glad we helped Ella experience the feeling of Diapey sex." Courtney also said to Gwen.

"Yay...maybe next time...we let her fuck one of us." Gwen said back to Courtney who blushed a bit.

"Yeah sounds good…anyway...Nighty night Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Nighty night, Queen." Gwen said back before the two kissed as Courtney turned the lights off and went to bed to end the night.

 **The End.**

 **It's the end of the chapter…but not the end of the story by a long-shot folks.**

 **I thank Hellflores for co-writing this one with me.**

 **The next chapter will be an interesting one as they are going to attempt having Diaper Sex in the car!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. Romantic Ride

Romantic Ride

 **Summary: This is based on the Opening Scene of an Episode of "That 70's Show" the Episode was called "Parents Find Out" as Eric Forman, and Donna Pinciotti were caught having sex in Eric's Vista Cruiser. I got the inspiration from that to do this little sexy chapter, I proposed the idea to my co-writer Hellflores and he liked it and we wrote it together. Gwen and Courtney were out for a nice and romantic picnic near the lake, what'll happen? Find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney were enjoying a nice, quiet, and romantic picnic at a small and private lake as their car was parked within the confines of the trees, near the water and the docks also as Gwen and Courtney were in their car which was a 2017 Honda Element which was Black. It was their car, even though Gwen had a 2012 Toyota Camry which was midnight Blue and Courtney had her 2009 Lamborghini which was Dark Brown…but they had a car which they could share, and get kinky if they felt like it.

"Mmmmmmm…!" They moaned softly as they were making out in the car until they decided to go to the back of the car to snuggle and cuddle with each other as the back seats were already folded down, making the vehicle appear to have a truck bed as they started to snuggle under the stars, because the sunroof was open.

"Ahhh…" Gwen sighed in comfort.

"This is nice, getting out for a bit." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah it is! Just you and me…relaxing in our car, under the stars…having a nice, quiet, and romantic moment." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement as they shared a kiss.

"It was a picnic and it was delicious." Courtney said to Gwen as they shared a large plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Trent's doing a good job babysitting Maybelle, Lita, and Brady once again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as they kissed again.

"Court, I have an idea from an episode of "That '70's Show" you and I saw." Gwen told Courtney.

"Okies, tell me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"We should have Diapey Sex in the car!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really?!" Courtney asked Gwen as she was surprised and in shock.

"Yep!" Gwen answered Courtney with a nod.

"But what if we get caught?!" Courtney asking Gwen as she was legitimately concerned and worried.

"Don't worry... we won't get caught, I promise." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, let's get it on." Courtney responded as they resumed their makeout session as they were like pros as they stripped off their clothes until they were down to their diapers and their bras, as Gwen sported her midnight blue lacy bra covering up her 35C Breasts as Courtney sported her Pink Lacy Bra covering up her 35DD Breasts as they were also rubbing and groping each other's sexy bodies.

"Mmmm! Baby Courtney you are so soft!" Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney making her blush.

"Gwenny is too!" Courtney said back, making Gwen blush as they kept rubbing their diapered areas together until they began to scissors each other.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned as they were enjoying themselves.

"Baby Gwen wuvs Courtney scissoring her diapey pussy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too! Baby Courtney wuvs Gwen scissoring her Diapey Pussy too!" Courtney said in agreement as they kept scissoring until they stopped as Gwen had a sexy idea.

"Want to wet our diapeys together?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney said as the two began rubbing each other's diapered areas as they rubbed each other even harder until they had to pee.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen moaned out until she started to release.

"Ohhhhhh…yeah." Gwen sighed/moaned and said as she was peeing in her diaper like the Nile River until she finished as her diaper was full and soiled.

"Gwenny peed her diapey?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yeah, and it felt so good." Gwen answered Courtney.

"My turn then." Courtney said as she then started to meditate a bit until she started to pee in her diaper herself.

"Ahhhh." Courtney moaned and sighed happily as she smiled and her smile was euphoric.

"Feels good peeing in your diapey doesn't it Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh, fuck yeah it does!" Courtney answered Gwen as they shared a passionate kiss as Courtney finished peeing as her diaper was full and soiled as well.

"We should changey before we continue." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agwee." Courtney replied back as she changed Gwen's diaper, and then Gwen changed Courtney's diaper.

"There we go…now we're both clean and dry now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep." Courtney said back.

"What should we do? Keep scissoring? Bumpies? Humpies? 69? I fuck you? You fuck me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hmm..." Courtney said as she thought about it.

"How about we fuck each other with a dildo." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Do you have one with you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yup!" Courtney answered Gwen as she went to the front of the passenger's seat and pulled out a big double head dildo from the glove box.

"Let's do this." Courtney said to Gwen as they placed it on their wet diapered areas as they began using it on each other.

"Ohhhh! FUCK!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was enjoying the pleasure.

"Hawder! Go Hawder, Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny!" Courtney said as they kept going harder and harder.

"I'm getting closer Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hold it, Princess! Let's take our time!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney said as they switched to the next sex position as they are now doing Bumpies with the dildo.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned out softly.

"I wuv you Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Courtney wuvs you too, Gwen!" Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Let's go hawder Court!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as they went harder and harder until they had a sexy idea to end it.

"Let's do 69 action, with drooling." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooh, deal." Gwen said as the tossed the dildo away as they started licking each other's diapered areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were enjoying it, as they began drooling, and babbling like actual babies.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Gwenny tastes so good!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, and Gwenny wuvs Princess Courtney's wet Diapey Pussy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned, muffled, and cooed as they kept licking each other as they got closer and closer until it was time.

"I can't hold it!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me neither!" Courtney said back to Gwen as they kept licking each other until the moment started.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They moaned, and muffled as the two exploded all over their faces.

"So, Courtney…how was my idea of Diapey Sex in the car?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Super Hawt! I absolutely wuv it Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed each other on the lips.

"Let's go home now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then…" Gwen said back as they cleaned up, and cleaned the car up before they got redressed and headed back home to end the night.

 **In my opinion…it was a bit unorthodox, but it was still good.**

 **Next chapter deals with the two of them being Spies like Spy vs. Spy and it's going to be awesome!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	25. Spy vs Spy Diapey Love

Spy vs. Spy Diapey Love

 **Summary: In this chapter, this is the 25** **th** **chapter of this awesome story as Hellflores was at his most creative when it came to the AB/DL thing, anyway…Gwen and Courtney want to roleplay being spies as they battle each other like in "Spy vs. Spy" but it's over one of the rarest Amazon Artifacts ever…her name is Luciana, The Great Amazon Diaper Warrior. You'll learn more about her in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL, Language, Baby Talk, and Minor Violence. Hellflores and I co-wrote this one together. ENJOY!**

It was a week after Gwen and Courtney had Diaper Sex in their car as they were watching a Spy Movie in the living room as Maybelle, Lita, and Brady were sound asleep in their rooms.

"Remember the Spy Challenge that I was a part of during Total Drama Action?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I propose that we roleplay as Spies." Courtney responded back.

"Cool, I like that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good, so let's talk about it." Courtney said back before they began talking about their upcoming sexual roleplaying thing.

"How about One of us plays the good spy and the other plays the bad spy!" Gwen said as Courtney smirked at her.

"What?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Nothing." Courtney answered Gwen.

"But what will happen?" Courtney asked Gwen also.

"Well, the good spy steals a statue from the bad spy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh! Tell me more!" Courtney said as she liked where this was going.

"The statue is of an Amazon Warrior that wore diapeys in all of her battles." Gwen explained to Courtney the gist of the statue.

"Oooh! What was her name?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Want to really know?" Gwen responded back with a question of her own as Courtney nodded.

"Yeah." Courtney said.

"Okies, once upon a time… deep in the Amazon, there was a female warrior named Luciana, she was known as The Great Amazon Diaper Warrior. She was the only Amazon Warrior in history who wore diapeys to every one of her battles and they were her lucky charm as she won every battle she was ever in, until one day she was defeated, and murdered by a rival tribe called the Zokos…her tribe called her a Goddess because of her will to be themselves, and to be innocent despite tough times." Gwen said as Courtney was impressed with the story.

"Wow, that's an amazing story." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agreed." Gwen said in agreement.

"Anyway, let's get this started." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as they hugged again before they got out of their normal clothes and into their spy outfits as Gwen sported a Midnight Blue leotard/onesie as it showed her diaper, and she had gadgets, and sex toys…Courtney's Spy Outfit was Dark Brown as it was a leotard/onesie thing but it showed her diaper as well as she also had spy gadgets and sex toys as well.

"So, Gwenny…what will we be?" Courtney asked her.

"You'll Be The bad spy, your agency is the BBBGA aka the Big Bad Baby Girl Agency, and I'll be the Good spy and my agency is DSA aka Diapey Spies Agency." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies, then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're not mad about this aren't you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"No, I'm not mad. We're just pretending to be spies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good, now we can get started." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as they hugged and kissed one more time.

"Have fun, and I love you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same for you, and I love you too." Courtney said back as they went their separate ways as Courtney was at the basement and Gwen went outside as it was dark and nobody saw Gwen in her Diaper thankfully.

Outside Agent White aka Gwen began sneaking her way into the house, as she got into the house, and began sneaking her way through the house of Agent Lopez aka Courtney as she was trying to steal the Statue of Luciana, The Great Amazon Diaper Warrior.

"Alright then… where is the statue of Luciana?" Gwen said before she grabbed out her iPhone 6S Plus which was her spy gadget as she used the locator.

"Hmm…Ah-Ha! Down the basement!" Gwen said to herself quietly before she began sneaking quietly through the hallways.

"This statue is important for all of mankind." Gwen said to herself quietly as she also sneaked behind some walls and found the door to the basement.

"If the statue Of Luciana, it will help restore the balance of AB/DL everywhere!" Gwen said before she opened the door, not nothing it turned on a silent alarm that Courtney heard.

"Ah-Ha! Gotcha! Agent White!" Courtney said to herself as Gwen walked through the basement and saw another room.

"This is most likely where she keeps the Statue of Luciana the Great Amazon Diaper Warrior." Gwen said to herself as she pretended to enter a 4-digit code to unlock and open the door as she sees the statue with her eyes.

"The statue is beautiful…and it's-" Gwen said as she was interrupted by a Mocha skinned evil Spy named Agent Lopez.

"GOTCHA! BITCH!" Courtney said as she pulled on Gwen's hair.

"What?! OW!" Gwen shouted and screamed in pain.

"Not so fast Agent White!" Courtney said as she applied the Sleeper Hold and she was doing it in a way that will make the late WWE Hall of Famer, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper proud but she was also doing it in a way that was safe so she wouldn't accidently kill her wife Gwen.

"No!" Gwen shouted as she attempted to break free but to no avail she could not do so.

"You won't… get away with…this!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Sorry Gwenny-Boo, But I already did…" Courtney said as she applied more pressure as Gwen went to sleep and Courtney carried Gwen to another room as she did a good job with carrying her safely as she placed her on a chair and she began tying her up with some strong rope.

"Hehehehe... hahaha. Hahahaha!" Courtney laughed evilly as she tied Gwen even tighter.

"Haha! There you go, Agent White…all tied up with nowhere to go!" Courtney said to Gwen who was still asleep.

"Mmm…" Gwen moaned softly as she opened her eyes.

"Awwww, she sounded so adorable!" Courtney said in her mind.

"Awww, my wittle baby is awake!" Courtney said to Gwen in baby talk.

"Where am I?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You are in my Trophy Room…and I believe that you wanted this rare statue of mine." Courtney said to Gwen, who saw the statue in Courtney's hands and felt herself all stuck as she was on a chair.

"Give me that statue back!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Gwen." Courtney said with an evil tone in her voice.

"That is Agent White to you, Courtney!" Gwen corrected Courtney.

"Grr… look, I am not going to give you the statue but I will show you why you never ever enter another Diapey baby spy's home." Courtney growled softly and spoke to Gwen with a cold and evil tone in her voice.

"Why?!" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Because, it is too valuable for me to give back... plus It's a great statue for mi casa since I'm a diapey spy." Courtney answered Gwen as she was smiling, but still she was still cold in her demeanor.

"So am I, but you shouldn't hog the statue for yourself!" Gwen responded back to Courtney.

"Oh yeah?! Why not?!" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Because, Luciana The Great Amazon Warrior gives a great name for adults that want to wear Diapeys everywhere." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Think about it." Gwen said to Courtney who thought about it for a minute.

"Okies…you're right." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said thanking Courtney.

"But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go for trying to steal!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh…Okies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So now I'm going to make you know why you shouldn't steal from another diapey spy." Courtney said to Gwen in a calm and cool tone of voice.

"How?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"By... having... Hawt... diapey sex… with me!" Courtney answered Gwen's question as she then had a smile that turned Gwen on.

"Oooh! That doesn't sound so bad." Gwen said to Courtney as she smiled as well, as she was happy and excited.

"Really…?" Courtney grinned sexually and happily.

"Well, yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"You don't know… how many spies were shocked about what I did to them during sex." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"I got it Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney who began to chuckle a bit.

"Can we just do it please?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Let's do it." Courtney said as she then sat on Gwen's lap as they started to makeout slowly while she started to rub her diapered area.

"Mmmmmmmm!" They moaned very softly and passionately until they stopped making out.

"You're very soft." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, I wuv your hands, especially your magical fingers." Gwen said back to Courtney.

"Why thankies…" Courtney said back as she started to rub Gwen even harder while they resumed tongue kissing each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney and Gwen moaned passionately.

"Mmmmm! More!" Gwen said as she wanted to hold Courtney but couldn't.

"Okies." Courtney said as she kept going.

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm…!" Both of them were moaning with such passion, glee, and euphoria.

"Agent Lopez! Can you please free me?" Gwen asked Courtney to untie her.

"Not yet…just wait." Courtney said as she went down and started to lick her swimsuit region.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she liked it.

"Ohhhhhh! Oh yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Tasty pussy." Courtney said to Gwen before she resumed licking.

"Thankies!" Gwen said back as Courtney keeps licking as she adds a finger starting to finger Gwen's area as well.

"Ohhhhhhh! OH YEAH!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she pulled out but kept licking.

"So tasty!" Courtney said before she resumed licking, and kept licking while she used her free hand to start rubbing her own diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled in pure pleasure and delight.

"Oh, fucking God! Agent Lopez, if you let me free... YOU CAN FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY HAWD!"

"Mmm..." Courtney moaned softly as she had Gwen's pre Cumsies on her lips.

"Say that again... but with more begging please." Courtney demanded/requested and asked Gwen who nodded.

"Pwease Agent Lopez, if you let me go... I'LL LET YOU FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY VEWY HAWD! PWEASE?!" Gwen said and begged to Courtney as she was convinced.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she pulled out and stopped licking while she kept on fingering.

"Good! I'll do it after I'm done with this!" Courtney said as she resumed licking and fingering Gwen harder than before.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned out louder and louder than before.

"I'm getting closer! Make me explode I want to Cumsies so hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"DO IT THEN! AGENT WHITE!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed out as she climaxed all over her mouth and face.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Courtney moaned and muffled as she tasted and swallowed Gwen's cumsies.

"So sweet!" Courtney said as Gwen blushed.

"Thankies." Gwen said back as Courtney finally untied Gwen from her chair, until she pulled Gwen off the chair, and pushed her onto the table.

"You want me to fuck you…?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded as she was on her back.

"I fucking will!" Courtney said as she pulled out a very big strap-on dildo as she placed it over her diaper and grabbed Gwen's waist.

"Do it! Pound me like I'm your bitch!" Gwen shouted at Courtney with glee.

"With pleasure!" Courtney replied back at Gwen, as Courtney began to pound Gwen softly.

"Oh God!" Gwen shouted as she loved the pounding already.

"I ain't holding back, Gwenny!" Courtney said as she started to fuck Gwen's area endlessly while Gwen was rubbing her diapered area as well.

"Ohhhh! So fucking good! Gwenny so wet and tight!" Courtney moaned and said as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned softly.

"Thankies! Can I fuck you after you're done?" Gwen replied and asked Courtney.

"Mmmm… okies then." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said back as she pulled Courtney into a very hot tongue kiss as Courtney kept pounding Gwen harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled during their hot tongue kiss and makeout session.

"Ohhhhhh! You are so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Weally?!" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh absolutely! You are so hawt and sexy, I want to pound you until I Cumsies hawd inside of you!" Courtney answered and told Gwen who only got more aroused.

"Go ahead, CUMSIES HAWD INSIDE OF ME!" Gwen shouted loudly.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she pounded Gwen even harder than before until it was time.

"GONNA EXPLODE!" Courtney screamed out.

"ME TOO!" Gwen screamed out as well.

"OHHHHH!" Courtney screamed and moaned as she exploded and the strap-on dildo exploded as well.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Gwen moaned as she bit her bottom lip while she climaxed in her diaper as they kissed again one more time before Courtney pulled out of Gwen as she got off the table.

"That was pwetty hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Now, it's my turn." Gwen said to Courtney as Courtney gave Gwen the strap-on dildo and Gwen placed it on over her diaper.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Uh-Huh! Give it to me!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"I will!" Gwen said as Courtney got on the table and Gwen started to pound her good.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she liked what she was doing.

"Oh shit! Oh god, yes! Hawder!" Courtney shouted at Gwen to keep going.

"Say That "I, Agent Lopez am a naughty spy baby who deserves to be fucked hawd by "Agent White" while wearing these awesome diapeys!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I, Agent Lopez, am a naughty and sexy spy baby who deserves to be fucked hawd by Agent White while wearing these awesome, sexy, and soft diapeys!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! I wuv the additional details!" Gwen said as she went even harder and harder than before.

"Ohhhh! FUCK YEAH!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she began rubbing her diapered area.

"Are you going to give the statue to me?!" Gwen asked Courtney.

"MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND! AGENT WHITE!" Courtney answered Gwen making her mad.

"Fine then!" Gwen said to Courtney as she started to pound her like crazy.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen moaned and screamed out as she was enjoying it.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Courtney screamed out.

"Do you wuv this Agent Lopez?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! FUCK YES! I WUV THIS!" Courtney answered Gwen as Courtney was blushing like crazy.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Beyond 10! I wuv it to Infinity and Beyond!" Courtney answered Gwen as they started to kiss again, then they began tongue kissing each other like crazy once more.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned passionately until they both had a sexy and awesome idea.

"Do you want to scissors each other?" They asked each other.

"Yes!" They answered each other's question as Gwen took off the gigantic strap-on dildo, and joined Courtney on the table as they spread their legs wide open as they began scissoring each other hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned loud as they were close to waking their kids up, but not loud enough as they kept tongue kissing each other.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled.

"I wuv you!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said back as they both French Kissed and Scissored each other at the same time hard, until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"ME TOO!" Courtney said back.

"WHAT-OH! ABOUT-OH! THE STATUE?!" Gwen asked Courtney.

"WHY DONT WE KEEP IT! We work together! Ohhh! Form our own Agency!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned out before she began to spoke.

"I'm down with that! Oh God! AGENT LOPEZ! COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted out.

"AGENT WHITE! GWEN!" Courtney shouted back.

"DIAPEY CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and shouted as they climaxed as they are on top of each other making out.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned as they were tongue kissing once again until they stopped.

"I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"So, what's the name of our Spy Agency going to be?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about...the D.I.A. aka the Diapey Intelligence Agency." Courtney answered Gwen's question.

"Ooooh! I wuv that!" Gwen answered as they kissed as they finished their spy thing, then they headed back to their bedroom with the statue as things went back to normal as they are in their PJ's…minus the Pajama Pants, and diapers.

"What did you think of the Spy Roleplay thing we did tonight?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was fun, sexy, and hawt...but it could have been better without you pulling my hair." Gwen answered as she touched her hair.

"Owie." Gwen said as she was rubbing her head as Courtney actually felt bad about pulling on her wife's hair.

"I'm so sorry about that, it was too far to do in general." Courtney apologized to Gwen.

"It's okay… just don't do that again. Promise?" Gwen said and then asked Courtney to promise not to do that again.

"I Pinkie Pie Promise." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Courtney said as she successfully crossed her heart, mimicked the act of flapping wings by moving her wrists, and she even pretended to smash cupcakes into her eye as she closed her eyes before she placed her hand over her eye finishing the promise, as Gwen chuckled.

"We should get ready for bed…it's getting late." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed. But we should changey first." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"That's a good idea, Princess." Gwen said as they changed each other's diapers, as they wiped each other, powdered each other, and got fresh and clean diapers on each other.

"That's better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed." Courtney said back in agreement.

"Now, we can go to bed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies! I wuv you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too!" Gwen said back as they hugged as they finally got ready for bed.

"Nighty night, Agent Lopez." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush.

"Nighty night… Agent White." Courtney said as Gwen laughed before she turned the lights off to end their sexy night.

 **AWWWWWWWWWW! Was that great or what?**

 **Next chapter will have Gwen and Courtney wrestle in an WWE Style Wrestling Match with Marley as the official, and Scott as the commentator as they are competing to see who is the Undisputed TDW Diapey Sex World Champion and to see who will change the winner's diaper for a week?**

 **Will it be Courtney? Or will it be Gwen?**

 **Find out!**

 **Plus, READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Ready to Rumble

Ready to Rumble

 **Summary: In this chapter of True Lesbo Love, I'm doing something that I thought I would never ever do, I never thought that I would combine AB/DL with Wrestling but I'm doing it. ENJOY!**

Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and Scott as they were watching wrestling on the TV as they were watching an old episode of WWE Smackdown from September 26th 2002 on the WWE Network as they were watching a match between who would become two great WWE Hall of Famers in Edge and Eddie Guerrero as the match they were watching was a No Disqualification Match as they were having chips, and other junk food, sodas or milk in their baby bottles and candy also as they were watching awesome matches...they were at Scott and Marley's houses as they were next door neighbors.

"Let's go Edge!" Gwen and Courtney shouted out as they were favoring Edge.

"Come on Eddie! You got this one amigo!" Marley said.

"Hehe, I kind of like Eddie's method, using a weapon and framing an opponent." Scott said as well.

"Really? Scott, that's cheating!" Courtney said to Scott.

"It's no disqualifications." Scott said to Courtney.

"Touché." Courtney said back.

"Yeah, though I sometimes think it's kinda bad some wrestler would try to interfere with others matches." Marley said to Scott.

"Well it's no disqualification." Scott said back.

"I mean during any kind of match... it's kinda unfair to the wrestlers that got his or her chances down." Marley explained.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement.

"You're right." Scott said to Marley.

"Huh? Whenever we get into a wrestling debate, we would argue about it." Marley said to Scott.

"I know but you're right, besides, I had this wild and crazy dream that I was in a match with Minoru Suzuki who is the NEVER Openweight Champion." Scott said as Marley paused the remote stopping the match as Marley, Gwen, and Courtney suddenly started to listen.

"I was in the middle of the match, and then I was about to be piledriven as Marley got on the ring apron distracting Minoru for a bit, until she was about to get piledriven as well but then I rescued Marley by nailing several forearms to his head, Minoru won but at least I saved the girl of my dreams." Scott said as Marley giggled and blushed.

"Aww, Thankies for saving me in your dream! You really are my prince charming!" Marley said as they kissed.

"Now let's resume watching this brutal match as you can see here girls, Eddie and Edge are on top of the ladder." Scott said as he pressed play on the remote thus resuming the match in progress as Eddie nailed a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the top of the ladder to Edge.

"Oh!" Tazz and Michael Cole said on the TV.

"Ohh!" Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and Scott said as they cringed.

"Holy shit that had to hurt my friend Edge like that." Marley said.

"Agreed." Courtney said as a few minutes later Edge responded back with an Edgecution from the top of the ladder.

"OHHHH!" The foursome shouted.

"Holy shit!" Gwen said.

"Gwendolyn!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sorry! It was an awesome move!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okay, just watch your mouth sometimes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies babe." Gwen said as they kissed before Edge pinned Eddie for the win as Edge won the No Disqualification Match.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said as they began to cheer.

"Darn!" Marley and Scott said as well.

"Edge, has beaten Latino Heat!" Courtney and Gwen said as they hugged.

"This was still a fun match." Marley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." They said to each other.

"Alright that was a fun match.

"Yeah!" Gwen, Courtney, and Marley said as Scot puts on an episode of puts on an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S

"Wanna just chill in our diapers?" Scott asked the three women.

"Yeah!" They answered Scott as they took off their pants and they got on the couch and watch an episode of Friends.

"Ahhhh." Gwen sighed in relief.

"This is comfier than wearing our pants." Gwen said to everyone.

"Yup! You look very cute in your diapey, honey." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aww, Thankies princess." Gwen said back as they shared a quick kiss.

"You look cute too, Mars-Bars." Scott said to Marley.

"Thankies, Scotty Bear." Marley said to Scott as they shared a quick kiss as well.

"Marley and I have an idea." Scott said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What is it?" They asked him.

"Well…Only if you two are okay with it?" Marley asked them.

"Is it a Hawt idea?" Gwen responded back with a question of her own.

"In a way..." Scott answered before he continued.

"How would you two like it to do a Hawt diapey wrestling match?" Scott asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Say what?" Gwen and Courtney asked him back as they looked really surprised.

"You two, have a wrestling match...and then after a bit, you two have hawt Diapey Sex in the first ever Hawt Diapey Wrestling Match. I'll referee and I'll be fair...and Scott will do commentary as there will be a championship belt on the line." Marley answered, and explained the proposal.

"What's the belt?" Gwen asked.

"It's called the Undisputed TDW World Diapey Sex Championship!" Scott answered Gwen.

"May we see the belt?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Marley answered as she puled it out as it was a combination of the old WWE Women's Championship Belt, and the NWA Women's World Championship Belt as well.

"Ooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said as they liked it.

"We wuv it!" Courtney said to them.

"It's pretty!" Gwen said as well.

"So, you girls game?" Marley asked them.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered Marley.

"Awesome!" Scott and Marley said as they went to their basement which has a wrestling ring, as the foursome get ready for the match.

"This is going to be awesome." Gwen said to Courtney as they were putting on their wrestling gear, as their wrestling gear was similar to them wearing their onesies except there are boots, knee pads, and elbow pads.

"I know I'll be winning this match." Courtney said as Gwen smirked

"Oh really?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well Yeah... I know that because I did beat Duncan in a challenge during season 2, even though it was in a ball pit.

"Yeah... but he never fought back...because he is a pussy unlike me unlike me." Gwen said as Courtney giggled a bit.

"But this is a friendly fight, okay." Gwen also said reminding her wife.

"Of course, sweetie." Courtney said as the two kissed before they got finished putting on their wrestling gear as Marley walked by wearing a referee's uniform complete with a referee shirt, and even an official AB/DL Referee Diaper complete with a referee stripe pattern all over the diaper, with black boots on her feet.

"What's up girls?" Marley asked them.

"Hey." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"You two ready for this?" Marley asked them.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered back.

"Awesome!" Marley said before she started to leave.

"Wait, what match is it?" Gwen asked Marley.

"It is a Two out of Three Falls Match." Marley said as she left and made her way to the ring.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said.

"You're welcome!" Marley said as she signaled Scott to ring the bell which he did so.

"The following contest, which is a 2-out-3 Falls Match and it is for the Undisputed TDW World Diapey Sex Championship!" Marley announced.

"Good luck." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, you too." Courtney said back as "Misery' by Paramore played as Gwen came out first.

"Introducing first from London, Ontario, Canada…she is the runner up/winner of Total Drama Island, she is "The Loner" Gwen White!" Marley announced as she got into the ring as "Misery" by Paramore stopped playing, and then "Light's Out" by P.O.D began to play as Courtney came out next.

"Her opponent, from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada…she is a former C.I.T she is Courtney Lopez!" Marley announced as Courtney got into the ring as they hugged and kissed before the match began.

"Good luck." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same to you honey." Courtney said back at Gwen as Marley signaled Scott to ring the bell.

"Ring the bell!" Marley shouted as Scott rang the bell, and the match began.

"Here goes nothing…" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep…" Courtney said back as the two circled around the ring, before they grappled for position as Courtney won the advantage and pushed Gwen to the corner.

"The match begins with Courtney having an advantage over Gwen." Scott said as Courtney soon threw 'soft' punches to Gwen's face as Marley went to Gwen and Courtney.

"Come on Courtney, please get away from the ropes?" Marley asked Gwen and Courtney to step away since they were on the ropes in the corner.

"Courtney backs off, and runs into Gwen!" Scott said as Courtney attempted to nail a clothesline but Gwen moved out of the way.

"Whoa! Gwen dodged a painful clothesline by Courtney!" Scott said as Gwen grabbed Courtney.

"Gwen is taking Courtney on a trip to a rarely seen city, called "Suplex City" as she nails a German Suplex, just like Brock Lesnar, I call him Broccoli Boy." Scott said as Gwen nailed the German Suplex a few more times before she nailed another one and went for the pin.

"There's the cover!" Scott said as Marley began the count.

"1…2…" Marley counted as Courtney kicked out, then Gwen nailed a Chokeslam, and then a Tombstone Piledriver.

"Gwen nails a Chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver onto Courtney and goes for the cover." Scott said as Marley began to count again.

"1…2…3!" Marley counted as it Gwen won the first fall of the match.

"Winner of the first fall…Gwen White!" Marley announced as Gwen went to Courtney.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Courtney answered.

"Nice win." Courtney also said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as Courtney pulled Gwen into a kiss, and then nailed Gwen with "Final Judgment" for the win.

"Courtney played possum!" Scott shouted as Marley began the count.

"1…2…3!" Marley counted and Courtney won the second fall.

"Winner of the second fall, Courtney Lopez!" Marley announced as Gwen and Courtney thought of something naughty.

"Diapey sex time?" Gwen and Courtney asked each other.

"Let's get it on!" Marley said as Gwen and Courtney start making out.

"Now it looks like... our competitors are making out?!" Scott asked in surprise as Marley nodded.

"Hawt!" Scott said as he started rub his baba slowly as the two continued to makeout while rubbing their diapered asses.

"Mmmm! So sexy!" Gwen said as she tackled Courtney down to the ring as she roughly scissor Courtney hard.

"Mmmmm! Whoever Cumsies first, loses! Okies?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Okies! Ohhh! Hawder!" Courtney shouted, and moaned as they makeout and scissor harder as they kept at it.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned passionately.

"Dear God!" Courtney shouted with glee.

"Mmm! Our fighters are getting hawter and wetter every moment now!" Scott moaned softly and said as he was turned on.

"Mmm! So hawt! But I shouldn't stop them!" Marley moaned and said as she was turned on also but did not pleasure herself, because she was a referee as Gwen and Courtney kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm getting closer!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Me too! But I won't stop at all! You Cumsies first!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Not until you Cumsies!" Gwen shouted as the two makeout roughly and scissor even harder than before... as Courtney soon exploded.

"Yes!" Gwen said as she won the match.

"Ring the bell!" Marley ordered Scott to ring the bell which he did.

"Gwen White is the Undisputed TDW Diapey Sex World Champion!" Scott announced as Gwen was about to climax also.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Gwen moaned as she climaxed in her diapered area as well.

"I won! Yay!" Gwen shouted and cheered.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed as the match was over, as Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and Scott cleaned up before they headed up stairs.

"What do you think of me and Scotty's idea?" Marley asked Gwen and Courtney.

"We absolutely wuv it!" Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Plus! I wuv this belt!" Gwen said as she held it close and kissed it.

"Sorry I had to beat you Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I don't mind it! I wuv it, I even wuv how we ended it! So hawt and sexy.

"I agree." Scott said in agreement as the foursome chaired a hug, hugged as Gwen and Courtney got redressed and went home and got into their beds with their Pajama Shirts on and their diapers on.

"I think I love Wrestling." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said back at Gwen as the two kissed.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as they kissed once more before the two climbed into their bed as they grabbed their pacifier necklaces.

"Nighty-Night Court." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Night-Night Gwenny...Champ." Courtney said as they fell asleep in a hugging position to end the night.

 **Interesting Match Huh?**

 **Next chapter has Gwen and Courtney on an airplane, on the way home from San Francisco!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	27. Airplanes

Airplanes

 **Summary: In this chapter, which Gwen and Courtney were on an luxury airline flight from San Francisco to Toronto as they were on their way home from celebrating their fifth anniversary as a married couple in the largest LGBT City in the world. ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney were on aboard a luxury airliner called "Virgin Atlantic" as they were flying from San Francisco to Toronto.

"It was nice taking this little vacation, just you and me. Hope Maybelle is doing well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"She's with Trent, I know she's doing fine." Courtney responded back as they were sipping some grape juice in Wine Glasses.

"Maybe next time, we should take her with us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things to do in San Francisco." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I'm glad that we did this, and I'm glad we're in first class, aren't you?" Gwen asked Courtney who sighed.

"Yeah... first class was the best during World Tour... except for what happened." Courtney said as she started to get depressed once again.

"Courtney, I thought we promised to never speak about that ever again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know...but he broke my heart and...it destroyed our friendship... I'm still sorry for trying to eliminate you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I sort of deserve it, I didn't want to hurt your feelings or our friendship." Gwen said back at Courtney.

"It's okay, now I know he kissed you and you didn't kiss him." Courtney said to Gwen acknowledging her mistake.

"I know but if we had communicated about it instead of what happened between me and Duncan…we still would have been BFF's." Gwen said to Courtney acknowledging her mistake as well.

"Yeah and I wasn't my best back then during World Tour." Courtney said to Gwen.

"At least we're happy with what we have...and at least we're happy together." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed.

"I wuv you, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney as the two kissed once more until Gwen had a sexy, yet naughty idea.

"Courtney, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Aww...of course. Tell me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I have a fun idea, to spice up our love life." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! What is it?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Why don't we have hawt diapey sex right now?" Gwen said and asked Courtney who gasped.

"Here?! On the plane?" Courtney asked Gwen as she nodded.

"What do you say?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I wuv it. May we film it? We're the only ones in first class." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney who grabbed their video camera as Gwen starts it.

"Hey everyone! It's me, Gwen White, over here is my sexy diapey wife, Courtney Lopez." Gwen said as Courtney waved at the camera.

"We are in first class after an amazing vacation at San Francisco, but my wife here had a hawt idea." Courtney said to the camera.

"We're gonna go to the Mile-High Club as we're gonna have hawt diapey sex in this plane! In first class..." Gwen said as she and Courtney took off their seatbelts and began making out.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled as they took off their bottoms slowly, and sexually as they revealed each other's diapers.

"Cute diapey, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You too, Princess." Gwen said as they kept kissing each other as they also started to rub each other's diapers together slowly.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Super softy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said as she and Courtney kept making out until they started to pee in their diapers.

"Ohhh!" Courtney sighed and moaned in relief.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen moaned and sighed as well as they kept peeing harder and harder.

"Mmm… so good." Gwen moaned softly and said.

"Agwee… need to changey." Courtney said in baby talk and softly.

"Okies." Gwen said as they cleaned up, and changed each other's diapers.

"That's better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Now that we are clean, we can return to the lovemaking." Gwen said back as they kept tongue wrestling hard until they stopped for a second.

"How about we do some sexy and drooly 69?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen said as she cheered before they started to suck and lick their diapered coochies hard while they rubbed and stroked their bodies as well.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned more passionately as they licked each other harder.

"Hawder!" Gwen and Courtney shouted at each other to keep licking, which they do.

"Ohhh! I need fuckys!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmm! Me too!" Courtney responded back as they soon stopped licking each other as Gwen pulled out a double head dildo from under her luggage bag and began using it on both of their pussies.

"Ohhhh! So hawd!" They moaned and shouted at each other as they kept getting hornier and hornier for each other as they were 30,000 feet in the air.

"I wuv you so much!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said back at Gwen as they kept pounding their pussies harder and harder.

"I'm getting closer!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too! But I want to keep going!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too! I also want to keep going!" Courtney said to Gwen as they stopped.

"We aren't finished yet!" Gwen said as she pulled Courtney into another kiss as they rubbed each other's pussies with their hands while they kept tongue kissing.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they were in Heaven.

"Baby Gwenny wuvs Princess Courtney's soft diapey." Gwen said as she rubbed Courtney's diapered area even harder.

"Thankies, Courtney wuvs Gwenny's Magical hands on her diapey

"Thankies!" Gwen said back as they kept rubbing each other's diapered areas until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was near climax.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as well as they both went harder than ever before as they kissed each other harder.

"Here it comes!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as their scream was loud enough for the plane patrons to hear it but they ignored it because they assumed it was part of the airline movie that was playing on the TV as Gwen and Courtney were making out.

"Mmmmm...!" Both of them moaned as they were also tongue wrestling like crazy.

"That's it for our movie, bye-bye!" Courtney said as she turned off the camera.

"I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said back as they changed each other's diapers, put their bottoms back on and got back into their seats.

"Best sex ever." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It was good, but it was good... but it never too the sex we have at home." Gwen said back at Courtney.

"Agreed darling." Courtney said to Gwen as they shared one final kiss before they fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS A RETURN TO THE BEACH, AS THEY GO TO BORA-BORA THIS TIME!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	28. Return to The Beach

Return to The Beach

 **Summary: This is a redo/remake of the first chapter from "True Lesbo Love" where they had diaper sex at the beach, but this time they've gone to the most romantic beach in the whole world…Bora-Bora, French Polynesia. Co-written by myself and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney were at their hotel room as they were getting ready to go to the beach.

"Man, I can't wait to go to the beach. The sand, the sea, the sun, oh! I absolutely love it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too, plus I get to see my sexy wifey wear her hawt bikini top and swim diapey." Gwen said to Courtney as she blushed.

"Oh! Stop already!" Courtney told Gwen to stop.

"Uh-uh, besides…hopefully the beach will be empty so we can try to make love." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh! You're a naughty little goth baby." Courtney said as they shared a quick kiss on the lips, as they got their beach towels and headed down the elevators, and headed down to the beach.

"Here we are… WHOA!" Courtney said and shouted.

Courtney and Gwen were in shock to see that there was nobody at the beach at all.

"Looks like we got our wish, huh, Princess." Gwen said as she kissed her wife on her neck, making her laugh.

"Hahahaha." Courtney laughed.

"Gwenny. Relax, why don't we just have some fun for a bit... then we'll make sexy diapey sex in the beach, I promise." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hmmm…okies then!" Gwen said to Courtney as they took off their normal diapers, and put on their swimsuits and swim diapers.

"How do I look?" Gwen asked Courtney as she struck a sexy pose in front of Courtney.

"As always…extremely hawt and sexy!" Courtney said as she winked at Gwen.

"How do I look? Be honest." Courtney asked and told Gwen who growled like a sexy tiger.

"Super hawt as always, Queen Courtney." Gwen answered Courtney as Gwen kissed Courtney's hand.

"Why thankies, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as she kissed her hand as well.

"So, what should we do first?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we make a sand castle, if that's too childish to you that is, hehe." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Are you kidding me? Sounds like fun!" Courtney responded to her Goth wife.

"Okies! Let's make a sand castle." Gwen said as she and Courtney began making their sand castle.

"Okies... this is looking pretty good, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney as they built the sandcastle and it looked a bit like Neverland Ranch.

"I agree... all it needs now is some pretty seashells." Courtney said in agreement and told Gwen that the castle needs seashells.

"I'll go find some. Gwen said as she went to find some seashells.

"Okies..." Courtney said as she looked at their sand castle, before fixing some lumps on the top and bottom of the castle.

"Hmm… this looks better." Courtney said to herself.

"I found the shells!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said as they kept at it until it finally looked like Neverland Ranch.

"Courtney, we just made the greatest sandcastle ever!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"It looks like the Neverland Ranch... we are so good." Courtney said as they hugged while admiring their hard work.

"So… anything else you like to do sweetie?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about a race." Courtney answered and responded back.

"I'm listening." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We race to the water, and back and the winner gets to fuck the loser hard, yet pleasingly when we make love." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooooh!" Gwen said back as she liked it.

"To a song that I think that is actually sexy, wanna know what it is?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Sure!" Gwen answered back.

"The song is Break of Dawn by Michael Jackson, himself." Courtney answered Gwen and told her the song.

"Awesome! I wuv the idea, you got yourself a deal, Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Alrighty here are the rules. We run to the ocean, swim all the way to that rock all the way there." Courtney said as she pointed to the far rock.

"Then swim back here, the one who is here first, wins." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Alrighty then, prepare to taste sea water because this Goth is going all out." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here, Gwenny!" Courtney said as she and Gwen stared at each other with eyes of determination.

"I swear to god, I wuv your tone of determination." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney as they shared a quick kiss.

"Ready, set, go!" Courtney said as she and Gwen ran into the ocean and swam as fast as they can. They were neck and neck.

"I'm gonna win!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I don't think so... Princess." Gwen said before the two soon made it to the rock, Courtney touched it first while Gwen touched it seconds later.

"Come on, legs! Don't fail me now." Gwen said to her legs.

"Hahaha, sorry, honey. But it looks like-" Courtney said as she bumped into a buoy interrupting her talking for a second.

"Ow!" Courtney screamed in pain as Gwen stopped swimming and began to check on her.

"Courtney! Are you okay?" Gwen said and asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Should we continue?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course, we should keep swimming until one of us wins." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as she and Courtney began resumed swimming and racing as they were neck and neck until a photo finish as Courtney made it first.

"Well then, congrats, Courtney."

"Yay! I won! You did awesome, honey. (kissed her softly)

"Thankies... looks like I going to be fucked hawd.

"But pleasantly... Hehehe." Courtney said and chuckled.

"You wanna start now or do you want to do something else?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Let's do something else first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Like what?" Gwen asked her.

"Playing with a beach ball." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sounds like fun." Gwen said as she grabbed their beach ball, and Courtney backed up.

"Here it comes." Gwen said as she soon threw the ball towards Courtney who caught it and threw it back.

"Let's keep going." Courtney said as they tossed and caught the ball back and forth until Gwen decides to play a little trick.

"Here it comes!" Courtney said as she tossed the ball as Gwen 'pretended to get hit by it'

"Gwen!" Courtney shouted as she ran towards Gwen.

"Ow..." Gwen moaned and said softly before Courtney checked her head.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked Gwen who smirked and soon kissed her wife.

"Mmm?!" Courtney moaned in surprise and shock.

"Gotcha." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well played Gwenny…" Courtney said before she chuckled a bit.

"Wanna get it on now?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"In a minute, we should keep playing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they resumed tossing their beach ball around.

"So, you think Maybelle should know the truth?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"When she is old enough, as well as our other two babies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I mean, they know that Trent is their Daddy but they shouldn't know about us wearing the diapers and pretending to be AB/DL's quite yet." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Until all three of them are in high school." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen replied back as they kept playing until the game ended.

"Do you want to get it on now while listening to some sexy MJ?" Courtney asked Gwen as she was blushing heavily as Gwen only walked up and kissed her wife passionately.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned softly during Gwen's passionate kiss as Courtney responded back with a kiss of her own.

"Is that a yes?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS! Play the song!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said as she also grabbed her video camera and started to record.

"Hello there, world! It's us, Gwen and Courtney Lopez White." Courtney said to the camera.

"Today, we are in beautiful beach of Bora-Bora, and my sexy diapey wife and I decided to make love on the beach like we did before." Gwen said to the camera also before Courtney was next.

"Only this time... even more hawter." Courtney said to the camera.

"Let's go!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Just a second, we're gonna play a sexy song called Break of Dawn by Michael Jackson. Now let's get it on." Courtney said as she started the song as she and Gwen began with a sexy makeout as the two kissed like crazy, rolling their tongues around, as Gwen starts to rub Courtney's diaper with her hands.

"Mmmmm! So hawt and wet!" Gwen moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"Ohhhhh!" Courtney moaned as she kissed Gwen harder while she rubbed her wife's diaper as well.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they kissed deeper than ever before.

"What do you think of the song my sexy Goth wifey?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It fits our love making perfectly!" Gwen said as they kept going until Gwen decided to tease by licking her wife's area hard.

"MMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned during the licking.

"Ahhhhhh!" Courtney screamed loudly as her screams echoed throughout the sea.

"OHHHHH! FUCK YEAH! LICK MY DIAPEY EVEN MORE, GWENNY!" Courtney moaned and screamed out once more.

"Okies, Queeny!" Gwen said as she resumed licking and sucking Courtney's diapered area while she also fingered her area hard.

"OH YEAH!" Courtney screamed and shouted in complete ecstasy as Gwen kept it up until it was time for the language speaking to begin.

"Mmmmm! Tu as bon goût!" Gwen muffled and spoke French because they were in the French Polynesia.

"Mmmm! Merci beaucoup, Gwenny! Oh! Lèche-moi plus fort!" Courtney moaned and spoke French as well.

"Okies!" Gwen said as she kept licking Courtney's diapered area harder and fingered her even harder as well.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled in delightful pleasure.

"Oui! Oui! Oui!" Courtney shouted three times in French with positivity as Gwen kept fingering, and licking Courtney's diapered area until it was time for an explosion.

"Ahhhh! Je suis une éjaculation! Je vais exploser!" Courtney said that she was about to Cumsies in French basically.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she went harder and harder.

"Here it comes! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed passionately as she climaxed all over Gwen's face.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she swallowed Courtney's Cumsies.

"Like Cotton candy! C'est délicieux!" Gwen said in English and French as Courtney blushed.

"Ready for your prize... swimming winner?" Gwen asked Courtney with a whisper making Courtney blush heavily.

"Yeah!" Courtney answered Gwen with a nod while she was blushing.

"Perfect! (Gwen grabbed their beach bag and pulled out a huge strap on dildo, with the colors of the pride flag.

"Ooooh!" Courtney said as Gwen placed it on Courtney's waist.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wait... let me help you..." Gwen said as she soon started to suck the dildo, thinking it was a huge baba.

"Mmmmm…" Gwen moaned and muffled as she loved it.

"Ah yeah! I wuv this! Being in control." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmm!" Gwen sucked on Courtney's strap-on baba harder deepthroating and drooling all over it.

"Oh yeah! Keep going Gwendolyn!" Courtney said to Gwen making her blush heavily as she kept sucking on it until it was time.

"Mmmm! Cumsies Coming!" Courtney moaned and shouted as Gwen stopped sucking her baba and started to stroke her baba hard.

"Give me all your Cumsies!" Gwen shouted before long enough Courtney climaxed all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmm...tasty." Gwen said with a sexual grin on her face.

"Now... comes my prize!" Courtney said as Gwen smiled.

"What position do you want?" Gwen asked Courtney who decided on the missionary position because they wanted to see each other.

"Mmmmm! So wet and tight!" Courtney moaned out softly as she also shouted that out.

"Ohhhh! Fucking yes! Gwenny wuv her Queeny when she fucks her wet diapey pussy! Mmm! Hawder, pwease!" Gwen moaned and shouted as well.

"Okies, on one condition." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's the condition sweetie?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Say this. "I, Gwen White, absolutely wuv being fucked hawd by her hawt, sexy, diapey Wearing, Queen of all Diapey babies and Sex, Courtney Lopez!" Say that... now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Absolutely my dear. "I, Gwen White, absolutely wuv being fucked hawd by her hawt, sexy, diapey Wearing, Queen of all Diapey babies and Sex, Courtney Lopez!" Done!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said before she started to pound Gwen with all her strength.

"Ohhhhh!" Courtney moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck yes! I wuv you so much!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"I wuv you so much" Courtney said back at Gwen as they kissed deeply until they were about to climax once more.

"Cumsies coming soon!" Courtney shouted out.

"Do it! Cumsies inside my wet diapey! Make me scream with so much sexy love!" Gwen screamed out as well.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she started pounding Gwen with so much pleasure as she soon Cumsies hawd inside Gwen.

"Ohhhhhh!" Both of them moaned with such delight, pleasure, and glee as they climaxed hard, then they collapsed onto the top of each other as they panted and then kissed deeply before "Break of Dawn" finally finished.

"That's all for our movie. Bye-bye." Courtney said as she turned off the camera, as they cleaned each other up and got ready to head back to the head back to their hotel room with their beach bag, beach ball, strap-on dildo, swim diapers, and regular diapers.

"Sucks, Trent, and Maybelle were not here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said as they headed up the elevator, then they entered their hotel room, and took off their wet swim diapers, dried up, and put on their normal diapers, and their sleep shirts.

"What did you think of the idea?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So fucking hawt! I even wuv how you went hawd with the fucking..." Gwen answered Courtney as they kissed once again.

"That's good… I even wuv how tight you were." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush once more.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kissed again as they finished getting ready for bed as they got their stuffed animals, and their pacifier necklaces.

"Today was a good day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree! Even the beach sex was the best!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I am so glad that we had the beach to ourselves." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said as they shared one last kiss for the night.

"Goodnight, Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight, Courtney." Gwen said as Courtney and Gwen turned off the lights as they cuddled together to fall asleep.

 **AWWWW! HOW ROMANTIC WAS THAT EVERYONE?!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE GWEN AND COURTNEY HAVE THEIR FIRST EVER FIGHT AS THEY WILL 'KISS AND MAKEUP' IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	29. Kiss and Makeup

Kiss and Makeup

 **Summary: This chapter, is another first. For the first time ever…Gwen and Courtney are going to have an argument, what will it be over? You have to read to find out.**

 **P.S. This is a preview of a new fanfic called "Our Family" which will be co-written by me and Hellflores and it'll be coming in 2018. ENJOY!**

It was one week after their trip to Bora-Bora as Courtney was about to go to the grocery store, and Gwen was about to watch Maybelle for the very first time.

"I'm going out to get some groceries. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Please be careful with Maybelle?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Honey, I swear. I'll be careful." Gwen answered Courtney, and promised to be careful.

"I'll be back!" Courtney said as she started to leave the house.

"Bye Mommy!" Maybelle said as Courtney left to go to the grocery store as she drove in her 2009 Dark Brown Lamborghini.

"Okay, Maybelle, go to your room, and watch some TV, okay?" Gwen said and asked Maybelle.

"Okay!" Maybelle said as she hugged Gwen and walked up to her room.

"Okay then…what should I do?" Gwen asked herself as she decided to put on a movie as she puts on a horror film, and watched it until she decided to go to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

"Hahahaha, funny bunny." Maybelle laughed and said as she was watching Looney Tunes on TV.

"Hehehe..." Maybelle chuckled.

"Maybe I should go check on Mommy." Maybelle said to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Mommy? Where are you?" Maybelle asked Gwen.

"In the kitchen." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Okay." Maybelle responded back as Gwen was done with her sandwich as she decided to add some ketchup.

"Okay, here's the ketchup!" Gwen said to herself as she placed some on her sandwich.

"There." Gwen said as she decided to prank Maybelle.

"Hehehe." Gwen chuckled softly as she got a plastic knife and dab a bit of ketchup.

"Maybelle, sweetie…can you help me?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Okay mommy." Maybelle answered as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi mom-" Maybelle said as she wasn't even halfway through the greeting yet then…

"BOO!" Gwen shouted as she scared Maybelle to death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maybelle screamed as she ran up the stairs into her room.

"Maybelle? Maybelle?" Gwen said and called her daughter as she was scared to death as she closed the door.

"Oh man!" Gwen said to herself as she facepalmed her head as she dialed Courtney's phone number.

"Courtney, it's Gwen." Gwen said as she was genuinely sad.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"I messed up, I'll tell you more later…but I screwed up." Gwen said to Courtney answering Courtney's question.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Courtney said before she hung up, and Gwen hung up as well.

"Fuck!" Gwen shouted in pure anger as she was angry with herself as Maybelle was crying her eyes off in her room hugging her Fluttershy plushie as Gwen walked up the stairs and knocked on the door slowly, as Maybelle was still crying her eyes out.

"Who's there?" Maybelle asked.

"It's Mommy." Gwen answered as she sighed in regret and remorse.

"Maybelle, you okay?" Gwen asked Maybelle who was crying still.

"YOU SCARED ME, MOMMY!" Maybelle said as she was still crying, and blubbering.

"It was only a joke." Gwen said to Maybelle in response.

"A very scary one!" Maybelle shouted as Gwen sighed in regret and remorse once more.

"I am so sorry, it was a stupid thing and an inappropriate thing to do. Can you forgive me please?" Gwen apologized to Maybelle and asked her daughter for forgiveness.

"Maybe…" Maybelle answered Gwen.

"Open the door please…?" Gwen asked Maybelle to open the door and Maybelle slowly opened it, as Gwen entered the room and hugged her five-year-old daughter.

"Mommy is so so so very sorry, Maybelle! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Gwen said while she started to tear up a bit.

"It's okay… I forgive you." Maybelle responded back as she forgave Gwen as Courtney returned home.

"I'm home!" Courtney said as Maybelle ran down the stairs and went into the den, while Gwen walked down the stairs.

"Mother!" Maybelle said as she and Courtney hugged.

"Hey sweetie!" Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Courtney, can we talk for a minute?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Maybelle, why don't you go to your room and watch TV." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay mother." Maybelle said as she left the den, and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Courtney, I did a very bad thing…it involved Maybelle." Gwen told Courtney.

"What happened?" Courtney asked Gwen calmly.

 _ **Meanwhile…in Maybelle's room…**_

Maybelle was changing the channel as she flipped though a few channels until she saw an episode of "Friends" appear on the TV as the episode that played was "The One That Could Have Been" as Rachel appeared on the TV.

" _Hey you guys! Guess what? Barry and Mindy are getting a divorce."_ Rachel said on the TV.

"What's a divorce?" Maybelle asked herself as she got her dictionary and began flipping the pages until she found the word.

"Ah-Ha! A divorce is the action or an instance of legally dissolving a marriage, that's terrible." Maybelle said to herself as she changed the channel.

"I hate that word." Maybelle said as she puts on My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together.

"I scared Maybelle." Gwen said to Courtney.

"WHAT?! You scared Maybelle?!" Courtney shouted at Gwen which frightened her as she heard Courtney's shouting as she ran out of the room and she was watching what was going on as for the first time ever…Gwen and Courtney were having an argument.

"It's was only a little prank, that's all." Gwen explained herself to Courtney but she was too angry.

"Gwen, that has to be the most immature thing you have ever done! I mean, come on! She's only five?! Why the hell would you even do that?!" Courtney shouted at Gwen and asked her, chewing her out as Gwen grunted.

"Ugh! Once again! It was only a damn prank!" Gwen shouted back at Courtney.

"It was completely inappropriate!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Pardon me for trying to pull a prank on our daughter!" Gwen responded back.

"Why?!" Courtney asked Gwen before she got back into her rant.

"You know we aren't kids anymore!

"It was just for fun!" Gwen responded back.

"How is scaring our little five-year-old daughter fun?!" Courtney asked Gwen angrily as they were at each other's throats, as Maybelle who was scared, shocked, and horrified that her Mommies were even arguing at all, as it was also making her worried that they will now get a divorce.

"If they keep going... they might-" Maybelle said as she gasped realizing that she was scared that they were gonna get a divorce.

"NOOOO!" Maybelle screamed as she bolted down the stairs faster than Rainbow Dash and she hugged both of her mommies.

"Stop it!" Maybelle shouted at them to stop fighting.

"Maybelle?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" They asked her as well.

"I don't want you two to leave each other! I hate it when you two are fighting! I'm scared that one of you will get a divorce!" Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney as she was genuinely concerned and worried.

"What?!" Gwen and Courtney asked Maybelle.

"Maybelle Rebekah White, why would you think that?!" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"And how do you know what the word divorce means?" Courtney asked Maybelle as well.

"Let me explain." Maybelle said to them.

"Okay." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle before she began explaining.

"I was watching TV and I flipped the channels until I found a TV Show that mentioned the word and it was an accident, and I learned what the word meant from the dictionary because it was the first time I have ever heard of the word divorce. I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Mother." Maybelle explained her actions and apologized.

"Okay. What was the TV Show?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Friends." Maybelle answered.

"Maybelle Rebekah White, you are too young to be watching Friends, it's a good TV Show…it's just too inappropriate for you're age to watch by yourself, if you want to watch it, all you have to do is ask next time." Courtney told Maybelle.

"Okay Mother." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"Also... why the heck would we get a divorce?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"You two were fighting... I don't like it when you guys fight... it makes me worried and scared." Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney as they gasped.

"Aww, Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said as they hugged their daughter.

"We would never get a divorce, not for all the money in the world which is…$60 to $75 Trillion." Courtney said to Maybelle causing Maybelle to laugh a bit.

"That's too much Money Mother." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"It's a figure of speech, meaning it'll never happen." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Yay!" Maybelle said to Courtney as well.

"We love each other too much, plus we love you and your siblings very much." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"We love you too Mommies!" Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney before she hugged them back.

"You have to go to bed, you're first day of School is tomorrow." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Yay!" Maybelle cheered as she got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Mommies!" Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Yeah!" Maybelle answered.

"Good, and goodnight sweetie." Courtney said as she Maybelle closed her door, turned off the lights, and fell asleep.

"Courtney... we need to talk." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Alright... but in the room." Courtney said to Gwen as the two entered their room.

"Look, before you get angry again... I'll say this once more. I am so truly sorry for scaring our daughter like that. I just wanted to have fun but I realized I made a very big mistake. I don't want things to go down already... so please... will you accept my apology?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwendolyn Abigail White, of course I accept your apology." Courtney answered Gwen as they hugged, kissed, and made up.

"Listen, if I'm ever gonna prank our daughter again…I'm gonna run the joke by you first and the prank will be safe, and I will ask you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I have an idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's the idea?" Courtney asked Gwen, making her sound intrigued.

"You'll see." Gwen answered as she got off the bed.

"Sit down." Gwen said as she walked towards the stereo and pressed play thus "I just can't stop loving you" by Michael Jackson began to play as Gwen was going to try and serenade Courtney.

" _Each Time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name, whispers at morning our love is dawning, Heaven's glad you came, You know how I feel. This thing can't go wrong, I'm so proud to say I love you. Your loves got me high, I long to get by, this time it's forever, Love is the answer."_ Gwen sang the opening verse of the song making Courtney blush heavily.

" _I hear your voice now, you are my choice now, the love you bring, Heaven's in my heart, at your call, I hear harps, And angels sing..."_ Gwen sang as she slowly walked up to Courtney.

"Hehehehehe…" Courtney giggled while she was still blushing.

" _You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong, I can't live my life without you, I just can't hold on, I feel we belong, my life ain't worth living, if I can't be with you!"_ Gwen sang the rest of the opening verse before the chorus began.

" _I just can't stop loving you! I just can't stop loving you! And if I stop then tell me just what will I do, because I just can't stop loving you."_ Gwen sang the chorus of the song as Courtney was smiling, and blushing away as Courtney soon stopped Gwen and she stopped playing the song.

"Gwen…stop your singing and just love me already!" Courtney said to Gwen as she kissed her hard.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned, as Gwen was moaning in surprise as Gwen kissed her back as they fell on top of their bed.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned once again.

"All is forgiven! Now just love me hawd!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies! But what did you think of my idea?" Gwen responded back and even asked Courtney as they stopped kissing for a bit.

"So beautiful! It made me remember why we fell in love... but also it made me so wet and horny! Can baby Gwenny Pwease her sexy diapey Queen?" Courtney answered Gwen, and responded back with a question of her own.

"Thankies... and Okies then!" Gwen said and answered Courtney as they return to their deep and romantic kiss as it grew to a hard make out session.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned in delight.

"It was so hawt! Mmmmmm…!" Courtney said and moaned to Gwen.

"Thankies! Mmmmm…!" Gwen responded back and moaned also as they kept making out.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned as they started to tongue wrestle for a bit until they started to have diaper sex as they removed their pants, revealing their diapers, as Gwen started to rub her diapered area against Courtney's diapered area, while they also started to scissors each other hard.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck!" Gwen moaned and shouted in delightful pleasure.

"Courtney! You are super softie and super wet!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Baby Gwenny very wet too! Go hawder!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kept going until they took off their shirts revealing their bras covering up their boobs as Courtney had 35DD Breasts while Gwen had 35C Boobies.

"Mmm! Gwenny has a beautiful chest." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, you too!" Gwen responded back as they kept going harder with their scissoring as they made out once more while their chests grinded against each other, earning them hotter and very erotic moans.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as Gwen soon stopped.

"I got an idea!" Gwen said as she got off the bed and walked to their closet and opened a secret door inside of it.

"What is-OH!" Courtney was about to ask what her idea was as she gasped because Gwen pulled out their pride dildo.

"Oooh! Hawd fuckys!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Correct, hawd fuckys." Gwen said as she started to use the dildo first on Courtney's diapered area, while she rubbed her diapered area hard.

"Mmmmmmmm! Does the queen wuv having hawd fuckys?" Gwen moaned and asked Courtney.

"Ahhhhh!" Courtney moaned out in delight before she could answer.

"So much! Hawder, fuck the queen's diapey pussy hawder!" Courtney answered and shouted at Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen replied back as she increased the movement of the dildo, thinking that she was pleasuring Courtney hard with a strap-on dildo.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled out in delight.

"This is so fun!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree! Let's keep at it until we Mega Cumsies!" Gwen said back.

"Totes!" Courtney said back as they kept at it, thus they got turned on even more.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they switched, and Courtney started to use the dildo on Gwen and she was going hard, for two reasons…first, Courtney loves being in control, and secondly…Courtney wanted Gwen to have some payback for scaring Maybelle.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! FUCK YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"This is for scaring Maybelle! Never do that again!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies! I understand! I promise to never scare Maybelle ever again!" Gwen said as she promised Courtney to never scare Maybelle again.

"Good!" Courtney said as she and Gwen were finally enjoying themselves.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Gwen moaned out pleasurably.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Courtney moaned as she was enjoying it, but she stopped using the dildo, and stopped rubbing her diapered area as they started using a double dildo, fucking each other hard.

"Ahhhh! I wuv you, Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too, Gwen!" Courtney responded back as they kissed each other hard as they went harder and harder.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their deep and hot kiss as they kept pounding each other until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gwenny! I can't hold it any longer!" Courtney moaned and shouted out as she was about to climax.

"I can't hold it any longer also! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's Cumsies together… Hawd!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, Queen!" Gwen said as the two kissed once more as they fucked each other harder… until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed in pure ecstasy as they climaxed all over their diapers, their dildo, and their bedsheet as well.

"That was so good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement as they cleaned up, took a quick shower, got redressed into fresh and clean diapers before they cleaned up their bed, including putting on fresh bedsheets.

"That was a lot of fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agreed." Gwen said in agreement as they kissed.

"We can take her the first day." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds great." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Night-night Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Night-night Courtney." Gwen said back as they shared one final kiss before they turned off the lights and got in a cuddling/hugging position to fall asleep and to end the night before they had to take Maybelle to school the next day.

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE A THREESOME BETWEEN GWEN, COURTNEY, AND JASMINE AS IT WILL BE A JUNGLE THEMED SLEEPOVER THAT THE THREE GIRLS ARE GONNA HAVE.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	30. Welcome to the Jungle

Welcome to The Jungle

 **Summary: Jasmine invited Gwen and Courtney over for a sleepover as Trent is babysitting Maybelle, Brady, and Lita for the night. Shawn is babysitting Jasmine and Shawn's little bundle of joy for the night as his name is Shawn Jr. What'll happen in this chapter? Read to find out. ENJOY!**

It was Friday Night as Jasmine, Courtney, and Gwen were having a sleepover as they were doing each other's nails while they were conversing.

"So, girls, how are your little koalas?" Jasmine asked Gwen and Courtney.

"You mean our kids?" Courtney asked Jasmine as she nodded.

"Oh! Okay, well they're doing just fine." Courtney answered Jasmine.

"Trent's watching them." Gwen said to Jasmine as well.

"That's wonderful." Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Shawn is watching our little Koala tonight." Jasmine said to them.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, what do you think about these diapers?" Courtney asked Jasmine.

"They're pretty nice and cute as well. Makes me feel like I'm a little koala again. Plus, wearing them is very sexy when it comes to sex with my Shawn." Jasmine answered Courtney as Gwen overheard.

"We know how it feels when it comes to sex." Gwen and Courtney said to Jasmine as they winked.

"Tell us what's the sexiest thing you have ever done with Shawn while sporting the diapers, if that's okay." Gwen said to Jasmine.

"Sure, it was our wedding and we were in Australia, as we got it on like two horny kangaroos." Jasmine explained her sexiest time in diapers in her Australian Lingo to Gwen and Courtney.

"Huh?" Gwen and Courtney asked Jasmine as they were confused.

"He fucked me really, really hard in my nappies." Jasmine answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Ooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said to Jasmine.

"Yep, so what do you girls want to do now?" Jasmine asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Hmm... how about... we have some hawt jungle fun?" Courtney said to Jasmine and asked her.

"You mean... a jungle diapey threesome?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yup!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay! Let's do it!" Jasmine said as she, Gwen, and Courtney got dressed into their costumes as Jasmine dressed up as a Safari Girl, while Courtney dressed up like a white tiger with ears, tails, paws, and even had the nose as well…Gwen dressed up like a Black Panther as she also had the ears, tails, paws, and nose as well.

"RAWR! RAHHHH!" Courtney roared like a tiger.

"I'm the rare but majestic white tiger!" Courtney said as she crawled like one.

"RAWR! I am a Black Panther! RAHHHH!" Gwen said as she roared as well.

"Well, I'm a safari girl." Jasmine said as well.

"You two look awesome!" Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Jasmine.

"Let's film it." Courtney said as Jasmine grabbed her video camera and began to film it.

"G'day everyone! Jasmine here along with my two friends, Gwen and Courtney." Jasmine said as Gwen and Courtney waved at the camera.

"Hiya." Gwen and Courtney said to the camera.

"Tonight, the three of us are having a jungle theme Diapey Sleepover... And we are going to have some fun... with some sexy animal jungle diapey sex!" Jasmine said to the camera as she was eager.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney said and cheered before they began making out.

"MMMMMMM…!" They moaned as they began making out, and tongue wrestling as well.

"Crikey! Take a look over here!" Jasmine said to the camera as Gwen and Courtney were making out while they were also rubbing their diapered areas hard together.

"Right there are two sexy feline animals having a sexy time! Here we have a rare white tiger and a black panther." Jasmine said to the camera.

"Mmmmm! So sexy." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in response as Jasmine started to rub her diapered area as they started to scissors each other hard.

"Mmmmmm...! So Hawt!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out in delight.

"Crikey! This is so hawt!" Jasmine said as she was enjoying it.

"Hawder! Rub my panther pussy Hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies! You do the same!" Courtney said as they scissor even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned in pleasure while Jasmine kept pleasuring herself as well.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah! These sexy cats are making me super horny!" Jasmine said as she soon had an idea, she soon grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Which cat like to have their pussy fucked first?" Jasmine asked Gwen and Courtney, who stopped the scissoring.

"Me!" Gwen answered Jasmine.

"Good!" Jasmine responded back as she started to pound Gwen while Jasmine and Courtney began French Kissing each other.

"Mmmm!" Courtney and Jasmine moaned softly as Jasmine kept pounding her.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Hawder! Fuck my pussy Hawder!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Jasmine to keep pounding.

"Okies!" Jasmine said as she kept pounding Gwen even harder while Courtney crawled to Gwen and made her lick her diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled as she was licking Courtney's diapered area and she was enjoying it, so was Courtney.

"OH FUCKING GOD! SO HAWT JASMINE AND COURTNEY!" Gwen pulled out and shouted in pleasure before she resumed licking Courtney's diapered area while Jasmine kept pounding her area.

"Mmmm! Yeah! Lick me hawder, you sexy panther!" Courtney said to Gwen as she licked Courtney even harder as Jasmine pounded her even harder.

"Mmmmm! This black panther wuv having her pussy fuck hawd?!" Jasmine asked Gwen.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she stopped licking Courtney.

"Yes, she does!" Gwen answered Jasmine.

"When the Jungle Girl is done…White Tiger wants a turn to get fucked hawd…in her ass." Courtney said to Gwen and Jasmine.

"Okies!" Gwen and Jasmine said to Courtney as the threesome kept it up, until it was time.

"Jungle Girl going to explode." Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too! Rahhhh!" Courtney shouted and roared.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as soon enough, Jasmine climaxed inside of Gwen while Courtney exploded all over Gwen's face.

"Mmmm!" All three of them moaned in pure, delightful pleasure.

"Mmm... so hawt! Tiger's turn!" Courtney said to Jasmine and Gwen.

"Okies then." Jasmine said as she started to fuck Courtney in her ass while Gwen decided to help her by grabbing a dildo using it on Courtney's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled.

"Jasmine that's so…" Gwen said before she began to growl like a panther.

"So hawt!" Gwen said to Jasmine.

"Thankies Gwen." Jasmine said back as she kept pounding away at Courtney as Gwen pulled the dildo out of Courtney's mouth.

"Mmmm! Hawder!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she growled like a tiger.

"Fuck my tiger diapey ass!" Courtney shouted as well.

"Okies!" Jasmine shouted as she began to pound her harder while Gwen soon made Courtney lick her diapered area.

"Mmmm! Good tiger, lick this Panther's diapey area even more! Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was turned on even more.

"Ohhh...! Oh God! This is so hawt!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she licked Gwen's diapered area harder while Jasmine kept fucking her ass until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna Cumsies again!" Jasmine moaned and shouted at Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too! Lick me hawder, White Tiger! Like my Black Panther diapey pussy, Hawder! Rahhhhh!" Gwen shouted and roared.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she kept licking Gwen's diapered area as they kept going until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM….!" All three of them moaned as they climaxed at the same time as Gwen and Courtney got up, and grabbed two strap-on dildoes, placed them on their waists as Jasmine smirked.

"Gonna lick me first then fuck me?" Jasmine asked Gwen and Courtney with a sexual smirk/grin and a sexy tone in her voice.

"Of course!" Gwen and Courtney answered Jasmine as they began licking Jasmine's diapered area while they rubbed and fingered her as well.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! These two felines are now attacking me in a sexy way!" Jasmine said to the camera.

"Rawr…" Gwen and Courtney roared and growled sexy.

"Mmmmmmmm! Lick me hawder!" Jasmine moaned and shouted in delight.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they kept licking her as Jasmine was even more turned on, as Jasmine was about to burst early but they stopped.

"You can fuck the sexy Jungle girl now." Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said as they started to pound Jasmine hard as Gwen began to pound Jasmine's diapered area, while Courtney started to pound her diapered ass really hard.

"Ohhhh! Jungle girl so hawt and sexy!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted at Jasmine.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Fuck my nappy Hawder! Fuck me like I'm your prey!" Jasmine moaned and shouted at Gwen and Courtney.

"But Jasmine..." Gwen said to Jasmine softly.

"You are our prey!" Courtney shouted as they started to pound Jasmine even harder, and even faster…Courtney was smacking and spanking Jasmine's diapered ass, while Gwen rubbed her diapered area with her hands.

"MMMMMMMM…! OHHHHHHHH…! FUCK YEAH!" Gwen, Courtney, and Jasmine moaned and shouted as well, while Jasmine decided to speak to the camera.

"I may have forgotten... these two felines wuv to fuck and lick their prey hawd until they... Ahhhhh! They Cumsies hawd all over her! Ohhhh!" Jasmine spoke and moaned to the camera.

"Rahhhh! Jasmine, do you wuv getting double fucked?" Gwen asked Jasmine.

"Don't you wuv it?!" Courtney asked Jasmine also while she smacked her ass and fucked her harder.

"Yes! I've faced ferocious animals but I may have met my match today!" Jasmine answered and shouted at them.

"Yeah! RAWR! OHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney cheered, roared, and moaned in delightful happiness as they kept at it until it was time.

"Black Panther is gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"White Tiger is gonna Cumsies too!" Courtney shouted as well.

"So is the sexy nappy wearing jungle girl!" Jasmine shouted as they fucked Jasmine harder and harder until they pulled out and climax all over their body.

"Mmm!" Jasmine moaned out sexually with complete ecstasy.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they started to growl sexually and with such pleasure.

"Rawr! Rahh!" Gwen and Courtney growled as they finished climaxing.

"Mmmm…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out as they kissed.

"That's it for our Safari Adventure, bye-bye." Jasmine said sexually and seductive as she turned off the video camera as the threesome started to clean up and get ready for bed.

"So, what did you think of me and Courtney's Jungle Threesome idea?" Gwen asked Jasmine.

"It was more fun than wrestling Alligators and Crocodiles!" Jasmine answered Gwen as they finished getting ready for bed.

"Time for bed!" Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney replied as the girls changed into their sleep diapers, and their sleep shirts as they got into the bed.

"Nighty night girls." Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Nighty night Jasmine." They responded back to the outback chick as they turned the lights off and went to sleep to wrap up the night.

 **Next chapter is Gwen and Courtney going on a cruise, what'll lead up to it? Find out next chapter.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	31. Cruise Control

Cruise Control

 **Summary: This chapter has them making love on a Cruise Ship. What'll lead up to it? Find out. ENJOY!**

Gwen, and Courtney decided to take some time off from being parents, Trent offered to watch the kids for three weeks while they booked a cruise with Disney Cruise Lines as they were on their cruise currently with a new Disney Cruise Line ship called Disney Fantasy as they were traveling from Toronto, to the Bahamas as they departed an hour or so ago as Gwen and Courtney were enjoying their room, as they were watching a really good Disney movie on the TV as they just finished watching the 1991 version of "Beauty and The Beast" as they finished their drinks as well as they were sipping on Chocolate Milkshakes.

"This is nice! Having a week-long cruise vacation to the Bahamas is perfect!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know! Plus, a Disney Cruise makes it even more sweeter…since Walt Disney World was where we fell in love." Gwen responded back.

"Yeah…oh! I remember that day… we both had the time of our lives." Courtney said to Gwen.

"We sure did." Gwen said back as they kissed.

"From what I remember, we kissed first, then we had our first date, and then we just had fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Exactly, we kissed right in front of Cinderella Castle at The Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed once again.

"I wuv you so much, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too, Princess." Gwen said calling Courtney by her nickname "Princess" as they kissed once more.

"I never get tired of kissing you." Courtney said to Gwen making her giggle lightly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe we can find a place to make love." Courtney responded with a sexy idea for tonight's activities.

"Ooh! Really?" Gwen said and asked Courtney who nodded.

"Care to explain why you want to have diapey sex already?" Gwen asked Courtney as she was blushing in a romantic way as she was blushing more than a Japanese Anime Chick.

"Well... I've always wanted to have sweet lovely sex with my lover on a cruise ship... like in the Titanic...minus the ship sinking." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! Sounds romantic and hawt." Gwen replied as she held Courtney closer.

"I'm in." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Yay!" Courtney said and cheered as they held each other's hands and started to think of places to make love on the ship.

"We need to find a place." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Somewhere Private." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hmmm... how about... oh! How about under the dock?" Courtney said and asked Gwen

"I don't know...maybe somewhere a bit nicer?" Gwen responded back by asking Courtney.

"Okies...what do you think." Courtney said to Gwen who kept thinking.

"How about our balcony?" Gwen responded back and asked her once again.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she lifted Courtney up bridal style and carried her to their balcony making the former C.I.T aroused.

"Ooh! Hehehe." Courtney said and giggled a bit like a giddy school girl.

"Shall we film it, if that's okay with you?" Gwen asked Courtney form her permission, even though they were married.

"Sure!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said as she placed Courtney down and grabbed her iPhone X.

"Let's do this." Gwen said with a mix of sexuality, confidence, and pride.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered with glee as Gwen started to record it.

"Hey everyone! It's us! Gwen White with my beautiful wife who I would always love unconditionally…Courtney Isabella Lopez!" Gwen said as Courtney waved at the camera.

"Hi." Courtney said to the camera.

"So, tell them where we are Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We're on a really lovely and romantic cruise provided by Disney Cruise Line, we're heading to the Bahamas. But me and my always loving, sexy, and beautiful diapey wearing wife Gwenny here decided to be very naughty and have sexy diapey sex on the cruise ship." Courtney said to the camera as Gwen giggled.

"It's my diapey wearing wife's romantic dream that she has sex on a cruise ship, she wants it to happen and I'm going to make my wife's dream come true." Gwen said to the camera as Courtney blushed so hard that her face was like an apple.

"Yep!" Courtney said as she giggled before they kissed softly, and then they had a deep kiss…then they started making out.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while Gwen started to rub Courtney's diapered area hard while kissing her neck like she was some sort of vampire.

"Mmmm! Softie coochie!" Gwen moaned and said before she started to suck on her neck softly like a vampire.

"Mmm!

"Ohhh! Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she soon started to grope Gwen's diapered ass making Gwen rub her area harder, then Gwen kept sucking her neck even more harder.

"Ohhh! More! Give me more!" Courtney moaned, screamed, and shouted passionately as Gwen kept sucking her neck while rubbing her diapered area as well.

"Mmmmmm…" Gwen moaned while she kept going.

"Gwenny! You are like a sexy vampire! This is so hawt!" Courtney shouted as she kept groping Gwen's diapered ass, while Gwen kept doing her thing until she pulled out of Courtney's neck to respond back.

"Why Thankies, My sexy diapey Queen!" Gwen said as she soon bit her neck softly.

"Ahhhh!" Courtney screamed very passionately as Gwen soon laid her down on the floor of the balcony as Courtney panted, and blushed heavily.

"Now for the coochie licking!" Gwen said before she started licking Courtney's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it.

"Oh God! Gwendolyn! Yes! Yes!" Courtney shouted with incredible passion.

"Mmmm! Keep screaming! Gwenny wuv how her sexy Queen screams!" Gwen muffled, and said with a dominatrix like tone in her voice as she started to finger her area.

"Ahhhh! Yes yes yes! Keep licking your diapey Queen wifey diapey coochie! Show her a Hawt Time!" Courtney moaned, and screamed with pleasure.

"Okies!" Gwen said as she fingered her area harder.

"OH GOD!" Courtney shouted as Gwen kept licking and fingering her area as Courtney started to speak Spanish.

"Lamerme hawder! ¡Haz que tu diapeya reina explote con Cumsies! Mmmmm!" Courtney shouted and moaned in Spanish.

"Okies, Queen!" Gwen said as she kept licking and fingering her even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as Courtney was enjoying it like no other.

"SI! SI! Caliénté! Muy Caliénté!" Courtney shouted in Spanish.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled before she stopped.

"How do you like the idea of us doing the 69?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Si! I wuv it! Let's do it!" Courtney answered as Gwen and Courtney soon started licking and sucking each other's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Mmmmmmm…! So Hawt!" Both of them moaned and shouted as they kept licking and sucking on each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmm! Finger me and I'll finger you!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen before they started fingering each other hard while they also kept drooling and licking each other's areas harder.

"Mmmmm! Goo Gaa Gii, Gwenny your diapey pussy is so super wet and super yummy!" Courtney moaned and muffled and said to Gwen.

"Queen Courtney, your diapey pussy tastes like Sweet Vanilla and Caramel, Mmmm!" Gwen responded back as she moaned and muffled also.

"Thankies!" Courtney shouted back at Gwen.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Queeny you are super sexy!" Gwen said back at Courtney in baby talk.

"Gwenny you're sexy too! Ultra sexy!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said back as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed as they exploded all over their faces and mouths as they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Mmm! So yummy!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agwee!" Courtney said to Gwen, as they started making out, sharing each other's cumsies as they started each other hard as they swallowed each other's man-made milky.

"Ohhhh! So hawt! Hawder! Okies!" Gwen and Courtney moaned, screamed and shouted as they scissor each other harder and kept making out hard with them tongue wrestling aka French kissing.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned during their makeout session as they stopped making out, while they kept scissoring hard, then "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion started to play from Courtney's iPhone X which was in the room.

"This is the perfect song for this moment!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Fuck yeah! Mmmm! Scissor me hawder, Queen!" Gwen shouted, moaned softly, and shouted some more at Courtney.

"Okies, only if you do the same to me!" Courtney responded back

"Of course, Courtney!" Gwen said back as they kept at it as they did not want to stop yet.

"I don't want to stop at all!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Me too! I fucking wuv having sexy diapey sex with my hawt, sexy, Diapey Wearing Queen! Courtney Lopez!" Gwen said and shouted at Courtney and at the camera also.

"I also wuv having diapey sex with my sexy, hawt, beautiful gothic diapey Queen, Gwen White!" Courtney said and shouted at Gwen, and at the camera as they kept at it as they were deep…deep…deep into the scissors position while they also started to grind their diapered pussies together.

"Ohhh! I wuv you so much!" Both of them moaned and shouted at each other as they French kissed each other while they kept at it…plus they kept getting kinkier and kinkier.

"Ahhhh! Hawder! Grind my diapey wearing pussy even Hawder!" Gwen moaned, and shouted at Courtney.

"Okies! But after you say this... "I, Gwen White, wuv being grinded by my hawt and sexy diapey Queen, Courtney Lopez!" Now!" Courtney said to Gwen and told her to say those exact words.

"I, Gwen White, wuv being grinded by my hawt and sexy diapey Queen, Courtney Lopez!" Gwen exactly said to Courtney…word for word with incredible passion.

"Good!" Courtney shouted as they went even harder only for Gwen to stop much to the surprise and disappointment of Courtney.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I'm going to make things spicier...I'll be back my sexy baby." Gwen said to Courtney before she got down to her knees, and crawled like a baby back to their room as Courtney began to rub her diapered area softly

"Ohhhh…!" Courtney moaned softly as she was turned on.

"Goo-goo…Gaa-gaa…" Gwen said in baby talk until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is." Gwen said to herself as she soon grabbed a double dildo.

"Ooooh! Double fuckys... yay!" Courtney said as she cheered as well.

"Let's do it." Gwen said to Courtney who stopped her.

"Hold on Gwenny, we should finish it back in our room." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How come sweetie?" Gwen asked her.

"There's families on the ship… plus there are workers in Costumes as well." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen said back as they picked up their clothes and put them back on as they also got their double dildo, and Gwen's phone as they headed back into their room as Gwen resumed their recording.

"Much better!" Gwen said to Courtney who wasted no time ripping her pants off and throwing them away.

"Let's fuck now, Gwenny!" Courtney said as Gwen ripped her pants off as well before they started to pound each other's diapered areas hard.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned loudly as they started using their double dildo on their diapered pussies as they start doing Bumpies as well.

"Mmmm! Super hawt!" Gwen softly moaned and shouted.

"Totes!" Courtney agreed as they went harder and harder.

"Mmmm! You're so hawt and sexy!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen.

"You too!" Gwen shouted as they kept going at it harder, and harder as they were deep into horniness.

"Ahhhhh! I fucking wuv you so much!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they started kissing like wild animals as they were close to climax

"Mmmm!"

"Courtney, I'm gonna Cumsies hawd! I can't hold it!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me neither! Go Hawder! Go beyond the limit!" Courtney responded back.

"You too!" Gwen said back at Courtney as they kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Gwen and Courtney shouted out before they started to climax hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed in absolute pleasure as they exploded all over their diapers, and onto the bed, and onto the bedsheets as well.

"Mmmmm! So hawt!" Both of them moaned and said before they kissed once more.

"That ends our movie, we'll see you again real soon." Gwen said to the camera.

"Bye-bye everyone." Gwen and Courtney said to the camera before Gwen stopped recording as they changed their diapers, got off the bed and put some fresh and clean clothes on before they went out to the balcony, as they admired and looked at the night sky as it was perfect with no clouds, black sky, a lot of stars, and a beautiful full moon which reflected in the beautiful blue ocean below.

"That was so amazing and so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed before they sat down as Gwen sat down while Courtney sat on her lap.

"Honestly, I think it was one of the most romantic things we've ever done…but Court, what did you think? Was it everything you wanted it to be?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Even better than I ever imagined!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen replied back as she kissed Courtney on the cheek.

"I wuv you, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too, Gwenny! Thankies for making my dream happen." Courtney replied back to Gwen.

"Awww, you are absolutely welcome!" Gwen said back as they headed back into their room, and they cleaned up their bed, as they put fresh sheets, new blankets, and fresh and clean pillows on the bed as they looked at the bed.

"Man, it looks awesome!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back as they changed into their sleepwear as diapers as they climbed into their bed and cuddled each other, as they giggled also.

"Hehehe…" They giggled softly as they kissed.

"Tonight, was an awesome, sexy, hawt, and romantic night." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree…I think tomorrow we should just relax in our Diapeys all day, and then the day after that we can check the Cruise out and have some fun. What do you think of that Queeny?" Gwen said to Courtney and asked her also.

"Okies!" Courtney replied back and answered as they kissed once more as they got into a romantic cuddling sleeping position.

"Nighty night, Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Nighty night Courtney, I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed again.

"I wuv you too." Courtney said as they kissed one last time before they turned off the lights together and fell asleep dreaming such wonderful dreams to end the night.

 **HOW WAS THAT? ROMANTIC OR WHAT?!**

 **BTW, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS…GWEN AND COURTNEY GOING TO GO OUT, TO A NEW NIGHTCLUB…THIS IS THE ONLY AB/DL NIGHTCLUB IN THE WORLD, IT'S CALLED "THE CRIB" AS THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	32. Clubbing

Clubbing

 **Disclaimer: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney going to a special nightclub in downtown Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They are going to "The Crib" the first and only AB/DL Nightclub in Canada, what will lead up to them making love at this night. P.S. This chapter takes place during Chapter 11 of "Our Family" co-written by myself and Hellflores, ENJOY!**

It was Saturday Night, February 11, 2023 as Gwen and Courtney were riding in their 2017 Honda Element as they were going to the newest, hottest, nightclub in all of Toronto…it's called "The Crib" as it was in downtown Toronto…but the two lesbians were dressed up with class, and style…as Courtney sported a dressy jacket, green top, a white blouse, her light pink lacy bra covering up her 35DD Breasts, a black skirt, her heels, her stockings, and the most important thing...her diaper. Gwen on the other hand sported a black jacket, a black shirt, her lacy black bra covering up her 35C Breasts, Black Jeans, Black Boots, Black Stockings plus her diaper as well because The Crib which is an AB/DL Nightclub really doesn't care about what they are wearing as long as they take off their pants and wear only their diapers after they arrive, as Gwen was driving while Courtney was in the passenger seat next to Gwen.

"Gwen, what do you think of The Crib, even though it's the only AB/DL Nightclub in Canada?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I just hope it has good music, I'm feeling in the mood to dance while I'm wearing my diapey." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Me too...plus…we might have some fun while we're over there tonight." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Maybe... Hehehehe." Gwen said and chuckled before she kissed her wife as they soon made it to the club.

"We're here, my queen." Gwen said to Courtney as they parked the car and got out of the car before they headed towards the line as it was a short line until they met a male bouncer.

"So, what's with the club?" Courtney asked the male bouncer.

"Just checking if anyone is allowed here or not." The male bouncer answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Gwen said to the bouncer.

"IDs please?" The bouncer asked and requested Gwen and Courtney to show him their IDs.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered him as they showed him their ids.

"Okay then, you two ladies are good to go." The male bouncer said to them.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney said to the bouncer before the bouncer opened the door, as they entered the nightclub and it looked awesome from the inside as it had everything, a bar, a dance floor, several rooms for people to watch video games, watch movies, a changing room, and even a special room…which I'm going to mention in just a bit, and there were tables, and chairs for the guests to eat as Gwen and Courtney were impressed with the nightclub.

"WOW!" Gwen said as she was surprised.

"This is just... TOO INCREDIBLE!" Courtney said as she was also surprised yet impressed so far.

"Come on, Queeny! Let's dance!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"TOTES!" Courtney responded back as they went to their table and sat down.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Crib' my name is Jesse, before you two begin to dance, would you two like to dance with your pants on, or pants off because we are in fact an AB/DL nightclub." Jesse said to them.

"Well…" Courtney said as she was thinking for a second before Gwen stepped in and made the decision.

"Off! We're going to dance like adult babies we are, right?" Gwen answered Jesse and asked Courtney.

"Well...okies then." Courtney answered Gwen in agreement.

"Okay then! You can remove your pants and leave them in our changing room which we do have." Jesse said to them.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said back as they took off their pants, revealing their diapers as they stood up and went to the dancefloor as "My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark" by Fall Out Boy was playing.

"Wooo! Let's dance, Queen Courtney." Gwen cheered and said to Courtney who chuckled a bit.

"Okies, Queen Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen in response as they danced like no tomorrow, enjoying the time of their life as they briefly sexy danced as well until they got worn out, and hungry as well as the song ended and they returned to their seats as they put their pants back on as they were starting to sweat a bit.

"Now that was some fun dancing, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agwee... maybe we should get something to eat." Courtney said in agreement and also said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney as a female waitress arrived and came to their table.

"Hello there, ladies my name is Mandy. What would you like to eat tonight?" The waitress named Mandy asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"What would you like to have?" Mandy asked them.

"Hmmm... let us check." Gwen said as they checked their menus and decided on their order.

"I'll have some boneless buffalo wings with some ranch sauce and some milk." Gwen said to Mandy.

"I'll have the same thing but I'll have apple juice instead of milk." Courtney said to Mandy.

"Of course, ladies." Mandy said to them as she got their menus before she started to leave to get their orders.

"Excuse me, can I say something?" Gwen asked Mandy.

"Sure." Mandy answered Gwen.

"My wife and I love this place, so before you go can you tell us goes on in a place like this?" Gwen asked Mandy.

"Just people wearing diapers, having fun, playing video games, watching movies, dancing, and more...and not only Diaper Sex is allowed...it is encouraged, and it's even welcomed." Mandy said to Gwen and Courtney who gasped in surprise.

"FOR REAL?!" Gwen and Courtney asked Mandy.

"Of course." Mandy answered them.

"Wow!" Gwen said in surprise.

"May I ask how come? Just wondering that's all." Courtney asked and explained her question to Mandy.

"Well…of course, just let me get your orders and I'll be right back to explain everything." Mandy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said back as Mandy left as they were excited, surprised, and shocked yet in a good way.

"Oh…My…God!" They said to each other at the same time as they were full of glee and giddiness.

"I can't believe they allow and even encourage people to have diapey sex here!

"We don't need to hide at all... we can finally go to their sex room and have sweet and hawt diapey sex!" Courtney said with such happiness.

"I agwee!" Gwen said in agreement as the two kissed as Mandy returned with their food.

"Food's here, now I'm gonna tell you why they allow people to have diaper sex in this club." Mandy said to them.

"Awesome!" They said back at Mandy.

"See, many folks like you two are very fond to wearing diapers as adults. Even many of us enjoy the comfort and feeling of having diaper sex. Though many of us can't do it because of it being too private. So, the owners of this club decided to let people who wear diapeys go crazy with their love making." Mandy explained it to Gwen and Courtney.

"Ooooooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Well…enjoy your food." Mandy said to them.

"Thankies Mandy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Mandy as she left, as they finally began to eat their food and drink their drinks as they loved it, it tasted it like gourmet.

"Mmmmm! Delicious! Well their boneless buffalo wings taste like pure grain chicken, Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled said and muffled once again as she liked her order.

"And the ranch dipping sauce... Mmmm! Delicious." Gwen said as she liked the wings, and the ranch dipping sauce as well.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as they began drinking their drinks in wine glasses.

"Wow, this milk is awesome. Tastes really good!" Gwen said as Mandy came back.

"That's because it's organic milk." Mandy said to Gwen before Courtney began drinking her Apple Juice.

"Mmmm...how's your Apple Juice Courtney?" Gwen moaned in pure deliciousness and asked Courtney about her apple juice.

"Mmmm! Taste like apples juiced in pure perfection." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Why thank you very much." Mandy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"No, thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Mandy.

"You're welcome. Hehehehe…" Mandy replied back and giggled as well before Gwen and Courtney kept eating their food until they cleared their plates and cups.

"Mmmm...that was awesome!" Gwen moaned as she loved the food and said to Courtney.

"Totes...Gwenny what shall we do now?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Let's dance again for a bit." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney responded back as they went to the dancefloor as the Club DJ decided to go romantic as the Club DJ decided to play "You Rock My World" by Michael Jackson as it began to play.

"Ooooh! What a sexy song." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Also, it is so romantic." Courtney said to her wife as the two started to dance together, but the song started to make their hormones go wild on the inside of their bodies.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned sexually and softly as they held each other close.

"Gwenny... Your diapey queen is feeling... horny." Courtney talked with a really sexy, seductive, and erotic tone in her voice.

"Courtney... talk like that again, it's very super sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, I'm feeling super horny for you on this night of nights. Especially for diapey sex." Courtney said to Gwen in that tone once more turning Gwen on even more as they start to dance in a very sexy way.

"Me too my sexy diapey queen." Gwen said as they locked lips while they kept sexy dancing.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned softly as the two soon enough wanted to have sex.

"Let's go to the private room and have hawt diapey sex." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies... let's go." Gwen said to Courtney as Courtney started to carry Gwen bridal style.

"Oh! Hehehehehe." Gwen said befire she blushed and giggled a bit as well.

"Let's go." Courtney said to Gwen as they soon made it to the front of the private room, as they see a male employee guarding the door.

"I see you want to use one of our private rooms, correct?" The male employee said and asked them.

"Yes, please." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Go right ahead ladies." The male employee said to them.

"Thankies." They said back to him.

"Anytime." The employee said to them before they entered the room as they were impressed and surprised.

"Whoa!" Gwen shouted in amazement.

"They went beyond the limit." Courtney said to Gwen as the room had everything, a lovely bed, scented candles, dildoes, strap on dildoes, vibrators, and a whole lot more...basically everything for them to have hot and sexy diaper sex as they looked at each other with passioate love and romance in their eyes as they were even hornier than when they arrived.

"Ready Queeny?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed.

"Let's record this, okies?" Courtney said to Gwen and asked her.

"That's our plan." Gwen said back as she grabbed her phone and started recording.

"Hey everyone, what's up. I'm Gwen White and I'm here with my wife Courtney Lopez at the most heavenly nightclub in the history of mankind...let's tell them about it." Gwen spoke to the camera before she began to speak to Courtney for a second.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen before they started to speak to the camera.

"This club is a AB/DL theme night club called "The Crib" and it has everything and more!" Courtney said like she was a giddy little school girl.

"They have a bar, dance floor, food, music, changing room, waitresses, and they even have security guards." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"But best of all... they allow and even encourage everyone to have diapey sex here as the reason why is because they even have this incredible private sex room for their customers." Courtney said to the camera before Gwen was next.

"We already ate, and we danced twice...now we're about to have some fun, naughty, and kinky...diapey sex." Gwen said to the camera.

"What do you say about we get started with a little Britney Spears?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm up for anything that'll get us going." Courtney answered before Gwen touched the stereo that was also in the room as she selected "Baby one more time" by Britney Spears began to play as Gwen then focused all of her attention to her wife.

"Courtney...are you ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"OH HELL YEAH! The Diapey Queens are always ready!" Courtney answered before the two started to make out hard while they strip each other off their remaining clothes, leaving nothing but their bras, diapers, sexy fishline stockings and even their heels.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned softly as they were already deep in a very sexy but quick tongue kiss session as they stopped for a second.

"Queen super horny?" Gwen asked Courtney who then heavily blushed before she could respond.

"Queen is ultra horny!" Courtney answered in response as they kept making out, as they started to rub rub their areas with their hands.

"Mmmmmmmm!" They both moaned as they wanted this to last.

"Let's keep going but not rush anything at all!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You read my mind, Gwenny!" Courtney said as she crawled like babies and grabbed a vibrator, then she placed it on each other's area before they started to scissors each other.

"OHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMM! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Courtney moaned and shouted with such glee.

"I AGWEE! MMMMMM!" Gwen shouted in agreement before she moaned also as they went harder and harder but they also tried to not to go too fast and they succeeded but they were now even hornier than ever before.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned.

"OHHHH! OH YEAH! SO HAWT!" They moaned and shouted at each other with such delightful pleasure that it could make anyone at the club jealous.

"MMMMMM! QUEENY, MAY I FUCK YOUR DIAPEY PUSSY AFTER THIS?!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and asked Courtney.

"ONLY IF I GET A TURN AFTER YOU'RE DONE FUCKING ME!" Courtney shouted back at Gwen not with an tone of anger but with a tone of pure pleasure and pure horniness that can make Jenna Jameson's skin crawl.

"DEAL!" Courtney said as they kissed in agreement as they went harder with their scissoring.

"Mmmmmm!" They both moaned during their kiss as the kiss stopped.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" They shouted with their style of romantic passion as they were about to climax for the first time tonight.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"ME TOO!" Courtney said to Gwen before it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they exploded hard while they breathed in and out as the song ended.

"That was fun!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh... but we are not done yet, Queeny!" Gwen said before she grabbed a double strap on dildo.

"I'm gonna fuck your diapey pussy and your diapey ass hawd!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh! OKIES!" Courtney got on all four as Gwen started fucking her wife hard.

"OHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"TIME TO SHOW YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY DIAPEY QUEEN!" Gwen shoted before she began to pound both Courtney's diapered pussy and her diapered ass hard and fast.

"MMMMM! SO TIGHT AND HAWT!" Gwen shouted before she slapped her wife's ass as she went harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned during her hard pounding.

"Spank me hawder while you keep fucking me even hawder! Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen who kept spanking and pounding away.

"You have such a soft and jiggly ass!" Gwen said before she pounded her even harder.

"THANKIES! OHHHHHHHH! Fuck me hawder, make me scream in pleasure!" Courtney shouted, moaned, and demanded for Gwen to make her scream in pleasure.

"Only if you say that "Gwen White is the hawtest diapey queen in the world who is also the wife the other hawtest diapey queen... Courtney Lopez..." Say it." Gwen said to Courtney as she told her to say exactly that quote word for word.

"Okies." Courtney said in compliance before she said what Gwen told her to say.

"Gwen White is the Hawtest Diapey Queen in the whole wide world, who is also the wife of the other Hawt Diapey Queen...Courtney Lopez, you are my wife Gwendolyn Abigail White!" Courtney said to Gwen making her smile.

"Good! NOW YOU DESERVE SOME HAWT FUCKYS!" (Gwen went all out with her pounding as Courtney clawed on the bed sheets

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned and panted like a sexy dog as Gwen was close to climaxing as Courtney was close also.

"Mmmmm! GWENNY, I'M GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted as she went harder and harder until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two shouted and screamed as they climaxed hard, Gwen cumsies inside of her wife while Courtney explode all over her diaper, and all over the bed sheets.

"Mmmmmm..." They both moaned and cooed softly as Gwen pulled out as they also kissed.

"Your turn to fuck me... do you want to use the double dildo?" Gwen told Courtney and even asked her.

"FUCK YES! You're not the only one use going to use it tonight." Courtney answered before Gwen took it off and gave it to her.

"Sorry, I'm just super horny right now." Courtney apologized to Gwen for shouting.

"It's okay Court, besides...I'm horny for my diapey wearing wifey."

"Okies, but you want to know what time it is?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Um...10:35 PM?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"No...it is Time for some hawd fucky!" Courtney answered Gen before she placed on the double dildo strap on as Gwen laid on her back as Courtney started to thrust into her diapered pussy and into her diapered ass really hard in the Missionary position.

"Ohhhh!" Courtney and Gwen both moaned softly as they enjoyed it already.

"Mmm! Hawder! Fuck my diapey hawd! Like I did, Queen Courtney!" Gwen moaned softly before she shouted at Courtney.

"Okies! Queen Gwen!" Courtney shouted before she began to pound the life out of her wife.

"OHHHH! Fuck yeah! Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and moaned again as she kept at it while Gwen was even more turned on than when she was pounding Courtney.

"Ahhhh! Fucking yes! Keep pounding my diapey ass and pussy hawd! Make me feel the Queen true pleasure! Ahhhhh!" Gwen moaned, shouted, screamed, and moaned again with such delightful ecstasy that it turn Courtney on even more.

"Okies! After you say this, "Courtney Lopez is the hawtest, most sexiest Diapey Queen in the entire universe who is also the Wifey to the sexy Diapey Queen, Gwen White..." Say it right now!" Courtney said to Gwen and commanded her what to say word for word as that turned Gwen on.

"Okies! Courtney Isabella Lopez...you are the most hawtest, sexiest, undisputed, Diapey Queen in all of the entire Galaxy, that includes this universe, Equestria, and beyond! You are also my wife! The wife of the other Diapey Queen! Gwendolyn Abigail White!" Gwen said to Courtney in compliance before she said exactly what she said but also adding in a bit of her own words which made Courtney feel superior despite Gwen adding in her own words.

"Good! and don't you forget that! Gwendolyn Abigail Lopez!" Courtney said before she went all out with her pounding as Gwen pulled her close and started kissing her hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned during the kiss.

"Mmmm! I wuv you so much!" Gwen moaned and told her wife.

" I wuv you too!" Courtney said as she kept pounding at Gwen until it was time again.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies getting closer!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen responded back as Courtney didn't want to end it right there and then.

"I don't want to stop now!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Then don't! Hold in your cumsies until you can no longer hold it!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies and you do the same!" Courtney said back as she stopped pounding Gwen as they began to rub each other's diapered areas as they went at a hard pace.

"Sucks that we stopped the fuckys." Gwen said as they kept rubbing eac other until they stopped because Courtney had a very sexy idea.

"No we're not done yet..." Courtney said as she grabbed a long double dildo.

"Let's both get fucked hawd!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay! Let's do it." Gwen said to Courtne as they started fucking each other's diapered pussies really hard while they made out even harder.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned with such passion in their tones that they sounded like a part of an Angel choir.

"It feels so fucking good that we're fucking each other in our diapeys! Doesn't it Gwenny?" Courtney said to Gwen as she even asked her as well.

"Totes! Plus, I can makeout with my Sexy Diapey Queen that's also my sexy wifey!" Gwen answered and shouted before they locked lips once again as they went harder with their diapered pussy pounding as they started to tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" They moaned during their sexy and hot tongue kiss before they stopped the kiss.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned once again even though they weren't kissing.

"You're so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too!" Courtney responded back to Gwen as they kissed again.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during their kiss as they stopped the kiss as they also went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! I fucking wuv having diapey sex with you!" They moaned and shouted at each other before they started kissing like wild sexy beasts as they were now closer to climaxing again.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned even louder.

"WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES! OHHHHHH!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed once again but they were not done yet...wanting to go for the grand finale.

"What are we gonna do for the finale?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Let's go all out!" Gwen answered her.

"How?!" Courtney responded back by asking another question.

"Making it hawt and hawd while we do humpies and bumping... TO THE LIMIT!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed before Gwen before she puts on "Ode to Joy" by the late Ludwig Van Beethoven.

"What do you think about Ludwig Van Beethoven's Ode to Joy?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Perfect!" Courtney shouted with glee as they soon started to make out like wild animals, begging for pleasure as they started to hump each other hard as the crescendo of the song played.

"Ohhhh! Hawd humpies!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen.

"Totes! Let's go wild, Courtney! Let's Cumsies so hawd! It'll make our viewers noses bleed!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kept at it.

"Ohhhh! Like that viewers?! You wuv how hawd me and diapey wifey go crazy with our diapey sex?!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and asked the camera.

"Less talky Gwenny! More humpies!" Courtney shouted as they kissed even harder as they humped each other even harder than before.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as the song was almost over.

"OH COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted with incredible ecstasy.

"OH GWEN!" Courtney shouted back as they kept at it.

"OH DEAR GOD! YOU ARE SO FUCKING HAWT!" Courtney shouted at Gwen with such pleasure as this was obviously the best sex they've had in ages.

"OHHHHHH! YOU TOO!" Gwen moaned and shouted as they soon started doing hard bumpies.

"Mmmm! Bump me hawder!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before they kept at it until the final climax was about to happen and the ending of the song was about to be heard.

"CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"ME NEITHER!" Courtney shouted out also before they tongue kissed hard as they went harder and harder as they were about to explode as the song was about to end.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" They screamed out loud like banshees as they climaxed so hawd that it was all over theeir diapers, over the dildo, and all over the bedsheets as the song ended.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned as they shared the last kiss of the video.

"Bye-bye!" They said as Gwen stopped recording, then they changed their diapers, they got their clothes put back on, grabbed the rest of their stuff and left the room, and the club before they began driving home as Gwen was driving this time while Courtney was in the passengers seat.

"What did you think of the sex?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"That was so hawt! Just like our Anniversary at San Francisco!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Ohhh! The memories over there! All that hawt sex! Mmm!" Courtney responded back with a moan as she and Gwen reflected back on the trip.

"I agwee!" Gwen said as they locked lips as Courtney yawned.

"Tired, my Queen?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Me too." Gwen said back.

"Would it be cool if we talked about our kids, and our future for a minute before we arrive home?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen answered Courtney as they began talking about their kids and the future.

"Maybelle is getting big, she should know about our AB/DL Lifestyle soon." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Look Courtney, like what we said before...the kids will know once they are mature and old enough, maybe when they are around high school. It's a long way's away." Gwen said to Courtney

"Yeah...but you know, Trent has been watching them a lot lately... and he is their father...you think maybe...he should live with us?" Courtney responded back and she even asked Gwen something very life changing.

"This doesn't involve the fact Trent and I once dated, right?" Gwen responded back with a question of her own.

"Of course not... but what do you think?" Courtney answered Gwen, then she asked her again.

"I'm cool with Trent living with us." Gwen answered Courtney as they arrived and parked at the driveway as they entered the house and went into their bedroom as they were in their bed as they were in their shirts and in their diapers.

"Let's talk about our friends real quick as well." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney as they began to talk about their friends.

"Mike and Zoey are doing well with their kids." Gwen said to Courtney

"Mike Jr, is getting a bit big...you think he would faint if he knew about his parents diaper life?" Courtney said and asked her.

"Maybe... what about Alejandro and Heather." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I'm still surprised all of us made amends... even you and Heather did." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know...life changes a lot." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree..." Courtney said in agreement.

"Plus, Mike is a great actor. He won an academy award for Best Actor for his critically accalimed performance in his Feature Film Debut in the action movie called "Battle for Control" as he is currently in Atlanta for another movie called "Loveless Soul" as it's due to be out this Christmas." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wow...I want to see it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Plus...his son wouldn't faint...he would giggle then he would faint." Gwen said as well.

"True... hehehe." Courtney said as she chuckled a bit.

"What?" Gwen asked her.

"Nothing... just...it wouldn't be funny if our son laughed about our diapey life." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Maybe... hehehe." Gwen said as she chuckled.

"Look, our kids wouldn't judge. They might be a bit grossed out, but they wouldn't be ashamed because they are our babies and we're raising them to be loving to everyone." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen said as they hugged and kissed.

"So, what did you think of the club?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hawt! It was perfect!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"I'm glad you like it." Gwen said as they kised again as they finally wet their diapers.

"Ahhh...that finally feels nice." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said before they began changing each other's diapers.

"That's better." Courtney said to Gwen once more.

"Agreed." Gwen said to Courtney before they resumed their conversation.

"We need to go back, and bring back Trent...maybe we can have a threesome. You like the idea?" Courtney said to Gwen before she asked her.

"Hmmm... sounds like a nice idea... I like it." Gwen answered Courtney.

"When?" Courtney asked her.

"Whenever is good with me." Gwen answered.

"We'll talk more about when Trent is moving into the house tomorrow morning." Courtney said as she and Gwen yawned as they kissed once more.

"Night-night Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Night-night Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed one last time before they turned off the lights and finally went to sleep.

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN GWEN AND COURTNEY GO TO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN IN NEW YORK CITY! FOR A JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE CONCERT! READ AND REVIEW!**


	33. Rock and Roll Diapey Love

Rock and Roll Diapey Love

 **Summary: In this next chapter, Gwen and Courtney are going to Madison Square garden in New York City to see a Concert, but they are gonna see Justin Timberlake perform as Marley is going to be there with them.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Fun fact/P.S: This chapter is inspired by an episode of Seinfeld called "The Contest" as George Constanza's mother named 'Estelle' said "You could sell out Madison Square Garden" all because she caught George Masturbating in the Bathroom.**

 **ENJOY!**

It was March 22nd 2018 as Gwen White, her wife Courtney Lopez, and their friend Marley Callaway went to New York City to see Justin Timberlake perform at Madison Square Garden during his "Man of The Woods" tour as Scott was watching their baby boy Scott Jr while Marley did ask Ali and Shawnie but they both declined because Ali was busy studying at school and Shawnie was busy with prior commitments.

Anyway, Gwen was wearing a Midnight Blue Shirt which had Rainbow Dash on the shirt, a black skirt, black leggings, and boots while Courtney wore a Green Justin Timberlake Shirt that said "Put Your Filthy Hands All Over Me", jeans, and heels, while Marley wore a Sunset Shimmer Shirt, Jeans, and Sneakers as the tickets were front row seats and backstage passes as they made their way to the arena.

"You know girls, I'm not the biggest pop fan on the planet but I'm willing to give Justin Timberlake a try." Gwen said to Courtney and Marley.

"I'm glad that first off, you are giving Justin Timberlake a chance, secondly I'm still shocked that Marley got us these awesome tickets and backstage passes." Courtney said to Gwen before they focused their attention onto Marley.

"How do you know him?" They asked her.

"We met during a show back in 2013 when I was 16 when Justin Timberlake was in Houston for a show and we hung out the afternoon before the show as I had backstage passes because my dad got them for me.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Marley.

"Yeah! Now come on! Let's go hear some Justin Timberlake!" Marley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney said as they made their way to their seats as the arena filled up an hour and a half later and the lights went out as the Audience plus the three girls cheered loudly as Justin Timberlake came out to strobe lights, lasers, and more as "Filthy" was the opening song as it began.

"AH COME ON! NEW YORK CITY! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD!" Justin Timberlake said to the audience as the audience roared back.

"WOOHOO!" Courtney cheered very loudly, louder than usual.

"Yeah!" Marley said as she liked it so far.

"Nice!" Gwen said as the audience then started to dance to the song as they started to dance to the song as halfway through the show Justin Timberlake began to perform "Rock Your Body" as the audience began to dance to that as Gwen and Courtney kissed.

"This is so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agreed!" Gwen responded back as they kept dancing until the show ended with "Can't Stop The Feeling" and the show ended as Gwen, Courtney, and Marley went backstage to chill and relax before they had to leave as Gwen and Courtney were getting very horny for each other.

"Princess... those songs "Filthy", and "Rock Your Body" got me so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too..." Courtney said before she began to whisper into Gwen's ear something that they have wanted to do all night long.

"I want to have diapey sex with you." Courtney whispered into her ear as Gwen blushed and she was turned on so much.

"Me too... but I want to do it here!" Gwen said to Courtney as she loved the idea.

"Ooooh! Sounds sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well, that sounds like fun as that is also one of the reasons why I got the backstage passes." Marley said to them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said as the three women went backstage.

"Here's a good place." Gwen said to Courtney and Marley as she found an empty dressing room which had a big couch.

"Marley, can you watch this door?" Courtney asked Marley.

"Make sure nobody comes in please?" Gwen asked Marley also.

"I promise." Marley said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtey said as they entered the room and they started to makeout.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned sexually as they tongue kissed each other as they kept making out until Courtney grabbed the video camera.

"Is this okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely!" Gwen answered before Courtney pressd the record button as the tape began and the introductions started.

"Hello everyone! Courtney Lopez here!" Courtney introduced herself before it was Gwen's turn to speak.

"Along with her wifey and bestie, Gwen White." Gwen said as Courtney blushed a bit before she could continue.

"Me and my wifey here are at an empty dressing room at a Justin Timberlake concert as the concert ended about 20 minutes ago." Courtney said to the camera before it was Gwen's turn.

"Yeah and it was fun, sexy, and hawt so far...and after hearing several sexy songs, we're super horny as fuck and we are going to have super duper sexy diapey sex." Gwen said to the camera.

"Plus, our friend Marley is guarding the door to make sure no one ruins our fun." Courtney said to the camera.

"It is showtime." They said to the camera as they looked at each other and resumed to makeout as they did so for a few minutes before they stripped off their clothes until they were wearing nothing but their diapers, their bras, and their shirts that were covering their bras.

"Ooooh! Sexy baby." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush.

"Thankies. You too." Courtney said as they kissed harder as they tongue wrestled before they stopped.

"Something wrong?" Gwen asked before Courtney nodded and began to whisper/sexy sing.

"Put Your Filthy Hands All Over Me." Courtney whispered/sexy sang as Gwen was turned on even more as they resumed making out.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned as they rubbed each other's diapered pussies hard as Gwen pulled out of the makeout session.

"Rub my diapey pussy hawder and I'll do the same." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Deal." Courtney said as they resumed making out and rubbing each other's diapered areas but they went harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned as Gwen soon stopped rubbing Courtney's area.

"Queeny, stop for a sec." Gwen said to Courtney making her stop as well.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"Nothing... I just want to lick your tasty diapey area... pwease?" Gwen answered, and even requested Courtney to let her lick her area before she asked.

"Sure...go right ahead." Courtney answered as Gwen crawled like a baby towards Courtney's diapered pussy as she was drooled over it before she began licking it, chewing it, rubbing it, and fingering it really fast and hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she did so as Courtney was so turned on by it.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah! Lick me hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned, shouted and said to Gwen to lick her harder which made Gwen stop lick for a second as she kept fingering and rubbing.

"Okies!" Gwen said to Courtney before she resumed licking Courtney but went harder as she went harder with the fingering also.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she kept at it.

"Yes! Lick me hawder! Make me Cumsies hawd all over your face!" Courtney shouted at Gwen as she kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHH! Cumsies Time!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she exploded all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmm...So hawt." Courtney moaned, sighed, and said to Gwen who was smiling with glee as she licked all of her milky and swallowed it.

"Yeah... that's yummy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah... now it's your turn! Lick my pussy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as she got down on her knees, and crawled like a baby as she began to lick Gwen's diapered area like it was Ice Cream.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen moaned as she also began to lick, rub, suck, and chew on Gwen's diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she also began to rub her own diapered area but softly.

"This feels so awesome! Especially on my pussy! Keep it coming." Gwen said to Courtney as she stopped licking, chewing, and sucking on it but kept fingering and rubbing.

"Totes and Okies!" Courtney said before she went even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she enjoyed it like it.

"Ahhhh! Fucking yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled as she stopped licking, chewing, and sucking so she can respond again.

"It's so yummy! It's always tasty! It's better than Sushi!" Courtney said to Gwen as she resumed licking, biting, chewig, fingering and rubbing Gwen's diapered pussy until it was time.

"Oh! Ohhh, OHHHHH...! I'm GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen moaned and shouted as it was about to happen.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard all over Courtney's mouth and face.

"Mmmmm! So fucking hawt." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney as they sighed.

"Yeah... wanna do scissors?" Courtney said in agreement and asked her.

"Yes!" Gwen answered Courtney as they spread their legs and they began doing the scissors.

"Ohhhhh! Yes!" They moaned as they also started kissing each other hard while they kept scissoring each other at at hard pace.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly during the kiss as they pulled their lips from each other for a second.

"Oh God! Oh God! I wuv you so much." They said to each other as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"We're GONNA CUMSIES! WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted at each other until they were about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded so hard that it covered the walls of the room as they smiled and kissed each other.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other as they kissed before they finished filming, and they cleaned the room up and got dressed back into their clothes before they exited the room.

"How was it?" Marley asked them.

"SO GOOD!" Gwen and Courtney answered Marley.

"Did anyone pass by?" Gwen asked Marley.

"Nope." Marley answered Gwen.

"Good." They said

"Now, let's go home." Courtney said to Gwen and Marley.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Marley said as they headed back home as Marley headed back to her and Scott's house, while Gwen and Courtney headed towards their home.

"So, what did you think of the concert?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Honest, I liked it! I'm thinking of going to more of those more often ... but how was our diapey sex, Queen?" Gwen asked Courtney in response.

"It was exquisitely satisfying." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Mmm...good." Gwen moaned softly and responded back to Courtney as they kiss before they got ready for bed as they were in their shirts and diapers as they climbed into bed together.

"Nighty night, Queen." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Nighty night, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as she turned off the lights before they cuddled and fell asleep to end their fun and awesome night.

 **How about that? Anyway...the next chapter is Gwen and Courtney are going to do Superhero vs. Supervillain Diaper Sex but this time...the roles have reversed.**

 **Courtney will be portraying her Superhero persona "The Human Cricket" minus the annoying scratching thing that she had on the bottom of her costume.**

 **Gwen will portray Antiheroine Catwoman...and it will happen after they watch an awesome Superhero Movie.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	34. Superhero vs Supervillain

Superhero vs. Supervillain

 **Summary: In this chapter, Gwen and Courtney are going to have Diaper Sex as Superhero and Supervillain. But this time Courtney is the superhero and Gwen is the supervillain as Courtney will portray her Superhero alias The Human Cricket while Gwen will portray Cat Woman. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was Friday Night at Gwen and Courtney's house as they just finished watching "Batman" with Trent and the kids.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney and everyone else.

"Violent but still a fun movie nonetheless." Courtney answered before the kids could response.

"Yeah...The Joker looked a lot like grandpa Eric." Maybelle said to Gwen who chuckled a bit.

"Grandpa Eric does not look like The Joker, I swear, and clowns are good guys not bad."

"Cool." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"I got to get going. Taking these tykes with me for the weekend." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thanks Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"YAY! THANKS TRENT!" They cheered and said to Trent.

"No problem! Bye Gwen and Courtney!" Trent said to the kids and to Gwen and Courtney.

"Bye Trent! Bye kids! See y'all on Sunday!" Gwen and Courtney said back to them.

"Bye Mommies!" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney as Trent left as he took the kids to his house for the weekend.

"Finally...we have the house to ourselves!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! Please don't get me wrong, I love our kids they are darlings but I need a break from them so I am glad that it is just us again." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed and they took off their pants revealing their diapers.

"I have an idea for us how to have diapey sex tonight and to make it awesome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Tell me." Gwen said to Courtney before she could speak.

"How about we do Superhero vs Super Villain." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooh! Is it because of the film we just watched?" Gwen said and asked Courtney who became playful.

"Maybe..." Courtney said playfully as Gwen blushed.

"Well... I'm down with it!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"How about I be the Human Cricket and you be Cat Woman?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Awesome! Let's get ready!" Gwen said

"Okies!" Courtney said as they went up their room and gotten into their Superhero and Supervillain costumes and diapers which were onesies/leotrards in the colors of their resptective superheroes/supervillains.

"How do I look Courtney, or I should say...Ms. Human Cricket?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You look very sexy, Cat Woman... and what about me?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sexy." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies, now let's do this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Right!" Gwen said as they decided to do a hero vs villain stand off.

"Why, if it isn't The Human Cricket... it's so nice to see you again." Gwen said slightfully with a smirk on her face.

"Cat Woman... you know why I'm here. Return that vase back to the museum or I have to make you do it by force." Courtney said to Gwen.

"By what?" Gwen asked Courtney with an arrogant and seductive tone in her voice.

"BY THIS!" Courtney shouted before she charged at Gwen as she kicked the vase away from her with a Superkick.

"Hey!" Gwen shouted and they soon started to fight but tried not to seriously hurt each other.

"I ain't going down Human Cricket." Gwen said as they were grappling for position.

"Same here!" Courtney slammed her down and held her in a head lock but Gwen flipped behind her and held her head tightly.

"No you don't." Courtney said as she held onto Gwen's head tightly until she got out of it.

"You're not going to beat me!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen said as they grabbed each other until Gwen leg swept her and held her with a leg lock to the head.

"Gotcha!" Gwen shouted with confidence.

"NO!" Courtney shouted as she tried to break free but Gwen stopped her from doing so because she applied pressure to that leglock to the head.

"Hahahaha! Nice try Human Cricket! But you do not mess with this Kitty...you you are about to learn that." Gwen said to Courtney as she kept appying pressure as her vision was slowly fading away.

"N-No... I can't...lose." Courtney said as she soon passed out and Gwen won the battle as she smiled.

"Yes!" Gwen said as she was happy at her victory.

"Now... to take her." Gwen said to herself as she took her to the living room.

"Meow..." Gwen said as she "Meow'd" like a cat as Courtney woke up.

"Huh?!" Courtney shouted before she opened her eyes, realizing she was tied to a chair while Gwen was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Sleepy hero." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Cat Woman! You release me right now!" Courtney shouted at Gwen, demanding her to release her.

"No... I'm ain't releasing you... not until we have some fun." Gwen said in response.

"Fun?! What kinda fun are we supposed to have?! You sick woman of a feline!" Courtney shouted at Gwen who then took off her mask revealing her face and hair before she sat on her captive heroine's lap.

"You'll see soon enough..." Gwen said as soon she started locking lips with Courtney, who refused at first.

"Stop that!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"No. You look so awesome in that diapey." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush.

"My fucking God! Gwen is so hawt as Cat Woman! Tying me up is very hawt!" Courtney said in her head.

"Well what did you think of that kiss?" Gwen asked Courtney who was blushing.

"I'm not telling you, Villain!" Courtney shouted at Gwen but in her head,

"That kiss was so hawt as fuck." Courtney said in her mind.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Then you'll like this." Gwen said as she started to rub Courtney's diapered area hard.

"Stop it!" Courtney shouted as tried to stay strong but she was getting close to give up until eventually she gave up.

"Oh dear god!" Courtney screamed in pleasure.

"Hehehe, that's right! Keep screaming, Human Cricket!" Gwen laughed, and said as she started to rub her faster and harder.

"Mmmmm! So good, am I right?!" Gwen moaned and asked Courtney.

"Yes, so much!" Courtney answered as Gwen and Courtney started kissing once more as Gwen kept rubbing her diapered area hard.

"Oh Cat Woman...! You're so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Gonna cumsies?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney shouted as she was about to explode.

"Ohhhhh!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she climaxed all over Gwen's face and mouth as she also panted for a bit as Gwen swallowed Courtney's cumsies.

"Hehehe, now then, I'm gonna untie you... once I do... I want you to lick my diapey pussy hawd! Okies...?" Gwen laughed softly and said to Courtney before she asked her.

"Okies, but when I'm done with that...I want you to do the same to me and then we fuck each other hawd." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she untied Courtney.

"Come here and lick me now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, Cat Woman!" Courtney said as she started licking Gwen's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Oh yes! Hawder, Lick me hawder, Human Cricket!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Yes Cat Woman!" Courtney shouted as she kept licking.

"Ohhhh! Meow! Mmmm, so sexy!" Gwen shouted and moaned as she was getting closer to Cumsies as Courtney started to finger her area hard.

"Ahhhh! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna Cumsies hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney shouted at Gwen as she kept licking and fingering until it was time.

"OHHHHH!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she exploded all over Courtney's face.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned once again.

"Yummy!" Courtney said before she swallowed Gwen's Cumsies and moaned.

"Mmm! Sweet, now it's your turn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she started to lick Courtney's area.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she was licking Courtney's diapered area like it was an ice cream cone.

"Oh yes! Hawder, Lick my diapey pussy, Sexy Cat Woman!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Okies, Human Cricket!" Gwen sucked and licked Courtney's area harder as she started fingering her area as well.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it as she kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Here it comes! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and screamed as she exploded hard all over Gwen's face.

"Mmmm...yummy. So yummy that even Kitty cats wuv it." Gwen moaned softly and said to Courtney who blushed heavily.

"Yeah... now it's fucky time." Courtney said as she grabbed a double head dildo.

"Let's do this, Cat Woman." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, Human Cricket!" Gwen said to Courtney as they started to pound their pussies hard while kissing each other.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned during their kiss as they kept fucking each other's diapered pussies hard before they finally broke character because of the love, romance, and passion they they created.

"Ohhhh! I wuv you so much!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said as they started tongue kissing each other as they increased their pussy pounding as they went harder as they kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted back as they went all out, fucking each other hard and fast as they tongue wrestled like crazy as they pulled out of each other.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" They shouted at each other as they were about to burst.

"OHHHHHHHH...! OH YES!" They moaned and shouted as they climaxed in their diapers so hard as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Mmmmmmm...! So good!" They moaned and said as they kept kissing.

"How was that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So fun!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"So good!" Courtney said as they changed each other's diapers and they kissed as they got ready for bed.

"Nighty-night Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Nighty-night Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney as they both turned off the lights before they fell asleep.

 **What did y'all think of that? Next chapter has Gwen and Courtney going to the Movie Theater to watch "The Notebook" and that movie is one of the most romantic movies ever.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	35. At The Movies

At The Movies

 **Summary: Gwen and Courtney go to the movie theater and watch "The Notebook" as they have never seen it until now.**

 **Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

Gwen and Courtney were at a large movie theater in downtown Toronto as they were seeing "The Notebook" for the very first time as they loved it already and they were already horny.

"This movie is so romantic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, it's so beautiful, romantic, and so hawt!" Courtney said in agreement as she thought it was hot.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney in surprise.

"Yup." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wow." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed.

"In fact...I want to have Diapey Sex with you so bad right now." Courtney said to Gwen with a sexy and seductive voice making Gwen blush for a bit.

"Really?!" Gwen asked Courtney who blushed.

"Yes... it sounds romantic and hawt, right?" Courtney answered and said before she asked Gwen again who blushed deeply.

"Yeah..." Gwen answered as she started to giggle a bit.

"Come on Gwenny, please?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Pwetty pwease?" Courtney asked and begged to Gwen a bit.

"Aww, okies." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yes! That's my Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed.

"But where are we going to do it at?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't know." Courtney answered Gwen as they thought about it for a second.

"How about a private room... where nobody can find us." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then... let's go." Gwen said to Courtney as they exited the theater room as they found a private room.

"We might get in trouble." Gwen said to Courtney before she gave Gwen a reminder.

"Gwenny, remember the fifth anniversary in San Francisco, California... we never got caught." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good point... besides this is easy, this is child's play." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah. Let's make it super romantic like The Notebook." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed again.

"Sex tape okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure!" Courtney answered Gwen as she grabbed her phone and went into the camera portion of it before she began to record.

"Hi everyone, it's me, the sexy diapey queen, Courtney Lopez." Courtney said to the camera.

"And the other sexy diapey queen, her sexy diapey wearing wifey, Gwenny White." Gwen said to the camera also

"Today, me and Gwenny went to watch The Notebook."

"And it got my sexy diapey queen horny to have diapey sex right here and right now." Gwen said while Courtney giggled.

"Enjoy the show." Courtney said before she and Gwen softly kissed and madeout breifly before they took off their clothes revealing their diapers, fishnet stockings, their heels, and their bras covering up their boobs as Gwen's black bra covered up her 35C Boobies while Courtney's dark brown bra covered up her 35DD Tatas.

"Mmm! You look super hawt, Courtney

"Thankies, you too, Gwenny!" Courtney said before she started to rub Gwen's diapered area softly while Gwen did the same to Courtney's diapered area.

"Mmmmm! So good." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said in agreement before she kissed Courtney harder.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned during the kiss as they soon started to get super naughty, as they began to speak foreign languages.

"Si Gwenny!" Courtney said softly in Spanish. [1]

"Mmmmm! Gwenny es súper hot y sexy, frota mi diapey hawder, por favor!" Courtney moaned and said in Spanish once more. [2]

"Spanish?" Gwen asked Courtney as she nodded.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she began to speak some Portuguese

"Minha sexy rainha diapey, esfregue meu hawder diapey enquanto nos beijamos hawd e sexy!" Gwen said to Courtney in Portuguese. [3]

"Portuguese? Super sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said as they finished speaking Spanish and Portuguese respectively as they began to scissors, bump, and grind each other's diapered areas.

"Ooooh! SO HAWT! You're so hawt and sexy, Courtney." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney as they increased their grinding and scissoring.

"Mmmm! GO HAWDER! GRIND MY SEXY DIAPEY PUSSY HAWDER, PLEASE!" Courtney moaned and shouted with ecstasy.

"Beg for me! Beg to me in the right way, please?" Gwen said to Courtney.

"MMMMMM...! PWEASE GO HAWDER! PWETTY PWEASE GWIND MY SEXY DIAPEY PUSSY VERY VERY HAWD! PWEASE! PWEASE DO IT GWENNY!" Courtney moaned, begged, and shouted at Gwen who then smiled and had a sexy smirk.

"That's better!" Gwen said as she went beyond hard and grinded Courtney's diapey harder than ever before.

"OH YEAH!" Gwen shouted with esctasy as she was turned on.

"AHHHHH! HAWDER, MAKE ME EXPLODE IN MY DIAPEY!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was turned on as well.

"Okies then!" Gwen said back as they kept at it.

"I'M GONNA EXPLODE IN MY DIAPEY ALSO!

"GOOD!" Courtney said as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they exploded very hard in their diapers.

OHHHHHH! FUCKING YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted before they kissed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They also moaned deeply as they kept exploding like crazy until it was enough, then they began to softly pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" They sighed softly and happily as they kept peeing as it was soft, now they were peeing hard like it was a whitewater river.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" They moaned as they kept peeing until their diapers were full and filled.

"Ahhh..." They softly sighed once again before they finally giggled because they peed so much.

"That was so hawt." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed like a giddy school girl.

"Totes." Gwen said back as they began to sign off.

"That's all for now, bye-bye." Courtney said before she turned off the camera as they began to talk for a second.

"That was fun and hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, wanna go home or finish the movie?" Courtney said in agreement as she also asked Gwen what to do next.

"Let's finish the movie." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said as they shared a quick kiss before they got up and realized that they almost forgot something.

"Wanna changey real quick?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed before they changed each other's diapers.

"Ahhhh." Courtney sighed happily.

"That's better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said back as they kissed before they put their pants back on and went back into the theatre and watched the rest of the movie until it ended, then they headed home as their kids were already sound asleep as it was around Midnight.

"Finally, home sweet-" Gwen said as she was interrupted by a yawn.

"Home." Gwen finished her saying.

"Sleepy?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yeah Queeny." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well let's get to bed Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they went to their bedroom as they put on their sleep shirts and their diapers as they climbed into their bed.

"Nighty-Night Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Nighty-Night Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed as Courtney turned off the lights and they fell asleep.

 **How was that? Was this pretty good?**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Yes**

 **2\. Gwenny is super hot and sexy, rub my diapey hawder, please!**

 **3\. My sexy queen diapey, rub my diapey hawder while we kiss hawd and sexy!**

 **Next chapter is...Gwen and Courtney having Diaper Sex after one of them have a sexy dream about the other.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	36. Once Upon a Dream

Once Upon A Dream

 **Summary: The title of the chapter is based on a song from the 1959 Disney Movie "Sleeping Beauty" and it was covered by Lana Del Rey for the 2014 "Maleficent" which was a movie loosely inspired by Charles Perrault's original fairy tale of the same name and Walt Disney's 1959 animated film of the same name as well. Anyway...the story of this chapter is that Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep dreaming wonderful dreams as one of them has a naughty and sexy dream and the other one wakes the person who is having the dream the thing though is...who is having the dream? Who will wake up the person having said dream? and will it lead to them having Diaper Sex? Find out!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was a cool Friday Night in September in the year 2023 as Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep as the kids were also sound asleep as well.

Gwen and Courtney were wearing their usual sleepwear, shirts and diapers as they were dreaming happy, positive, and wonderful dreams as Gwen sighed softly trying not to wake her wife up by accident as Courtney also had her sleep mask on as well.

"Queen Courtney..." Gwen said as she was dreaming about her time on Total Drama, only different as She and Courtney weren't enemies anymore and they were best friends again and she was very happy about that.

"Queen Courtney...this is so awesome!" Gwen said as her dream went further as she revisits her memories of her time with Courtney after all these years, from their first kiss, to the proposal of their marriage, their wedding, their birth of their kids, their very romantic and sexy moments in bed and out of bed, and more.

"Hehehehe..." Gwen giggled and blushed softly until...

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" A loud moan was heard as Gwen was startled by it.

"Huh!" Gwen shouted as she woke up startled by it as then she recognized the voice as it wasn't coming from their kids, or coming from outside, but coming from her wife as Courtney was still asleep but she was moaning passionately as Gwen decided to wake her up from her sexy dream.

"Court? Courtney? Courtney... wake up honey, wake up!" Gwen said as she softly shook Courtney as she woke up and took off her sleep mask.

"Huh, Gwenny? What's wrong?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I heard you moaning... what were you dreaming?" Gwen answered Courtney before she asked her with a grin on her face.

"What you think... you, beautiful." Courtney said to Gwen as she bopped Gwen's nose softly.

"Hehehehehe..." Gwen giggled as she and Courtney kissed.

"I want to have diapey sex with you right now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Right now? Because of a dream?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Uh-Huh. Please?" Courtney answered Gwen and begged her wife.

"Okies." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as they started kissing each other softly until Gwen took control, pinned Courtney down and kissed her deeper.

"Mmmmm! Wow!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Was this similar to your dream?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Little bit... but yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good, tell me your dream while I pleasure your diapey pussy." Gwen said back to Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen said as she began to lick her wife's diapered area.

"Ohhhh! I started with you licking my diapey pussy..." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen who was licking like an ice cream cone.

"Mmm... okies." Gwen muffled as she replied back to Courtney's explanation of her sex dream before Courtney continued.

"Then... I licked your diapey... but then... you started fucking me hard that I scream in pleasure." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmmm... Nice!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she responded back.

"Yes... MMMMM! But then it stopped... since I woke up." Courtney said, moaned and said once more as Gwen stopped.

"Okies then... maybe I should help you relive that dream..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Or...make it a sexy dream come true." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Please do...!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I will..." Gwen said as she resumed licking Courtney's wet diapered pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she went harder but she also started to finger her area as well.

"Ahhhh! Yes, hawder." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Okies, Queen!" Gwen said back as she went harder with the fingering and licking.

"Mmmmmm! SO GOOD!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she told Courtney that her Pink Taco was good.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck! I'm gonna cumsies!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Good, cover my face with your sweet juice..." Gwen said sexually and seductively with a very sexy smirk/smile before she resumed rubbing, fingering, as she went harder and harder until it was about to happen.

"Oh fuck! Here it comes...!" Courtney shouted as she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she exploded all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled as she swallowed all of Courtney's sweet juice.

"Yummy... now it's your turn to lick me... but tell me.. was I laying down or sitting on your sweet face?" Gwen said and asked her wife.

"Hmmmmm..." Courtney said as she thought about it.

"Well Gwenny...you were sitting on my face." Courtney answered with a sexual grin and a sexual smirk/smile on her face.

"Okies then..." Gwen said as Courtney laid down on the bed while Gwen stood and then she sat on Courtney's face.

"Lick me, now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she started licking Gwen's diapered area hard.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she licked it like it was Sushi flavored Ice Cream.

"MMMMM! OH YEAH, HAWDER! Like in your dream!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Of course!" Courtney said as she kept licking as she went harder while she rubbed her own area.

"Ohhhhh! Yes, keep going!" Gwen said as she groped one of her 35C breasts while she used her other hand to rubbed her diapered clit.

"Mmmmm... so sexy and hawt." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said as she licked, and sucked Gwen's diapered pussy even harder.

"Mmmmmm..." Courtney moaned while she was licking and sucking on her wife's area.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen moaned as she was getting close to cumsies.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit yeah! Fuck yes! I'm close here I cumsies. Here I cumsies! Here it comes!" Gwen shouted as she was about to climax.

"Ahhhhh! Yes, Mmmmmm!" Gwen screamed, shouted, and moaned as she climaxed all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmm..." Courtney moaned as she swllowed Gwen's yummy nectar.

"Yummy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kissed.

"Maybe after you fuck me maybe I can fuck you...if that's okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said as they hugged and kissed again.

"Now then... you told me I was fucking your diapey hawd, right?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered as she smiled and blushed heavily like an giddy anime school girl.

"I like to know... what position you were in and what was I fucking? Your ass or your pussy? Let me know so I can make your dream come true." Gwen asked and told Courtney.

"Well...I say you fuck me in my pussy in any position." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Okies then... I gonna fuck you cowgirl style

"Oooooh! Okies then." Courtney said as Gwen got out of bed and grabbed a dark blue strap-on dildo.

"Suck it first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Just like in my dream." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, well suck on my baba like a good girl." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as she stroked it a little bit before she started to suck it hard.

"Mmmmm!

"Good little princess, suck my big baba!" Gwen said as she petted Courtney's hair as she kept sucking her hard.

"Mmmmm, just like that..." Gwen said to Courtney as she licked, sucked, and drooled on it.

"Mmmmm! It's weally big Gwenny! Courtney moaned and said before she deepdrooled and deepthroated Gwen's baba as Gwen was started to fuck her face slowly.

"Yeah, keep going! Suck my baba hawder, get all nice and wet so I can fuck your diapey pussy hawd." Gwen said with a happy yet sexy grin on her face.

"Mmmmm! Okies." Courtney moaned and said as she went harder and harder with the sucking while Gwen went harder with the fucking of her wife's face as Courtney got Gwen's baba all nice and wet for Gwen who was close to cumsies.

"Was any of this in your dream?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes..." Courtney answered Gwen softly.

"Was me cumsies in your mouth in your dream?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Good girl." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney before she sarted to fuck her face hard by making Courtney suck on her baba harder than before as it was finally time.

"I'm gonna cumsies... here it comes!" Gwen shouted before she cumsies inside of Courtney's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned during her climax as Courtney swallowed her wife's juice.

"Mmmmm...exquisite!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'm ready for you to fuck me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said as she sat on the edge of the bed while Courtney stood and slowly pushed her diapered pussy onto Gwen's baba.

"Are you weady?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Do it!" Courtney said as Gwen soon pushed hard into Courtney's area and started to fuck her good.

"Ohhh...!" They both moaned softly as Gwen kept pounding her softly.

"Want me to go hawder?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"YES! GO HAWDER GWENNY!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Okies! Here we go!" Gwen shouted as she started to pound Courtney hawd, while the two started kissing each other.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they kept kissing until Gwen heated it up by adding her tongue into their kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Gwen moaned during the kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned during the sexy French kiss as they pulled away from the kiss for a bit.

"This is better than the dream!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Queeny that is gweat!" Gwen shouted at Courtney as they continued their tongue wrestling as Gwen increased her pounding, fucking Courtney harder and harder.

"Mmmmm! OH YEAH!" Gwen moaned and shouted before she picked Courtney up, and laid her down onto the bed as she continued fucking her missionary style.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"AHHHHHH! GWENNY, KEEP GOING!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen.

"OKIES!" Gwen shouted as she kep pounding away until it was time.

"Ahhhh! Here comes my cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"FILL ME UP!" Courtney shouted as Gwen soon climaxed hard, filling Courtney up with her cumsies.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned as they also kissed each other as Gwen pulled out of Courtney's diapered area as she took off the strap-on dildo and gave it to Courtney.

"Your turn... what position you want me in?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"I want to fuck you in the doggy style." Courtney answered Gwen as she puts on the strap-on dildo.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she got down on her knees, on all fours like a dog as Courtney walked to her face.

"Suck it first, please?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she started sucking Courtney's baba.

"Mmmmm..." Gwen moaned and muffled as she loved sucking on her wife's baba.

"Ahhh." Courtney happily sighed.

"That's my Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmm! Yup!" Gwen moaned and said before she resumed but went faster.

"Mmmmm! Keep going, please! Make me cumises so I can fuck you hawd." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen as she stopped to reply.

"Okies Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney as she deepthroated and deepdrooled Courtney's baba as Courtney was close as she grabbed her head and fucked her face hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as Courtney was getting closer, and closer.

"Ohhhhh! Queen Courtney gonna cumsies... here it comes!" Courtney shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney screamed and moaned as she climaxed inside of Gwen's mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled as she swallowed it.

"Delicious!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies... now then..." Courtney said as she walked behind Gwen and her diapered butt as she grabbed her waist

"It's fucky time." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Do it!" Gwen said as Courtney began to fuck her doggy style.

"OH YEAH!" Gwen shouted as she clawed on the bed sheets like some sexual big cat as Courtney pound her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm, fuck me hawder, pwease!" Gwen moaned and begged in baby talk to Courtney to keep poundng her harder.

"Beg for me, please. But this time... keep it simple." Courtney said in response.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Diapey Queen Courtney! Pwease fuck my diapey pussy!" Gwen begged to Courtney in a simpler way as Courtney smiled.

"Perfect!" Courtney said as she went harder and even smacked and spanked her diapered ass.

"Spank my ass again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she smacked her ass again while she kept pounding Gwen's diapered area harder.

"Mmmmmm..." Courtney moaned softly as she was enjoying it like Gwen was.

"Ohhhhh...! YEAH! YES! YEEEEES!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Good girl! I'm glad you like this." Courtney said to Gwen as she kept at it until it was time.

"I'm cumsies again!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Fill me up, Queeny!" Gwen shouted back at Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she fucked Gwen harder and harder until...it was time.

"HERE IT CUMSIES!" Courtney shouted and screamed as she climaxed hard, filling Gwen up.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they climaxed very hard as Courtney took off the strap-on dildo.

"Thankies for making my dream come to reality." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed.

"You are so welcome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I almost forgot." Courtney told Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"We need to pee, can we do that quickly?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh... so good." They sighed as they peed until their diapers were full and then they soon changed each other diapers.

"That was so much fun... again, Thankies, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're very welcome, my queen." Gwen said as they hugged and kissed before they cuddled to each other.

"Nighty-night." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Nighty-night." Gwen said back as they fell back asleep.

 **AWWWWW! How was that one?**

 **Next chapter has Gwen and Courtney have Joy over for a sleepover and a threesome.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	37. All in The Family

All in The Family

 **Summary: This Chapter has Gwen and Courtney having a sleepover, and a threesome with Joy who is Gwen's Mom, and Courtney's Mother-In-Law as this one was written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a calm, cool, but warm Friday Night as Gwen and Courtney were getting ready for Joy to come over and visit for the night as they were having an AB/DL themed sleepover and threesome.

"It's nice we get a chance to have a sleepover with my mother." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney said in agreement before she responded back.

"Though I'm not a massive fan of the incest stuff... this is a one time thing okay?" Courtney said to Gwen before she asked her also.

"Of course, princess!" Gwen said before she kissed her cheek.

"Just a one time thing." Gwen said as the doorbell rang.

"She's here." Gwen said as she opened the door as Joy arrived.

"Hey mom." Gwen said to Joy.

"Hello there, Gwen." Joy said back as they hugged each other.

"Hey Joy!" Courtney said to Joy.

"Hello Courtney!" Joy said to Courtney as they hugged before Joy took off her pants revealing her diaper.

"Ah! Now that's better." Joy sighed and said as she finally joined her daughter, and her daughter-in-law.

"Cute diaper mommy." Gwen said to Joy.

"Thankies, Gwen. I like your diaper as well, same goes to you too, Courtney." Joy said back at Gwen, and said to Courtney as well.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"What is that diapey by the way mommy?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Well Gwenny, since you asked...it is the ABU Barebum Diaper with cute animals on them." Joy answered Gwen.

"Aww, so cute." Gwen and Courtney said to Joy.

"Thankies girls." Joy said before she hugged them.

"What are your diapeys girls?" Joy asked Gwen and Courtney.

"I always wear ABU's as I'm wearing a ABU PeekABU Diapey with a Gothic Pattern." Gwen answered Joy.

"Like always I am currently wearing my Rearz Pink Princess Diapey." Courtney said to Joy as well.

"Cute." Joy said to the girls.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said as they officially began the sleepover activities like making and eating smores, doing each other's nails, and talking.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Sure sweetie." Joy answered her.

"How did you and Daddy feel when we fell in love and started to date each other?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Oh, well... to be honest, I've always supported your love life with Courtney. I wanted to be a wonderful mother and be supportive to her children." Joy answered Gwen.

"Thankies and what about dad?" Gwen said before she asked Joy another question.

"He had doubts since you were dating Courtney... but he still supported you very much." Joy answered Gwen.

"Awesome. Thanks." Gwen said to Joy as they hugged.

"Well Courtney, how about your parents? How did they react?" Joy asked Courtney who looked a bit worried and sad as she sighed.

"In all honesty, my Father was very supportive of my love life, but my mother... she wasn't very supportive of it at all." Courtney answered Joy who gasped.

"Why?" Joy asked Courtney.

"She never liked the LGBT people since she thought they were just crazy people... and when she learned about me and Gwen... she was infuriated about it, she and I got into a really heated arguement which had a really loud screaming match between the two of us and I even called her a "Homophobic, egotistical, lying, hypocritical bigot" as after that fight we stopped talking to each other for over a year." Courtney answered Joy.

"Oh dear... I'm so sorry." Joy said to Courtney as she hugged Courtney.

"It's fine... that was the past." Courtney said to Joy.

"Now we have talked things out, worked through stuff, reconciled and made amends as she's very supportive of me and Gwen." Courtney told Joy as well.

"Good." Joy said as Courtney and Joy hugged each other, then Courtney and Gwen hugged each other as well.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Gwen asked Courtney and Joy, then Joy smiled with a blush on her face.

"How about... we have some hawt diapey fun... make it a family affair!" Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Ooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"If it's okay with you two." Joy said back to them as they thought about it.

"Of course." They answered her.

"Let me get my camera." Gwen said to Courtney and Joy.

"Okies." Courtney and Joy said as Gwen got the video camera and began to record as she began doing introductions as well.

"Hello there everyone! It's me, Gwen White along with my sexy Diapey Queen Of a wifey, Courtney Lopez

"Hello there everyone." Courtney said as she blew a kiss at the camera.

"Also my mom, Joy White." Gwen said to the camera.

"Hello everyone." Joy said as she waved at the camera.

"We're gonna have some fun with her." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We sure are." Courtney said in agreement as Gwen puts the camera down, then Gwen and Courtney decided to give Joy a show to start things off.

"Mommy, why don't you just relax." Gwen said to Joy.

"We're gonna give you a sexy show." Courtney said to Joy as well.

"Okies, babies." Joy said before she moved a bit as Gwen and Courtney started kissing each other like usual while also rubbing each other diapers hard.

"Oooh!" Joy said with fascination in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh! So good." Gwen and Courtney moaned and said to each other and before long, Joy began to rub her diapered pussy with pleasure as they took each other's shirts off revealing each other's chest as Gwen had on a black bra covering her 35C Balloons while Courtney had on a light pink bra which covered up her 35DD Balloons, then they took off their bras revealing their balloons.

"I like this girls." Joy said to Gwen and Courtney who stopped making out.

"Thankies." They said to Joy as Gwen soon pinned Courtney down onto the floor carefully but sexually as well.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted after she was pinned by Gwen.

"I'll pleasure you first Princess." Gwen said before she kissed her wifey as she started rubbing Courtney's diapered area hard and also started rubbing her face against Courtney's chest.

"Mmmm..." Gwen muffled and moaned with pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Gwenny, Hawder! Don't hold back, please!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said to Courtney as she went harder.

"Ohhhh! Yes, so good!" Courtney moaned and shouted with glee as Gwen soon went down and started licking her wife's diapered area hard.

"OHHHH!" Courtney moaned really loud with a lot of ecstasy.

"Mmmm! This is getting even hawter." Joy moaned and said as she went harder pleasuring herself.

"Glad you're wuving it mommy!" Gwen said before she went harder as also she started to finger Courtney like crazy.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she kept pleasuring her wife, while Joy kept pleasuring herself, and all the while Courtney was enjoying it also until it was time.

"Ohh! I'm gonna Cumsies hawd!" Courtney shouted and moaned with pleasure and delight.

"Mmm, good!" Gwen moaned softly and said to Courtney.

"Yeah... very good." Joy said as Gwen went even harder as Courtney began to scream.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney screamed and moaned as she she climaxed hard, then she panted.

"Wow, that was really sexy." Courtney said to Joy.

"Thankies." Gwen said back as they kissed.

"I liked that I saw girls." Joy said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Joy.

"So Mommy, you want in now?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Yes, please... but one at a time." Joy answered and said.

"Ooh! Okies." Gwen and Courtney said back to Joy.

"I want Courtney first." Joy said to them.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen moved as Joy sexy crawled to Courtney.

"What should we do, mommy?" Courtney asked Joy.

"How about we scissors each other." Joy answered Courtney.

"Okies Mommy!" Courtney said back as Joy and Courtney started to scissor each other hard while Gwen decided to use a dark blue dildo and started to fuck herself.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen, Courtney, and Joy moaned with such pleasure.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Gwen moaned and shouted because she loved what she was seeing.

"I agree!" Joy said in agreement as she went harder.

"Mmmm! Totes, Hawder, mommy pwease?" Courtney moaned, and said in agreement before she asked Joy to go harder.

"Sure sweetheart." Joy answered Courtney as they went harder.

"Ohhhhhh!" Joy and Courtney moaned with glee.

"Fuck yes!" Gwen shouted as soon she stopped her self pleasure.

"May I join in now?" Gwen asked her mom.

"Not yet, sweetie." Joy answered Gwen.

"Aww, okies then." Gwen said as she started to rub herself as Joy and Courtney stopped scissoring each other.

"How about we make it even hawter?" Joy asked Courtney before she crawled and grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Oooh! What do you want to do with that Strap on Dildo Mommy?" Courtney said and asked Joy.

"Mommy wants to give her baby-in-law some hawt and sexy fuckys." Joy answered Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies!" Courtney said as she stayed laying down on the floor as Joy soon started pounding her wet diapered pussy hard in the missionary position.

"Ohhhh!" Courtney moaned witn passionate pleasure in her voice.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she soon started sucking the dildo while she increased her rubbing pleasure and delight as Joy kept fucking Courtney until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Joy said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Joy as well.

"Me thwee!" Gwen said to Courtney and Joy as they were about to explode.

"Ahhhhhh...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard as they threesome panted, then Joy turned her attention to her daughter Gwen.

"Gwen, can you please come here?" Joy asked her daughter.

"Okies mommy." Gwen answered Joy as she sexy crawled and crawled like a baby as well as Courtney moved out of the way.

"What's up Mommy?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Mommy wants to have sexy fun with her baby Gwenny." Joy answered Gwen.

"Okies then, mommy!" Gwen said as they kissed each other hard.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned as they even tongue kissed a bit as Courtney had the camera as she began to provide commentary while she was pleasuring herself.

"Look at that, my sexy Diapey wifey is having some hawt fun with her mommy! Now.. mmmm! Now we don't condone and support incest... besides this is just a one time thing..." Courtney said to the camera.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Joy said as Joy soon held Gwen tightly.

"Time for Mommy to give you some fuckys, Gwenny." Joy said to Gwen.

"Okies then Mommy." Gwen said before she got on all fours and Joy started to pound her diapered ass.

"Ahhh! This feels so good Mommy!" Gwen moaned and said to Joy.

"Thankies Gwenny!" Joy said as she went harder while Courtney rubbed herself harder also.

"Mmmmm! It's so hawt watching my hawt wifey getting fucked! Even by her mommy!" Courtney moaned and said to the camera

"Thankies." Gwen and Joy said as Joy kept pounding Gwen's area until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies once more!" Joy said to Gwen.

"Do it, mommy! Cumsies hawd inside my hawt diapey ass!" Gwen shouted at Joy.

"Ohhhh! Yes, please do it!" Courtney moaned and shouted as Joy was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Joy screamed as she climaxed hard.

"OOOOOOH! Mommy that was so good!" Gwen moaned and said as Joy pulled out and panted)

"Wow! That was hawt, and fun as fuck!" Joy said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as she and Courtney soon smirked at each other and stood up.

"Hmm? What are you two doing?" Joy asked them as Gwen and Courtney soon removed Joy's strap-on dildo and soon grabbed two more strap-on dildoes and placed them on each other.

"We're now gonna-" Gwen said before Courtney continued.

"Give mommy some hawd fuckys!" Courtney said to Joy.

"Ooooooh! Do it!" Joy said to them.

"Okies Mommy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Joy as they began to pound her hard as Gwen pounded Joy's diapered pussy while Courtney fucked her diapered ass.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! Yes, Hawder! Fuck me hawder." Joy moaned and shouted as she wanted Gwen and Courtney to fuck her harder.

"Okies Mommy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Joy as they kept at it while they started to provide some commentary.

"You watched my mommy fuck us both separately." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"But now we're fucking mommy hawd!" Courtney said.

"They are doing an incredibly hawt and sexy job!" Joy said to the camera as well.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they increased their pounding as they went harder.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"Mommy?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Oh! Yes pumpkin." Joy responded back to Gwen.

"Courtney and I are about to Cumsies hawd!" Gwen told her mother.

"So hawd!" Courtney said to her mother in law as well.

"Then... stop fucking me and cover me with your hawt Cumsies, please." Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes, mommy." Gwen and Courtney said as they stopped as they both started to stroke their babas fast and hard until they climaxed hard all over Joy's face and mouth.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm...!" Joy shouted and moaned as she swalloed their juicy cream as she cleaned up her face.

"Finale time." Gwen said to Courtney and Joy.

"Yay!" They cheered as the trio soon started to triple scissors to finish things up while they also kiss each other hard.

"Mmmmmm!" The trio moaned as they even started to tongue kiss each other as they kept at it as they also began to provide commentary once again.

"This is the finale folks." Gwen said to the camera.

"We hope you enjoyed us rubbing, kissing, licking, and fucking each other hawd tonight." Courtney said to the camera as well.

"So now enjoy us scissor each other hawd!" Joy said to the camera also.

"Until we Cumsies hawd!" The trio said to the camera as they kept at it.

"I wuv you both so much!" Gwen said to Courtney and Joy.

"We wuv you too, Gwenny!" They said back as they kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" The trio shouted as they scissored each other and rubbed each other pussies super hard as they were about to explode.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled during their tongue kiss as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed in pleasure as they climaxed super hard as they panted for a bit.

"That's it for our family special." Gwen said to the camera.

"See you all later." Courtney said to the camera as well.

"Hope you enjoyed it." Joy said to the camera as well.

"Bye-bye!" They said as Gwen turned off the camera as then they sighed softly.

"Want to pee in our diapeys?" Gwen asked Courtney and Joy.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I'm okay with that." Joy said as she, Courtney, and Gwen began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh..." They trio sighed with relief as by the time they finished peeing in their diapers, the diapers were super wet and full.

"That's better." They said to each other.

"Can you let me changey you two?" Joy asked them.

"Well normally we changey each other but you are my Mommy so what the heck." Gwen answered Joy.

"Thankies." Joy said as she changed Gwen's and Courtney's diaper as Gwen was now sporting a fresh and clean ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper, while Courtney sported a fresh and clean Rearz Pink Princess Diaper.

"My girls are now clean." Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies Mommy." Gwen and Courtney said to her before they changed her with Courtney taking off Joy's wet diaper, while Gwen grabbed a fresh and clean ABU BareBum Diaper with an cute animal pattern and placed it on her.

"There you go Mommy, you're all clean." Gwen and Courtney said to Joy.

"Thankies, girls." Joy said as they hugged each other.

"What did you think of that?" Joy asked them.

"It was fun." Gwen answered Joy.

"Agreed." Courtney said in agreement.

"But this was a onetime thing." Courtney said to Joy and Gwen as they nodded in agreement.

"Got it." Gwen and Joy said to her.

"But that doesn't mean we can't hang out anymore, it just means that we can't have diapey sex with each other." Joy said to them.

"I'm okay with that in all honesty, because even though it was fun...it was kind of creepy having sex with my mom...but it doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy the fun, the sex was just creepy with my mom." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Honestly even though it was hawt, I agree. It was strange having diaper sex with my daughter and daughter-in-law." Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I mean there are other stuff we can do, like we can have lunches together sometime, we can hang out and watch TV, and do other things as well." Courtney said to them.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Joy said in agreement.

"So Mommy, are you up for lunch next weekend?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Of course sweetie!" Joy answered Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said as they hugged once more before they began to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight girls." Joy said to them.

"Goodnight Mommy!" They said to her as Joy slept in the guest bedroom, while Gwen and Courtney were getting ready for bed.

"Today was fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree, I'm glad we stopped doing incest before we had any inbred children." Gwen responded back in agreement.

"Me too." Courtney said as they kissed, and put on their sleepwear as Gwen had on her diaper, and her black sleepshirt while Courtney had on her sleep mask, sleep shirt, and her diaper.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed once more before they turned off the lights and fell asleep on top of each other to end the night.

 **DAMN! WHAT A CHAPTER!**

 **I APOLOGIZE IF I OFFENDED ANYONE.**

 **INCEST IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER AND I DO NOT CONDONE IT IN ANYWAY.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY DOING IT WHILE THEY ARE SPEAKING THE MOST ROMANTIC LANGUAGES IN THE WORLD OTHER THAN ENGLISH AS THEY'LL BE SPEAKING SPANISH, FRENCH, ITALIAN, PORTUGUESE, AND JAPANESE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	38. Worldwide Diapey Romance

Worldwide Diapey Romance

 **Summary: After a very romantic dinner, Gwen and Courtney are horny for diaper sex but decide to crank things up by doing it in English, as they are also gonna do it in some of the mosr romantic languages in the whole world as they are gonna do it in Spanish, French, and Italian.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Tons of Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was a fun Saturday Night as it was December 2nd 2023 as Gwen and Courtney went out for a romantic dinner as they went to "The Crib" for the first time in several months as they had a romantic night of fine dining, dancing in their diapers on the dance floor, and talking. Meanwhile Trent babysat Maybelle, Brady, and Lita as when they got home they were dressed in their classy clothes, the kids were asleep, as Trent just left while Gwen and Courtney were relaxing on the couch for a minute.

"That was a yummy, delicious, and very romantic dinner." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as they kissed softly before they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmm…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled once more as they stopped making out.

"Bedroom?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely." Courtney answered Gwen as they went to their bedroom.

"Are you up for us having Diapey sex in several romantic languages not only in English but in Spanish, French, and Italian?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course I am. But can we do it on tape?" Gwen answered before she asked Courtney a question of her own.

"Totes." Courtney responded back.

"Good!" Gwen said beore she kissed Courtney, then she grabbed her iPhone X, went to the camera part of her phone, then pressed record as she and Courtney began their introductions.

"Hello there everyone!" Gwen and Courtney said to the camera.

"It's me, Gwen White with my sweet and sexy Diapey Queen of a wife, Courtney Lopez." Gwen introduced herself and introduced her wife Courtney.

"Hello there." Courtney said to the camera as she waved at it as well.

"We've decided to have Diapey sex not only in English but also in Spanish, French, and Italian." Gwen said to the camera.

"It was my idea. So Gwenny before we get it on, what do you think of the idea?" Courtney said to the camera before she asked Gwen her thoughts on it.

"I believe it's a sexy and wonderful idea, mi amor." Gwen said to Courtney. **[1]**

"Oooh! Spanish, first?" Courtney blushed as she asked Gwen.

"Si!" Gwen answered Courtney in Spanish and soon enough Courtney began to speak in Spanish.

"Deje que comience la diversión Sexy Diapey!" Courtney said to Gwen. **[2]**

"Si Mi Amor!" Gwen said to Courtney as they began by making out once again. **[3]**

"Mmmmm! ¡mucho calor!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other as Courtney started to rubbing Gwen's diapered area slowly. **[4]**

"Mmmmm! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Por favor!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pleasure at Courtney. **[5]**

"Si Gwenny!" Courtney said as she increased her rubbing even harder. **[6]**

"Ahhh! Si! Si! Si! Ohhh! ¡Reina Courtney! Eres tan jodidamente caliente y sexy! Por favor, sigue frotando mi coño diapey!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pure joy. **[7]**

"Absolutamente mi sexy y caliente reina Gwen!" Courtney said as Gwen blushed. **[8]**

Then Courtney began licking and fingering Gwen's diapered area hard.

"Ahhhh! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Frote y lame más duro!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney. **[9]**

"Okies!" Courtney said as she increased her pace while Gwen bit her lip and began rubbing her 35C Breasts hard.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled as she kept licking and fingering her.

"OHHHHHHHH...! THIS IS MUY CALIENTE! HAWDER UNTIL I CUMSIES!" Gwen moaned and shouted. **[10]**

"Si Mi Amor!" Courtney said as she resumed licking while she kept licking and fingering Gwen until it was time.

"AHHHH! Gonna Cumsies duro!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was about to explode. **[11]**

Courtney understood what she said as she licked and fingered Gwen harder and harder.

"HERE IT COMES! Ahhhhh!" Gwen shouted and moaned as she climaxed all over Courtney's face, and mouth as she climaxed all over her diaper as well, Courtney liked Gwen's nectar.

"Muy deliciosa." Courtney said to Gwen. **[12]**

"Gracias." Gwen said back.

"Your welcome, now let's speak French." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oui." Gwen said. **[13]**

They began French Kissing, tongue and all.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned softly.

"Maintenant c'est ton tour, mon amour!" Gwen said before she playfully pushed Courtney down onto the bed and she began to lick and finger her diapered area slowly. **[14]**

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she was licking her wife's pink taco.

"Ohhhh! Oui! Oui! Oui!" Courtney moaned and shouted. **[15]**

"Fantastique Gwen!" Courtney said as she enjoyed it very much as Gwen stopped to respond back. **[16]**

"Merci!" Gwen said as she resumed her licking and fingering. **[17]**

"Ohhhh! Gwen, tu es tellement bon!" Courtney moaned and said as Gwen stopped again. **[18]**

"Merci, Courtney!" Gwen said as she licked her harder. **[19]**

"Vous avez un goût si doux et délicieux chatte!" Gwen complimented her diapered area which made Courtney blush. **[20]**

"Je t'aime tellement." Courtney said back to Gwen. **[21]**

Gwen increased her pace as Courtny was getting close to exploding.

"Gonna Cumsies! Hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Okies, Princess!" Gwen said as she increased her pace, licking and fingering Courtney even harder.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Yummy." Gwen said seductively.

"Merci." Gwen said to Courtney. **[22]**

"Wanna do the 69 in Italian?" Gwen asked Courtney

"Si." Courtney answered Gwen. **[23]**

They began to do the 69 as they also began to speak Italian.

"Mmmm! delizioso." Gwen and Courtney said as they licked and sucked each other's areas as they would also start to drool and babble.

"Bababa...Mmmmm...!" They babbled and moaned as they kept at it.

Then they also rubbed each other's diapered pussies while they kept licking and eating it like it was a meal.

"Ti amo così tanto, la mia diapey queen!" Gwen said to Courtney. **[24]**

"Ti amo anch'io, la mia regina diapey gotica!" Courtney said back at Gwen as they kept going until Gwen decided to spice things up **. [25]**

"Wanna use dildos while still in the 69?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Si!" Gwen answered Courtney as she soon grabbed two dildos, a dark blue one for Herself and a royal purple one for Courtney. **[26]**

"Let's continue." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmmmm..." Gwen and Courtney lick each other while also using each other's dildoes to fuck each other's diapered areas.

"Ohhhh! Più difficile continuare a leccare e scopare la mia figa più forte, principessa!" Gwen said to Courtney. **[27]**

"Okies, Ma fai lo stesso anche a me!" Courtney said in Italian. **[28]**

"Deal!" Gwen said as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh Cumsies once again!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded all over each other faces.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled as they kissed, sharing their Cumsies together.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned softly as they swallowed each other's nectar.

"Let's make this finale hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said as she grabbed a double dildo.

"Look at what I found." Courtney said to Gwen in a sing song tone.

"Ooooh! A double dildo." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Si! Let's fuck each other while also speaking in all four languages! English, Spanish, French and Italian." Courtney said to Gwen. **[29]**

"Oui! Si! Yes! Let's do it, mi amor." Gwen responded back in all four languages. **[30]**

"Okies!" Courtney said as they began using it as they began to speak to the camera.

"It's time for our finale." Gwen said to the camera.

"¡Nos verás follar el uno al otro!" Courtney said to the camera in Spanish. **[31]**

"Alors que nous parlons dans les quatre langues!" Gwen saidto the camera in French. **[32]**

"Goditi lo spettacolo!" They said to each other in Italian. **[33]**

Then they kept using the double dildo as they started to make out with each other.

"Te Amo!" They said to each other in Spanish. **[34]**

"Tu es la femme la plus sexy de Diapey dans le monde!" Gwen said to Courtney in French which made Courtney blush very heavily. **[35]**

"Muchas Gracias Gwenny! Tú también eres la esposa de Diapey más sexy del mundo!" Courtney responded back in Spanish. **[36]**

"Ti Amo Tanto!" They said to each other in Italian. **[37]**

"Keep fucking me hawder and hawder until we super cumsies!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they kept fucking each other while also making out hard.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled during their makeout session as they two soon got closer and closer to the finale.

"CUMSIES TIME!" They shouted at each other with passion, and glee as they kept using it and making out until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed while they climaxed, they did it very hard all over the double dildo, and all over their diapers as they panted a bit.

"That was so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I have to pee so bad." Gwen said to Courtney who giggled.

"Me too." Courtney said as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ohhhh...!" They moaned, groaned, and sighed in relief as they kissed again before they began to sign off.

"Goodnight and goodbye! We hope you enjoyed the show." Gwen and Courtney said as they turned off the camera.

"What did you think of it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hawt!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay." Courtney said as they kissed once more.

"Tonight was just perfect." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know." Courtney said in agreement as they looked at their wet diapers.

"We should change." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as Gwen laid down as they began to change each other as they talk as Courtney was changing Gwen as she took off Gwen's wet PeekABU Diaper.

"Wanna know why I didn't want to do it in Portuguese and Japanese?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Why?" Courtney responded back with a question of her own to Gwen.

"Because even though I'm good at speaking Portuguese, I'm not good at speaking Japanese yet, I'm sorry. Hope your not mad at me." Gwen answered Courtney

"Of course not. So which Diapey do you want?" Courtney said back before she asked Gwen a question.

"Surprise me." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said as she looked several piles of diapers ranging from the ABU Super Dry Kids, Cushies, PreSchool, Space, and many others before she made her final decision.

"Well Courtney, what did you get?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about...a Rearz Safari Diapey." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said as she placed the Rearz Safari diaper on Gwen.

"All nice and clean." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies. Now it's your turn." Gwen said as she got up, and Courtney got onto the bed as they kept talking as Gwen started to change Courtney's diaper.

"Be honest here honey, you were surprised that I picked out the Rearz Safari weren't you?" Courtney asked Gwen with curiosity.

"Yeah, I was to be honest." Gwen answered as she took off Courtney's wet Rearz Pink Princess Diaper.

"Do you want another Rearz Pink Princess Diaper or do you want something else?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I would like another Rearz Pink Princess Diapey please." Courtney said as she answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as she grabbed another Rearz Pink Princess diaper for Courtney.

"Here you go Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney as she placed it on Courtney after she powdered her area.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they shared a soft, yet cute kiss.

"I like this Diapey but why did you pick it out?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It's my favorite, always makes me feel like I'm a princess." Courtney answered Gwen who let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Courtney you silly bean, I'm talking about about me. Why did you choose the Rearz Safari Diaper for me?" Gwen responded back with an answer, and another question clarifying what the original question was about.

"Oh! Well I think you would look very cute in them." Courtney answered Gwen making her blush softly.

"Aww, Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You are welcome Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed again as Gwen finished changing Courtney's diaper.

"Here you go. All clean." Gwen said to Courtney

"Thankies again for changing my diapey." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You are welcome Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed once more, then they got ready for bed as they put on their sleep shirts as they were still wearing their diapers as they were under the covers having their 'Pillow Talk'

"I have a really hawt idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we FaceTime each other and have webcam sex in our diapeys." Gwen responded back with a really kinky idea.

"Huh?" Courtney asked Gwen in confusion.

"We mutually masturbate in our diapers, by using either our webcams."

"Is it better than having phone sex?" Courtney asked Gwen as they never actually had Phone sex it was just a question.

"Totes." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Ooooh...! When should we do that?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen a question.

"When I'm visiting my brother Todd this weekend. I'll set up my laptop which has a webcam so I'm probably gonna use Skype, and we can chat with each other while using Skype and talk for hours.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"But also... we can have a nonstop masturbation marathon in our diapeys!" Gwen said as they both blushed.

"So, what do you think about that Courtney?" Gwen asked her.

"Let's do it, but you need to make sure nobody sees you at all!" Courtney said to Gwen and demanded that no one sees her at all.

"Okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okies, queen." Gwen said as they briefly kissed again.

"I wuv you so much Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney said as they kiss one more time as they finally start to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Gwen said back at Courtney as they kissed for the last time tonight, then they turned off the lights and got into a hugging position before they started to fall asleep to end the night.

 **DAMN! THAT WAS PROBABLY THE HOTTEST CHAPTER OF "TRUE LESBO LOVE" YET!**

 **This chapters has 37 translations and I'm gonna get through them all.**

 **1\. My Love**

 **2\. Let the Sexy Diapey fun begin!**

 **3\. Yes My Love**

 **4\. So Hot**

 **5\. Harder! Please!**

 **6\. Yes**

 **7\. Queen Courtney! You're so fucking hot and sexy! Please, keep rubbing my pussy diapey!**

 **8\. Absolutely my Sexy and Hot Queen Gwen!**

 **9\. Harder! Lick and rub me harder!**

 **10\. Very Hot**

 **11\. Hard**

 **12\. Very delicious**

 **13\. Yes**

 **14\. Now it's your turn my love**

 **15\. Yes! Yes! YES!**

 **16\. Fantastic!**

 **17\. Thank you**

 **18\. You are so good**

 **19\. Thank you**

 **20\. You have such a sweet and delicious tasty pussy**

 **21\. I love you so much**

 **22\. Thank you**

 **23\. Yes**

 **24\. I love you so much, my diapey queen!**

 **25\. I love you too, my gothic diapey queen!**

 **26\. Yes**

 **27\. Harder! Keep licking, and fucking my pussy harder! Princess!**

 **28\. But do the same for me too**

 **29\. Yes**

 **30\. Yes**

 **31\. You will see us fuck each other!**

 **32\. As we speak in all four languages**

 **33\. Enjoy The Show!**

 **34\. I love you**

 **35\. You are the sexiest diaper wearing wife in the world!**

 **36\. Thank you very much Gwenny! You are also the sexiest diaper wearing wife in the world!**

 **37\. I love you so much**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR SO MANY TRANSLATIONS!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER FROM THE DIALOGUE IS GWEN AND COURTNEY HAVING DIAPER SEX VIA USING THEIR WEBCAMS.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	39. Diapey FaceTime

Diapey FaceTime

 **Summary: This chapter of True Lesbo Love has Gwen and Courtney having diaper sex via webcams. Co-written by me, and Hellflores. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and Language.**

It was the weekend after Gwen and Courtney had diaper sex in English, Spanish, French and Italian as Gwen was spending the weekend with her brother Todd as Courtney had the house to herself because Maybelle who was now 6, Brady and Lita who were now 4 were with Gwen at Todd's house as Courtney was enjoying the alone time as she was in her gray sweater, her pink princess diaper, and her smartphone which replaced her PDA as she was missing Gwen as she sighed a bit.

 **The reason why Courtney couldn't come is so they can try out Diaper Sex via Webcams.**

"Well things are a bit different since Gwenny left to visit her brother and the kids with Gwen so that's good, it's very nice to have the house to myself and to be in my diapeys for the whole weekend." Courtney said as she sighed happily.

"Still though, I wonder how they're all doing." Courtney said to herself as she was wondering as Gwen, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita were at Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where Todd is the president of his own videogame company called "Edge Games" as they arrived 20 minutes ago.

 ***Meanwhile at Todd's house***

"So how is everything, Todd?" Gwen asked her brother.

"Fine, everything's going fine." Todd answered right back.

"Mommy, aren't you tired?" Maybelle asked Gwen.

"A little bit so before I get into some mischief with my little brother I'm gonna call your Mother, ask her how's she's doing, then gonna unpack, and take a nap." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Okay." Maybelle said back.

"Mommy, why isn't Mother with us?" Maybelle asked.

"Well, occasionally couples need a break rom each other not because they don't love the kids or each other it's because they need some independence for a couple of days." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Okay." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Meanwhile, why don't you, your brother and sister play with Uncle Todd." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay Mommy." Maybelle said as she went to Brady, Lita, and Todd as Gwen headed up stairs into her room, closed and locked the door turned on her laptop sets up the webcam as she turned on Skype, took off her skirt reveling her ABU PeekABU's Diaper which has a Gothic Pattern.

 **Meanwhile, back at the house.**

Courtney was in the bedroom as she was using her laptop to lookup something to do with Gwen, as she got a notification from her laptop.

"Hmmmm..." Courtney said as she looked at the notification.

"Looks like Gwenny is calling me with her laptop, wanting to video chat with me through Skype." Courtney said as she turned on the webcam through her Skype app as she answered the video request.

"Hey there." Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they were happy to see each other but they missed each other.

"I miss you Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen

"I miss you too Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Looking good in your diapey Gwen..." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Thankies." Gwen said to her.

"What diapey is it?" Courtney asked her.

"Queeny, you know it. It is an ABU PeekABU's diaper in a gothic pattern.

"Sexy!" Courtney said to Gwen

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What diapey are you wearing?" Gwen asked her.

"Just my Rearz Pink Princess diapey like always." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Cool, how's everything at home?" Gwen responded back as she asked Courtney a question.

"Honestly... it's pretty lonely." Courtney answered Gwen before she continued to talk.

"I know I couldn't come with you and the kids because if I did, we couldn't do diapey sex through Skype." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good point." Gwen said to Courtney before she continued to talk.

"The privacy of wearing my diapey all day is a good thing besides... I miss you and my babies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aww, we miss you too." Gwen said as they blew kisses to each other.

"I've been in the car with them for 5 hours for the drive... and I've been getting the urge to pleasure myself." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What about the kids?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"The kids are with Todd, they'll be occupied for a while." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Cool." Courtney said to Gwen before she continued to talk.

"Honestly...I've been wanting to get sexy as well." Courtney said to Gwen as they both blushed.

"Let's do it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really... have Diapey sex via video chat through Skype?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes... and if you're having second thoughts here's something that'll definitely convince you to change your mind." Gwen said as she removed her midnight blue shirt, and her black bra, exposing her 35C breasts as she squeezed them.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned while squeezing her boobs as Courtney was turned on, as Courtney didn't have second thoughts at all.

"Wow! Yeah, let's do it!" Courtney said as she took off her Pink shirt and Pink Lacy bra revealing her 35DD breasts as she squeezed them as well.

"Mmm...!" Courtney moaned while she squeezing her boobies.

"God, you look so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too!" Courtney said as they both kept rubbing their breasts as Gwen began rubbing her area slowly.

"Mmmm! God, I wish you were doing this." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Me too! I wish you were doing it to me!" Courtney said back as they kept at it as they started to moan as they also start to talk dirty to each other.

"God, you're so fucking hawt! I wish I can fuck your wet yummy diapey wearing pussy hawd!" Gwen said to Courtney

"Me too! Same with your yummy, wet, sweet, tasty diapey wearing pussy." Courtney said back at Gwen as they both increased their pace.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they kept at it.

"Ohhhh...! Oh fuck!" They moaned and shouted as they kept going, but they wanted this session to make it last for a while.

"I miss you so much! I don't want this to end!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen before she continued to speak.

"Then why don't we make this last a while?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said as they slow down their rubbing, so they can enjoy the moment.

"Oh yes!" They said as they kept rubbing their diapered pussies then they soon started to finger each other slowly.

"Court, I have a really hawt idea...why don't we cumsies three times." Gwen said to Courtney

"Ooooh...! Tell me more." Courtney said to Gwen.

"First time with our fingers and hands, the second time we use toys, and the third time we talk dirty while we do whatever we want." Gwen said to her.

"I wuv it!" Courtney said as they kept rubbing, and fingering each other's diapered areas as they were about to climax.

"I can't hold it!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me neither!" Courtney said as they fingered each other harder and faster until it was time.

"Cumsies Time! OHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted and moaned as they exploded hard.

"Mmmm..." They moaned softly as they panted.

"Now let's move to round two." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's play with our toys!" Courtney said as they grabbed dildos.

"Ooooh...! What dildo do you have?" Gwen and Courtney said to and asked each other.

"I got the rainbow dildo that we got at Pride Toronto last year." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"What dildo do you have?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I have my midnight blue dildo, the one you gave me for Christmas." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmmm...! Sexy." Courtney seductively moaned and said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What do you say that we make a little friendly but sexy wager." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I'm listening." Gwen said back before Courtney began to explain the wager.

"The wager goes as follows. When you return from visiting Todd in Pittsburgh, why don't we have Diapey reunion sex. But here's a catch." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What is it Queeny? What's the catch?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"If you cumsies first when we use the toys, I will fuck you hawd. If I cumsies first... you get to fuck me hawd. So what do you think?" Courtney answered before she responded back with a question of her own.

"Deal!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Awesome." Courtney said.

"But it's friendly... and it's supposed to be fun." Courtney reminded Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney answered Gwen as they began using their dildos.

"Ohhh!" They moaned as they started slow, fucking their pussies slowly.

"Mmmm! So good." They moaned and said to each other.

"It's like you're here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here, baby." Courtney said to Gwen as they kept going as they talked dirty even more.

"I wanna fuck you so badly, I wanna kiss you, lick your pussy, suck your neck like I'm a sexy Diapey wearing vampire. I want you so badly, that's how much I miss you!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same...I want to fuck you also...I want to do so much kinky, sexy, hawt things to you and with you." Courtney said in response.

"I wuv you and miss you so much!" They said to each other.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned as they increased their pace while also rubbing their breasts.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned once more as they kept at it as they were enjoying it.

"Ahhhh! I ain't going to Cumsies Sweetie, I wanna fuck you so hawd!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Same here, honey." Courtney said back as they fucked their pussies harder and harder.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, yes! Ohhhh!" They moaned and shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"Oh shit!" Courtney shouted as she was about to explode.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen said back as they both tried to hold it in but soon enough... Courtney gave in.

"Ahhhhhh!" Courtney screamed and moaned as she climaxed first as a result of that, Gwen won the wager.

"Yes, I won! Ohhhh!" Gwen said as she climaxed herd as well.

"Mmmmm...! So when I get home...I'm gonna fuck you so hawd." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as they took a quick break as they started talking.

"This has been fun so far." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How's Todd?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"He's doing pretty good with his videogame company, making a lot of money." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Not like us... you make money with your art, and me as a retired lawyer from the most expensive lawsuit ever as you know I got paid $350,000,000 and we're living off of that money happily rich, as millionaires. Proably the richest Lesbian couple on earth." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But we don't let the money go to our head." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Agreed." Gwen said to her.

"So, I really do mis you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's finale time Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said back as they started the finale as they also started to go all out as Courtney used their vibrator as she rubbed her diapered pussy with her hand while Gwen sucked the dildo and rubbed her diapered pussy with her fingers.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they were enjoying it.

"MMMMMMMM...! Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned even louder as they kept at it and they were enjoying it.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned before she started fingering herself hard.

"Oh yes, that's my girl!" Courtney said as she began to do humpies onto the vibrator as she showed off her diapered ass to the camera.

"Mmm! You like my ass Queeny?" Courtney moaned and asked Gwen who saw it as she took the dildo out of her mouth to respond back.

"Fuck yeah! I wanna pound your ass so hawd!" Gwen answered Courtney as she started fucking herself the dildo.

"Mmm..." Gwen moaned as she was enhoying the show as Courtney spanked her diapered ass turning Gwen on even more.

"Oh God Courtney! You are so fucking hawt!" Gwen said as Courtney stopped humping her diapered area as she resumed using her vibrator and fingering her pussy.

"YOU TOO!" Courtney said back as they kept at it until it was time.

"Can't hold it any longer." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Ohhhh Courtney." Gwen moaned and said her wife's name.

"Ohhhh Gwen." Courtney moaned and said her wife's name as well as they kept at it until it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed so hard over their diapers, fingers, and beds as they panted.

"That was great!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"I need to pee." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too. Let's do it together." Courtney said as well to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney as they relaxed their bladders and thus they began to go in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... oh yeah." Gwen and Courtney sighed and said in relief as they kept peeing until their diapers were super wet and full.

"My diapey is all full Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here, Gwenny." Courtney said back before they began to change their diapers.

Courtney changed her diaper as she changed out of her wet Rearz Pink Princess diaper and threw it away in the garbage can before she grabbed another Rearz Pink Princess Diaper, then she cleaned her area before she placed it on.

"So... what diaper do you want me to change into?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Surprise me." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as she soon changed into her own Rearz Princess diaper, but the color wasn't pink, it was midnight blue.

"Surprise." Gwen said with a singsong tone in her voice as Courtney gasped.

"Oh! Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"So... what do you think?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"They're so adorable." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, I had them personal made." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wow." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, so you wanna know something?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Let's just have fun when I'm fucking you hawd after I get home." Gwen said as she was referring to when she retruns home.

"Sure thing." Courtney answered Gwen.

"So, anything else you wanna y'all about before we disconnect?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Don't worry I'll tell the kids that you miss and love them." Gwen said to her.

"Good but there's something else as well.

"What's up Queeny?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Um..." Courtney said as she was thinking.

"Come on, don't be shy." Gwen said to Courtney, who kept thinking until she decided to speak.

"Well, I have an idea for us." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We should go back to Disney World, as it can be a romantic weekend as we can go to the Wilderness Lodge. Every day during our romantic weekend we can make hawt Diapey love and we will not be disturbed. Sound good to you?" Courtney said to Gwen before she asked also asked her as well.

"I would absolutely wuv that so much." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"When should we go?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well...how about we go in a month. I booked it in advance 4 months ago." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oh! Courtney! I love you!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too!" Courtney said to Gwen before she continued to speak.

"Plus, while we are on our romantic weekend, we can pee in our diapers as much as we want and no one can bother us. What do you think about that Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I would wuv to do that, besides I think it sounds relaxing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen as they put their bras and shirts back on.

"Gotta go sweetie, this was so much fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree, well I'll see you in three days." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you." They said to each other as they blew kisses to each other through the webcam.

"Bye-Bye!" They said as they turned off the webcams, as Courtney put the laptop away, and took a nap on her bed while Gwen puts her pants back on and went down to the living room to join Todd, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita for the rest of the weekend.

 **THIS WAS A VERY HOT AND INTERESTING CHAPTER, EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE IN DIFFERENT CITIES THEY MADE LOVE WITH EACH OTHER.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES THE TWO REUNITING AFTER GWEN AND THE KIDS RETURN FROM PITTSBURGH AS GWEN AND COURTNEY MAKE LOVE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	40. Reunion Diapey Love

Reunion Diapey Love

 **Statement/Thanks: This is the 40th chapter of True Lesbo Love and I got started on it on August 21st 2016, and I started it with BeekerMaroo777 aka OMGLOL75, and after she and I retired, then Hellflores took over and the story was brought back from the grabe as a few chapters were also co-written by me and ShokuAli16. I want to thank BeekerMaroo777 aka OMGLOL75, Hellflores, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, and ShokuAli16 for the reviews.**

 **Summary: In this chapter, Gwen and the kids return home from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where Gwen's brother Todd lived there. Todd created his own video game company as Gwen, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita had fun with Todd while Courtney was alone. But Gwen and Courtney had diaper sex via Skype whle the kids played with Todd. Anyway...Gwen and the kids are coming home and Gwen and Courtney have a reunion and make love.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was three days after their epic Webcam chat where they pleasured each other, Gwen, the kids, and Courtney were about to reunite.

Courtney just finished cleaning the house, waiting for them to return home as she sported a a green shirt, jeans, her heels, and her Rearz Pink Diaper which were under her jeans as she was excited. Because her wife Gwen and the kids were coming home from Todd's house in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania as she was eager with happiness and filled with complete glee and more but she was calm also.

"They're coming home! In just a few minutes... my wifey and my babies are coming home." Courtney said to herself as she grabbed a glass of water to try and remain calm and meanwhile inside of Gwen's car which was a 2012 Toyota Camry, she was driving while Brady, Lita and Maybelle were excited to return home.

"You three kids look very happy to return home." Gwen said to the kids.

"Yeah!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita answered Gwen.

"What did you think of Uncle Todd and his video game company?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Cool!" They answered her.

"Your brother is amazing, mom!" Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Brady and Lita said back.

"I know he is... but are you three excited to see your mother again?" Gwen responded back and asked them as well.

"YES!" The kids answered Gwen who kept driving until they were home.

"We're Home." Gwen said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they ran straight towards the door like three cheetahs while Gwen giggled.

"Wait for me!" Gwen said as Maybelle rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Courtney said as she opened the door revealing Gwen, and the kids.

"MOTHER!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita shouted with glee as the kids literally jumped into Courtney, hugging her so very badly, which made Courtney laughed and hugged her kids.

"Oh my babies! I missed you three so much!" Courtney said to them.

"Hey there." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwen!" Courtney said back as she pulled Gwen into the hug.

"You're finally back!" Courtney said as they kissed as the kids were grossed out.

"Ew!" The kids shouted as they also began to make gagging and vomiting noises.

"Hey." Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Sorry." The kids before Courtney soon kissed her kids on the cheek.

"Hehehe." They giggled.

"Mommy missed you all so very much! How was your uncle Todd?" Courtney said to their kids, before she asked them.

"He was amazing!" The kids answered Courtney.

"Great." Courtney said to the kids.

"Sorry, I couldn't come. I'm coming next time." Courtney said to them.

"Why didn't you go mommy?" Lita asked Courtney.

"Well... I was just busy." Courtney answered Lita.

"With what?" Lita asked.

"Grown up stuff. You only have to worry about Broccoli, wanting your mommy and me to get monsters out of your closet, and more fun kid stuff." Courtney answered Lita as she laughed.

"Okay Mommy." Lita said to Courtney.

"I bet you three are very tired." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" The kids said to Courtney.

"Want to take a nap?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids answered Gwen.

"Okay kids." Gwen said as she and Courtney took the kids luggage and unpacked it before the kids began their nap as Gwen and Courtney locked their bedroom door.

"Finally!" Gwen and Courtney said as Gwen playfully pounced onto Courtney on top of their bed.

"The kids are napping means I can finally have my alone time with you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehehe... did you guys had fun?" Courtney giggled and asked Gwen.

"Yeah... but it got pretty lonely without you there. Wish you came with us." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Me too... but you're back." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You know what that means... it's Diapey Sex Reunion time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered as they started to kiss and make out hard and wild as they touched each other and tongue kissed each other as well.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they stripped each other out of their clothes, wearing nothing but their diapers as it revealed Gwen's 35C breasts while it revealed Courtney's 35DD chest.

"God I missed you so much!" They said to each other as they French kissed each other while they were rubbing their hot bodies slowly.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly and sexually as they were enjoying their makeout session.

"You know I'm in charge this time as a result of the wager but I wanted to enjoy this first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Of course, darling." Courtney said as they kept making out, rubbing each other's bodies, until they started making love.

"Wait." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes?" Gwen asked her.

"What diaper are you wearing?" Courtney asked Gwen in response.

"My custom made ABU Peekabu's Goth diapey." Gwen said with a cute tone in her voice.

"Oooh! Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen in response.

"What about you, princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"My Rearz Princess Diapey, it's my last one." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oh my! We need to buy more pretty soon." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, But lets just enjoy our reunion sex." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said to Courtney as they resumed making out.

"Mmmmm...!" They both moaned as they both continued kissing while their hands rubbed and groped their sexy nude bodies.

"Mmm! You're so hawt!" Both complimented each other as they increased their kissing as Gwen started groping Courtney's 35DD breasts hard.

"Oooh!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe..." Gwen giggled.

"I missed you so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I missed you too!" Courtney responded back.

"Ready for me to fuck you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

Maybe... but let's do some 69 action first." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen said before she turned around, facing her diapered ass to Courtney.

"Lick me hawd, princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies... Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said before they both began to lick each other's diapered pussies hard.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned and muffled as they were enjoying it.

"Good god I missed your tasty, delicous, wet, and wonderfully glorious pussy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I missed yours too!" Courtney said to Gwen as they licked each other harder and even started fingering one another.

"Ohhhhh! God! I wuv you so much!" They moaned, and shouted with passion as they went harder until it was time.

"Mmmmm...! Cumsies time! Mmmmmm...!" They moaned, shouted, and moaned as they climaxed hard over their fingers, mouths, and faces.

"Yummy. Your cumsies taste so good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same with yours. Wanna mix them up with a sexy kiss?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Snowballing?" Gwen asked Courtney in response who nodded.

"I'm game!" Gwen said as they tongue kissed, and shared each other's cumsies in that sexy kiss as they did a 'Snowball' together.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they swallow their cumsies.

"Mmm! Yummy" They said together.

"Now then..." Gwen said before she pinned Courtney down on the bed.

"Time for me to fuck my diapey princess hawd!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! I can't wait!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah... I'm fucking both your diapey ass and your diapey pussy!" Gwen said to Courtney as she grabbed a strap-on dildo as it had two large dildos for Courtney's holes.

"Wow! Are you gonna fuck my pussy and my ass at the same time?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am!" Gwen answered before she grabbed Courtney waist and grinned.

"It's time for the fucking to happen." Gwen said as she began to put on the strap-on double dildo.

"Wait!" Courtney said as Gwen stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Um... can you at least put on a regular strap-on dildo and let me give you some pleasure before you use the double strap-on dildo, pwease?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney as she grabbed the Rainbow LGBT Strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered Gwen as she got down onto her knees and began to lick the baba.

"Mmm!" Courtney mufled before she soon started sucking it.

"Mmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she enjoyed it.

"That's right! Suck it my sexy Diapey princess!" Gwen said as she also rubbed her hair slowly.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she kept sucking it until she soon started to deepthroat it hard.

"Mmm... Mmm...!" Courtney moaned and muffled while she was rubbing her diapered pussy pleasuring herself as Gwen was close already.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen shouted as she started fucking Courtney's mouth hard, deepthroating and deepdrooling her baba even more.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she kept sucking it, and rubbing her own diapered pussy as Gwen was about to explode.

"HERE...IT...COMES! OHHHHHHH...! Fuck yeah!" Gwen shouted, moaned, and shouted again as she climaxed all over Courtney's mouth and face which was covered with Gwen's cumsies, then Courtney licked it all as she swallowed it all.

"Mmmmm... Yummy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as she switched from the regular strap-on dildo to the double strap-on dildo.

"Now are you ready for me to fuck you very hawd?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered Gwen before she got down on all fours like a dog.

"Fuck me hawd, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"But of course princess!" Gwen said to Courtney as she wasted no time and started pounding her hard.

"Ahhhh Yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Ahhhhh! Fucking god!" Courtney moaned and shouted as Gwen started fucking Courtney hard. Fucking her diapered ass and diapered pussy at the same time.

"Mmmm! Oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted out her name.

"Oh Courtney! You're enjoying this?" Gwen said as she asked Courtney if she was enjoying it.

"Yes! So much!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said as she slapped her diapered ass and increased her pounding as she went harder.

"Mmmm! My Diapey princess wuv getting fucked hawd by her gothic diapey Queen, yes?" Gwen moaned softly before she asked Courtney if she loved getting fucked hard by her wife.

"YES! I WUV GETTING FUCKED VERY HAWD BY MY GOTHIC DIAPEY QUEEN! SO VERY MUCH!" Courtney shouted as she answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said as she soon increased her pounding to the max.

"Ahhhhh!" Gwen moaned as she was enjoying it.

"Oh fucking yes! Mmmm!" Courtney shouted and moaned while she started to rub her diapered pussy while Gwen kept going.

"I miss you so much Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I missed you too, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kept going until it was time.

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD! WE ARE GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD IN OUR DIAPEYS!" They shouted as they kept at it until it finally started.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen screamed with such sexual pleasure, euphoria and horniness.

"GWENNY!" Courtney screamed and shouted with such pleasure, euphoria, and horniness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed as Gwen climaxed hawd inside Courtney while she soon climaxed hard as well)

Then they panted, then Gwen pulled out of Courtney.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"So hawt." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"How was I?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Queeny, you were awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said as they shared a soft kiss.

"I have to pee so fucking bad." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said as they began to pee in their diapers as they both sighed.

"Ohhhhh...! Mmmmm...! That feels so good." Gwen and Courtney sighed, moaned, and said as they enjoyed it as they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"My Diapey is all full Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mine too." Courtney said back as Gwen began to change her diaper as she took off her wet Rearz Pink Princess diaper revealing her area as Gwen wiped it.

"So, since you are out of Rearz Pink Princess Diapeys which one do you want?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Surprise me, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney before she started to look until she found a Bambinos Classico Diaper.

"Here you go princess, I got you a Bambinos Classico Diaper." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then

(Gwen placed the diaper into Courtney)

Gwen: There we do, Courtney

Courtney: Thankies

Gwen: My turn now

Aug 27

"So Queen Gwenny... what Diapey do you want tonight? Bambinos? ABU? Rearz? Tykables? Tena? Abena?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wow. So many choices." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said as Gwen thought about it until she made her decision.

"Rearz diapey please." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said back

"But which one? Rearz Rebels? Your customized Rearz Princess Diaper In Midnight Blue, Rearz Safari? Rearz Seduction Or Rearz Little Monsters?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Rearz Rebels please." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney placed Gwen's diaper on.

"All done." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies. I'm excited about our romantic weekend at Disney in two weeks aren't you?" Gwen said back, before she asked Courtney.

"Of course I am." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed before they put their bras and shirts back on.

"Want to take a quick nap like the kids are doing?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen as they got ready for their nap.

"Have a nice nap, Sweetie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too, Darling." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe..." Gwen giggled as they kissed and held each other in a cute yet sexy cuddling position, Gwen turned off the lights as she and Courtney fell asleep under the blankets to end their session and start their nap as they had a three hour long nap.

 **DAMN! THAT WAS A HAWT REUNION! NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE TWO WEEKS AFTER THIS CHAPTER AS THEY GO TO DISNEY'S WILDERNESS LODGE AT THE YELLOWSTONE PRESIDENTIAL SUITE.**

 **GWEN AND COURTNEY HAVE A ROMANTIC WEEKEND AT THE HOTEL.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	41. Diapey Camping Love

Diapey Camping Love

 **Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney going to Disney's Wilderness Lodge for a romantic weekend as they are at the Yellowstone Presidental Suite. What'll happen? Who knows.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was two weeks after Gwen and Courtney reunited as they were at Disney's Wilderness Lodge at Walt Disney World, in Orlando, Florida as Trent was watching the kids again.

Anyway... Gwen and Courtney were in the Yellowstone Presidental Suite at Disney's Wilderness Lodge as they were enjoying themselves...they were in a middle of a passionate makeout session as they were sporting shirts and their diapers as they were rubbing and groping each other's diapered asses.

"Mmmmmmm...! Mmmm...!" They moaned as they were enjoying it.

"It was nice of us to take a vacation for just the two of us, princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, Gwenny! Just you and me, relaxing in our diapeys with no worries." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"And.. we can have diapey sex all the time we want with nobody to stop us." Gwen said to Courtney who nodded.

"This room is awesome though isn't it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen answered Courtney as they kissed.

"It's like we're camping in a real forest." Gwen said to Courtney which gave her a great idea.

"Say... why don't we do that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You mean go camping?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes, then afterwards... we can have some very sexy Diapey sex... I'll even let you fuck my diapey wearing coochies." Courtney said as she acted seductive towards Gwen.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney seductively moaned to Gwen who blushed.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, and it really does." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Great!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"But I have one question about the camping thing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How are we gonna camp in this room? Isn't this room good enough? I mean we didn't even bring a tent." Gwen asked Courtney and told her as well.

"Gwenny, yes this room is good enough and as for not having a tent, we will make one." Courtney answered Gwen before she told her that they will make a tent.

"Okies." Gwen said as she and Courtney made a tent out of their pillows and blankets as they started camping as they giggled as they were on the floor with their gigantic tent made out of blankets and pillows.

"This is fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, it would be better if we made some s'mores." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen as she also suggested that they make s'mores.

"Why don't we call room service and ask for some chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers."

"Oh yes!" Courtney said as she grabbed a phone and called room service as a female employee named Linda answered.

"Room service." Linda said to Courtney.

"My wife and I would like some chocolate bars, marshmallows, and some graham crackers." Courtney said to Linda.

"That'll be $9.99 and it'll be up in 10 minutes." Linda told Courtney.

"Thank you." Courtney said as she hung up.

"It'll be here in ten minutes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?

"How about the kids?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney answered.

"They're getting big sweetie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know... I miss my little babies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aww, me too." Gwen said back as they shared a hug.

"Maybelle is 6, Brady and Lita are 4. At least they're having fun with Trent." Gwen said to Courtney who nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how they react if they found out that Trent was their biological father?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well... Maybelle would be happy but the twins might... maybe they would be happy too." Gwen answered Courtney.

"You think we should tell them soon." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, they have the right to know." Gwen said as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Courtney said as she grabbed her robe and placed it on before she answered the door.

"Room service. The s'mores are ready to be made. That'll be $9.99." A male employee named Tommy said to Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said as she handed $15 to Tommy to pay for the food and room service.

"Thank you and enjoy your food." Tommy said to Courtney.

"We will, thank you." Courtney said as she closed the door, took off her robe revealing her shirt and diaper.

"S'mores are here." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool! All we have to do is make the s'mores." Gwen said as she and Courtney got out the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows as they broke the crackers in half, placed the marshmallow onto the crackers, placed it in the microwave for 10 to 12 seconds before they placed a piece of chocolate onto the marshmallow, and placed the other graham cracker onto the chocolate and the s'mores were ready to eat.

"Well Gwenny, looks like the s'mores are done and ready to eat." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen said as they began to eat.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned as they enjoyed their food.

"These s'mores are so delicious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, so warm and gooey." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmhmm!" Gwen muffled in agreement as she has s'mores in her mouth, as she nodded also.

Then they continued to eat their s'mores until they were full.

"That was so good." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agreed!" Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Want to talk about diapeys?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as they began talking about diapers.

"Court, I probably know this but I just can't resist not asking this but what's your favorite diapey?" Gwen said to Courtney before asking her a question.

"Rearz Pink Princess Diapey. What's your favorite diapey Gwen?" Courtney answered Gwen, before she asked Gwen.

"ABU Diapeys with Goth patterns." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Cool and cute." Courtney responded back to Gwen.

"Thankies... now then... you said we can have some sexy Diapey sex, hmmm?" Gwen said to Courtney as she reminded her about the lovemaking they were supposed to do already as she had a sexy/romantic/evil grin on her face.

"You're right and I'm sorry, I just love talking to you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's okay... now come here you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen as they soon started another makeout session as they alway started groping their diapered asses.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned softly.

"Wanna do it on the bed?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen answered Courtney as they left their custom made tent and went to the bed to keep making out.

"Mmmm...! So hawt!" They moaned and said to each other as they kissed even more, turning it to a hot French kiss session.

"Mmmm! I wuv you so much." They moaned and said to each other and soon Gwen groped and smacked Courtney's diapered ass

"Oooh!" Courtney said to Gwen as she was turned on very much.

"This should be a very long, very romantic, and super sexy session." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said as they kissed again as Courtney started groping and smacking Gwen's diapered ass.

"Ooh!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, like that?" Courtney giggled and asked Gwen.

"Yeah! But I'm fucking you first with a strap-on dildo." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're letting me have a turn?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course, I am...after I'm done." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies and Thankies." Courtney responded back.

"You're welcome." Gwen said back to Courtney as they soon stopped their kissing and started rubbing each other's pussies together hard.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned as they enjoyed what their doing.

"This is so romantic!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agreed!" Gwen said as they kept at it.

"Oh Courtney!" Gwen shouted her wife's name.

"Oh Gwenny!" Courtney did the same thing.

Then they French kissed each other as they increased their scissoring to a faster pace.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during their sexy tongue kiss and scissoring.

"You are so sexy!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"So are you!" Courtney said as they kept at it as they were deep into it until they were gonna climax.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted at Gwen as they went harder and harder.

"CUMSIES TIME!" They shouted as they were about to climax hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned as they exploded hard, then they panted for a second as they shared a sexy yet cute French kiss.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they stopped the kiss.

"It's my turn to fuck you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said as Gwen grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"You ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Please let me suck it first?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen answered Courtney

"In other words, yes I'm ready just let me suck your baba and give you a sexy blowjob." Courtney said seductively to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as Courtney started to lick Gwen's baba before she began to suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled softly as she was sucking it slowly.

"That's right, suck it nice and slow, then do it fast and hawd! Okies?" Gwen said and asked Courtney like she was a dominatrix.

"Mmmm! Okies." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen as she kept sucking her baba slowly, while Gwen rubbed her hair slowly.

"Mmmm..." Courtney muffled and moaned softly.

"God, you're so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmmm…!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she stopped sucking to respond back.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're welcome Queeny but you should keep sucking." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwen." Courtney said as she resumed sucking Gwen's baba as Gwen sighed.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned before Courtney started sucking her baba faster and harder.

"Oh yeah! Mama wuvs it!" Gwen shouted as Courtney started deepthroating and deepdrooling her baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she went even harder and faster.

"Mama wuvs it so very much when Courtney sucks my baba!" Gwen said to Courtney who kept deepthroating and deepdrooling as she began to rub her diapered area as she was turned on, she kept at it as Gwen grabbed her face and fuck it hard until it was time.

"Ohhhhhh! Gwenny gonna Cumsies soon!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she kept fucking Courtney's hot mouth hard.

"Oh yes." Gwen said seductively.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she was loving it so much.

"Here it comes!" Gwen said as it was time.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gwen screamed and moaned softly as she climaxed hard.

"Mmmm." Gwen moaned softly as Courtney swallowed Gwen's cumsies.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney moaned and muffled while she swallowed it.

"What did you think of my cumsies?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sweet like blueberries." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Aww, Thankies... now get down on all fours, please." Gwen responded back and told Courtney to get on all fours.

"Okies." Courtney said as she got down, then Gwen grabbed her waist.

"Do it to me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"With pleasure." Gwen said as she began to fuck Courtney doggy style.

"Oh yeah!" Gwen said as she didn't go easy as she pounded Courtney's diapered ass hard.

"Oh fuck! Mmmm!" Courtney shouted and moaned with pleasure, glee, and more.

"You like this Courtney, you like it when I fuck you in the ass?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I wuv it so very much! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney answered Gwen and said to her to go harder.

"Beg for it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she started to beg for it.

"Please Gwendolyn Abigail White! The love of my life! My wifey, please fuck me in my diapey ass hawder!" Courtney begged Gwen to go harder.

"Now that's more like it." Gwen said as she started slamming her waist against Courtney's super hard. Fucking her ass harder and faster.

"OHHH! YEAH!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Oh fucking yes, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as she started ti moan and shout with such glee.

"Yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS...!" Courtney happily shouted and moaned enjoying Gwen fucking her diapered ass.

"Keep moaning, honey!" Gwen said before she smacked Courtney's diapered ass and fucked her even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned.

"Ohhhh! Hawder! Cumsies inside of my diapey ass." Courtney moaned, shouted, and said to Gwen.

"I will!" Gwen shouted as she went harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"Here it comes!" Gwen climaxed hard.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen moaned and screamed as she started to climax hard.

"Ohhh yes!" Courtney shouted as she bit her lip as Gwen kept filling her ass with her cumsies.

"Mmmm." They both moaned as Gwen kept at it until she stopped, then they panted.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"So awesome!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Great! Let's take a quick break, then you get to fuck me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they start their break as Gwen took off the strap-on dildo.

"We should changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as Gwen changed Courtney out of her cumsies filled Rearz Princess Pink Diaper and got another one out for Courtney as Courtney changed Gwen out of her cumsies filled ABU Cushies Diaper with a gothic pattern as Courtney gave Gwen an ABU PeekABU's Diaper which also had a gothic pattern.

"That's better." They said to each other as Gwen gave Courtney the strap-on dildo, and her tiara.

"Here you go... the strap-on dildo and your tiara, for the best Diapey Queen in history who's also my wife." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! My tiara!" Courtney cheered and said as she was very happy.

"Once we're ready... I'll suck you then you'll fuck me hawd." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"You ready Queeny?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes. You ready?" Courtney answered, and responded with a question of her own.

"Absolutely your majesty." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as she stood up,then Gwen got down on her knees and began to suck on it.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she was sucking on it softly.

"Oh yeah, suck my baba good, baby Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmm! Okies." Gwen moaned, and said before she resumed sucking Courtney's baba while she rubbed her hair.

"You're such a sexy baby girl." Courtney said seductively to Gwen.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she blushed like hell.

"Keep going." Courtney said as she made Gwen deepthroat and deepdrool her baba hard.

Gwen: Mmmm!

"Good girl." Courtney said as she was enjoying it while Gwen kept deepthroating and deepdrooling it until it was time.

"I'm about to cumsies hawd!" Courtney shouted as she was close.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she soon sucked her baba even harder.

"Ohhhhh! Here it comes!" Courtney moaned and shiuted as she was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned as she climaxed hard inside of Gwen's hot mouth.

"Mmmm..." They both moaned as Gwen swallowed Courtney's milky.

"Gwen, did you like the Queen's milky?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was perfect Queeny." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies... now it's fucky time." Courtney said back.

"Yay! What position you want?" Gwen cheered and asked Courtney.

"Same one you did to me, doggy Style... on your ass." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies then." Gwen said as she got down on all fours like a sexy pornstar as she shook and spanked her diapered ass in front of Courtney.

"My ass is all ready for you." Gwen said with a very seductive tone in her voice.

"Good!" Courtney saod as she started pounding Gwen's ass hard.

"Oh yes!" They shouted as they were enjoying it.

"You like this huh?! You love it when I fuck your Diapey ass?!" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So very much." Gwen answered Courtney as she spanked her ass as she fucked Gwen even harder.

"Fuck me hawder!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Beg for it like a good baby girl... now." Courtney said to Gwen seductively.

"Ohhh! Courtney! Courtney Isabelle Lopez! Your majesty... please fuck my Diapey ass hawder! I wuv it when you do it!" Gwen moaned, and said to Courtney begging her to fuck her harder.

"Now that's more like it." Courtney said as she increased her pace, pounding Gwen's diapered ass even harder.

"Oh Courtney! I wuv you so much!" Gwen shouted with joy.

"I wuv you too, Gwenny!" Courtney responded back with as she kept it up as she was enjoying it like Gwen was as they were both close to climax.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"HERE IT COMES!" Courtney shouted as she exploded inside of Gwen who exploded a bit later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed during their respective climaxes as they panted while Courtney pulled out of Gwen.

"Want to scissors and grind our pussies together for the finale?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes!" Gwen answered Courtney as Courtney removed the strap-on dildo as they soon started scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned before they resumed kissing as they increased their grinding even more.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other as they kept at it as they were enjoying it.

"Oh Courtney!" Gwen passionately shouted.

"Oh Gwen!" Courtney passionately shouted as they kept at it as they were about to climax hard.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS SO HAWD!" Gwen and Courtney shouted, then it happened.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed over their diapered pussies as they panted a bit before they shared a glorious and sexy tongue kiss*

"Mmmmmm..." They moaned suring their sexy tongue kiss.

"I have to pee right now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said at Gwen as they began to pee in their diapers.

"AHHHHH... So much better." They sighed and said to each other as their diapers were full.

Then they two soon changed each other diaper)

"That was so much fun!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Totes!" They said to each other in agreement.

"Hehehehe...!" They giggled before they kissed and climbed into bed.

"I wuv you so much Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Night night." They said to each other as they kissed before they turned off the lights and fell asleep in a cuddling position to end the night.

 **THIS WAS A GREAT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER HAS THEM WHILE THEY WERE PREGNANT, AS GWEN WAS PREGNANT WITH BRADY, AND COURTNEY WAS PREGNANT WITH LITA.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	42. Diapey Pregnant Love

Diapey Pregnant Love

 **Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney having diaper sex while they were 8 months pregnant with their babies as Gwen was pregnant with Brady, and Courtney was pregnant with Lita.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This was co-written by Me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was a relaxing Sunday Night on September 1st 2024 as Gwen and Courtney were wearing their sleep shirts, and diapers as they were also watching TV in their room as Maybelle who was 6 years old was asleep, while Brady and Lita who were 4 years old as they were sound asleep as school was about to start the very next morning.

"This is so nice us relaxing in our diapeys, isn't it Gwenny?" Courtney said to Gwen before she asked her.

"Absolutely princess." Gwen said as they kissed.

"Remember when we were pregnant at the same time?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I do! It was a lot of fun, a bit stressful, but it was also super sexy as we got to be pregnant together this time." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Agreed." Gwen said as they started to reminisce.

 ***the flashback began as Maybelle was being babysat by Trent as Gwen and Courtney who were 8 months pregnant with their babies as Gwen was pregnant with Brady, and Courtney was pregnant with Lita***

It was December 7th 2019 as the house was filled with Christmas Decorations, also as Trent agreed to watch Maybelle for the night as Gwen and Courtney were watching a Christmas special on TV.

"It was nice of Trent to Maybelle for a bit while we relax." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, besides, holding a baby isn't easy." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"You can say that again, Hehehehe..." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement as they kissed.

"Wearing diapeys while being pregnant is a great idea." Courtney said to Gwen who nodded in agreement.

"Totes..." Gwen said in agreement as well.

"Say Courtney, remember Heather Pregnant Diapey Girl orgy Sleepover from a month ago?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, Everyone was pregnant with a baby, crazy right?" Courtney answered before she responded back with a question of her own.

"Yeah... but... do you remember all the hawt diapery sex we all had?" Gwen responded back with her answer, and a question of her own.

"Yeah... why?" Courtney answered and asked Gwen once more.

"I'm thinking that we can have Diapey sex while pregnant." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Gwenny? Really?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yup! What do you say?" Gwen answered before she asked another question.

"I would love to but what about our babies?" Courtney answered and asked once more.

"Don't worry... we'll just go easy, okies." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies... but I really don't want to hurt our babies." Courtney answered and told Gwen.

"Me too, but trust me. We'll make this as easy as we can, okies?" Gwen responded back and asked Courtney.

"Okies but I still wanna be sexy." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney as they moved to their room.

"Let me wear some sexy for you." Courtney said seductively to Gwen.

"I'll do the same, princess." Gwen said with the same seductive tone in her voice as they put on their sexy lingerie to go with their diapers.

 **Gwen sported a black 2 piece "Wild About You" babydoll nightie as it showed off her pregnant belly plus her ABU PeekABU's Diaper with the gothic pattern while Courtney sported an Atlast Babydoll in the color of Pink as the brand was Mommylicious Maternity as it showed off her own Pregnant Belly and her Rearz Pink Princess Diaper.**

"Wow! You look so sexy!" Gwen and Courtney said as they got onto their bed.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Are you ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course I am." Gwen answered Courtney as they began to kiss and makeout.

"Mmmm!" They moaned in between their kisses while they also rubbing their hands against each other's body.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned once more as Gwen slapped Courtney's diapered ass hard.

"Ohh!" Courtney softly moaned.

"You like that?" Gwen asked Courtney with a seductive tone in her.

"Yeah, yeah I like it." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I want to be sexy while I'm pregnant also." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kissed and resumed making out.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept making out, meanwhile Gwen kept slapping Courtney's diapered ass while Courtney started rubbing her hands against Gwen's diapered ass and her diapered pussy.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned softly.

"You wuv that don't you?" Courtney seductively asked Gwen.

"Yes! I wuv it." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said as she started rubbing Gwen's diapered area and her diapered ass hard.

"Mmmm! So soft." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Ohhhh thankies! Ohhhhh god! Mmmm, yes!" Gwen moaned, said, moaned, shouted, moaned and said once more.

"You like this huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So much." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Then you'll wuv this Gwen!" Courtney said before she started licking Gwen's diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ahhhh! Queeny!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Mmm! That's right! I'm the Queen of all diapey girls!" Courtney said as she licked Gwen's diapered pussy even harder.

"Ohhh! Yes you are!" Gwen moaned and shouted as Courtney kept licking.

"Oh god, mmmm!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was getting closer to climaxing.

"Oh Courtney! I'm gonna Cumsies soon." Gwen shouted at Courtney who was smiling while she kept licking as she stopped to respond.

"Good! Cumsies all over my hawt face." Courtney said as she kept licking until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHH...!" Gwen shouted and moaned as she climaxed all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"Mmmm! Yummy milky!" Courtney sucked, swallowed all of Gwen's nectar milk, before she said to Gwen.

"Mmm!" Courtney moaned softly as she enjoyed it.

"Hehehehe...thankies... now it's my turn!" Gwen chuckled, and said to Courtney.

"You lick me?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as Gwen gave Courtney her tiara.

"Here you go Queeny, your tiara." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! My tiara!" Courtney cheered before she placed the tiara on her head.

"Lick the Queen's diapey pussy now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes your highness." Gwen said as she began to lick Courtney's area.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she loved licking her area.

"Oh yes! Lick me hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney shouted and said to Gwen.

"Mmm, okies!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney as she kept licking.

"Ahhh! Yes, lick me even more!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen with glee.

"Mmm, okies Queeny!" Gwen moaned and said as she resumed licking her diapered pussy while she started fingering her pussy hard.

"Mmmm...! yeah!" Gwen muffled and said as she loved licking and fingering her wife's diapered pussy.

"Ohhh fuck! Yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it as Gwen kept licking and fingering Courtney's pregnant and diapered pussy until it was time for her to climax.

"I'm gonna Cumsies soon!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she kept licking her harder and fingering her even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned

"Oh my god! Here it comes, AHHHH!" Courtney shouted and moaned before she climaxed all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmm...yummy." Gwen moaned as she swallowed Courtney's milk.

"Thankies." Courtney said as they kissed.

"Finale Time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hawd scissoring." Courtney said to Gwen with a sexy but evil smirk on her face.

"You read my mind, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well... yeah." Courtney said before they began to scissors each safely at first because of the fact that they are 8 months pregnant.

"Oooh!" They softly moaned as they also started kissing and slowly increasing their scissoring.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other as they kissed once more.

"I wuv having Diapey sex with you!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they started kissing each other harder.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned during their hard kissing.

"God, you're so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too." Courtney said back as they kept scissoring each other until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies again!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen as they soon scissored each other harder.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes!" They moaned and shouted as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned, and screamed as they climaxed in their diapers and their diapered pussies as they pant.

"I have to pee so badly." Gwen said to Courtney acting seductive.

"Same here." Courtney said back.

"Do you want to pee in your Diapey while I pee in mine?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen before they soon pee in their diapers.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm... that's better." Gwen and Courtney sighed, moaned, and said to each other.

"Which Diapey do you want Queeny?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You know which one I want... I want the Rearz Pink Princess Diaper." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney as she changed her out of her really wet Rearz Pink Princess Diaper, and wiped her area clean before she got a fresh one on and placed it on Courtney.

"All clean your highness." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"My turn." Gwen said as she got on the bed, and Courtney got off the bed.

"So Gwenny, what diapey do you want?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"ABU Kiddos with a gothic pattern." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies Gwen." Courtney said as she changed Gwen's diaper.

"Here you go Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they shared a kiss, and got ready for bed.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sexy, fun, and hawt." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said as they shared a kiss.

"I wuv you princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too Gwen." Courtney said back as they kissed and they turned off the lights and got to a cuddling position.

"Goodnight Mommy." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Sweet dreams, Mommy." Gwen said back making Courtney blush as they shared one final kiss.

"Sorry, it's that we're pregnant and we're both gonna have babies soon." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's okay." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Nighty-night Princess." Gwen said to her.

"Sweet dreams Gwenny." Courtney said as they finally fell asleep to end the night.

 ***The flashback ended as Gwen and Courtney laughed a bit***

"Hahaha...!" Gwen and Courtney laughed until they stopped laughing.

"Court... that was a lot of fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as they shared a quick kiss.

"Hehehehe...!" They giggled again until they yawned because they were tired.

"Let's go to bed honey. We have to take our kids to school in the morning." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Exactly. Except for Maybelle because she's riding the bus tomorrow." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's right!" Gwen said to Courtney before they climbed into bed and got under the blanket.

"Courtney... are you happy we gave birth to Lita and Brady?" Gwen asked Courtney a very important question which Courtney already knew the answer too.

"Of course I am happy we gave birth to Brady and Lita, sure it is more to handle. But having three kids is one of the best thing that ever happened to me." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said before they kissed.

"But doing it with you was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aw! Thankies!" Gwen said before they kissed once more before they got into a cuddle/hugging position.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sweet dreams Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before she turned off the lights, then they fell asleep to end the night.

 **DAMN! THAT CHAPTER WAS A BIT DIFFERENT BUT IT WAS STILL HOT NONETHELESS.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY INVITING HEATHER BURROMUERTO AND SCARLETT BROOKS OVER FOR AN AB/DL SLEEPOVER AND A FOURSOME AS THEY ALSO DO AN AB/DL VERSION OF SPY VS. SPY**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	43. Diapey Spies vs Diapey Spies

Diapey Spies vs. Diapey Spies

 **Summary: This is a sequel of "Diapey Spy vs Diapey Spy" as this time around Gwen and Courtney invited two other girls to join in on the party/orgy as they invited Heather, and Scarlett as they pretend to be spies in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

It was Friday November 17th 2023, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita were at Trent's as Gwen and Courtney invited Scarlett and Heather over for an AB/DL Sleepover.

"This is gonna be so fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! I wonder who'll arrive first." Courtney said as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Gwen said before she opened the door revealing Heather as she was the first to arrive.

"Hey there." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Heather." Gwen said as they hugged as Heather made herself at home.

"Hey Heather." Courtney said as Heather took off her shorts revealing her Bambino Classico Diaper as it was in a Royal Pattern.

"Ahhh, that feels so good." Heather sighed and said before she joined Gwen and Courtney.

"What's new with everything girls?" Heather asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Well... Gwen and I have been thinking about telling the kids about Trent being their dad." Courtney answered Heather.

"He did helped us with the births of our three kids by getting us pregnant you know." Gwen said to Heather.

"Well, I believe that is the right thing to do." Heather said to them.

"Cool. Well, just a question that Maybelle wanted to know was what did I do to you to start our feud during Total Drama Island." Gwen said to Heather.

"You dumping Harold's fire ant farm all over me." Heather said to Gwen.

"That was after you read my diary in front of everyone at camp and in front of the whole world." Gwen said Heather said back as Courtney got in between the two.

"Girls, please... we were teens back then. Things changed now for the better." Courtney said to Gwen and Heather who then sighed.

"You're right, we're sorry." Heather said to Courtney.

"Yeah... Sorry Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Hakuna Matata." Courtney said to the two.

"Huh?" Gwen and Heather asked her.

"Hakuna Matata, from The Lion King, it means no worries." Courtney answered them.

"Oh that's right." Gwen and Heather said as the doorbell rang meaning that the final guest arrived.

"Oh! Coming." Courtney said before she answered the door as Scarlett was last to arrive.

"Hello Everyone." Scarlett said to everyone.

"Hi Scarlett." Courtney said as they hugged as Scarlett made herself at home before she removed her skirt revealing her ABU Space diaper.

"That's better, so how is everyone doing?" Scarlett said before she asked Heather, Courtney, and Gwen.

"Just great, thanks." They answered Scarlett.

"How's everything between you and Duncan?" Courtney asked Scarlett.

"Just doing great, thank you." Scarlett answered Courtney.

"Say... what ever happened to that guy who kept calling sidekick a lot?" Gwen asked Scarlett.

"URRGH...!" Scarlett responded with a growl.

"You mean Max?!" Scarlett asked Gwen who then nodded.

"I... don't know actually... but I don't care at all." Scarlett answered Gwen with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Okay." Courtney said to Scarlett.

"That's Cool." Heather said also as Scarlett did some deep breaths and calmed down.

"It's alright. I'll explain what happened to Max." Scarlett calmly said to the girls.

"Okay." Gwen, Courtney, and Heather said to Scarlett.

"After Pahkitew Island, we went our separate ways and haven't spoken in about almost 10 years. I want to say that I'm so sorry for growling at you Gwen, you didn't deserve that. None of you girls deserved it either Heather and Courtney... so...I want to say sorry once more." Scarlett said to them.

"It's fine." Gwen, Courtney, and Heather said to Scarlett.

"Thanks." Scarlett said to them as well.

"So... are you two excited for tonight?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Yes we are." Heather and Scarlett answered Gwen.

"Good." Courtney said as well.

"It's a girls themed sleepover, but also we're gonna do some fun stuff."

"Cool!" Heather said them.

"We are gonna have an orgy as we're having a foursome. Diapey Spies versus Diapey Spies." Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett.

"So, what do you think?" Gwen asked them.

"I wuv it." Heather answered Gwen.

"Me too." Scarlett said in agreement.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett.

"So wanna talk Before we get started?" Gwen asked them.

"Sure." Heather and Scarlett answered.

"Scarlett, What is your favorite thing about the Diapey sex? What do you think about the diapeys and what is your favorite diapey?" Courtney asked her.

"My favorite thing about the Diapey sex is how they fee when my duncan fucks me so damn hawd!" Scarlett said as she shivered a bit in lust before she continued.

"Also, they feel so good when I wear them." Scarlett finished her explanation.

"Uh-uh... you didn't say what was your favorite diapey." Heather said to Scarlett.

"Hmm... I say my favorite diapeys are the ABU Space because it makes me feel smart and the ABU Cushies because they are really adorable."

"Cute and awesome!" Heather, Gwen, and Courtney said to Scarlett.

"Now it's your turn Heather." Gwen said to Heather.

"Okies." Heather said to Gwen before she began.

"Well, like I have said a lot and I'll be happy to explain it again. These diapers are really fun to wear, I look sexy in them and whenever Alejandro and I have diaper sex in them... it is like heaven on earth." Heather said as she shivered in pure love, lust, and ecstasy before she continued.

"Anyway, my favorite is the Bambinos Classico as I am wearing them now but I am wearing them with a Royal Pattern with crowns and everything as you girls already know."

"Ooooh! Cute!" Gwen, Courtney, and Scarlett said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to them.

"My turn." Gwen said before she began to the speak.

"As you all know, Courtney and I love having sex with these on... it's hawt, sexy, fun, we do it a lot and it's romantic." Gwen said to the girls.

"But, we balance it out because we have three kids." Courtney said to the girls as well.

"You three know and I that my favorite brand is ABU but which ABU diapey is my favorite? Well my favorite diapey is the ABU PeekABU's diaper as I'm wearing them now but with a bat pattern." Gwen said said to the girls.

"Cute." The girls said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said back.

"My turn." Courtney said to them.

"Well, I love having diaper sex with Gwen, and sometimes having diaper sex with a guy like Trent is fun, better than having diaper sex with Duncan." Courtney said to the girls.

"Amen." Heather and Gwen said before Scarlett glared at the three before she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Gwen, Courtney, Heather... that is my husband you are talking about." Scarlett said to the trio.

"Sorry." Heather, Gwen, and Courtney said to Scarlett.

"It's alright, anyway it's still Courtney's turn." Scarlett said.

"Thanks." Courtney said before she continued.

"Anyway, I prefer having diaper sex with either Gwen, Trent, the both of them, or my girl besties during the orgies/sleepovers." Courtney said to the girls.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said to Courtney before she continued.

"My favorite diaper is the Rearz Pink Princess Diaper." Courtney said to the girls.

"Cute." Gwen, Heather, and Scarlett said.

"Yeah..." Courtney said to them.

"You wanna get to the fun already." Gwen and Courtney asked Heather and Scarlett.

"Yes." Heather and Scarlett answered them.

"But were gonna do it the way of Diapey Spies vs. Diapey Spies." Courtney said to them before Gwen was next.

"Me and Courtney on one Spy team..." Gwen said to Heather and Scarlett.

"Against you two for something special." Courtney said to them also.

"Heather and I use a ray gun that can turn people into diapey sex slaves." Scarlett said to Gwen.

"Perfect." Gwen said to her.

"Okies then." Heather and Scarlett said to Gwen.

"Let's do it." Courtney said to the girls.

"Yeah!" Gwen, Heather, and Scarlett said to Courtney, then they get ready to battle as Gwen had her midnight blue leotard/onesie while Courtney had her dark brown/light beige leotard onesie with their gadgets and sex toys while Heather had a dark red leotard/onesie of her own while Scarlett had a light yellow leotard/onesie complete with gadgets and sex toys also.

"So, what's your Spy league name and what's ours?" Heather asked Courtney.

"Gwenny and I are the Diapey Intelligence Agency while you and Scarlett are the Bad Diapey Spy Legion." Courtney answered Heather.

"I wuv it." Scarlett said to Courtney.

"Me too." Heather said in agreement as well.

"Let's start." Gwen said to them.

"Yeah." The trio said to Gwen as they began to be Diapey Spies as Gwen and Courtney hid, hearing Heather and Scarlett's plans.

"Hahahaha! This plan will work." Heather evilly laughed and said to Scarlett.

"With our ray gun! We will control everyone and make them our slaves." Scarlett said to Heather.

"Yeah! We'll take over the world and make everyone our diapey wearing slaves!" Heather said to Scarlett.

"Hahahaha...! HAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Heather and Scarlett laughed before they started to tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm...!" Heather and Scarlett moaned softly before they resumed focusing on the plan.

"You hear that Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney with a whisper so Heather and Scarlett don't hear her.

"Yeah, I heard it! We gotta stop them." Courtney whispered to Gwen.

"Right!" Gwen said to Courtney before they entered the room.

"Not so fast! BDSL!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett as they gasped.

"THE DIA?!" Heather and Scarlett said as they were stopped dead in their tracks by Gwen and Courtney.

"We're here to stop you both from taking over the world." Gwen said to them.

"Yeah." Courtney said as well.

"Well Scarlett and I are just about done with our Ray Gun, then we're gonna take over the world." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Gwen said to them

"Let's get them!" Courtney said to Gwen as the four soon fought for the ray gun as the foursome fought until Gwen and Courtney got control of the gun and tied up Heather and Scarlett.

"Yes!" Gwen shouted with glee.

"We did it!" Courtney said with glee as they high-fived each other.

"Woo-Hoo!" They cheered as Heather and Scarlett were upset that they were tied up.

"No!" Heather shouted.

"That's impossible!" Scarlett said also.

"It looks like that the good diapey spies win!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett.

"We have been defeated!" Heather and Scarlett said.

"Let us tell the two of you a story about Luciana." Gwen said to the two tied up diapered spies.

"Who?!" Heather and Scarlett asked.

"Luciana a very famous amazon warrior who wore diapeys." Courtney answered.

"Sure thing." Heather and Scarlett answered.

"Okies, once upon a time… deep in the Amazon, there was a female warrior named Luciana, she was known as The Great Amazon Diapey Warrior." Gwen said before it was Courtney's turn to speak.

"She was the only Amazon Warrior in history who wore diapeys to every one of her battles and they were her lucky charm as she won every battle she was ever in. until one day she was defeated, and murdered by a rival tribe called the Zokos…" Courtney said as she and Gwen began to wrap up the story.

"Her tribe called her a Goddess because of her will to be themselves, and to be innocent despite tough times." Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett before Courtney was next.

"Even though she died too soon, she was an honorable warrior who is remembered for showing the amazon that diapers can be a good thing even along time ago." Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett as the story ended.

"Wow." Heather said.

"Incredible!" Scarlett said as well.

"NOW FREE US!" They said to Gwen and Courtney.

"No. We are also going to punish you too by having hawt Diapey sex with you two!" Gwen and Courtney responded back

"Ha! As if." Heather said to them.

"Don't make us laugh." Scarlett said as Gwen and Courtney looked at each other, they nodded before they started to have diaper sex.

Gwen began to pleasure Heather, while Courtney began to pleasure Scarlett as Gwen was licking Heather and fingering her diapered area hard while Courtney scissored with Scarlett.

"Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmm...!" The four women moaned with pleasure as Gwen stopped to say something.

"You deserve this!" Gwen said to Heather and Scarlett beore she resumed licking Heather's diapered area.

"Surrender now." Courtney said to them.

"Ohhh! Never!" Heather and Scarlett moaned and shouted.

"Okies...then we have to go hawder!" Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen fingered Heather harder while Courtney increased her scissoring speed.

"Ohhhh god!" Heather and Scarlett shouted as they were secretly enjoying it.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they kept going until it was time.

"Surrender now!" Courtney and Gwen shouted at Scarlett and Heather.

"Never!" Scarlett and Heather shouted back, then they soon stopped.

"Looks like we have to go hawder." Courtney said to Gwen, Heather, and Scarlett.

"I know the perfect way!" Gwen said before she grabbed two strap-on dildos as Heather and Scarlett looked scared on the outside but they were excited about it on the inside.

"Uh-oh." Scarlett and Heather said.

"Yeah." Courtney and Gwen said back.

"We're gonna fuck you two." Courtney said to them before Gwen was next.

"With these strap-on dildos!" Gwen said before she and Courtney placed the strap-on dildos over their diapers.

"But first we're going to let you two go." Gwen and Courtney before they began to fuck Heather and Scarlett.

"Really?" Heather and Scarlett asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"How come?" Scarlett asked.

"Because we're still gonna fuck you." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Besides, how are we gonna do it with you two tied up." Courtney said to them.

"Good point." Heather and Scarlett said before Gwen and Courtney began to fuck Heather and Scarlett respectively.

"Oh my God!" Heather and Scarlett shouted as they felt the strap-on dildos inside of their diapered areas while Heather was being fucked by Gwen in the doggy style position while Courtney fucked Scarlett in the missionary position.

"Surrender now!" Gwen and Courtney said to the two evil spies.

"No way." Heather said to them.

"Even if you fucked us hawder." Scarlett said to them as well.

"Okies..." Gwen said before Courtney began to speak.

"That means we have to go hawder!" Courtney said as she and Gwen went even harder.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Courtney said with that same smirk as well.

"Ohhhhhh!" Heather and Scarlett moaned.

"How about now?!" Gwen asked Heather and Scarlett.

"Give up!" Courtney shouted at the two.

Heather and Scarlett were thinking about it while Gwen and Courtney kept fucking them.

"Never!" They shouted at Gwen and Courtney who stopped to look at each other.

"That's it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Time to go all out." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said as she and Courtney soon went even harder, pounding both girls to the max.

"Ohhhhh!" Heather and Scarlett moaned.

"DO YOU TWO GIVE UP?! DO YOU TO GIVE UP YET!" Gwen and Courtney asked and shouted at Heather and Scarlett.

"OHHHHH...! OKIES! WE GIVE UP! WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER!" Heather and Scarlett moaned and shouted as they finally gave up.

"Good." Gwen said.

"Now take our punishment." Courtney said as they went even harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Courtney shouted as well.

"Ohhhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they exploded.

"Oh yes." Scarlett said with pleasure.

"Mmmmm!" Heather happily moaned as she enjoyed it.

"How was that?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"So good." Heather answered them seductively.

"Totes." Scarlett said in agreement.

"Well... isn't there anything else..." Gwen said to them before Courtney was next to speak.

"That you want from the Diapey Intelligence Agency?" Courtney asked Heather and Scarlett.

"Scissors with you two please." Heather and Scarlett said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said as the four women began to scissors with each other's diapered pussies.

"Oh yeah! So good!" Gwen, Courtney, Heather, and Scarlett shouted with pleasure.

"So hawt!" Gwen said to Heather and Scarlett.

"Totes!" Courtney, Heather, and Scarlett said back.

"Go Hawder!" Heather begged with glee.

"Pwease go hawder!" Scarlett begged as well.

"Happy too." Gwen and Courtney said as all four women went harder.

"Oh god! Mmmm! This is even hawter!" Courtney shouted, moaned, and shouted again.

"I agree!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Scarlett said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Me three!" Heather said to Courtney, Gwen, and Scarlett as they keep at it.

"If you want...! You can join us! Be with the good guys." Gwen said to Heather and Scarlett.

"If that's cool with you?" Courtney asked them as well.

"Deal!" Heather and Scarlett said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett.

"So are we!" Heather and Scarlett shouted as well until it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" The four women moaned as they climaxed hard in their diapered pussies as they panted, and smiled.

"I have to pee so bad." Gwen said to the girls.

"Me too." Courtney said in agreement.

"Me three." Heather also said in agreement.

"So do I." Scarlett said as well as the foursome relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers.

"Ohhh yeah! Feels so good." The foursome said as they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"That was so much fun." Gwen said to the girls.

"Totes." Courtney, Heather, and Scarlett said as they changed their diapers.

"Well let's get to bed." Gwen said to the threesome.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Heather and Scarlett said as they got ready for bed as the foursome were wearing sleep shirts and their diapers.

"Heather and I are gonna sleep in the guest bedroom of that's cool." Scarlett said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies, sounds cool." Gwen and Courtney said to Scarlett.

"Thankies for inviting us over for the sleepover." Heather and Scarlett said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You are so welcome you two." Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett.

"Goodnight Heather and Scarlett." Gwen and Courtney said to Heather and Scarlett.

"Goodnight Gwen and Courtney." Heather and Scarlett said as they went into the guest bedroom while Gwen and Courtney kissed.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too, Gwenny." Courtney said as they foursome soon went to bed after a fun and sexy sleepover.

 **NEXT CHAPTER IN THE STORY HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY GOING AT IT TORONTO DURING PRIDE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	44. Having Pride

Having Pride

 **Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney going to Toronto Pride 2024 as when they get back from Toronto Pride, they have sex in their bedroom as they go all out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **P.S. I am not gay in anyway, shape, form, or fashion. But I do have friends that are gay, and I even have cousin who is a lesbian. Plus I support this shpping which makes me support LGBT more than ever. ENJOY!**

It was Friday, June 21st 2024 as it was the annual Toronto Pride Festival, as Trent took Maybelle, Brady, and Lita out for a fun day including trips to the zoo, the bowling alley, and to the movies so Gwen and Courtney can have the day to themselves as they were at Church Street which is a predominantly gay neighborhood in Toronto.

 **Gwen and Courtney were going all out with the LGBT Pride Outfits as Courtney's outfit were a Rainbow Flower Crown, some temporary Hair Chalk in all of the colors of the rainbow flag, a Rainbow colored short sleeved shirt that had the words "Lesbian Warrior Princess", denim shorts, knee high Tipsyelves rainbow socks, and LGBTQ sneakers in colors of the Rainbow Pride Flag as Gwen dyed her hair in all of the Colors of the Rainbow Flag, then she had on a Midnight Blue shirt with the Canadian Maple Leaf and the Rainbow Flag colors on the Maple Lefs with also the words "Life, Healing, Sunlight, Nature, Harmony, and Spirit" which were the meanings for the colors Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Violet. Anyway she had on a Denim Shorts as well with Rainbow Flag Knee High socks, and then her black boots so she can keep her Gothic roots.**

 **Gwen and Courtney were also wearing customized diapers for this event as Gwen was wearing her ABU PeekABU Diaper with a Rainbow Flag Pattern while Courtney was wearing her Rearz Princess Diaper with a Rainbow Flag Pattern as well.**

"This is so awesome Gwen, Pride Toronto is here once again!" Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Totes, besides your hair is fantastic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, your hair is also beautiful and fantastic! Going all out like you did... it was brilliant." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"I love the outfit you picked out." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Not much as I love yours." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to each other before they shared another kiss as they took off their shoes, and shorts revealing their diapers and knee high socks.

"I've been meaning to ask this all day but what do you think of my LGBT Pride Diapey? Do you think it's very sexy?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely! It shows off your pride! What did you think of mine?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen.

"I love it Queeny." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they kissed once again.

"Oooh..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I have to pee so bad." Gwen answered Courtney.

"You know, me too... want to pee with me?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Of course Courtney, it'll be relaxing." Gwen answered before they sat down, then they relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers as they were feeling relieved and euphoric.

"Ahh... much better." They sighed and said to each other as they finished as their diapers were full.

"I need changies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same." Gwen said before they changed out of their wet LGBT Pride themed diapers and changed into their fresh and clean LGBT themed diapers.

"You want to know the best thing about peeing in the diapeys?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered.

"I get to change my sexy and beautiful diapey wearing wifey." Gwen answered Courtney who blushed.

"Aww, thankies." Courtney said before they kissed.

"You know... Gwenny." Courtnery said as shestarted to act very sexy.

"What?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about... you and I... have some hawt and sexy LGBT pride month diapey sex." Courtney said as she proposed the idea with such seduction that Gwen was very aroused by the idea.

"Oooh...! Sounds like fun!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'll get the camera and we'll make it a sex tape." Courtney

"Awesome!" Gwen said as Courtney grabbed her camera.

"Ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course Queeny!" Gwen answered as Courtney pressed record and then the introductions began as the two ladies were in front of the camera showing off their LGBT Pride but in their own and unique way.

"HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S US!" They said with such excitement and glee before Gwen began to speak

"I'm Gwen White." Gwen introduced herself.

"And I'm Courtney Lopez!" Courtney said to the camera introducing herself.

"It is Pride Month!" They said to the camera before Gwen began to speak.

"We just came back from having some fun at Pride in Downtown Toronto, and it was fun, wasn't it Queeny?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"It was the best time ever!" Courtney said before she began to speak to the camera.

"Now we are going make love in our LGBT pride themed diapeys." Courtney said before she focused her attention to her wife Gwen.

"Ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You know it honey." Gwen answered as they started it off with a sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled as Courtney pinned Gwen down on the hotel bed before she also pulled her wife closer, deepening their romantic kiss even more.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled before they also started tongue wrestling for dominance but it was close to a tie.

"Mmmm! So good!" They moaned and said as they kept at it until they stopped.

"Gwenny... that was a very sexy makeout session." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"Time for us to scissors." Gwen said to Courtney as well

"Awesome!" Courtney said before they spread their legs and began to scissors each other's diapered pussies softly.

"Ohhhh! So soft!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they both soon removed their LGBT Pride themed shirts and their rainbow colored bras covering their breasts as Gwen showed her 35C boobs while Courtney was showing off her 35DD balloons before they mushed their breasts together.

"Mmmmm! SO GOOD!" They moaned and shouted with delight and pleasure as they kept scissoring each other.

"Ohhh! I wuv you! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and shouted with delight and joy as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned during their first of many climaxes tonight before they panted for a second until they had a pretty good idea.

"Wanna makeout while we pee?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hell yeah." Courtney answered Gwen before they started making out tongue kissing and all the while they began to pee again in their diapers softly.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly while they kept making out and rubbing their wet diapers.

"Mmmmm...! So warm." They said to each other before they resumed kissing.

"You wuv peeing in your diapeys do you Queeny?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I do!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said before they kissed each other even harder and rubbed each other harder as well.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while they kept at it until they finished peeing.

"Ahhhhh...! That was so sexy." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"We should changey once again." They said to each other once again before they changed out of their diapers once more as they changed each other into their Pride diapers once more.

"That's better." They said to each other.

"Gwenny... want to get fucked by your Queen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely Queeny." Gwen answered Courtney before she put on her Tiara and her Rainbow Colored Pride strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I sure am." Gwen answered Courtney

"Good." Courtney said before Gwen stood in all fours as she started fucking Gwen's diapered pussy hard .

"OH YES! HAWDER!" Gwen shouted with complete ecstasy.

"Beg for me." Courtney said with a mix of a dominant and seductive tone.

"Please! Please Courtney! Fuck me hawder! Hawder than our honeymoon!" Gwen begged and shouted at Courtney.

"That's better!" Courtney soon started pounding her even harder while also groping and squeezing her wife's breasts.

"Mmmm..." Courtney siftky moaned while squeexing and groping her boobs.

"OH YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Gwen said while Courtney fucked her harder and harder until courtney had other ideas.

"Lay down on your back, I want to makeout with you while I fuck you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooooh...! Okies!" Gwen said before she plaid down on her back as Courtney began to fuck Gwen in the missionary before she went harder and harder before started to makeout once again.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they were tongue kissing while Courtney kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Do it! Cumsies so hawd for me!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as she kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned as she climaxed hard inside of Gwen's diapered pussy

"Mmmm! SO GOOD!" Gwen moaned and shouted with glee.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"Now it's my turn Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Here you go, Gwenny." Courtney said before she gave Gwen her tiara as she also gave Gwen the pride themed strap-on dildo, the Gwen placed on the pride themed strap-on dildo.

"I want to fuck your ass so hawd." Gwen said to Courtney with such incredible seduction.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she got down in all fours, then Gwen started to fuck her diapered ass hard.

"OH YEAH!" Gwen said before she kept pounding Courtney's diapered ass hard while she also began spanking her ass.

"OH YES! SPANK ME HAWDER!" Courtney shouted as she was turned on by Gwen spanking her diapered butt.

"Are you a bad, and naughty but sexy baby girl?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"YES! I DESEREVE SOME SEXY PUNISHMENT! PUNISH ME MORE GWENNY!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"You got it Queeny!" Gwen said before she went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"DO IT! CUMSIES HAWD INSIDE OF ME!" Courtney said back as Gwen had some kind of kind of sexy smirk, grin, smile... on her face.

"Happy too!" Gwen said before she went harder and harder until... it was time.

"OHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as Gwen climaxed hard while Courtney climaxed hard as well, then they panted before she pulled out of Courtney.

"That felt so good! You did a great job Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies! Want to put on music? It'll make the sex even sexier..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sweet." Gwen said before they got up.

"Ready for the next part?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good... follow me." Gwen said before before they walked into the bathroom as they held each other's hands while Courtney was holding her camera.

"The next part is me and my wifey having hawt diapey sex... in the showers." Gwen said to the camera.

"Time to get wet." Courtney said before she plaved the camera down.

"It's gonna be so hawt! Yet so wet!" Courtney said before Gwen's phone began to play "Love Story" by Taylor Swift as they got into the showers.

"Ohhh! So warm!" They moaned and said to each other as they were enjoying the hot water in the shower.

"What should we do?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Want to scissors?" Courtney responded with a question of her own.

"Hell yeah." Gwen said before they sat down on the floor of the shower as they started scissoring like crazy once more while also making out once again.

"Mmmm! SO GOOD!" They moaned and shouted as they went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! I wuv you so much!" Gwen moaned and shouted

"Ohhhhh...! I wuv you so much also!" Courtney moaned and shouted with glee as well.

"AHHHHH...! I AM SO HAPPY! I AM SO HAPPY! I AM SO HAPPY TO BE MARRIED WITH YOU!" Gwen moaned and shouted out to Courtney.

"ME TOO GWENNY! I AM SO HAPPY TO BE MARRIED TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Courtney shouted back before they started tongue kissing once again as they scissored even harder until they were about to explode and before they could say anything, it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapered areas.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"That was unexpected." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as the song finished before they got out and dried up before they began to talk to the camera about "Pride Month" and how awesome it was.

"Pride was so fun! Wasn't it Queeny?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Totes! But we're not finished just yet." Courtney said in agreement said before she spoke to the camera.

"No we aren't." Gwen said before the next song played as "I just can't stop loving you" by Michael Jackson started to play as they sighed and smiled.

"That was the song that I serenaded you with after we kissed and made up, because we had our first fight after I pranked Maybelle." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It sure was... it was a beautiful serenade." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during their kiss as they began to do the 69 on the bed.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned as they also licked and sucked each other's pussies hard while they also started fingering themselves.

"Oh! Hawder!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Only if you do the same to me!" Courtney shouted back.

"Okies!" They said to each other as they increased the pace of their fingering and licking.

"MMMMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMM...!" They moaned meaning that they have earned both hot and loving moans from each other.

"Mmmmmm!" They sexually moaned in such a hot and loving way.

"SO GOOD!" They shouted with love, pleasure, and delight.

"Let's cumsies to end the song!"

"That's perfect!" Gwen said before they kept at it until it was time as the song was ending.

"GONNA CUMSIES! OHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard all over their faces and mouths as they got up and kissed each other on the lips and they also tongue kissed as they snowballed each other's cumsies.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they French kissed and shared each other cumsies as they swallowed each other's delicious juice.

"Best cumsies ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before Gwen showed her ass to her wifey.

"Mmmmmm...! You want me to spank it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Not quite." Gwen answered before she pulled down her diaper, showing her butt, and showing her anus to Courtney.

"Lick me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Huh?" Courtney asked Gwen with confusion.

"Toss my salad Courtney." Gwen answered Courtney

"Okies, I have never done that before but I'm willing to try it." Courtney said beore she began to lick Gwen's butt.

"Mmmmmm...! Your ass tastes so good!" Courtney muffled, moaned, and said to Gwen.

"Thankies… Oh!" Gwen said before she moaned softly as Courtney licked Gwen's butt harder and harder.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted before she began to rub her diapered pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney muffled and moaned while Gwen went harder with the rubbing until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Here it comes!" Gwen shouted before she started to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen climaex as she exploded inside of her diaper as a bit of her milky started to pur out of her butt.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled as she licked it up and swallowed it up.

"It was good." Courtne said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But I think we should never do that particular sex act ever again because I might be sick." Courtney said to Gwen

"Okies... and I'm sorry for forcing you into something you didn't wanna do." Gwen said before she apologized to Courtney.

"It's okay, besides we washed ourselves during our shower before we got dressed to go to Pride today." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, we did." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed.

"So... what should we do next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we scissors with a rainbow colored LGBT themed double-headed dildo."

"Cool!" Gwen said before she went to grab the dildo while Courtney speaks to the camera.

"Today has been so fun! From the time that me and Gwenny spent at Pride, to the sex we've been doing so far." Courtney said to the camera.

"Got it!" Gwen said as she was referring to the dildo she got from her bag as she began to walk back from her closet.

"We really went all out, I mean we dyed each other's hair with the rainbow colors, and we wore rainbow colored shirts, bras, socks, shoes, and rainbow colored diapeys and we looked so awesome!" Courtney said to the camera.

"Totes but my wife, my queen looked way better than me." Gwen said as she was still walking as Courtney blushed a bit.

"Aww stop!" Courtney said before Gwen returned.

"Are you all ready for some more fun?" Courtney asked the camera.

"I hope you guys are." Gwen said before they began sucking on the dildo.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled as they stopped sucking as they began to scissors on the dildo.

"OHHHHHHH...!

"Oh fuck yes! OH! You want to know how much I wuv you?!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and asked Gwen with glee.

"OH! Okies Queeny!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"I wuv you so much! I wuv you to infinity and beyond!" Courtney said to Gwen which made her blush heavily.

"I WUV YOU TO INFINITY AND BEYOND TOO!" Gwen said to Courtney making her blush like crazy as they kept at it until they decided to speak to the camera.

"AHH! THIS IS AN EXAMPLE OF TRUE WUV! AM I RIGHT COURTNEY?" Gwen moaned and heavenly shouted to the camera before she asked her wife.

"TOTES GWENNY! TRUE WUV AT ITS BEST!" Courtney answered Gwen as they went harder until they tongue kissed even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled loudly during their tongue kiss as it was time for another climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD!" They shouted and then... the explosion started again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard before they panted hard then they kissed once again.

"Now... it's time for me to lick you Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen touched the frontal o her diaper revealing her super wet pussy before she began to lick.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled and moaned with glee.

"OHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Courtney moaned and shouted before Gwen stopped to respond.

"So good!" Gwen said.

"Let's end this by making out while also rubbing each other pussies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney as she kept licking Courtney's area.

"Ahhhhhh...! So good!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight and pleasure.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she stopped to respond back.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before she resumed licking her area until it was time again.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH...!" Courtney shouted and moaned as she climaxed hard all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Gwen moaned before she swallowed it.

"Queeny, that was so yummy." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed before Courtney began to respond by licking Gwen's diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she began to softly rub her diapered area.

"Ah! Oh my God this feels so sexy!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she loved it whenever her wife licked her area.

"Mmm!" Courtney muffled before she stopped to respond.

"So good." Courtney said before she licked Gwen harder before she began to finger Gwen's diapered pussy even harder.

"Ohhh! So good!" Gwen moaned and shouted out.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled before she stopped to respond back.

"Thankies so much!" Courtney said before she resumed licking Gwen's area until she was about to burst.

"I'm gonna cumsies! Here it comes! Ohhhhhh...!" Gwen shouted before she moaned with glee as she exploded all over Courtney's face and mouth as she swallowed it.

"That was so good." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before they kissed.

"Now... it is time for the finale." Courtney said to the camera.

"Yeah, we're gonna pleasure ourselves in our diapey pussies." Gwen said to the camera.

"Enjoy." They said before they kissed each other on the lips.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned softly before they stopped.

"Courtney wait, I have an even more romantic idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that?" Courtney asked Gwen before she began to play "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion as Courtney gasped and blushed lightly.

"The song during our first kiss." Courtney said to Gwen.

"During our first trip to the Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World, and we used it during our Disney Cruise on the boat Disney Fantasy, and it's very romantic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aw! Gwenny!" Courtney said before they sat on the bed, then they began to pleasure each other's diapered areas softly.

"So Good!" They said before they kissed, then they started to makeout softly.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned softly during their makeout as it started to get hot and sexy as they started to tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm...! MMMMMMMM...!" They moaned louder, and louder as they started to pleadure each other even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They kept moaning until it was time but they stopped as they were close to climaxing but they had a different idea.

"Want to scissors in the missionary position making it look like we're grinding our diapey pussies?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Fuck yeah!" Courtney answered as they scissored each other's diapered pussies in a missionary position.

"OHHHH...! OH MY GOD! FEELS SO GOOD! SO HAWT!" Courtney and Gwen moaned, shouted with incredible pleasure.

"I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU!" Gwen shouted with esctasy in her voice.

"ME TOO!" Courtney said before they went harder and harder until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" They shouted as they went even harder than the speed of a cheetah.

I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU SO MUCH! I WUV YOOOOOOUUUUUU...! AHHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and screamed as they climaxed so hard in their diapers, then they collapsed on top each other as they turned to the camera.

"That's our show for now... bye-bye everyone." Gwen and Courtney said before Courtney turned off the camera, then they panted and looked at each other with such a romantic, happy, look on their face for a few minutes before they both could speak.

"I wuv you so much." Gwen and Courtney said before they shared a kiss.

"You want to pee in your diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes. I want to do that bo bad." Courtney answered Gwen as they began to pee in their diapers very hard.

"Ahhhhhhh...!" They sighed in dleight and relief.

"So warm!" They said as they felt their diapers getting wet, and so warm as they also were touching their diapers where their pussies are as they kept peeing until their diapers were really full.

"We need to changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they changed each other's diapers as this time they were wearing their normal diapers as Gwen was wearing her Rearz Princess Diaper with a Midnight Blue Pattern while Courtney was wearing her trademark Rearz Pink Princess diaper before they put their bras and shirts back on.

"Ahhhh..." They softly sighed.

"That's better." They said to each other.

"That was the best Diapey Sex we have ever had." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"Do you want to dance?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen as they got up off the bed.

"What song honey?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I'm gonna play a very special song." Gwen said before she began to play "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John as Courtney gasped and blushed as that song was their wedding that was used in their first dance.

"Our wedding song." Courtney said to Gwen as the former counselor in training was about to tear up.

"Yup." Gwen said to her wife.

"Awww, Gwenny!" Courtney said as she and Gwen hugged before they hugged and kissed as Gwen paused it.

"That's right, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John was the song... that was the first ever song we danced in our wedding." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You are such a sweetheart!" Courtney said before she wiped off her tears.

"Yeah, I am. When it comes to you, I am a sweetheart." Gwen said

"I love you so much Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I love you too Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said before she restarted the song as they kissed before they began their dance as they danced very romantically like on their wedding day as their dance was a mash up of "The Slow Dance" and other variouses of dances like "The Classic Waltz", "The Love Focus", "The Rumba" but slower as they finished with "The Classic Waltz" once more as they shared a very romantic but classy kiss to end the dance, and the song.

"How was I?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You were great, how about me?" Courtney answered before she also asked Gwen.

"You still got it Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thank you Gwen." Courtney said before they kissed again as they began to get ready for bed.

"You want to know much I love you?

"I sure do." Gwen answered before she kept speaking.

"But you want to know how much I love you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course! We can say it at the same time." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before three seconds went by and then they began to say how much they loved the other one to each other.

"I love you to infinity and beyond." They said to each other as they both blushed and giggled like they were school girls.

"Tonight was the best." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"You know we are coming back home tomorrow, right?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed again before they got officially ready for bed as Gwen and Courtney switched into their sleep shirts.

"Queeny... I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too." Courtney said.

"You didn't mind dancing to our wedding song in diapeys right?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Not at all... I was surprised, but I was really glad that I did it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before they kissed again as Courtney grabbed her sleeping mask and placed it over as she began to lie down on the bed under the covers as she was facing Gwen when she fell asleep.

"You know... you look fantastic in your sleeping mask." Gwen said to Courtney who took off her mask.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed once more they began to say goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said back before they kissed each other one final time for the night as Courtney put her sleeping mask back on, then Gwen turned off the lights as they slept in hugging position... then they slept wonderful, happy dreams throughout the night and the next morning Gwen dyed her hair back to black and midnight blue, while Courtney dyed it back to brown hair, then they returned home to Trent and the kids.

 **THAT CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! WAS IT?**

 **Anyway, I had an intention that this story would go on forever but like all good things... it must come to an end.**

 **The final chapter of one of my greatest Gwen and Courtney stories ever is going to be something great, something memorable, something very romantic and sexy, as this chapter takes place in the year 2042... where Gwen and Courtney are 46 years old, they are still happily married and they have been happily married for 25 years, their kids Maybelle, Brady, and Lita were out of school and now living on their own, and they are still going strong with the diaper sex going into their late 40's with it... until they decide that it's time to end it... but also make sure that it was incredibly romantic, sexy, and awesome!**

 **Want to know what the hell I am talking about?**

 **You have to read it.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
